Bases Loaded
by JessAndTAT
Summary: Spending summer vacation traveling with the St. Louis Cardinals isn't every teen girls idea of fun. What happens when the teen daughter of the team doc falls for one of the players? Can they find love or will life get in the way? AH/Cannon and Non-Cannon pairings/Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Character names and some locations in the story belong to Stephenie Meyer, all plot and story-line enclosed belong solely to JessAndTAT, no copyright infringement intended. Check us out on Facebook on either of our groups, links available on our profile page.

One time WARNING: This is an OLDERWARD story. Bella is 14 at the start of the story, and Edward is 31. There is a seventeen year difference. HOWEVER... there will not be any type or kind of child-porn involved in this story.

HUGE THANKS to our behind the scenes chickas' : Sally/TooCute & Nikky/WeeKitty - These gals are the BOMB!

**~BL~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Freshman Year Summer

_Dear Diary, I am so scared. I'm leaving today to spend the summer with my dad. I've never been on a plane before, and I'm scared of heights. I see my dad twice a year, but this is the first time I will be spending more than a couple of days with him. Carlisle is the team doctor for the St. Louis Cardinals. I know it will be cool to spend the summer traveling with him, but it's gonna be hard to be away from my mom; she's my best friend. Dad said I can come home if I don't like it, but I won't know until I try. Mom says I'm old enough now, and even though I'm terrified, I'm also really excited._

_Now that I'm old enough, my mom has started to tell me more and more about how I was brought in to this world. I know one thing for sure: I am never going to play seven minutes in heaven. I don't think kids really play that anymore, anyway. I'm lucky, though. My life could have been all kinds of messed up, but I had pretty good parents. I didn't understand all their choices, but I was always well taken care of. Mom says I can talk to Dad about any of the stuff she's told me, but I don't think I can bring myself to question him; we've never been close like that._

_Anyway, they just called my flight, so I'll write more later._

**~BL~**

My heart is racing as Mom and I sit near the terminal. She's been reassuring me that everything is going to be fine. We made sure that I had an aisle seat so I wasn't temped to look out the window. As long as I don't see how high up we were, I'll be okay. When we were talking about how I was going to get to my dad, I had to open my big fat mouth without thinking and suggest I could fly on my own. Now, I wanted one of them with me to help calm my nerves. I'm just hoping that once the plane is in the air, everything will be okay.

I know my mom is sad about me leaving, but she said that Dad has always wanted to spend summers with me, his job just kept him too busy. I wasn't old enough to travel with the team before, but now that I'm fourteen, well I guess that means I'm old enough now. My dad is pretty cool. He's more my friend than my father, but I feel the same way about my mother. They were young when they had me, and they barely knew each other; Mom was fourteen and Carlisle was fifteen. Once I learned that piece of information, I understood why she was a little overprotective when it came to boys.

I remember Carlisle freaking out last year when I was hanging out with Jake. I told him we were just friends, but he still told me that boys weren't good to hang out with. I remember laughing at him and rolling my eyes. Jake wasn't in to girls, and he was my only friend that I really hung out with outside of school. He told me that he liked boys, and who was I to judge? I didn't think you could really know such a thing at thirteen, but he said that's how he felt. It was our secret, and I wasn't planning on telling anyone about it.

"Be safe and call me whenever you want," Elizabeth, my mother, said with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry," I beg, knowing that I would end up crying too. "I love you, and I'll call when I land."

"Okay, I love you, too. Make sure you have fun."

"I will. Bye, Mom," I say as I take a shaky breath and turn away to board the plane.

After all the instructions are given, I put my ear buds in my ears, and try to relax as much as possible. Once we are in the air, I'm fine and realize that flying isn't as scary as I thought it was going to be. I'm shocked that my four hour flight went by with in a blink of an eye. Landing is rough and I end up getting pretty nervous, but I manage to make it through. My dad is going to be meeting me at the baggage claim, so I'm hoping to find it easily. I know international airports can sometimes have several baggage claims, so it can get pretty confusing.

The airport is huge and very intimidating. As soon as I turn my cell phone back on, it starts to go crazy with messages. My flight was ten minutes late in arriving, and my mom has already called five times. She probably thought I forgot to turn my phone on when I got off the plane. I send her a quick text telling her I made it, and that I will call her once I get settled. Her text back to me is a book, telling me how worried she was. I know this is as hard on her as it is for me. We've only had a hand-full of nights apart in fourteen years.

Mom worked her way through high school and was even able to attend college. She worked from home mostly after she graduated. She's an accountant, and is the most popular person in our town at tax time. She also has a few clients that she keeps the books for. She has made a good life for the two of us. I know my dad helped, but I'm not sure exactly how much. Mom always said that children didn't need to worry about money. I knew my grandparents helped her out, too, but I only knew that because I had eavesdropped on one of their phone calls. A couple of years ago, Mom just couldn't make ends meet, and I could hear in her voice that she didn't want to ask for help. She always made sure I had what I wanted and needed. She is truly a great mother. My grandmother, Renee, took care of me when mom was working or at school. I remember always having a good time with her, and I still do. I don't see them as often as I used to, but that's because Mom is always really busy. Now that I'm spending the summer with my dad, I know I'll see them even less. When I get back home and before school starts, I need to make time to see them.

As I look around the busy airport, I realize I need to call my dad.

"I'm lost," I say after my father picks up his cell. I hear him chuckle as he asks where I am. I feel like a dumbass, but there's not much I can do. I've never been in this airport before, or any other airport for that matter – except the one I flew out of earlier.

My dad is a carefree guy. I don't think I've ever heard him raise his voice or order me to do something. When he came to visit, we would go shopping and then out to dinner; he has never had to father me. Who knows? He may hate having me around and ship me back to my mom after a week. I'm nervous that he won't like me. I know we'll be doing a lot of traveling and he will most likely be busy a lot, so maybe I'll be able to make it longer than a week. I don't really understand baseball much, so this whole trip is going to be a learning experience.

Once my father rescues me, we go to retrieve my bags and then head to the parking garage. The ride from the airport to his house isn't long, but it is quiet. He asks how school went, and my reply is like any other typical teenager. "Fine." Next, he asks if I am excited about the summer, so I say, "yes." I know he's trying, but I really don't know what to talk to him about.

"We're having some people over tonight for dinner. I have a pool, so it should be a good time," he says with shrug. "You're not too tired, are you?"

"No, I'm good," I say as I chew on my lip. After that, the ride is quiet again.

We pull up to his house. It's not small, but it isn't huge, either. We walk in, and I notice that Carlisle looks as nervous as I feel. He shows me to my room that I didn't know I would have.

"Um...Esme, my girlfriend – you'll meet her today – picked everything out. She has a daughter your age," he says as I nod. I don't know how I feel about the whole 'girlfriend' word. I can't remember my mom having boyfriends in the past. I knew it could happen, but I honestly don't know how to react. "Just get settled in and then come on down. Everyone will be here soon." He kisses me on the forehead before he walks out of the room. It's hard to believe that he is only thirty-one and is my dad. I really don't know a lot about him.

I sit on the bed and call my mom. We talk for almost forty-five minutes before we hang up with each other. A few tears slip down my cheeks when I hear voices float up from the open window. I walk to the wall and watch as Carlisle sips a beer and gives a woman a kiss. She looks nice enough, and smiles at my dad like she loves him. I see a younger girl sitting next to them, texting on her phone. She has short, spiky hair, and her shorts look really short. I start to wonder if that's Esme's daughter. My dad looks up to me and nods his head, telling me to come down, but I'm not ready. I move from the window and change in to a bikini that my mom bought for me. The bottoms are like boy shorts, and the top just ties around my neck and back. I put my shorts and shirt back on, not knowing if I'll actually go swimming. I walk back to the window to see that three more men and another woman have shown up. One of the guys kinda looks like Esme, but I can't be sure. Esme's daughter is leaning over, showing her cleavage to some blond guy, and Esme is talking with the tall blond woman.

They all look so happy and comfortable with each other, and I just don't know how I am going to fit in to their little group. I get a text from Jake, and it makes me smile. He sent a picture of himself making a funny face, telling me not forget him. Like that could happen. He tells me when I get home we have to have a sleep over so I can tell him about all the hot guys I meet. Yeah, I was pretty sure he knew his sexual orientation.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asks, making me jump.

"You scared me," I say with a small laugh. "Jake just sent me a text," I say with a shrug.

"I don't like you talking with boys."

"We're just friends." I know nothing I say will make him feel better.

"Anyway, come down. Everyone wants to meet you," he says as I look back out the window. I see this huge guy fiddling with the grill, looking like he doesn't know what he is doing. I giggle when the tall blond swats him.

"Who's the big guy?" I ask as Carlisle walks to the window.

"Shit! That's Emmett and he caught my grill on fire the last time," he says in a rush. "Come down." With that he runs out of the room, and I watch as he runs in to the back yard yelling at Emmett. Everyone busts out laughing, and I can't help but laugh along. I watch for a few more minutes as the guy with the crazy hair talks with Esme. They both look my way, and when he smiles at me, I blush. He is hot; old, but definitely hot.

I slowly make my way down the stairs and see the back door off the kitchen. I look in the refrigerator for a drink, knowing that I need to hold something to keep from fidgeting. I find a Pepsi, open it, and take a long drink. I stay in the kitchen for a few minutes when the teenage girl from outside walks in. I startle her and she lets out a loud shriek.

"Sorry," I say, trying not to laugh at her.

"It's okay. I thought you were still hiding," she says as she gets herself a soda. "I'm Alice."

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"I know! Carlisle has been talking about you like crazy," she says as we laugh.

"Alice, grab three beers, please," Carlisle says, looking around the corner. "Hey, kiddo. Glad you came to join the party." All I give him is a tight lipped smile. This is all really weird. I follow behind Alice as we make our way to onto the patio. I see the hot guy manning the grill, Esme and the blond girl are chatting away at the patio table, and Emmett and the blond guy are talking with the hot guy.

"Hey everyone, this is Bella," Carlisle says as everyone turns to look at me. Esme jumps up and quickly walks over to us. "Bella, this is my girlfriend, Esme."

"It's so nice to finally meet you," she says with a warm smile. She gives me a hug, and it's like when my mom does: nice and tight.

"That's Rosalie," he says pointing to the table. She gives me a warm smile; she seems nice enough. "The big guy is Emmett, which I already told you."

"Hey Bella!" Emmett says as he gives me a bear hug and lifts me clear off the ground. "We are going to be best friends," he says as he sets me back on my feet.

"Is he slow?" I ask my dad. I thought I had whispered my question, but apparently I said it loud enough for everyone to hear. I feel so embarrassed when everyone busts up laughing.

"Yes...yes, he is," Carlisle says as Emmett punches him playfully in the chest. "This is my good friend, Jasper, and that is Esme's brother, Edward."

"Don't let Emmett scare you. If Es and Rose weren't best friends, Emmett wouldn't have any friends," Jasper says as I laugh.

"I'm not that bad!" Emmett says in his defense.

"Everyone loves you, Sweetie," Rose says, making him smile.

"If you say so," I hear Alice whisper beside me.

"I am the only sane person here," Edward says with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

"You, too," I say as Alice takes my hand and walks me to the far end of the pool.

"Just ignore Uncle Emmett. I've known him my whole life and he has always been a little off," she says as we sit in the grass. "I have a feeling you don't like to be the center of attention, so that's why I pulled you away. Besides, the sun is the brightest over here."

"Thanks. This is all so weird for me."

"I'm sure. Once we go on the road, you'll spend most of your time with us girls, so we might as well become friends," she says with a smile.

"Well, I guess we need to make it official, then. You know...our friendship," I say as I pull up my Facebook account. I hear Alice giggle as my phone chirps. 'Alice Platt has added you as a friend,' my phone reads. We both break out in laughter as I accept the request on my phone.

"Who's the guy in your profile pic?"

"That's Jake."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Cool." I think Alice and I were going to be good friends. I was just happy I had someone to hang with other than my dad. "Isn't Jasper so hot?!"

"Sure," I say with a shrug. "Carlisle doesn't like me talking to or about guys. He was mad when he saw my Facebook profile pic."

"He can't hear us! Come on, admit it; isn't he is the hottest guy you have ever seen in your life?" Alice asks with a lot of excitement.

"He's hot," I say as we cackle.

Alice and I sit in the grass and talk until the food is done. I was glad she pulled me away; it really helped me get my head together. I may actually like spending the summer here after all.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary, _

_I got to meet a bunch of my dad's friends tonight. His girlfriend Esme is really cool, and her daughter Alice and I hit it off well. I have come to the conclusion that Emmett is a giant goofball, but Alice says he has a heart of gold. Alice thinks that Jasper is the hottest thing since walking tacos, but truthfully Edward is way cuter. Edward is a serious dreamboat. I mean, I have noticed guys before, but he is like the heaven and earth of all guys. I know he is way too old for me, but wow, he sure is nice to look at. Dad said that tomorrow is a home game, and then we will be on the road for the next nine days. I better get some rest, because we will be flying out after the game tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight._

**~BL~**

The game is interesting, and I'm glad I get to sit with Alice, Esme, and Rose in a sea of red. The hot dogs are amazing, but after eating one, I feel like I will explode. I am listening to the people behind us talking about how we are a half game out of first place. How in the hell do you get a half a game out of first place? I mean, really? The game consists of nine innings, or so I've learned. Did they play four and a half innings and then say 'I quit'? I don't think I will ever understand this.

Oh look! Edward is up to bat again. I chuckle a little to myself when the guy behind me says that Edward has nice form. After seeing him in board shorts, I have to agree. The bases are loaded, or whatever that means. People behind us are chanting for Edward to get a grand-slam. This is such a weird game. I'm not sure if I will ever understand it.

**~BL~**

After spending a long almost two weeks traveling, we are finally back at home for the next five days. Alice is hanging out with me because her mom and my dad are of course together. It doesn't bother me that they spend so much time together. It's actually really nice to have Alice around.

Alice sure has the hots for Jasper, and she is so sneaky about getting close to him. It's kind of creepy, because he is so much older than she is, but then again I understand her plight. Edward's ass sure looks great in those tight baseball pants. I'm glad that no one else is hanging out here tonight. I need a break from looking at that ass, for sure.

After swimming for a few hours and eating supper, I bid everyone a goodnight and slip off to write in my journal.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm not sure how to handle the thoughts I keep having of Edward. He is entirely too old for me, but he is so handsome, and he has a killer body. I wish Mom was here so I could talk to her. He's the first guy I've really been interested in. The problem is that he is as old as my dad. I'm sure it's just a passing crush, but when he smiles at me, I melt. I sat next to him earlier today on the plane. He smelled so good...I could smell him all day. Alice was sitting by Jasper; somehow, she had worked it out that way. Dad said I could sit by him, but I told him Edward was okay. I like talking with him. We don't talk about anything important, just music and stuff, but I feel so comfortable with him. I fell asleep for a while on the plane. I sure hope I didn't talk in my sleep, especially with the dream I had. When I woke up, I had a tingling sensation on my lips. I had dreamt that Edward had kissed me. It was so wonderful. I wish it had been real. I really, really like him...I am so screwed. This man is the same age as my own father. _

**~BL~**

The rest of the summer with my father passes quite the same way, and I find myself packing to go home. I am officially crushing hard core on Edward, and we have spent more than a few days together. It seems like when he's not playing ball, he is hanging out at the house. On the road, I find us always hanging out or having meals together, and since Alice always wants to sit beside Jasper, I always seem to sit beside Edward.

I get to see Edward in the morning. He is staying here tonight in the guest room. Tomorrow after my flight leaves, the team and my dad have a flight of their own to catch. My flight is an hour before theirs, but they all decided to see me off. Alice is at a classmate's house; she is staying there to go school shopping this weekend. She and I had our good-bye, and we promised to keep in touch. Esme, Edward, and my dad were talking about the upcoming games at the table before I came upstairs. I zip my bag closed; I can put my pajamas in my carry on in the morning. I grab my journal and a pen, and climb in to my bed.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary, _

_I go home in the morning, and I'm excited to see my mom, but I will miss Edward so much. Yeah, yeah...I'll miss my dad, too. I've had a great summer with him, but the best part of my summer was meeting Edward. I will really miss him. I know he's a grown man, but I have been praying every night that he will wait for me. It will be hard to leave tomorrow, but I miss Mom and Jake, and I can't wait to see them. Laters._

**~BL~**

The drive to the airport goes by fast. We all check in, make it through security, and then head to my gate to wait. It all worked out, because the team's gate is only two away from mine. Dad and Esme walk over to get some coffee and rolls, and Edward plops down in the seat beside me.

"Did you enjoy the summer with your dad?"

"Yeah, I had a good time. I'm going to miss watching you guys play."

"I'll miss seeing you cheering for me," he chuckles.

"I'll have to watch you on TV. Think you'll make the play-offs this year?"

"I think we stand a good chance."

"Me, too," I say as Esme and my dad comes walking back over.

After sitting with everyone for over an hour, my flight is finally boarding. Esme pulls me in for a big hug and kisses me on the cheek. My dad pulls me in and hugs me for a long time, and I know he's gonna miss me because he tells me over and over. As he hangs on to me he tells me how wonderful it was to have me for more than a few days. I feel the same way. Finally, he lets me go and I turn to say goodbye to Edward. It's a bit of a shock when he hugs me. As he pulls back, he moves to kiss my cheek, but I turn my head so his lips brush mine lightly. I didn't think he was going to give me any kind of kiss. The light touch sends a tingle across my skin, and I move to the ticket taker in a slight daze.

I turn to wave and they do the same. My dad looks so sad.

"Bye; I love you," I say as I turn to go through the door.

Edward's words are the last thing I hear before I walk down the walkway to my plane. "See ya soon."

* * *

A/N: Well there you go... the first chapter into our newest joint effort. No worries folks, nothing serious will take place until Bella is of the age of consent. Do you remember your first kiss? Did it leave that tingling feeling on your lips? I remember my first tingly kiss, and somehow I managed to feel that tingle all day long... *SIGH* Now I wish I could find the person that makes me tingle when I kiss them... *BIGGER SIGH*. Excited to hear your thoughts; Kasi (&Jess)


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks go out Jess's hubby, Greg. Since my mother passed away in June, and she was going to be our go-to person on all things BASEBALL, we needed to find someone else. The original reason we're using the Cardinals is because my mom, God rest her soul, was and I'm sure still is one of the biggest die hard Card fans in the world. So Thank you to Greg for the help on our somewhat silly questions, and momma my part of this story is for you. All normal Disclaimers apply. Thanks Nikky and Sally.**

**~BL~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I am heading back to spend another summer with my dad. This last year has gone by so slow, and yet so fast. Getting to know Alice has been awesome, and I think of her like my sister. I know I have written about her a thousand times, but I'm glad she's in my life. Facebook has been a wonderful place to get to know my new family. I stalk Edward's page every chance I get. He isn't much of a Facebooker, but I've been hoping that would change. I want to get to know him better, and two months a year isn't enough. Jake says I'm obsessing, but I just want to get to know him more._

_I've even talked to my dad more than normal since last summer. I don't mind it, though. I love talking with him. The week before Christmas, he, Esme, and Alice came to have our Christmas together. It was really weird at first to share my time with him, but I got over it quickly. Mom even went out to dinner with us one night, and she and Esme got along great. I knew Dad was very happy about that. Mom loved Alice, and I think it eased her tension knowing that I wasn't the only child with a bunch of adults._

_I'm glad I'm not as scared to fly as I was last year. Mom was even shocked at how easy it was for me to leave. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, and I was glad I didn't. She said she was happy to see that I was excited. Our goodbye was tear filled, but it was easier for both of us. I saw a change in my mom, and I wasn't sure what it was, but it was a good change. She was singing in the shower and she was always smiling. I loved seeing her so happy._

_School was school, and I passed without a problem. I'm not a huge fan of school, so I just did what was needed. Jake and I are still the best of friends. My dad still doesn't like the idea, but when he met him over Christmas break, he seemed to be a little more okay with it. What I haven't told my dad is that I have been talking with another boy in my class. His name is Ben, and I really like him. We talk and text all the time. We both want to go to the movies or something sometime, but Mom says I have to talk to Dad before I can. I know he is going to freak out._

_I have to go for now; we're about to land. Write you later._

**~BL~**

I walk quickly off the plane, excited to see my dad, and I'm proud when I don't get lost this time. I'm greeted with hugs from my dad, Esme, and Alice. There is one more game before the week off, and then we will be on the road again. Alice and I sit in the backseat. We start our whispers and giggles as we talk and show each other our texts from boys. Of course Dad tries to get us to tell him what we're so giggly about. After I get off the phone with my mom, Ben calls to see if I made it okay. I talk with him for a while, and I can feel my dad staring at me.

"That was a boy!" he says as I hang up.

"What? How do you know?" I ask with a nervous laugh.

"Because your voice changed," he accuses.

"My voice did not change!"

"Yes it did. 'Oh, hey! How's it going?'" he squeals in a high pitched voice, making us all laugh. "Alice does the same thing!" he says as Esme laughs more.

"Honey, they are bound to talk to boys."

"Not my girls!"

"If you say so," she says with another giggle.

"You're too young to be talking to boys," he says, sounding defeated.

"Dad, I'm almost sixteen," I say with a sigh.

"Yeah, and I was a father at sixteen."

"Well, I guess you and Mom have done a great job with me because I'm still a virgin!" I yell.

"Don't use that kind of language around me!"

"Carlisle, you are being very unreasonable," Esme scolds as Alice and I hide our laughter. "I'm very proud that you are still a virgin, Bella."

"Enough! Change the subject or stop talking," Dad snaps as we giggle a little more.

Esme is quick to talk about the summer. We had plans to do something in every city. Esme and Alice are both tired of watching every game, and Dad is okay with us sightseeing instead.

We make it to the stadium, and Dad is off quickly to the locker room. The traffic held us up longer than we thought. Before we find our seats, we grab enough food for ten people and then make our way in to the stadium. I take pictures and send them to Ben. He loves baseball, so he loves all the pictures. Esme even uses the alone time to her advantage and gives us both the talk.

"Tell your father about this little talk and I tell him about Ben," she threatens. My eyes go wide as I promise not to say anything. I know I have to tell my dad about Ben, because Mom will make sure I did before I'm allowed to do more than talk on the phone with him.

By the end of the game I'm fat and tired. Jet lag is getting the best of me and all I want is my bed.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so tired, but I wanted to write you. I didn't get to see Edward today, but I will tomorrow. I can't wait. Alice is still all about Jasper, but she is talking with a guy named Eric right now 'til she can go after Jasper. She still plans on Jas being her first and last lover. I love Alice. I really need some sleep..._

**~BL~**

It's really hot today, and Dad made me help get things ready for the now annual BBQ. As soon as everything was done I was in my bikini and in the pool. Alice and I were racing having a grand old time when everyone showed up. We were in the middle of 'let's see who can hold their breath the longest' when Dad told me to come say hi to everyone. As I got out of the pool, my dad gave me his shirt to put on, but I just laughed. He was so over protective. No one thought of me that way. I was a kid to everyone that was here.

I hug everyone in greeting and sit as I'm talking with Edward. Dad comes over and puts a towel over my shoulders. I roll my eyes in annoyance, but stand wrapping the towel around my body.

"How was school?" he asks as I sit back down.

"Fine. I have three years left and I can't wait," I say with a laugh.

"Have you thought about college yet?"

"No. Right now I have no interest. I think I'm just going to take a year off."

"What would you major in?"

"No clue," I say with a shrug. "I have a year before I have to worry about that though."

"You seem more comfortable this year."

"Yeah, I love it here."

"I know your father has been very happy that the two of you have become closer," he states as I smile.

"Me, too, but the closer we get, the more of a freak he becomes." My phone beeps, telling me someone has commented on my photo. I posted a picture of me in my bathing suit, saying I was heading for the pool.

'Love that color on you', Ben wrote. I flirted back, saying I was sure it was the color he liked.

"Who's that?" Edward asks as he looks at my phone.

"Take that picture off there!" Edward says loudly, catching the attention of my father.

"What picture?" Carlisle asks as he makes his way to the two of us.

"Will you chill out?" I ask as I take my phone and walk away. I head over to where Alice is sun bathing and lay with her.

"Carlisle is getting on my last fucking nerve!" I say as she giggles.

"Try being around it all the time," she says, just as annoyed as I feel. I'm starting to feel bad for Alice. "What's he freaking out over now?"

"I posted a pic, and Edward saw it when I was commenting back to Ben, and he made a big deal about it. Now Dad wants to see the picture," I tell her with an eye roll.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Dad yells, scaring the shit out of me. I have never heard him yell like that before, let alone use my full name. My eyes widen as he half runs towards the two of us with Esme and Edward hot on his heels.

"Give me your phone," he demands as I back away, putting my phone behind my back.

"No! Why are you freaking out on me?" I ask as a lump forms in my throat.

"You are fifteen fucking years old! You do NOT post picture of yourself in a bathing suit!" he yells at me. "I want your phone right now!"

My eyes fill with tears as I throw my phone at him and run away from everyone to hide in my room. As soon as I know I'm out of sight, I let my tears fall. I'm so embarrassed and pissed off at the same time. I want to call my mom, but since I don't have my phone, I settle on crying. I don't know what he wants from me, but I'm pretty sure he wants me to be nun. I take off my bathing suit and put on a pair of capris and one of Jake's shirts that I stole. It says 'your face, 3 million people dislike.' I find it fitting for the way I feel about my father right now. Once I'm dressed, I lay on my bed face down. I wish he wouldn't have freaked out on me in front of everyone. I think that was the worst part.

I hear someone knock on my door, but I don't say anything. I hear the door open and then I feel the bed dip. I know it's my dad because I can smell his cologne. I stay lying on my belly and Carlisle stays sitting on the bed not saying anything. The longer we sit in silence, the more my tears come back, and I bury my face in my pillow. He rubs my back as I cry.

"Kiddo, I'm sorry for yelling at you in front of everyone, but that picture was very inappropriate," he says as I sniffle. "I deleted it and I don't want to see anything like it again."

I still don't say anything to him, because honestly, I don't know what to say. He has never gone all father on me, so it threw me off more than anything.

"I've talked to your mother and she agrees with me on this," he says as I remain quiet. "Here's your phone back, but I will be on Facebook a lot more to keep an eye on things. I don't want to see such a picture again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah," I mumble into my pillow.

"Again, I'm very sorry for freaking out in front of everyone. Please come down and enjoy your time here, and let's put this behind us," he says, kissing the back of my head and giving my back one more rub. Once I hear the door close, I quickly sit up and call Ben. I don't know why he was the first person I called, but I knew my mom was on my dad's side, and Jake would just sit there and laugh about it.

"Hey, B; where did my picture go?" he asks as he answers his phone.

"My dad freaked the fucked out and deleted it!" I say as Ben chuckles.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! I thought his head was going to spin," I say as his laughter dies down.

"Shit, Babe. I'm sorry," he says, making me feel better. "Will you text me the pic so I can have it? You're my girl, and I want to make it my screen photo."

"Seriously?" I ask with a laugh.

"Hell yes! You're hot, and I'm glad you're mine," he says, making me smile.

"When did I become yours?"

"When did we first start talking?" Yeah that made me giggle like the school girl I am. "You really need to tell your crazy ass father about me so I can take you out for your birthday when you get home, okay?"

"Yeah. I may do that today since he hates me already," I say with a sigh.

"Babe, I agree with him..."

"What?!" I yell.

"Listen, you are fucking hot! You don't see yourself clearly enough. Your body is slamming! Your tits and ass are amazing, and that bathing suit showed how hot your body is. I know I popped a chubby seeing you like that," he says, making me laugh. "Plus, I don't want everyone else to see you like that. So, just text me the sexy pics instead of posting them." I bust up laughing, kind of understanding why my father freaked out.

"Okay, I get it – no more bathing suite pics," I say. "I should go rejoin the party. I'll call you later, but I'm sure we'll text before then."

"Hell yes. Talk to you later, Baby," he says as we hang up. I giggle more as my phone beeps, stating I have a text from Ben, thanking me for the picture.

Ben made me feel so much better, so I jump out of bed with more pep than usual. I grab a soda before heading out to the patio. I know for a fact that I won't be swimming again, and if I do, I will be wearing shorts and tank top. Or maybe I will just go and buy a different suit. My father has scared me away from ever wearing a two piece in front of him again. Just as I make it out to the patio, my phone beeps. I open the notification message, and it says 'Ben Cheney has indicated that he is in a relationship with you.' I half squeal as I run to Alice and show her the message.

"OMG! That is so cool," she says, jumping up and down.

"What's cool?" Edward asks as I sit next to him.

"Bella has a boyfriend!" Alice says as I hit her in the stomach. "Sorry...Ow! You didn't have to hit me."

"You're a little young for a boyfriend," Edward whispers to me.

"I'm almost sixteen," I say as he knits his eyebrows together.

"Oh...I thought you were younger for some reason." See, like I said – I was nothing more than a little girl to Edward. He would never see me as woman.

"Bells, let's go have a little chat in the kitchen," Dad says as I stand and straighten out my shirt. Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Rose, along with Alice, start to laugh at my shirt.

"Too fucking perfect," Emmett says as I turn to my dad. He rolls his eyes at me and doesn't laugh.

"Nice," he says dryly, holding the door open for me.

"Bella, where did you get that shirt?" Emmett asks.

"I'll text Jake and ask him; it's his shirt," I say as my dad grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me through the door.

"We are going to talk calmly and there will be no yelling," he says, more to himself I think. "Is it that Jake boy?"

"No, he's gay," I say as Carlisle shakes his head. "I was going to talk to you about this when it was just the two of us. Mom has met him several times, and we've been friends for a while. She says I can start dating when I'm sixteen as long as you say it's okay."

"It's not okay," he says in a pleading tone.

"Dad, why?"

"You're a little girl."

"I don't plan on having sex any time soon. Trust me, please?" I beg as his eyes fill with tears.

"You're my little girl," he says as I giggle. I walk to him, wrap my arms around his waist, and hug him tight.

"I'll always be your little girl." He hugs me tighter but doesn't give me his blessing to date. I knew I would try again later once the idea sunk in.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been one hell of a day. My dad looked so sad every time he looked at me, and I don't get it. I know there is nothing I can do about it, but I wish he would just be happy for me. Edward was even acting weird. He looked sad and barely said anything to me even though I tried and tried to have a conversation with him. I just really don't get it._

_Alice is over the moon about the whole Ben and me thing. She is truly one of my best friends. Esme even seemed to be happy that I had my first boyfriend. I saw her talking with my dad, and I know she'll help talk him into letting me date._

_I'm hoping all the drama is over for the summer. I just want to have a good time, ya know? Even with all the drama, though, the day was great! I have a boyfriend!_

**~BL~**

The weeks fly by as we travel from state to state. Out of thirteen games, Esme, Alice, and I only watched three. I was able to see the country and I was loving it! I was learning so much about different places. I knew I was learning more about the USA than I did in school.

I was excited about flying now, too. It seemed that every time we were flying, I was seated next to Edward. We were getting to know each other better, and I was so happy. The best and worst flight was when we went through a bad storm. I was really scared, so Edward wrapped his arm around me the whole time. My skin was covered in shiver bumps every time he would touch my bare skin as he rubbed my arm. I laid my head on his chest and smiled at our closeness. I know I'm young, but if Edward said 'marry me' tonight, and it was legal, I so would do it!

He and I even talked a lot about Ben. He didn't like the idea of me dating, and he kept saying I was too young, but there was something in his eyes that I didn't understand. One day I was hoping to understand men!

"I'm not trying to be another father to you, but I want to be your friend. Boys at sixteen only think about one thing, and it's okay to tell them no. Don't let him pressure you in to anything. You should be in love with your first," Edward says as we sit next to each other.

"Are we really going to talk about this?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Who else do you have to talk about this with? Your mother and father are out the question because they think you're this little girl that you aren't." There was no way I was able to not simile at that comment. "You can't talk to Alice because she would probably pressure you more than any sixteen year old boy would."

"Why do you say that? She hasn't had sex yet... Well, not that I know of, anyway," I say with a shrug, reminding myself that I would be talking with her before bed.

"I'm just saying…who do you have that won't freak out and will be honest with you?" He was right, I guess.

"Ben turned seventeen back in March," I say as Edward laughs.

"Keep that little tidbit to yourself for now," he says with another laugh.

"Why? He's only a year older than me," I say with an eye roll.

"A year and a half, but whatever," he says shaking his head. "Just remember that you don't have to do anything just because he wants you to. And if he does, call me and I will take care of it before your father can finish him off," he says as I bust out laughing.

"Thanks...you're pretty freaking awesome," I say, giving him a flirty smile.

"Yeah, I know," he says as I try to punch his arm. He's quicker than me, and he is able to grab my little fist before it makes contact with his hard body. We both laugh and he kisses my knuckles. "You're pretty awesome yourself."

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Edward is probably the coolest person I know! He is so amazing. He kissed my knuckles on the plane, and I swear I can still feel the tingle from his lips on my hand. I feel kind of bad, though. When I'm with Edward, I don't think about Ben at all, and I don't think that's right. I don't understand the feelings I have for Edward. I really like him, but I know I'm too young for him._

_I did get a chance to talk to Alice today, and she has had sex! I'm honestly shocked about it. I don't know why, but I truly thought she was a virgin, too. We were too tired to really talk about it, but we are so going to have that conversation soon!_

_I was going to call Ben, but I'm too tired..._

**~BL~**

It's odd to think that the summer is almost over again. Dad asked me last night if he and I could have a father daughter day today. Esme is off with Alice doing some school shopping, and the team has an off day, so today is perfect.

Walking into the kitchen, I see Dad out back by the pool. I grab a glass of juice and a pop-tart, and head outside. "Good morning, Dad. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Good morning, Sweetheart. I was thinking we could talk a little to start with. I want you to know that I have thought over the dating a boy thing. I have talked to your mom, as well, and we are both on the same page."

Oh, great; I will never be allowed to date! At this rate, I'll be thirty and still won't be able to date a boy!

"I think that's fair. Do you agree?"

"Agree with what?" I ask rather snarkily.

"Okay, first, I figured this would make you happy, but if you don't want to go on a date, that's fine, too."

"Wait, what? You're gonna let me date boys?"

"I just told you that your mom and I worked out a plan, and as long as you keep up your end of the bargain, then yes, you can go on dates."

I jump up and fling myself into his unsuspecting arms and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy! I am so happy. I can't wait to tell Alice. Oh, and I need to call Ben to tell him that he can take me to a movie now. Thanks, Daddy; thanks so much!"

"Isabella, before you get all overjoyed and start making declarations to everyone, would you like to hear the ground rules?"

"Yeah, I guess," I sigh out.

"Your grades can't drop below a B, and grade point average needs to remain at 3.4 GPA or higher. No dating boys outside of your own school. You may go on one date per week, either Friday or Saturday night, not both. This restriction is for the next full year. Your curfew for the next year is ten at night on date nights, no exceptions at all. No high school parties, and no sneaking out or sneaking boys in. No drinking or drugs, and the clothing you wear on dates have to be acceptable enough to wear to a church youth group meetings. You will not be allowed to break any rules, for any reason. If you do, and it is a school issue, the issue at school must be fixed first, before you can return to dating. If you knowingly break one of the other rules, you will be grounded from dating for one full calendar month. Do you agree to these stipulations?"

"Wow, I guess. You do know Forks is not all that wild and crazy, right?"

"Need I remind you that I know Forks High School party life all too well?"

"Nope," I say popping the P.

The rest of the day I hang out with my dad. I am sad that in just six days I will be packing up to head home, but at least now I get to date Ben.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's hard to believe that I'm all packed and ready to go home in the morning. Tonight was really cool. We had a home game, and afterwards, we all went to a really cool Mongolian Grill and had some of the most amazing food ever. I will miss the wonderful variety of food that you can find in the lime light of fast-paced St. Louis, when I get back to Forks._

_Alice has told me all kinds of things about her that I just can't believe. I've been processing things slowly, but I was very shocked to know that Esme allows her to take birth control. I bet my dad would blow a gasket if I asked him to get me on the pill. I'm guessing that will be a mom and me conversation or I will have to take matters into my own hands._

_Edward was nice again to me tonight, but he kind of got a little quiet when I told him about being able to go home and date Ben. Ben is super popular and cute, and I'm glad he is mine. Well, I'm off to dreamland for now. Can't wait to go see Ben! Night~_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, be sure to check out Fictionators each Monday for a teaser of this story. So what do you think of Edward's reaction to the boyfriend news? How about that picture Bella posted on Facebook?**

**Join us on Facebook at either or both:**

**Jess2002 FanFiction OR TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction**

**Links are provided to our group pages on our profile. We look forward to hearing from you, thanks for reading and reviewing.**  
**Kasi (& Jess)**


	3. Chapter 3

**All normal Disclaimers apply. Thanks Nikky and Sally.**

*****POSTING A DAY EARLY BECAUSE KASI FORGOT TO SUBMIT THE TEASER TO FICTIONATORS...*****

**~BL~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Coming home is bittersweet. I'm always happy to be home, but I always get so sad to leave. As soon as I see my mom, I notice that she looks like a different person. She's wearing makeup, which she rarely does, and she cut her hair! I don't remember the last time she cut her hair. She's so happy to see me, but at the same time, she is just overly happy in general.

"You look so different," I say as we drive home.

"I do?" she asks.

"Yeah; what's going on with you? I noticed before I left that you were different," I tell her as she shrugs.

"Sweetie, you know I will always love you and that you will always be my first priority..."

"You have a boyfriend!" I accuse. I don't think I like that very much.

"I do," she giggles. _She is freaking giggling!_ "He's a great guy, and we've been seeing each other for over a year now."

"Over a year?!" I yell. "How did I not know this?!"

"Bella, I have always been able to keep my adult life out of our family life, but I'm in love with him, and I want to move forward in our relationship. I want you to meet him," she says as I stare at her.

"I don't want to meet him," I say childishly.

"Bella, you are fine with Carlisle having someone, why are you against me having someone, too?" she asks.

"Because you're my mom!"

"And I don't deserve to be happy?" she asks, raising her voice.

"Don't be dramatic, Mom," I say with an eye roll. "I want you to be happy, but...why didn't you tell me?"

"I have had three boyfriends since you were a baby. I refused to be the mother who went from guy to guy, and had them coming and going in and out of your life. Jim is amazing, and we've been talking about moving in together."

"MOM! You can't be serious."

"Yes, Bella. We are going to have him over for dinner in a few nights, and he's going to be coming around more. I'm very much in love with him. He's the one — my one," she says with a smile.

"Well, your mind has already been made up, so I guess I have no say in the matter," I tell her as I start to cry. "This is why you agreed to let me start dating!"

"Bella, now who's being the dramatic one?"

"Whatever," I cry, hiding my face. I feel like my world is crumbling.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_My mom has a boyfriend and I met him tonight. He's okay, I guess. Mom said I could've been a little more rude if I'd tried. The sarcasm that dripped from her voice was the most I've ever heard. I tried not to be rude, but every time he looked at my mom like she was the only woman in the world, it made me kind of gag...out loud. I didn't mean to do it out loud, but they were like two teenagers! I even saw them kissing! No one should ever have to see their parent kiss someone._

_For me it is different with Dad. It didn't bother me. I love Esme and Alice, and I think they fit into my family really well, but James or Jim... yeah, not so much. He called my mom Babe, Baby, and Sweetheart. He calls her all these stupid pet names that boil my blood. She is my MOM not someone's Babe!_

_Anyway, on a happy note, I'm going out with Ben Saturday afternoon for my birthday! We are just going to go to the movies for our first official date. I'm so excited! I finally feel like I'm growing up._

**~BL~**

"Bella, Ben is here," Jim yells up the stairs. I roll my eyes as I take one more look at myself. I have skinny jeans on with a pair of black boots and a v-neck t-shirt with a camisole under it. I did my makeup the way I like it, and I straightened my hair. I think I look really cute!

"Bella?" Jim asks through my bedroom door. "Did you hear me when I said Ben was here?"

"Pretty sure I'm not deaf," I say as I open my bedroom door.

"You look very nice," he says as I make my way down the stairs. All I do is mumble a 'whatever' to him.

"Hey," I say to Ben as I reach him.

"You look hot!" he says with a big smile. I wrap my arms around his neck and he hugs me close him. "Happy birthday."

"Best birthday ever!" I say with a laugh.

"Um... is that your car?" Jim asks as my mom walks in to the room.

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome?!" Ben says. I smile like the proud girlfriend I am. "It's a 1980 Chevy Monte Carlo! It used to be my dad's car, but he gave it to me last year for my birthday. It has factory t-tops, but the motor is a rebuilt 350, four barrel. It has bucket seats with a center console in between. Power windows and locks; the car is loaded. She's my second favorite girl," he says, winking at me.

"Let's keep to the speed limit, yes?" Jim asks as I roll my eyes.

"Most definitely! If I get a ticket, I lose her, and that is so not happening!" Ben says as I laugh.

"Have fun, Sweetie," Mom says as she hugs me. "Just make sure you're back by six for dinner. Ben we would love it if you joined us."

"I'll call my mom and let her know I won't be home 'til later, then," Ben says as my mom smiles with so much excitement. I give her a funny look, knowing that she's up to something. Before I can question her, Jim just about pushes us out the door.

Riding in Ben's car is the coolest! I feel like one of those whores from The Fast and the Furious, but I have more class. I watch as my boyfriend drives; he is just so hot! His eyes are beautiful! They're crystal blue, and his dark, short hair makes them stand out even more. I love everything about him! For the most part, he's always dressed so nicely. Jeans that hang on his hips and his shirts just cover the rim of his boxers. When we are at school, I always play with the rim. Why? I have no idea. I love being a couple at school. We are together every chance we get.

We shared our first kiss when I got back from the summer. He said he had never missed anyone as much as he missed me. I really like kissing him. His lips are soft, and I love the way they feel on my own. He always touches me and makes me feel all warm inside. If we're together, he is always holding my hand or he has his arm around my shoulders or waist. I love the attention that he gives me. It doesn't even matter who is around — everyone knows we're together.

I would love to tell you about the movie, but I didn't watch any of it. As soon as the lights dimmed, we were making out hard core! It was the most we had ever made out. I didn't want the movie to end. He even put his hand up my shirt! My whole body stiffened, but the things he was whispering in my ear made me melt.

"I'm falling in love with you, Baby."

"I have never felt this strongly about anyone else."

"You make my heart race."

"I'm so happy you're my girl," he says as he kisses me more. All I can whisper back to him is that I feel the same way.

"You're the only girl I see."

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

The part that makes me swoon the most is when he pulls back and he stares at me in the dark theater. His smile lights up the room, and I'm sure I look the same to him. We just stare at one another, and as his thumb rubs my cheek, I run my fingers on his neck.

"I love you," he says as my smile grows. I lean in and kiss his pouty lips.

"I love you, too," I whisper back. Just like that, I fall head over heels for this boy.

By end of the movie, we are all smiles. Being with Ben makes my whole birthday.

**~BL~**

"Oh, God!" I whine as we pull up to my house.

"What's wrong, Babe?" he asks as he parks on the side of the road.

"Duh! My mom is throwing me a party."

"Oh no!" he says dramatically, making me laugh. "How dare her!"

"Shut up," I say with a laugh. "Jim's family is probably here, and now I have to go be nice!" I say as if it's the worst thing in the world.

"At least you have me," he says, making me feel so much better.

"That I do! Let's go and get this over with." We get out of the car and are once again hand-in-hand. Before we walk through the door, we kiss and exchange 'I love you's'.

I find it weird that the house is so quiet. With six cars outside, I'm surprised I can hear myself think. We walk into the dining room and I squeal as everyone yells surprise.

"Alice!" I yell as we run into each other's arms. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Happy birthday!" she says happily. We hug until we can't breathe.

"Happy birthday, Kiddo. Are you surprised?" Dad asks as I throw myself into his arms. We had a rough summer, but I'm so glad he's here.

"Yeah! I'm so happy you're here!" Dad lets me go, and I'm even more surprised to see Emmett walk up to me.

"I like your shirt," I say when I see that he found a copy of Jake's shirt.

"I thought it was perfect to wear for today," he says as we laugh at our little joke. He gives me a bear hug.

"Don't break her, Em," I hear the best voice in the world say.

"I'm so happy you're here," I whisper as Edward hugs me.

"Happy birthday, Sweetie," he says as he hugs me tighter. I don't want to let him go. I can't believe he's here.

"Best freaking birthday ever!" I say as he lets me go. I exchange hugs with Esme and Rose before feeling like the worst girlfriend in the world.

"Ben!" I say as I spin around. He looks so uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry," I say grabbing on to him. He is quick to wrap his arms around me. "Come meet my Missouri family."

"The blond guy won't stop staring at me and he's creeping me out," he whispers to me as I spin around. I see my father standing a few feet away, glaring at my boyfriend.

"Knock it off!" I spit at my father. "I'm so sorry," I say, turning my head so I can look Ben in the face.

"Does he like you or something?" Ben asks, making me bust up laughing. "Glad I can amuse you," he mutters.

"He doesn't like me, he loves me," I tell Ben as his jaw drops open. I giggle a little more as I pull Ben over to meet my father. "Ben, this is my father, Carlisle. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Ben," I say as I hold my breath. The tension is broken when Mom and Esme slap at his arm at the same time.

"Um, nice to meet you, Sir," Ben says. Dad clenches and unclenches his jaw before speaking.

"You, too," Dad says with a sigh.

"I'm Alice, Bella's sorta sister, and I've heard a lot about you. I do have to say, though, you are way hotter in person," Alice says as I laugh.

"Thanks?" Ben says.

"Where's Jasper?" I ask, knowing he's the only one not here.

"He's too good for us right now. He has a new thing," Alice spits bitterly.

"I see," I say, trying not to laugh.

"Who's Jasper?" Ben whispers as he put his arm around my stomach.

"Alice's love interest," I say with a giggle. I look around the dining room happily as I see my whole family here with me. My eyes meet Edward's and he looks so sad. I tilt my head to the side, trying to figure out why he looks so sad. Isn't he happy to be here? He gives me a small smile, and it makes me feel a little bit better.

"Holy shit!" Emmett and Ben say at the same time.

"What?" I ask anxiously.

"You're Edward Masen and Emmett McCathry!" Ben says loudly.

"Duh! I told you my dad is the team doctor for the Cardinals," I say.

"And when you say Jasper, do you mean Jasper freaking Hale?!" Ben asks with so much excitement.

"Yeah..." I say with a laugh.

"He is the best ball player to ever live!" Ben says, squeezing my middle tighter.

"I know, right!?" Alice says with just as much excitement.

"Who's Monte Carlo is that?" Emmett asks as Edward and Carlisle go to look out the window.

"It's mine," Ben says proudly.

"Oh, hell no! Liz, can I talk to you?" Dad asks with a clenched jaw. He needs to be careful before he breaks a tooth.

"What year is that?" Edward asks, looking at the car.

"1980," Ben says as he walks to them. "Wanna go look at her?"

"Hell yes!" Emmett and Edward say together.

"Right now?" I ask with a whine.

"It will only take a minute," Ben says, kissing my cheek.

"Um... I'll go with the guys..." Jim says, following them quickly out the door.

I try hard to listen to my parents, but I can't hear a thing. I hear Carlisle raise his voice once, but that's it. I talk with the other girls, and we eat the food that's laid out as we wait. Ben, Edward, and Em were outside for over fifteen minutes. Ben sat on one side of me when they came in, and Edward sat on the other. It was a little awkward, and I didn't know why.

I know I'm going to see Ben every day, so I talk with Edward and include Ben as much as I can. Ben looks really bored, so I try to show him as much attention as possible. My dad tries hard to talk with Ben, but every time we hold hands or he touches my face or hair, Carlisle just glares.

At nine thirty, Ben says he had to get going. I walk with him to the door and I hug him tight. We kiss for a minute, and I giggle when he looks over my shoulder to see if we were caught.

"I love you, Birthday Girl," he says, handing me a small gift.

"You bought me a present!?" I ask excitedly.

"You're my girl, aren't you?" he asks, kissing me. I open the package to see a little jewelry box in it. I open the velvet box and find a sliver necklace with a diamond looking charm inside.

"I love it!" I say, kissing him. "Does the B stand for Bella or Ben?"

"Ben, but you can tell your scary ass father it stands for your name," he says as he puts it on me.

"I'm sorry he was mean to you," I tell him as he secures the necklace around my neck.

"You're parents are really young. Are they even thirty, yet?"

"Just," I say as he shakes his head.

"That means they were our age when you were born. No wait — younger!"

"They were fifteen and sixteen," I tell him as his eyes go wide.

"Are you on the pill? I mean, I have condoms, but double, triple protection is a good thing," he says as I bite my lip.

"I just got on the pill, but I'm not ready to sex," I tell him, hoping I don't upset him.

"That's fine. I'm just planning ahead," he says with a wink. "Call me later if you can. I love you."

"Love you, too," I say as he leaves.

The rest of my birthday night was awesome. I even let my guard down with Jim. I felt better knowing that my dad liked him. Although, Carlisle did scold me more than once for being rude. I know my mom liked the back up. Alice was able to stay with me, and we talked 'til the wee hours of the morning. It was truly the best birthday ever!

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Being Ben's girlfriend is incredible. All the girls in school are jealous of me because he is so hot and popular. I am so glad he loves me. He walks me to classes all the time, carries my lunch tray, and he drives me to and from school. I was shocked when mom allowed him to do that, but it's great for me. A few of the skank squad from school tried to put their hands on my man, and I went all Rambo on them. Ben even started calling me Slugger. Dad and Mom were pissed because I got a three day in-school suspension for fighting, but I'm guessing that skank, Jane, will think twice before grabbing my boyfriend's ass again. I'm grounded for two weeks from dating, but Mom says Ben can still come here and we can hang out. Too bad Jim has to be here. Yucko! Well, I'm off to have more sweet dreams of those lips of Ben's on my neck...SIGH!_

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_The summer is here once again. I really want to go, but Ben doesn't want me to. He even cried tonight. I know he loves me, and I love him so much. He's been pressuring me to have sex, hard core, but I'm scared. I don't think I'm ready yet. Ben says I'm killing him with blue balls. I honestly don't get it, because we've done everything but have sex. By the end of tonight, he made me promise that I would call him several times a day, and text him as often as I can._

_I leave in the morning to spend the summer with my dad. This summer we get to come back to Washington for three days, so I'll get to see Mom and Ben. Oh, yeah...Jim will be there, too. I don't really care for him, but he makes my mom happy. He moved in with us because he didn't want to uproot me. He is such a caring guy... sorry, but just writing that made me throw up in my mouth a little. Anyway, I'm excited to see everyone. It has been months. I'm hoping to have a better summer than last year. My dad and I kind of have this understanding that I'm growing up, so things are better between us._

_I have an early flight this year, so I have to get some sleep._

**~BL~**

"Does he have to come?" I ask as Jim locks up the house.

"Yes, now stop being a brat. When are you going to give him a chance?" I say nothing. There is really nothing for me to say. He is in my life, and I know I have to accept it, but I just don't want to.

It's four o'clock in the morning, so I end up falling asleep on the way to the airport. Once we get there and get close to the security gate, we sit and wait for my flight time to get closer. Mom goes to get us all coffee, and Jim moves to sit next to me. I try to hide my disgust.

"Bella, may I ask you something?" I want so badly to say no, but I don't.

"What's up?" I ask with a yawn.

"I know you don't like me much, but I really love your mom, and I do have love for you, too," he says. I know where he is going with this.

"You want to marry her?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I do," he says with that stupid 'I'm in love' smile.

"And you want my blessing?" I guessed.

"I do. I've already talked to your grandpa about it, but I want to know what you think," he says, sounding really sincere.

"Honestly, does my blessing really matter?"

"It does to me," he says as I sigh.

"And if I say no? Then what?"

"Then I have maybe five minutes to convince you I'm worthy," he says as I laugh. It's not a sarcastic laugh, but a genuine laugh. He really isn't a bad guy, but I'm a suborn person.

"I don't care. Well, I do, but I'm not going to stand in the way of my mother's happiness. She loves you, so whatever," I say sadly.

"Why don't you like me?"

"I don't know," I say with a shrug.

"Aww, that's what I love to see. My two favorite people talking," my mother says with a huge smile.

I try not to cry, but it doesn't work. I'm sad that I have to leave again. I'm sad Jim is going to ask Mom for her hand in marriage. I'm sad that Ben is sad. I'm sad that I feel like my summer has been ruined. I love the summer, but I feel like my mother is changing. I feel like I don't know her anymore. I guess we're both changing.

**~BL~**

* * *

**A/N: So what are your thoughts about Ben and his pressuring Bella a little more for sex? Bella is in love with Ben, do you think this will cause a riff between her and Edward for the summer? What are your thoughts on Jim?**  
**Bella is a tad bit bratty and selfish, and right now she is very much a typical teenage girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All normal disclaimers apply. **

**Thanks to our girls Sally and Nikky.**

* * *

**~BL~**

"I'm really tired; I'm going to go take a nap," I say to my dad as he gives me hug.

"You okay, Kiddo?"

"Sure," I say as I head for my room.

Esme tries to talk me, but I'm just not in the mood. She tells me that Alice is out, but that she will be home by dinner, so I nod my head in acknowledgment.

I sleep for hours, and when I wake up I hear people talking, but I'm sure Dad said that the barbecue isn't until tomorrow. I get up and shower before throwing on some pajamas and climbing back into bed. I text with Ben until, there is a knock at my door. I quickly lay down because I really don't want to talk to anyone. Esme and my dad both came up to talk to me, but I just mumbled like I was too tried from my flight so they left.

I hear another knock. "B, you awake?" Edward asks as I sigh.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone," I answer. I hear the door close and I feel sad that he left, but then I smile when I feel the bed dip; he didn't leave after all.

"Are you really tired from your flight?" he asks as I roll over.

"No," I say with a sigh as I sit up.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"About whatever it is that's bothering you."

"It's seriously stupid. I'm trying to get out of this funk, but I just can't shake it, and I don't want to bring anyone else down with my bad mood," I say as my eyes fill with tears.

"You've always talked to me before — or do we need to be on a plane for that?" he asks as I let out a small laugh.

"Jim is going to ask my mom to marry him," I say as my tears spill over. "I feel like the worst daughter in the world, because I don't want that to happen." I see movement through the crack of the door as Edward hugs me.

"It's okay to feel sad," he says as he hugs me.

"I should tell my dad he can come in," I tell Edward as I hug him back.

"Nah, let him sweat it," he says as I half laugh, half cry.

"Am I a horrible person? Should I be happy when she calls to tell me?"

"I can't tell you how to feel," he says as we pull apart, but keep our hands connected.

"I hate it, Edward. Jim's fine. I mean, he's really a nice guy, but I just don't want my mom to marry him," I explain as more tears fall. "Part of me thinks I should have never started coming here for the summers. If I had just stayed home, maybe she would've never met him."

"Bells, that is really... selfish of you," he says as I cry harder.

"I know! Like I said, I'm a horrible daughter."

"No you are not," Dad says as the door opens.

"You are too nosy," I say with a shake of my head. I move closer to Edward and he puts his arm around me while my dad sits with us.

"Why am I okay with you and Esme, but I feel like it's the end of the world with Mom?" I ask as Esme walks into my room.

"I was lonely downstairs," she interrupts, giving me a small smile. Edward and I move closer together so Esme can sit with us a well.

"I think you feel this way because your father wasn't always with you. When you saw him, there was always something new going on. Your mom has remained the same over the years. It has always just been the two of you, but now that there is someone else..." Edward explains, trailing off at the end. I think he is right.

"I agree with Edward," Dad says as I cover my face while Edward hugs me closer to him.

"Bella, is Jim mean to you?" Esme asks. I shake my head no. "Dose he make you uncomfortable?" Again I shake my head. "Are you scared of him in any way?" Once again, I shake my head no. "Would you be this upset if your dad and I got married?"

"That's what I don't understand! I would be completely fine with that," I say as I wipe my face.

"Maybe you're jealous," Dad says as I roll my eyes.

"She seems to be a different person. I feel like I don't know her any more. She wears makeup, she does her hair, she sings in the shower..."

"Bella, that means she's happy," Edward says as my anger boils over.

"Get out of my room! All of you... get out!" I yell.

"Let's give her some alone time," Esme says as I glare at Edward. I watch as Dad and Esme leave, but Edward stays.

"B, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you mad, I just don't understand why you are so upset," Edward says as he stands.

"You think you can make me feel better?! You just made me feel worse!" I yell at him.

"What did I say?!"

"She's happy? Really? Do you think I don't know that?! Do you think I like knowing that I didn't make my mom happy? She has put her whole life on hold because of me!"

"Bella, I didn't mean it that way," he tries to explain.

"Yes you did! I hate you!"

"Bella, stop acting like a brat! You have never acted this way before!" Edward says with a raise of his voice.

"Do you think I don't know that my mother didn't have a life because of me? My dad had a life! He didn't have to deal with me every day, all the time. My mom had to give up so much," I sob. My crying racks my body, and Edward is quick to pull me into him. He doesn't say anything; he just holds me and lets me cry.

**~BL~**

Edward lies with me, and I wake up to find him asleep in my bed with us cuddled close together. I'm hungry, so I carefully get out of bed and head downstairs. Just as I get to the kitchen, I hear sniffling. It throws me off because I can tell that the sniffles belong to my dad. My heart breaks a little.

"Esme, I think she hates me," he says.

"She doesn't hate you, I promise. She's sixteen. Sixteen year old girls don't like much," she says with a soft chuckle.

"She's right about one thing though. Liz didn't have a life and I did. I was the selfish one..."

"But that was what Liz wanted! She and I have talked so much this last year. She wanted you to live your life. She wanted you to become something. I know Liz is your best friend, I understand that, and the two of you did great raising Bella," Esme says to him as he laughs bitterly.

"Oh yeah, I deserve the father of the year award. I'm a holiday father!" he says with fake enthusiasm. "Until she started spending the summers with me, I was only seeing her fifteen to twenty days a year!"

"I don't know what you want me to say..."

"I don't want you to say anything. I just wish I could go back and do things differently. I want to be her father, not her friend. My little girl was losing it earlier and there was nothing I could. I wasn't the one to hold her while she cried. I wasn't the one she wanted. If Jim was here, she would probably want him before me!" he half yells as my eyes well up with tears.

I don't know what comes over me, but I walk right into the kitchen and embrace my father. I know he is taken back, but he hugs me tightly to him. I allow him to comfort me and I feel better by the end of our hug.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you, too," I say right back. "You will always come before Jim, I promise," I say as he let out a quiet laugh. "I'm sorry for freaking out."

"I understand," is all he says, and for the first time today, I feel like everything is going to be okay.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sitting on the plane heading for Washington for our three day stay. My mom has yet to call me and tell me she is engaged. I swear if he already asked her and she didn't tell me, I will be so hurt. But that's something I'm gonna have to wait for, I guess._

_Carlisle and I have some sort of new understanding, and I often find us in these deep conversations. He's changing, too. He's becoming my father, and I see it every time he scolds me! He says that my attitude is something less than desirable. Whatever! Anyway, so yeah, this summer is different. Everything is changing, and I'm just trying to keep up. Even Alice is changing. I've barely seen her or talked with her since I've been here, and I really miss her. She's been staying in St. Louis because she's tired of traveling so much, and I get that. I'm hoping to spend some time with her as soon as we get back. I know part of her hatred for traveling with the team is that Jasper's girlfriend now travels with us a lot, too. I don't talk to Jessica, but she seems really nice. Alice, of course, hates her. Not only because she's dating Jasper, but because she is only eighteen._

_Edward and I have gotten closer and closer, and I can't explain what I feel for him. We talk every chance we get. When we are on a plane, I always find us cuddling up to go to sleep or holding hands. It's kind of weird, but in a good way. I really like Edward... a lot. We've even talked about Ben. Edward doesn't like him, and he's made it known to me. I guess Edward feels protective of me..._

**~BL~**

"Bella!" I hear as soon as we walk into the hotel. I look around for the owner of the voice and I see my mom. I smile as we run to each other and hug tightly. I take a deep breath when I don't see a ring on her finger.

"I've missed you," I tell her.

"I've missed you, too," she says with a small laugh and another hug. I'm shocked when my dad comes up and hugs us both. It's the best feeling in the world.

"Is Ben here?" I ask her as she nods.

"He's in room 310," she says. I take off to go see him, but Dad stops me.

"I want the three of us to go out to dinner together. Esme and Jim are going to hang out for a while we're gone." I smile knowing that I'm going to go get to spend time with two of them.

"Who am I roomed with?" I ask.

"Edward, I think," Dad says as Mom's jaw drops.

"Really?" she asks, and I can tell she is pissed.

"Yeah; they room together once in a while," Dad explains as if it's no big deal, and it's not, really.

"That's a little... inappropriate, isn't it?" she questions with disgust in her voice.

"He's like my best friend, Mom. What room?" I ask as I see Edward. "Never mind. I'll just go up with him."

"Carlisle, I don't like it," I hear Mom say as I walk away. I giggle as Edward and I head for the third floor. I laugh to myself when I see that we are only two doors down from Ben. I throw my bags through the door and head two doors down. I knock on the door and wait. Ben answers the door in just his shorts and I jump him.

"Hey, Baby," he says. "Your mom said you wouldn't be here for a couple more hours."

"I can't stay long. I'm going out to dinner with my parents."

"Bella," I hear Edward call. I look to the right and see him right next to me. "Oh, hi Ben."

"Hey, Edward," Ben says.

"Carlisle just called and said to be back down in ten minutes, so..." he says, trailing off. I knew he was telling me to walk away from Ben.

"Okay," I say quickly as I kiss Ben. I follow Edward to our room and before we walk in I smile and wave to Ben. He doesn't look happy at all.

**~BL~**

Dinner with my parents is awesome. I think it's exactly what I needed. We talked and talked, and I feel so much better about everything. I never really knew how close my parents were. They've talked almost every day for the last almost seventeen years. Mom said I used to talk to him every night, but as I grew older, it became less and less. I felt bad at first, but Dad said he understood. I don't know why I can't remember talking with him, though. As I watch them together, I can't understand how they never became a couple. They are so great together.

When dinner is over, Dad sternly tells me that I have to be back into my room by midnight. He says that if I'm not back at twelve on the dot, Edward will be knocking the door down. That causes me to laugh out loud because I can see Edward doing just that.

It's eight o'clock by the time I reach Ben's room. I knock, and he just opens the door without saying anything to me. I kick off my shoes and crawl into bed with him. I try to snuggle up with him, but he doesn't cuddle with me. I sit up and lean in to kiss him, but he won't even kiss me back.

"What's wrong?" I ask, rubbing his bare thigh.

"You're not stupid, Bella, I think you know what my fucking problem is," he says angrily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay earlier," I say, thinking that's why he's mad.

"Bella!" he yells. "I'm not pissed over that. I'm pissed that you are sharing a room with Edward fucking Masen!"

"Why?"

"Because he wants you! How can you not see that?!"

"He thinks of me as a little girl..." I say, trailing off as Ben laughs.

"I highly doubt that! There is nothing 'little girl' about you," he says as I roll my eyes.

"Can we not fight about this? I have to be back to my room by midnight."

"Midnight?!"

"I know, right?" I say with a laugh. At least it's better than the ten o'clock curfews we'd been adhering too. "Can we not fight and just enjoy each other tonight?"

"I love you, Baby," he says as he moves on top of me.

"I love you, too," I say as we start to kiss.

Before our kiss can really get too heated, Ben pulls my shirt off and tosses it to the floor. We kiss, grope, and grind against one another, and before I know it I'm braless, too. His mouth is all over my chest and I love the feeling I get from it.

"Baby, I want you so badly. Please..." he says in a pleading tone.

"Ben... I'm scared," I say as he gives me a small smile.

"I'll go slowly, I promise. I just really want this between us. It will bring our relationship to the next level, and I really want that," he explains as he kisses me again. His hands go to my jeans and he unbuttons them before pulling them down. Is this really happening?

"Wait," I say breathlessly. We break apart and he pulls my jeans off all the way, leaving me in only my panties. "Why are you rushing?"

"I've waited a year, Bella. I think we've waited long enough. Plus, I miss you so much that I'm hoping that you will go home with me instead of your father," he says as he starts to pull my underwear down.

"Ben, I can't go home with you," I say as he leaves me naked on the bed.

"Then give me this, Baby," he says, freeing himself of his shorts.

"You're so big," I say as he crawls back on top me. We make out some more, and I like the feeling of his cock rubbing between my very wet folds. I think I want this. I know Ben does when he grabs the condom and smiles sweetly at me.

"Please, Baby?" he asks as he pushes himself between my folds again. "Bella, I can't stand to be away from you for months at a time. Please give me this, or come home with me. I want one or the other." When he leans down and kisses me hard, I pull him as close to me as I can get him.

"I was told that my first time should be with someone I love, and I love you," I say, giving him the permission he's been wanting. I watch as he rolls the condom on and then rubs my clit to make sure I'm wet enough.

"You're on the pill, I'm wearing a condom, and I'll pull out before I cum, okay?" he asks as I nod. "Thank you for this," he adds as he lines himself up with me.

He leans over and kisses me as he starts to push in. I tense up and my body holds tighter to his. He pants against my mouth as I whimper. There's a stretching and burning sensation that I feel, but I'm more uncomfortable than anything else. He pushes and pulls in and out of me and starts to moan in pleasure.

"Ben..." I moan as he starts to move faster, not because it feels great, but more like I feel like I should.

"You feel so good, Baby," he says as he goes for my neck. I can't concentrate on anything other than the feeling between my legs. I know his mouth is all over me, but I can't feel anything other than his thick cock inside of me.

His hands grip my chest as his thrust becomes faster. My stomach starts to roll a little as he pulls out. His hand flies between our legs as he rubs himself. I close my eyes, and after a minute, I feel his lips on my own. I kiss him back, and I can feel his body weight on me again.

"It's after eleven. Let's take a shower, and then I'll walk you back to your room," he says, kissing me again. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I say as he pulls me off the bed. My legs feel weak and shaky.

"You are so sexy," he says, biting his lip.

We share the shower, and before I know it, I'm dressed and ready to head back to my room. We walk to my door and Ben pulls me in and kisses me. We hold each other until the door opens.

"Oh, sorry," Edward says. "Come inside."

"I'll see you in the morning," I say to Ben as he smiles at me.

"Here's my key. If you wake up before we have to leave, come and wake me up if I'm not up already," he says as he kisses the corner of my mouth. I watch as he walks away and I walk inside with Edward.

"Enjoy your night?"

"Yeah, it was nice to see him," I answer while I move to lie in my bed. "I'm so tired."

"It's late," Edward says as I close my eyes.

**~BL~**

I'm sore all over. I woke up at six because my neck hurts, so I take a shower and let the warm water soothe my achy muscles. I know Edward is going to have to take a shower soon, so I get out and get ready for the day. After I'm dressed, I wipe off the mirror and my eyes go wide. My dad is going to fucking kill me. I move my hair back and I see a hickey. I cover it up with makeup, but I think it draws more attention to the bruise. I do my hair, and I'm so happy to see that it's hidden. I know I'll have to be more conscious next time of what is going on. Just as I'm getting out of the bathroom, Edward wakes up.

"I need to get ready to go," he says. I don't know if he's telling himself that, or if he's telling me.

"Okay, if I'm not here, I'll be in Ben's room."

"Don't forget you said you would meet Liz at nine thirty."

"I know," I say with a yawn. I'm glad that I'll be able to cuddle with my boyfriend before we rejoin the world. "The game's at one, right?"

"Yup; you going to cheer for me?"

"Don't I always? You know you're my favorite!"

"Yeah, I know you love me," he says with a tired chuckle.

"Of course I love you!"

"Good, because I love you, too, and I'm pretty sure you're my number one fan," he says as he goes into the bathroom. I sit on the bed with a stupid smile on my face. I do love Edward, and knowing he loves me too makes my day.

I head to Ben's room and let myself in. I text my mom, telling her I'm up and that Ben and I will meet her at our agreed time. I see Ben lying on top of the blankets with another one spread out on top of him. I walk over to the bed, and as I take my shoes off, I stare at my sleeping boyfriend. He's so hot. It's only seven when I lay down, so I set my phone for nine and cuddle up to him.

An hour and a half later, Ben's alarm goes off, scaring me half to death. Sitting up so quickly makes Ben sit up with me.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah; that's an awful alarm."

"It's the only one that wakes me up," he says, rubbing his face.

"I sure freaking hope so. It sounds like a siren," I say, clutching my chest. He chuckles as he pulls me down to the bed. He cuddles with me more, and of course his hand goes up my shirt.

"I can't stop thinking about last night," he says, nuzzling my neck.

"I can't either. It just sucks that my dad is going to kill you," I say with a laugh as he sits up.

"You told him we had sex?"

"No! I don't want to die, too, but..." I say, pulling my hair to the side to show Ben his handy work.

"I marked you," he says, kissing the hickey. "Just wear your hair down. He won't see it unless you show him," he says, kissing the mark again. "I wish we had enough time this morning."

"I know," I say as we start to really kiss. We break apart after a minute so he can get ready. I lie down and close my eyes for a few minutes when there is a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I call out.

"B, it's me," Edward says.

"Hi," I smile as we come face to face. "What's up?"

"I think my wallet fell into your purse. It was on the dresser and now it's not." He follows me in and I grab my purse. I giggle when I find it.

"Hmmm," I say as I look in the wallet. "I need to make sure this belongs to you."

"You're a dork and you are going to make me late."

"Edward Masen," I say, reading his license. "D-O-B June twentieth, 1976. Damn, I didn't know you were so old!"

"I am not old you little brat," he says as I start to play keep away. I laugh loudly when Edward picks me up off the ground. I'm not thinking straight, and I move my arms around his neck, which allows him to grab his wallet back.

"You don't fight fair," I say with a giggle.

"Put my girlfriend down, dude," Ben says as Edward and I both look at him. Ben looks hot as hell standing there in nothing but his towel. "Put her fucking down!"

"You need to chill out, Kid," Edward says as my feet touch the ground.

"Don't you have something more important to do than play grab hands with my girl?" Ben asks as he puffs out his chest.

"Your girl?" Edward asks with a chuckle.

"I didn't stutter, Old Man," Ben says, causing Edward to laugh even more.

"You keep thinking that," Edward says to Ben. "See you later, Bells. Love you," Edward says to me as he leaves while he continues to laugh.

"Stay away from him," Ben spits.

"Why? We weren't doing anything wrong."

"I told you last night. He wants you. He does not see you as a little girl. And what the fuck is that 'love you' bullshit?!" Ben is so mad, and I find myself backing away as he starts getting in my face.

"Stop yelling at me," I say sternly. "He's older than my father."

"I don't give two shits about his age. He wants you!"

"Whatever, Ben," I say with an eye roll.

"I'm just going to leave," he says, throwing his jeans at his bag.

"I don't want you to leave," I say as I hug his back. "Please stay."

"Why? So you can throw him in my face some more?"

"I never meant to do that. Edward and I are and always will be just friends."

"If you say so," he says, taking a deep breath. "Just stick with me today, okay? No ignoring me?"

"I promise," I say as I kiss between his shoulder blades. "I love you, Ben."

"I love you, too. Let me get dressed so we won't be late." I smile as I back away. I lay back down on top of the covers and I feel my phone go off. It's Edward making sure that Ben wasn't mean to me.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_So much has happened since the last time I wrote. Well, first of all, I'm no longer a virgin and it feels great. I truly feel like a woman now. Ben and I did it twice tonight. We probably would have done it more, but Dad said I looked tired, so he wanted me back in my room by ten instead of midnight. Every time we do it, it feels better and better! I'm crazy about Ben. We had a great time together at the game, and I was so happy that Ben got to meet Jasper. Ben was so excited; I loved the smile that was on his face._

_Edward is acting weird, too. When I got back at ten, he asked if I was hungry, and I was, so we went out and grabbed a slice of pizza. My parents were fine with it, so we went. I started to wonder if it would have been okay if Edward was Ben. Anyway, I'm going to try to get some sleep. We have a big family dinner tomorrow afternoon... fun times!_

**~BL~**

I lay my diary down and shiver. It is freaking freezing in our room. I ask Edward to shut off the AC, and he goes to do it, but apparently it's stuck.

"I'm freezing! I didn't bring any sweats," I pout as I cover up with the cold blankets.

"Come lay with me and I'll talk with the front desk tomorrow," he says, pulling back his covers. I don't think twice before jumping into bed with him.

"Your skin is ice cold," he says as he cuddles into me.

"I know and you're so warm," I say, putting my arms around his naked torso. "Night," I say with a yawn.

"Night, I love you."

"Love you, too," I say as I close my eyes.

**~BL~**

Someone is banging on our hotel door, but I'm too cold to get up. Whoever it is stops knocking and I cuddle even closer into Edward.

"Edward?" I ask to see if he's awake.

"Yeah?" he answers, getting closer to me.

"I'm not getting out of this bed until the AC is off," I say as he laughs.

"Let me see if I can shut it off." He climbs out of bed with a cruse as the freezing air hits his skin. Next thing I know, I hear it shut off.

"Thank fuck!" Edward says as he quickly gets back in bed. We wrap our arms around each other and cuddle close for body heat. As my body warms, my eyes close. We are lying on our sides facing each other. Our arms are wrapped tightly around one another, and my head is on his neck and chest with his head on mine. Just as I start to warm up, our door flies open. We both roll over to see my mom and dad, along with Esme, Jim, and a furious looking Ben standing in the doorway.

"Good morning?" I ask as I unwrap myself from Edward's arms.

"Are we late?" Edward asks as my dad flies across the room.

"You mother fucker!" Dad yells as I jump up and get out of the way.

"What the hell, Bella!?" Ben yells at me before stomping away.

"Ben!" I yell as I grab on to his arm. "Wait!"

"You were in bed w-w-with that man!"

"Carlisle, let him go!" I hear my mom and Esme saying.

"She's a little girl!" Jim yells at Edward.

"Shut up!" I yell as I shut the door, keeping Ben in my grasp. "Dad, let go of him now!" Everyone seems shocked at my tone, and I don't get it. "Sit!" I demand to Ben. "First of all, I would like everyone to know that I'm almost seventeen years old! I am not a little girl. Secondly, Edward and I were doing nothing but keeping each other warm because our AC got stuck last night and we couldn't shut it off. So Dad, Jim, what would the two of you rather me do: 'A' spend the night in my boyfriend's bed, or 'B' sleep with Edward?" No one says anything, so I keep going.

"And 'C' I refuse to share a room with either of you, so please tell me what you wanted me to do?" I ask again. "And why did all of you just let yourself into this room as if it is your right?"

"Sorry," Ben says as I look at him.

"I'm SO sick of you not trusting me!" I yell at Ben.

"What am I supposed to think when I see you in bed with someone else?" he yells right back at me.

"I don't know! I get why you're pissed, but shit!" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"This is all bullshit!" Edward says, pushing my dad away from him. "You are all un-fucking-believable. Thanks," he says, glaring at my dad with the meanest look on his face I've ever seen. "Get the fuck out of my room."

"Bella, get your things. You can sleep in our room for tonight," Jim says as I glare at him.

"Edward is my best friend. I'm staying here with him, but don't worry; you have ALL made this extremely awkward. Just leave!" I demand, shaking my head. I go to the bathroom and wait to hear them all leave.

"They're gone," Edward says, knocking on the door. "I'm so sorry."

"I just don't understand," I say as I sit on my own bed.

"Me either, I have never done anything inappropriate with you, and we've slept in the same bed together before," he says with the shrug of his shoulders.

"I wish I could sleep with you every night, because that was the best night's sleep I have gotten in a while."

"Well, you are welcome to sleep in my bed any time," Edward says as I laugh.

"I may take you up on that."

**~BL~**

"Um... I'd like to make a toast," Jim says while looking just at me, and I immediately know what he's planning to do. I give him a small smile and a nod. I look at Edward across the table and he smiles proudly at me.

"This last year has flown by, and I've been grateful to get to know all of you," Jim says, clearing his throat. "I met Liz two years ago, and the more I got to know her, the more she blew my mind. First of all, finding out that she had a daughter who was fifteen and that the father of her daughter was her best friend kinda threw me for a loop. I never thought such a thing was possible. Liz," Jim says, getting to his knee, "I love you so much. I'm not going to lie — it was weird asking three people for their blessing, but this wouldn't feel so right if I didn't. Your father was my first phone call, and he is one scary man," he says as Carlisle busts up laughing.

"Imagine getting his fourteen year old daughter knocked up," Dad says, making everyone laugh.

"I'm shocked you're still breathing," Jim says with more laughter. "My next call was to Carlisle. He was quick to give his blessing and thanked me for asking him. Although he did threaten me." More laughter fills the room. I look at my mom, and she is looking between Jim and me. I give her a teary eyed smile and nod my head.

"Out of everyone I had to ask, I was the most scared to ask Bella for her blessing. She's a tough one to win over."

"You said yes?" Mom asks me as tears fall from her eyes.

"Kind of..." I say, trailing off.

"She said 'whatever'," Jim explains as we all laugh again. "And I think that's as good as I'm going to get from her. Will you marry me?" he asks as he opens the ring box.

"Jim..." Mom says as she looks at the ring and then back to me. "Bella, you are my number one priority. You have and will always come first." My tears start to fall and I look to Edward — the one person who knows how I really feel about all of this.

"You've put your life on hold long enough for me, and I'm grateful for that, but don't do it anymore. Jim makes you happy, right?" I ask as she cries while nodding her head. "How could I ever say no?" Mom and I stare at each other as our tears fall. She shakes her head yes to Jim, and we all clap for the newly engaged couple.

Ben wipes my tears away and kisses my cheek. He whispers that he hopes we get married one day, but when I look in Edward's eyes, I know I don't want to marry Ben...

**~BL~**

* * *

**A/N: Well Bella gave up her virginity to Ben, but found herself in Edward's bed. Do you think Edward knew they had sex? Will Bella's epiphany cause her to stop dating Ben? Bella just learned that Edward is actually older than her dad, how do you think she will handle that info? Do you think it will change anything?**


	5. Chapter 5

All normal Disclaimers apply. Join us on Facebook, links can be found on our profile page. Thanks to Sally and Nikky, you two gals rock our socks.

**~BL~**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I really don't know what to say. I have been in a foul mood for months, but you already knew that. I still can't believe that Ben ran his fucking mouth; I mean, really! What a jackass douche bag. And Mike fucking disease-ridden Newton wants to know if I'm as good as Ben says, so can he do me? REALLY? What the fuck is that, exactly? Is he high? I'm so over that shit! What worthless fucks — both of them!_

_Summer is here once again, and I've been debating over whether or not I even want to go with my dad this year. Mom and Jim are getting married at the end of September. They planned it around everyone else's schedule so that we could all attend. I feel like maybe I should stay and help, but I also could really care less. I mean I do care, but I'm just not interested in being a big deal in it all._

_Edward and I have been talking every day. He's the only reason I'm probably going to go this summer, to be honest._

_I really don't have much else to say, but I'm sure when I get aggravated again soon, I'll be back to rant some more. Toodles for now._

**~BL~**

The last year has been nothing but a mind fuck. There were more downs than ups. Honestly, the only ups have been planning my mom's wedding and talking to Edward. He and I have gotten immensely closer, which I love. He's been my rock through everything. Alice is too busy with her own life right now, but I understand. She won't be around this summer because the lucky bitch gets to study abroad. She's spending her summer in Paris, and I envy her so much. We are both getting ready for our final year of school, and I couldn't be happier about that. I am more than ready to move on. I applied to two colleges: University of Washington and University of Missiouri – St. Louis. I wanted to be near one of my parents, so I went with the logical choices. I still don't know what I'm going to major in, but I guess I have some time to think about it. I talked with my parents about taking a year off, and you would have thought I told them I was planning to start the next world-war. I don't get what the big deal is, but I'm not going to be a bitch about it. I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

I'm in my room packing for the summer and I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I say come in and I'm shocked when I see Ben open the door.

"Hey," he says, sitting on my bed.

"Hi," I say as I continue to pack my bags.

"When do you leave?"

"In the morning," I say without looking at him.

"Okay, um... I won't be here when you get back," he says as I nod.

"I figured."

"Look, I know you hate me..."

"Ben, what you did was unforgivable. Why we didn't break up months ago is beyond me."

"Unforgivable?"

"Um... yeah?!" I say as if he's the stupidest person ever. "All we have done for months is fight and have sex. I don't want to do it that anymore. Just go to college and start over."

In reality, we were never going to see each other. He was going to UCLA on a full scholarship.

"Bella," Ben says as I feel his arms encircle my waist. "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I didn't know Mike was going to run his mouth the way he did."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that now, is there?"

"I know. You have to admit, though, that these last two years have been pretty good," he says, pulling me closer to him.

"The first year and a half was great. The last six months were the worst," I say as I hold back my tears. I had cried one too many tears over him, and refuse to cry anymore.

"I do love you even though you don't want to be with me."

"Ben," I say as he shushes me.

"I just want you to know, that's all," he says as he kisses my neck. He removes his arms from around me and turns me to face him. He gently places each of his hands on the sides of my face and tilts it up so that I will look at him.

"Ben, why are you doing this?"

"I don't want you to hate me. I don't want things to end this way and never be able to talk to each other again. All the talks we've had in the past... I just can't walk away. Can we try to at least be friends?"

"Sure," I say, telling him what I know he wants to hear.

"Yeah?" he asks, giving me his prize winning smile.

"Yeah," I say, shaking my head.

"I'm glad. Thank you. You were my first love, Bella. Ya know, they always say you never forget your first love," he says as my tears fall whether I want them to or not. We hug each other and share one last kiss before he leaves.

~BL~

Facebook relationship status: Bella Cullen is single

Alice Platt: Sorry, sister. Call me if you need me. I'll miss you this summer, but I hope to see you before you go home.

Esme Platt: We will talk tomorrow.

Edward Masen: Shame...

Esme Platt: Don't be mean, Edward.

Edward Masen: JS. Plus we all know B loves me more. She's my number one fan.

Bella Cullen: I do love you, Edward.

Edward Masen: I love you, too, and I'll see you tomorrow.

Bella Cullen: I can't wait. I miss you.

Edward Masen: I miss you more.

Carlisle Cullen: The two of you are really starting to freak me out with the way you talk to each other. Edward, you're no longer invited to the cookout.

Edward Masen: I'm going to marry her one day.

Bella Cullen: Edward, I already said I would marry you tomorrow!

Carlisle Cullen: I hate you both.

Bella Cullen: I love you, Daddy, and you've all made me feel so much better!

**~BL~**

"So... you going to tell me what happened?" Edward asks as we lounge in the pool on floats. We're holding hands so we don't drift away from each other. No one is here yet, and Dad and Es ran to the store.

"Babe, I really don't want to talk about it. For one thing, it will just piss you off, and I really, really don't want to get into it with you," I say as he rolls off his float. I crack up laughing, thinking he didn't mean to do it, but he did. He props himself up on my float as his body hangs in the water.

"Tell me," he says. When I roll my eyes at him, he flips my float, dumping me into the water.

"What the hell?!" I ask as I wipe the water off my face. Edward laughs as he takes my hands and he pulls me to him. I can't help myself as my legs wrap around his waist.

"Is this okay?" he asks.

"Absolutely," I say with a slight tremor as I feel the warm juices pool in my bikini bottoms.

"Okay, now please tell me what happened," he says as he floats us around the pool.

"What if my dad shows up and he catches us like this?"

"Push me under the water like we are messing around," he says easily. "Now stop stalling and tell me. I'm thinking the worst here." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to him and he lets me. I love the way my now hard nipples are moving over the muscular plains of his chest. I want to bite his neck and drag my nails down his back as I grind my pussy against his junk. Fuck, this man is hot! He makes me lose my common sense.

The stroke of his hand up my spine brings me out of my mental pause. "I'm going to tell you, but you don't get to get mad. I don't want to talk about this again after today. I just want to move on, okay?" I ask as he nods. "We started having sex last summer," I start to explain. His grip tightens on me, but he stays silent. I'm glad he's just letting me talk.

"I didn't know right away, but I guess he went and told everyone that we had slept together. Ya know – he wanted to brag or whatever; I get it. What bothered me was when his friends started trying to get with me to see how good I was in bed. Ben changed too, though. He went from being sweet, to being a prick, and then he turned into this grade A douche bag. I was his, and I was going to do as he said. The last three to six months have been horrible. All we were doing is fighting, and then we would have sex, and he would think everything was okay. I tried to break up with him, but then he flipped a switch and turned nice again, so I stayed with him. He started ignoring me the day after graduation. Then the day before yesterday, I broke it off with him and he let me. He said he wants to be friends, and I just said yes so he would leave."

We're quiet for a few minutes, just floating around the pool and holding each other.

"Thanks for telling me," he says as he pulls me chest to chest with him. "I never liked him."

"No way!" I say with a sarcastic laugh. "He's out of my life now, and I'm ready to move on."

"With me?" he asks as I stare at him.

"Please don't mess with me," I say, shaking my head.

"I'm not. I know there is a huge age difference, but I can't stop thinking about you. I've always felt differently toward you. I never saw you as a little girl," he says as he rubs his hand up and down the skin of my back.

"I dream about the night we slept with each other last year. I love the feeling of you holding me," I confess.

"The A/C was never stuck," he admits as I laugh.

"All you had to do was ask."

"Yeah, because that wouldn't have made me look like a perv or anything," he says with a laugh. "So, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Yeah, I would love to, but what about my dad?" I ask as we continue to hold each other.

"We'll talk to him after you turn eighteen."

"So you want to hide?" I ask sadly. That's really one of last things I want to do.

"No, but I don't want to lose my nuts either. I think your father will be pissed at first, but I think he will get over it. Esme already knows..."

"What?"

"Esme's my sister; I tell her everything. I've told her how I felt about you, and she said she had a plan because she would love to see us together," he says as I laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah... she doesn't understand it, but she would like to see us happy, and if that's together," he says with a shrug.

"Okay, but if this blows up in your face, I'm going to act like I don't know what's going on," I say as he laughs.

"Deal, but after that douche bag you were dating, I would have to be a step up."

"I completely agree." We float in silence for a while, just enjoying each other. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he holds me close. It's hard for me to believe that he wants me the same way I've wanted him for so long. I lift my head when I hear the sound of gravel crunching as my father pulls in. I start to move away, but Edward stops me.

"What?" I ask as he smiles at me. He tilts his head to the side and he leans in. It looks like he's going to kiss me, and he does. It's a small kiss on the lips, and I'm sad that there's no tongue involved. I hope for more than just a little peck on the lips later.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Edward freaking kissed me tonight, and he wants to go out on a date. I just can't wrap my head around it. Edward wants me the same way I have wanted him for a while now. I already love him, so now all we have to do is go out on a date... and tell my dad. I really hope there's a way I can be absent from that particular conversation. I know he's going to freak, and I can only hope he doesn't forbid it. If he does, though, it will only be for a couple more months, because then I will be eighteen! I'll be legal, and I can be with the man I love._

_The only damper on the night was Ben. He was lonely and bored, and he was sad that we're broke up. He even asked if I could get him tickets to the game! Oh my god, I almost went through the roof! My dad and Edward both reached for my phone, trying to take it away from me. The two of them laughed for thinking the same way, but I handed it to Edward. Dad even snuck in an 'I told you so,' which made me laugh. The man loved to be right._

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_The off week has finally ended, and we are on a plane to New York. I'm pretty sure NY is one of my favorite states. I doubt I'll go to the game, though, because Esme and I want to go shopping. I'm sitting beside Edward, whose sleeping peacefully. He's so yummy to watch when he sleeps. We're sharing a blanket, and his hand is resting on my leg underneath it. He's so sweet. Dad asked if I minded sharing a room with him again while we traveled, and it was hard to play it cool. I just said 'whatever' and walked away with a smile on my face. I think it's going to be the best summer yet. As much as I enjoy spending all this time with Edward, I really miss Alice. I talked to her this morning before we boarded the flight, and she promised she would be home in a few short weeks. It makes me happy to know that I'll see her soon, but also sad, because then it means my summer with Edward is almost over. OH MY GOD! Edward must be having a very hot dream. He just licked my neck and moaned 'Bells' in my ear. My panties are ruined. Fuck my life, that is such a turn on. Gotta go; may combust._

**~BL~**

I'm tired and my feet are killing me. Dad gave Es and me his credit card and told us to have fun. We had the best day ever! I think we spent a little too much money, but at the time, I honestly didn't care. I had to laugh when Esme said that it would probably be the last time he said, 'here take this and go have fun.' It was nice to spend time with just Esme. I really got to know her; she is a really sweet person. I asked her why she and my dad weren't married yet, and she told me it was because she never wanted to get married again. She didn't go into detail, so I knew I would have to ask Alice.

I'm lying in bed watching some random movie while I wait for Edward. I know the game ended hours ago, but he's not back yet. I flip to ESPN to see if I can at least get the score so I can gauge his mood. He's not a sore loser, but he would still get a little depressed when they lost.

The voice of the commentator brings me from my thoughts... "When we talk about the St. Louis Cardinals, we seem to always talk about Jasper Hale, but not tonight. Edward Masen has broken the record for the most home-runs in a single game! Masen hit five home-runs tonight, which is something that has never been done before. With spirits running high for the Cardinals, they pulled out a win against the Mets!"

"OH my GOD!" I yell as I jump up and down on the bed while I watch the highlights of the hits! He did so great. I call him, but I'm not surprised when he doesn't answer. I'm sure he has a ton of interviews to do.

"How does it feel to be the only MLB player to hit five home-runs in one game?" the interviewer asks. Edward is glowing with pride.

"I don't have enough words to explain it," he starts to say. "I'm elated! It's so hard to believe, and I can't wait to get back to the hotel room and see it for myself. I know I did it, but I think — I just have to see it to believe it."

My face hurts from smiling. I call Esme to talk to her about it, but she doesn't answer. I get a text from her the second I hang up.

~What's up? Did you hear about Edward?~

~I did! Where are you?~

~I'm with your dad. The team is having a few drinks to celebrate!~

And just like that I'm reminded that I'm only a kid and I can't be with them to celebrate such an amazing thing.

~Do you want me to come back? We are right down the street.~

~No, I'm okay. Night.~

Now what am I supposed to do with myself? I start watching the TV again as they show replays of the hits once again. I watch all five again, as well as the interview, before my phone dings.

~Edward's not much of a drinker so he's staggering back to your room right now.~

~Okay. Night.~

And just like that, my night gets a whole lot better. It feels like an hour even though he's walking in the door within ten minutes. When I hear the click of the lock, I jump up and run to my man. I highly doubt his smile could get any bigger. He drops his bag and I throw my arms around his neck. I giggle as he lifts me of the ground while we hug. I wrap my legs around his middle and don't let go.

"I'm soooooooo fucking proud of you, but I'm pissed that I missed it! I'm never going to miss another game this summer," I say as I give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I wish you were there, Baby. You were the only person I wanted to hug," he says as he kisses me again. This time, though, we deepen it, and I feel like I'm getting my first kiss all over again. I grip him tighter as our tongues tangle together. He is definitely a way better kisser than Ben will ever be. Edward's lips and tongue are soft, and I moan into his mouth.

"I'm so proud of you," I say as he carries me to the bed.

"Did you get to see the hits?" he asks as he sits down, keeping me wrapped around him.

"Yes! It should be playing again in a few minutes, too."

"Okay. I'm going to go take a quick shower. Come and get me if it comes on," he says, giving me another kiss before I move off his lap. I hear the shower turn on and him getting in. I watch for the headline to come back on, and just as I get up to tell him it's starting, he comes out.

Edward sits on the bed in just his towel, and I kneel behind him as I wrap my arms around his shoulders. As he watches each hit, he smiles proudly.

"I still can't believe it," he says with a sigh.

"I know you broke a record and all, but why is it so unbelievable? I've been to games where you've hit six times," I say as he kisses my hand.

"What I did is possible, but not probable. I highly doubt I could ever, EVER, do it again," he says as he hugs my arms that are wrapped around his neck. "Babe, I made history tonight."

"I'm so proud you," I say, kissing his cheek over and over again.

"Do you want to go to the Today Show with me in the morning? It will be an hour long at most," he tells me as my smile grows.

"I would love to."

"That makes me very happy, but it also means that we need sleep. We need to be up and ready by six so that we can be at the studio by seven. There will be a car waiting to take us there," he says as we move to lie down.

The cherry on the top of my day is when Edward kisses me before we fall asleep in each other's arms. I don't even think he realized that he was still only wearing a towel. Too bad I was so tired, because wrapped in his arms, I was out rather quickly.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I honestly don't think this summer could get any better. Edward and I are spending every second we can together. I think my dad is getting a little suspicious that something is going on. Whenever we would spend too much time together, my dad would worm his way in, and he and I would spend the day together._

_Going to the Today Show was the highlight of my whole life! It was so cool to watch Edward in the makeup chair. I watched his whole interview, and he seemed so proud of his accomplishment. It seemed like everywhere we went; Edward was all anyone wanted to see. Since he and I were together, I was in a lot of pictures with him._

_We spend every night together, and I know that I'm getting to him. Every night, if we aren't too tired, we make out like crazy, but Edward STOPS us every time before we can get carried away. I want everything with him, and I can't wait until I turn eighteen._

**~BL~**

Edward finally has a day off, and we're going out on our date. Esme asked Dad for a day with just the two of them, which leaves my day wide open. I guess it was easy to convince my dad since Alice comes back tomorrow. I sure have missed her. Edward wasn't kidding about Esme having a plan to warming my father up to the idea of the two of us being together. Whenever she has the chance, she makes some sort of comment about how cute we are together, or how Edward would take care of me better than anyone she knows. Although, the little comments got to my dad, and he and Esme fought about it, so she backed off a little.

The only downside is that my dad now watches me like a hawk!

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_My date with Edward was fucking perfect. He sure does know how to wine and dine a girl! We had dinner and then walked around the San Diego Zoo. It was the greatest night ever! Oh, I'm falling so hard for him. I know he's the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. So much happened tonight that I can't even put it into words. My face hurts from smiling so much, and my heart won't stop racing. I have no idea how to keep calm, knowing that I get to sleep in the same bed with him. GAH! I gotta go; I hear him coming out of the bathroom..._

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm leaving today. I know I'm going to see everyone in less than a month, but I really don't want to leave. I barely got to spend any time with Alice. She and I talked a lot, but as soon as she got home, she was quickly wrapped up in everything Jasper. Jasper surprised me by hanging around more than usual the last week or so, and Jessica was MIA. I wonder if they broke up..._

_Over all, this summer was the best. Dad and I got along great, and I got to spend so much time with Edward. My goodbye tears trailed down my face this morning, worse than any other time than before. Edward and I said our goodbyes last night, and we tried to eat each other's faces off when we did. The best part was that we knew that in less than a month, when I got to see Edward again, I would be legal, and then it would be no holds barred._

_I hope this flight gets a little smoother, but for now I think I'll take a nap._

* * *

**A/N: The response to this has been wonderful, and we thank you for reading and reviewing. Many people figured Ben would be a jerk, and well you figured right. Ben's story is not finished yet, but it will take a different kind of turn. We are so glad to have you all on board, and we are grateful for the pimping and rec's this has been given.  
If you get the chance be sure you check out all the rec's that are passed around on either of our group pages on Facebook. See ya next Wednesday with the update.  
Teasers will be sent to registered reviews with a review reply, at this time we have postponed putting the teaser on Fictionators, because of complaints to us about virus and malware alerts. Thanks, Kasi (&Jess)~**


	6. Chapter 6

**All normal disclaimers apply, we are not Stephenie Meyer, and we don't own twilight or any of its characters. Big huge thanks as always to the gals who keep us put together.**

**~BL~**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm eighteen today! Edward called to wish me a happy birthday this morning, and then we Skyped just a little while ago. He says he has plans for me! I cannot wait to see what those plans are. Mom and Jim gave me a car, too! That was something very unexpected! I was so happy that I even gave Jim a hug. I think it made my mom's day to see that. I'm not going out of my way to be nice to Jim, but I'm not being blatantly rude anymore, either. I'm trying the best I can._

_Everyone will be here within two weeks, and I just can't wait. My excitement is getting the best of me. It's going to be so hard for me to let Edward go once he's here. He said that we would Skype as much as we could though. I miss him so much. He also said he was going to try to talk to my dad, so I know I'll be getting a phone call once that happens, if Edward doesn't chicken out._

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone arrives tomorrow and I can't wait. Dad, Esme, and Alice are staying with us, and I can't wait to see Alice. We have so much to talk about. Edward said we would be spending as much time as we could together, too. I can't wait to see him, kiss him, hug him, fuck him... maybe! I know I won't be sleeping tonight._

_Everything for the wedding is ready! I look wicked hot in the dress I have to wear. My mom did so great! '27 dresses' is one of my favorite movies, and I thought for sure my dress was going to be as ugly as some of those dresses._

_Did I say yet that Edward was going to be here in the morning?!_

**~BL~**

"Bella, come help me. Staring out the window isn't going to make them get here any faster," Mom says as she cuts up veggies. I let out a sigh and go to help her. "I can't believe you are this excited about your dad coming. I like it."

"Well, I haven't seen Alice in almost a month," I explain as she laughs.

"I like seeing you so happy," she says as she gives me a hug. "Did you and Ben get back together?"

"No! He and I will never be a couple again. I feel so much better since breaking up with him," I tell her as she smiles.

"Well, who's the new guy then?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Kiddo, your mood was so off before you left, and now you're glowing! Something is going on with you," she says as I laugh. She knows me too well.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me two things," I say as she pauses her chopping.

"I can't guarantee that, but what do you want me to promise?"

"Promise not to freak out, and not to tell Dad," I say as she laughs at me.

"I'm not promising that at all, and now you have to tell me!" And I know I do because my big mouth has said too much.

"There is someone. He's amazing! I never thought I could feel so... connected to someone," I explain as my 'I'm in love' smile spreads across my face.

"He must be really special to put such a smile on your face," she says just as there is a knock at the door.

"They're here!" I yell before I take off running. As I fling open the door, Alice is the first person I see. We throw ourselves at each other instantly. "I missed you! We have so much to talk about."

"I know!" she says as she releases me. "I brought your birthday presents, too."

"Presents!" I say excitedly.

"Yeah! We'll do that when we go hang in your room," she tells me as Esme pulls me into a hug. My Dad bear hugs me next and then heads for the kitchen because he's starving. I love that he feels so at home here. Edward is the last one through the door, and I look behind me before I lean in and kiss him quickly. I let him through the door and he pulls me in for a hug.

"I've missed you, Baby," he says, kissing my neck.

"I missed you. I love you," I whisper to him.

"I love you, too," he says right back without missing a beat.

"Oh my God!" I hear behind us. I turn to see Alice frozen on the stairs. As I turn to face her, Edward keeps his hands on my hips. "Does your dad know?!"

"No, so please keep quiet," I say as she nods. I know she will have a million questions for me.

"I'm so glad I didn't stay home!" she says with a loud laugh. I roll my eyes at her as we make our way to the kitchen.

We all sit around the table and eat until we can't eat anymore. I have to laugh when all the adults start drinking. It's weird for me, because I have never seen either of my parents drunk. Jim is funny as hell! I'm quite shocked about it, too. I have laughed so much my face hurts.

"Oh no!" Mom says as she comes back from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Jim and Dad ask at the same time.

"We are out of alcohol! We don't even have any wine left!" she says as I bust up laughing. She sounds so sad. Next thing I know, Mom and Dad put their finger on their nose, quickly followed by Esme and Jim. I giggle when Alice follows suit.

"You're it!" Jim yells with a laugh, pointing at Edward and me.

"We're it for what?" I ask as Edward stands.

"Beer run," Edward sighs, putting his hand out to me.

"Oh, I have to drive," I say, making everyone laugh. "What was with the finger on the nose?"

"It's the adult way of seeing who's it," Dad explains as I stare at him. That is the silliest thing I've ever heard.

"Take me to the store, Woman!" Edward says, smacking my ass.

"HEY! Hands to yourself!" Dad yells, making me laugh.

"I really shouldn't drink around you. I'm going to end up telling him without meaning to," he says as we get into the car.

"So I take it you haven't talked to him?" I ask as I pull out of the driveway.

"I tried, but it didn't work. I'll tell him, though, I promise."

"I'll just do it. I'm eighteen now, so there's nothing he can do about it," I say as Edward rubs my thigh.

"No, I'll do it. Knowing you, you'll say something very inappropriate and he will have a heart attack," he says, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Fine, but do it soon because I hate this sneaking around bullshit. I want to be able to touch you!" I say as he kisses my face while I drive.

"I can't wait to touch you," Edward mumbles against my neck. And... queue damp panties.

We get back to the house with two cases of beer and three bottles of liquor. I think they have enough for a couple nights.

As the night drags on, I find Edward being very hands-y. He's touching me whenever he can. He plays with my hair and strokes my face and arms, and I can see my dad freaking out. I'm quite shocked that he hasn't scolded us yet. What kind of ruins the whole night is when Edward kisses me. He just leans into me and plants three quick kisses to my lips. My eyes go wide and then BAM — my father's fist connects to Edward's jaw.

"DAD!" I yell as I move to Edward and look at his face. Edward is laughing and I don't get it.

"I thought that was the best way to tell him," Edward chuckles as I close my eyes. When I look to my dad, he is sipping his beer like nothing happened.

"First of all, I'm not stupid and I wasn't born yesterday," Dad says calmly. Alice is sitting on the edge of her seat, and Esme and my mom are covering their laughter with their hands; like that's helping. They are both so drunk, I'm not sure they even realize what's really going on. Jim is standing here looking shocked as hell.

"I never took you for a pussy," Dad says, staring at Edward. "I've known about the two of you since the middle of summer. I was just waiting for one of you chicken shits to tell me!" he says as I stare at him. Edward seems completely unfazed, and he starts rubbing my back. "Give me time to let it sink in before you go throwing it in my face."

"I never wanted to hide," I say as Edward pulls me into his lap.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Edward asks, making Alice laugh.

"He's so wasted!" Alice says as she laughs harder. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I just found out tonight when I saw them kissing."

"Not helping, Alice," I say as Dad's eyes go wide.

"And in my defense, I did tell you," Edward slurs.

"Let's not talk about this," I say in a pleading tone.

"When?!" Dad demands.

"On Facebook! I said I was going to marry her one day," Edward says with the biggest smile on his face. "I gotta pee." I get off his lap and he heads for the bathroom.

"I think the two of you are so cute together!" Mom slurs.

"And I think you've had too much to drink!" Jim says, taking her drink away as my Dad stares at my mom like she's grown another head.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Mom asks Jim in a seductive voice.

I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

"Okay," Jim says with a laugh. I cover my eyes as my mom attaches her lips to his and he carries her up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to go shower," Esme says, getting up from the table.

"I'm going... well, anywhere but here," Alice says as she leaves the room.

Dad and I sit without talking for a few minutes. I know he has a lot to say, but in his somewhat drunken state, I doubt he will ever be this cool again. I have to take advantage of it while I can.

"Dad, nothing has happened between Edward and me. There has been nothing more than kissing," I say as he covers his ears.

"I'm your father, have some respect," he scolds. "You could have talked to me."

"Dad, you freak out if I so much as check a guy out! Did you honestly think I would just come out and say, 'hey Dad, I'm in love with Edward'?"

"In love? You're too young for all of that kind of talk. It's my fault, really. I pushed the two of you together. I should've never allowed the two of you to share a room. I never thought in a millions years the two of you would..." he trails off, waving his hand in the air. "But I'm serious when I say I don't want to see it."

"Jim! Fuck! Right there!" I hear my mother shout out, making my stomach turn.

"Oh my God! Go pound on their door, please," I beg my Dad.

"Will you two be quiet?! There are kids in the house!" I hear Esme yell.

"Get the fuck out!" Jim yells. Could this night get any worse?!

"Liz, put your hands on his chest! It will give you better leverage, Honey," Esme says as Dad takes off running.

I think I'm going to be sick.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Alice says, echoing my thoughts as she walks back into the kitchen.

"What a weird night," I say wide-eyed and shaking my head. "Where's Edward?"

"Oh my God! Do you think he passed out in the bathroom?" I get up to go check on him. I find him in the living room passed out face down on the sofa. I cover him up and kiss the back of his head before returning to the kitchen.

"Well, all the kids are in bed," I say as we laugh. Alice hands me a beer and we sit at the table. Ben and I had gotten drunk once... but I'm not going to think about Ben.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was something I never thought I would see. I saw my parents drunk. They were a lot of fun. I love having both of them around. I wish I could have that all the time. I still can't believe Dad punched my boyfriend, though!_

_All the adults were in bed by eleven, so Alice and I stayed up and cleaned while I drank a couple of beers. I didn't get drunk or anything, but it was nice to talk with her. I know she wants to tell me something, but she's holding back and I don't know why. I wish she would tell me._

_On a happy note, my dad now knows about Edward and me!_

**~BL~**

I roll to my side and see that it's after nine in the morning. I feel rested and ready to start my day. Just as I get out of bed, Alice starts to stir.

"What are you doing? I was all warm," she says sleepily.

"I'm going to go make breakfast for the drunks," I say as she giggles.

"I wanna help."

With that said, we head to the kitchen and start making some waffles and eggs. I turn on the kitchen radio as we work. Alice adds some vanilla and cinnamon to the waffle mix, and I look at her like she's crazy! In the end, we have the best waffles ever!

We hear a door shut somewhere in the house, and we know someone is up. As we eat, we wait to see who the first one is to emerge. I stifle a giggle as Edward walks in looking like hell. His hair is all over the place — much worse than usual. He has no shirt on, either. He's just in his jeans, which are unbuttoned, and he looks sexy as hell.

"Morning, Babe!" I say as he squints his eyes.

"Do you have any Motrin?" he asks as he sits at the table and rubs his jaw.

"Uncle Edward, do you remember anything from last night?" Alice asks my sexy man while he pours himself some orange juice.

"Yeah... kind of. I never forget what happens," he says, shaking his head slowly.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I question, handing him some pain reliever. I put my arm around his shoulder.

"The last thing I remember is having to pee."

"Do remember what happened before that?" I ask as he wraps his arm around me.

"Alice was talking about Paris being the most romantic place she has ever been to."

"Okay, how about after that?" Alice asks as we try to see if he remembers the most important part of the night.

"I had to pee," he says as my body shakes with laughter. "I must have slept wrong, because my jaw is killing me."

"Uncle, your jaw is sore because you were punched in the face," Alice says as if she was talking to a child.

"Why was I..." he starts to question when I think it finally clicks. "Oh... I kissed you."

"You did, for all to see," I say, kissing him.

"If Carlisle wants me to leave, I understand," he says sadly.

"Oh, you don't have to leave!" Alice tells him as I laugh. "Carlisle just called you a pussy."

"He did not!" Edward says with a laugh.

"He did, and he said he's known since this summer. He was just waiting for one of us to talk to him."

"And he's okay with us?"

"Kind of," I say as Alice takes over.

"He doesn't want it thrown in his face. So that means you need to try to keep your touches simple, and keep your tongue in your own mouth," Alice says, making a long story short. "But let's see if he even remembers."

I sit in Edward's lap as we eat, and tell him about all the events that happened after he had passed out last night. We laugh so hard, and I try not to think about hearing my mother with her soon-to-be-husband. I don't know how or even if I'm going to be able to look my mom in the eyes... ever again.

Before long, one-by-one, everyone else gets up. First up is Esme, and I think she's still drunk. She staggers a little on her feet, but makes herself a big plate of food. Jim is up next, and he doesn't say a word to anyone, but I've come to find that he just doesn't like talking until he's awake.

"Jim, I'm sorry about last night," Esme says sincerely and then giggles at her own antics.

"No big deal," he says, waving her off. I can't help laughing.

Dad is the next to wake up, and he acts like nothing is going on. As I sit in Edward's lap, I can feel the tension thicken in the room. I know I should move, but I need to see what Dad means when he says not to throw it in his face. He gets a cup of coffee and starts to make his plate while Edward and I continue to eat our food.

"There are plenty of chairs," Dad says without looking at us. I crack a smile and sit in the chair next to my boyfriend.

Mom is the last one to get up, and she looks like hell. Her hair is all over the place, her makeup is smeared down her face, and I see a hickey on her neck. She doesn't look around the room or say anything to anyone. Instead, she snatches the pill bottle from next to Edward's plate and pours four pills into her hand. Dad starts to laugh, which makes Mom glare at him.

"Don't give me that look. You know you can't handle your liquor," Dad says as she sits at the table. "This one Christmas after Santa came, your mom and I drank. Do you remember that Christmas? I told you that Mommy had the flu 'cause she kept throwing up'," Dad says as I think back.

"She was hung over? On Christmas?"

"That she was," Dad says as Mom rubs her temples.

"Do you remember the time — I think you were ten or eleven — and you busted in to my room?" Mom says as I think back.

"Yeah, you both yelled at me to get out and learn to knock, which someone else at this table could learn," I say as Esme puts her head on the table.

"I said I was sorry," Esme says, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh my god, stop talking about last night! B and I may be eighteen, but there are some things that we don't need to hear!" Alice says as I nod my head in agreement. "Liz, keep going with your story."

"Where was I?"

"Oh, Bella busted into your room while the two of you were in bed, and you yelled at her to get out… Ew... never mind, don't finish," Alice says, covering her ears.

"Wait a minute… you and Mom used to..." I trail off, making a disgusted face.

"We tried for years to be together, but we were just better as friends," Mom says with a sigh. "And from here on out, no more talking about last night... please."

"Agreed," everyone but Edward says.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I ask, hoping to get some alone time with Edward.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't gotten to spend any alone time with Edward. This wedding and the last-minute details are driving a wedge in my plans. I want to be with Edward, but it just hasn't happened. I am hoping that tomorrow we can spend some time together. My plan is for my parents to get loaded so Edward and I can have a night together._

**~BL~**

"Alice, are you crying?" I ask as we lay in bed trying to sleep.

"If I tell you something, you cannot tell anyone! Not Even Edward," she sniffles.

"I promise; what's going on?" I ask as we sit up. She hands me her cell phone, and I don't understand what I'm looking at. "Jasper loves you?"

"So he says," she sniffles. "He must be drunk. That's the only time he talks to me or messages me."

"I thought you just had a crush on him."

"He was my first. You asked me before, and I acted like I was too tired. Jas is the first person I was with. I wanted to be with him so badly. He's worse than Ben," she says as I snort. "I'm for real, B."

"You can tell me, ya know; I am sorta your sister," I say as she half laughs, half cries.

"It started at the end of January, right after my sixteenth birthday. I was home alone, and he stopped by to see Carlisle. We started talking, and one thing lead to the other. He said he loved me and he couldn't stop thinking about me, and it just sorta happened. It went on for months. We were always texting, and whenever we could get together, we did. Then he met Jessica, and he told me that she was his one. The texts never stopped, though. I don't know how to end it. Every time I try to end things, he breaks up with Jessica and comes and sees me," she says as I sigh.

"I have no clue, either," I say, shaking my head. "Just tell him it's over and that you don't want to see him again. Have you told him you don't want to see him?"

"No... part of me wants this to end, but there's another part of me that wants to be with him. I don't think I can take much more, though. I have to end it. I want a real boyfriend, and every time that even comes close to happening, Jasper suddenly appears."

"I have an idea..." I tell her with a smile.

**~BL~**

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think her idea is? How do you think the wedding will go? What are your thoughts on how no one wants to talk about the night before? How priceless was it for Esme to coach Elizabeth on the proper place to put hands during sex for better leverage? Excited for more? Leave us a review and get a tasty little teaser for the next chapter! See ya next Wednesday... Kasi & Jess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All normal disclaimers apply. Special thanks to our girls Sally and Nikky!**

* * *

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is going to be one hell of a day! Revenge is going to be mighty sweet. Jake's on board with our plan, and he says this will help him with his acting. Now he wants to be an actor, and I just know he'll be great._

_I got to see the freak out from Jasper first hand. Alice wasn't kidding, he really flipped his lid. If I wasn't sitting there reading the texts and telling Alice what to say back, I think she would've given in to him. I'm not a fan of Jasper much anymore, but it makes sense as to why Ben looked up to him. Douche bags stick together._

_Well, I have to get my hair done. My mom is getting married today!_

**~BL~**

"I thought the Maid of Honor wasn't supposed to outshine the Bride?" I hear Edward say. I turn around and run into his arms.

"Let's go back to your room," I say as we embrace each other. He chuckles as he kisses my head.

"Hopefully later," he says as I groan. We get a few minutes to kiss and love each other before we hear a throat being cleared.

"Your mom is ready," Dad says as I turn to him. Edward walks me to the back of the church where we find my mom looking nervous but beautiful.

"You look beautiful," I say as we smile at each other.

"You're stunning," Edward adds, making her smile. "I'm going to go take my seat."

"I love you," Mom says as she smiles at me. I give her a big smile as she fixes my hair.

"I love you, too, Mom," I reply as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you," she says as I roll my eyes.

"For what?"

"For giving us your blessing. I know this is something you really didn't want," she says as my guilt bubbles over. "I would have never gotten married if you were against it. You could always read people really well, and I would have trusted your instincts."

I feel a lump in my throat so I don't say anything. I really don't want to ruin my makeup.

Papa Charlie is soon at our sides, and I head down the aisle. I walk slowly, and as I reach the front of the church, I smile at Jim. His return smile is radiant. I watch him as the wedding march starts to play, and his smile grows even bigger when he sees my mom. His eyes even fill with tears. I know he loves my mom, and I know she is his one, just like he is hers. I couldn't be happier for her. I go to look at my mom, but my eyes catch Edward's. His smile is warm and inviting. I'm spending alone time with him tonight, and I don't care who it pisses off. He mouths 'I love you' to me, and I do it right back.

Mom makes it to the front of the church, and she is glowing with happiness. Papa Charlie is about to cry. The minister talks for a few minutes, and I hear sniffling to my right. I look to see Grandma Renee crying with a smile on her face.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asks.

"I do," I say quickly, not knowing what came over me. "My grandparents and I do," I say less quickly. Mom gasps, Papa Charlie starts to cry, and Jim moves quickly to me to give me a tight hug.

"Thank you, Bella," he says as his voice cracks.

"Just make her happy," I say as he pulls away. I never meant to make my mom cry, but she is. I didn't know my blessing meant so much. I don't really understand it.

The service passes quickly, and before I know it, my mother is a married woman. She and Jim have their first kiss, and they head back down the aisle. Liam, Jim's brother, offers me his arm as we make it down the aisle next. As soon as we meet up with my mom and Jim, Mom grabs ahold of me and hugs me tight. She thanks me a hundred times. We break apart as people start to greet us. When Dad makes his way to me he hugs me, he tells me how proud he is of me.

"Wanna ride with me?" Edward asks as he hugs me.

"Yes, but I want to go now to make sure everything is all set up," I say as he nods. "I'm heading over to the banquet hall," I say to Mom.

"Thank you, Sweetie," she replies with a smile as I take Edward's hand. I'm excited for any alone time we can get. "I'm so happy we get a minute together."

"Me, too, Baby," he says with a smile. "We need some more alone time! You're mine tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," I say as I lean over and kiss the corner of his mouth.

**~BL~**

The reception is in full swing, and we are all having a great time! Jake and Alice have declared themselves best friends. I'm so happy they like each other, but it's hard not to like Jake. The food is great and I keep eating! We have done more dancing than anything. Edward can't dance, but he's still having fun. He excuses himself after a while to head for the bathroom. I'm dancing with Jake when I hear someone ask if they can cut in as soon as a slow song comes on.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I said I would be your date. What kind of friend would I be if I stood you up?" Ben asks as he pulls me into him. I'm too stunned to say no. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I say, automatically looking around for Edward. "Why are you really here?"

"I told you why."

"Well, you didn't have to. I'm here with my boyfriend," I tell him as he rolls his eyes at me.

"I think about you all the time. I've wanted to call you, but I knew you wouldn't have answered," he says while I remain silent.

"Ben, I'm over everything, I promise. It just hurt at the time," I explain as he looks at his feet. "I'm really happy right now."

"Huh. I guess my plan has been blown to shit then," he says with a humorless laugh.

"What was your plan?" I question, needing to know.

"Well, I was hoping you would think I was the sweetest guy for showing up. If that didn't work, I was going to charm my way back into your life. I miss you, Baby," he says, pulling me closer.

"Ben, I'm here with my boyfriend," I say as I pull away from him.

"Who is it?" he asks, sounding annoyed. I realize he thinks I'm bluffing.

"It's me," Edward says as Ben starts to laugh.

"And you said I was crazy!" Ben spat as he glared at me.

"Fortunately for me, I was wrong," I say as Edward puts his arm around my shoulder.

"You're a fucking pervert," Ben hisses as he walks away. If I ever see him again, it will be too soon.

"What did you ever see in him?" Edward asks as he pulls me close.

"I have no clue now that I have you," I say, smiling up at him. We dance close until Jim asks to cut in.

"Um... I know you and Edward are together, but I'm not sure your mom remembers," he says as we dance awkwardly.

"Is she a black out drunk?"

"No, I don't think so, but I really don't think she remembers. She's made a couple of comments about how the two of you look so cozy," he says as I laugh.

"It's easy with Edward. I forget where we are sometimes. I wish they trusted me more," I say sadly. "I don't plan on making their mistake, and I know that's their main concern."

"Well, I don't think they think of you as a mistake, but I know they both want better for you," Jim says as I agree. "They both just need some time."

"I know. I'll try harder not to rub it in their faces. Edward is good for me, though," I say as Jim smiles.

"Thank you for what you said today. I don't think you will ever know how much it meant to me," he says as I roll my eyes.

"I know I can be a brat, but…"

"I get it, Kid; trust me I do," Jim says. "It's always been just you and your mom, and then I come into the picture. I can only imagine how you felt."

"I guess I'm just lucky you're not an asshole," I say with a sweet smile.

"Watch your mouth," he says through his laughter.

"I mean it! You could've been much worse," I say as he hugs me while we share a laugh.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I hear a man yell, interrupting our moment.

"What the hell?" Jim says as I turn around. I look for the pissed off voice, and I see Jasper grabbing Alice by the arm. I start to move toward them, but Jim stops me. "This is not happening today!" Jim lets go of me, so I move again to go stand next to Alice when Edward stops me.

"Stay out of it," he says.

"You knew?!"

"I had a feeling. Stay here," he says as he walks away. Edward's my magnet, so of course I follow the pull I feel for him.

"Jasper, I told you to stay away!" Alice says in the smallest voice I've ever heard.

"You, of all people, should know I wouldn't listen to you because you're supposed to listen to me!" he yells at her while giving her a little shake.

"Listening to you has gotten me what? Heartache? I've done everything you have ever told me to do, and I get nothing! Tonight I'm here with Jake, and I want you to leave me alone," she says as she starts to cry.

"You know I fucking love you!" Jasper snarls at her.

"And you know I love you, but I'm not doing it anymore. I can't. You need to choose. You need to be with me or not be with me, because…"

"Don't you dare tell me what I need to do!"

"I'm pregnant!" Alice yells as the whole room falls silent.

"What?" Jasper asks as he pales.

"I'm pregnant, and it's your baby," she says as tears start to fall down her face.

"I'm not the father of that bastard child you're carrying," Jasper says, shaking his head.

"Who else have I been with?! You don't let me do anything! I have always done everything you told me to do so I don't upset you. How can you deny our baby?" Alice asks.

"Ally... I don't want to be with you, but I don't want you with anyone else, either," Jasper says.

I don't know what overcame me, but my hand flew out and I slapped Jasper right across the face. "I fucking hate you! How dare you EVER say any of what you just said to her! How fucking dare you!" I scream at him as Edward holds me back. "You are crazy! The horrible things you've said to her are unreal! If I didn't see the messages with my own eyes, I would have never believed it."

"You need to leave, Jasper, before I call the cops," Dad says in the scariest voice I've ever heard.

"We will talk about this," Jasper says, pointing his finger in Alice's face. Dad slaps his hand away.

"Don't you dare speak to my daughter that way," Dad says as he pushes Jasper back a few steps. As soon as Jasper is out of sight, Esme and Dad pull Alice out of the main room.

"Let's get out of here," Edward whispers to me. I couldn't think of a better plan. My mom and Jim are doing damage control, so I just shoot her a text, telling her I'll meet her back at the house tomorrow and that I hope she has a good night.

**~BL~**

"Are you mad?" I ask as I sit on the bed in his hotel room.

"Yes, I'm fucking pissed, but I don't want to ruin the time we have," he says as he takes his dress shirt off.

"I get that. I didn't know she was pregnant," I say, shaking my head. "Hell, I didn't know anything about Jasper 'til last night."

"How long as this been going on?"

"Since her sixteenth birthday," I say as he groans. "I didn't believe how controlling he was until last night when I read the texts for myself, first hand. He said some pretty nasty stuff to her."

"I'm sure he did. I've seen the way he treats Jess," he says, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I have no clue how I'm going to play on the same team as him."

"You can and will because you're a professional. Also, you've made history. You can't forget that one," I say, making him smile. "You're going to be one of the All Star players next year, not Jasper. That's how you are going to play with him."

"I love you," he says, taking my face in his hands.

"I love you, too," I say as he gives me a small kiss. "Do you want kids?"

"Really? You want to talk about this now?"

"It's kinda fitting, don't you think?" I ask as he sits with me. "I don't want kids right now. I want to live life a little, but I know you may feel differently."

"Well, I do, a little. I want one child. I don't want to share my time with a bunch of them. I want one so I can give them the best life, and so I can be the best dad," he says as I smile. "But, I would really like that to happen before I'm forty."

Yeah, that throws me off, but I get it. That only gives us five years, and if I want to be with Edward, I'll have to give him a child by the time I'm twenty-two. I guess that's not so bad. I'm sure I'll feel differently in a couple years, though.

"Okay," I say with a smile.

"Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"Really," I confirm as he kisses me. "But I want two years."

"I'll give you three," he says, making me smile. It was easy to be with this man. "Oh, don't ever dance with another ex. I almost pulled a Jasper on you."

"That would have been a little sexy," I say as he kisses my neck. I feel the zipper of my dress sliding down my back.

"You would want me to pull you away?"

"Yes; I was waiting for you."

"You're perfect."

"Don't pretend with me, treat me the way you would treat anyone else. If you're jealous, show me. If you feel the need to be possessive, then do it. But if you ever hit me, I will kill you," I say as he covers my mouth with his, sucking my lower lip into his and lightly biting down.

"I want to be with you in every way," he says as he pulls down the front of my dress. "These few hours aren't going to be enough."

"A few hours are more than enough for sex," I say with a small laugh.

"What does that mean?" he asks, titling his head to the side.

"Um... you know it only takes a few minutes, right?" I ask as his jaw goes slack.

"I need a little bit more than a few minutes," he says, confusing the hell out of me.

"I have condoms if you don't," I say as he hums against my skin. "And you have to pull out before you cum."

"Baby, it got this," he says as I feel the clasp of my bra come undone.

Being with Edward is different. He takes his time, and that's something I'm not used to. He kisses me all over my naked body, and I feel like I'm on fire. I've never left so alive. I've NEVER felt any of what I'm now feeling, with Ben. Ben just got down to business and got himself off. I mean, it did feel good sometimes for me, but with Edward... this is completely different. I am so wet and ready for him, but he continues to take his time. I am needy, and I want to feel him inside of me.

He is sucking on my nipples and I'm trying to seat myself on his cock, but he keeps pulling away. I want more, and I don't understand why he isn't giving it to me.

"You are being so impatient," he says, kissing my lips.

"I just really want you," I say with a whine in my voice.

"You have me for as long as you want me."

"Forever?"

"I can agree to that," he says with a smile. He holds my legs under my knees and he pushes back, leaving me wide open for him. "You're so beautiful."

I give him a smile as he lowers his face between my legs and my body starts to quiver. He really knows what he's doing. He's licking and sucking my clit, and my back won't relax, leaving me arched off the bed. 'Oh my God' are the only words leaving my mouth, along with some whimpers. I come undone as he pushes one finger into me.

"That's it, Baby," he says proudly as I cum hard. I'm starting to think that I have never really had an orgasm before.

"Edward, that was amazing," I say breathlessly as he kisses his way up my body. "Can I taste you?"

"Hell yes," he says excitedly. He lies on the bed and I kneel next to him. He's huge compared to Ben. Not so much in length, but in thickness. He bunches my hair in his fist, and I lower my head to him. I open wide as I close my mouth over his cock. My mouth salivates around him, and my spit runs down his shaft. I flinch at first when I feel his hand move to my pussy, but relax right away. I hum around him as he begins pumping two fingers into me, and he moans loudly.

"So fucking good!" he roars as he thrusts into my mouth, gaging me. He quickly lifts my head and kisses me hard on the mouth. We kiss as he moves me to my back. He keeps eye contact with me as he grabs a condom and rolls it on. My heart races as he lines himself up with me. I feel the head of his cock enter me and I tense.

"Are you sure you want this?" he whispers in my ear.

"More than anything," I say, nibbling his earlobe.

He kisses me as he pushes in slowly. I pull away from our kiss so I can concentrate on just him. I close my eyes as he pulls in and out of me. I've had sex quite a bit with Ben, but it never felt like what I am feeling now. Edward is going slow, giving me time to enjoy it, and that's something I have never experienced. The way he manages to hit a place inside of me that I didn't even know about, is amazing and ends all coherent thoughts. Edward moves his mouth to my breast and sucks on my nipple as he increases his movements.

Raising my left leg over his elbow, he strokes deeper inside me, and the buildup I've been feeling is now spiraling out of control. I see flashes of white as I feel the euphoria of my first real climax. Edward continues to thrust into me at a slower pace as I finally regain my wits.

As I open my eyes, I see him staring at me while his body stops moving with him fully inside of me. "I can't wait to make you feel like that again and again."

"I've never felt like that before," I say, sounding silly even to myself.

"I know, Baby, you just told me that several times. Are you okay?"

"I'm so much better than okay. Can I try something?"

"What?"

"Can I ride you?" I ask. Edward doesn't answer; he just rolls to his back, never breaking our connection. As I bring my knees up to his sides, his hands move to my hips. Soon, his hands and my movements work together to set a fast pace. Each time I lower myself down, I pivot my hips a little. The moans he makes, along with the deep strokes of his cock, cause the fire to start burning in my belly again. It isn't long before I am resting with my head on his chest as his hands and hips control our movements.

"Fuck, Baby, I'm going to cum. I want your mouth on me when I do. I want to cum inside of you, some part of you..." Edward moans out.

I quickly scramble down and pull the latex from his cock before sucking him into my mouth. His hands hold me, his hips gyrate, and it isn't long before I feel his warm seed releasing in my mouth. It isn't the greatest taste in the world, but I swallow and keep pleasing him until he begs me to stop.

After the best sex of my life, I am physically drained, and as I start to fall asleep in Edward's arms, I hear him say he will never let me go. I smile, knowing he is possessive of me, but not in a bad way.

**~BL~**

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of their first time? How about those words of never letting go? What are your thoughts on Alice being pregnant? What do you think of our Jasper being a class-A douchebag? Do you think that Liz remembers, or not? If not, what are your thoughts on what is going to happen come morning? Teasers for the next chapter sent out with all review replies. **

**The finale of Hardtail Curve is posting today as well, so please go check it out. We won the best cock-block award for the original post (chapter 1), and we were begged to give the lemon, so we gave closure to the rest of the story.**

**See ya next Wednesday, Kasi and Jess.**


	8. Chapter 8

All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to Sally and Nikky, working with the both of you, make the both of us happy.

* * *

**~BL~**

All too soon, even though I got to spend an entire night with the man I love, I have to go home. The thought of Edward leaving soon to head back to Missouri almost kills me. I know that's something I need to try not to think about at the moment. We hold hands all the way back to my house. If I could get away with it, I would be in his lap. I just love feeling close to him. My night with him was the best ever, and I couldn't wait to do it again.

When we pulled up to the house, I was hoping the drama had cooled down. Edward and I walked in with high hopes, but they were soon shattered.

"Where have you been?!" Mom half yells.

"I spent the night with Edward. I left you a text," I say as she shakes her head.

"Why would you do that?!" she asks as I look at her in complete confusion.

"Why are you freaking out? You were fine with the fact that we are together the other night," I say as she starts to freak out even more.

"Together?! Like you're boyfriend/girlfriend, together?!"

"Umm, yeah..."

"I did not know about that, nor would I EVER be okay about it!" she screams, waking up the whole house. "I blame you for this!" she yells, turning toward Dad as soon as he comes down the stairs. "I told you not to let them share a room! 'It's okay, Liz. Trust me, Liz'," she says, mocking my father.

"I didn't know their attraction was so strong," he says, rolling his eyes at her.

"Their attraction? What the heck were you thinking, Carlisle? Was spending time with your girlfriend more important than making sure your daughter wasn't being taken advantage of by some pervert? Good God! When she ends up pregnant it will be your fault," she says with venom dripping from her voice.

"Whoa! We aren't thinking about having a baby right now," Edward says as I cling to him. I feel like he's going to leave and never come back.

"You shut the fuck up," Mom says, pointing her finger in Edward's face.

"Mom, stop being so mean! You weren't this freaked out when I was with Ben," I say, trying to get her to calm down.

"Yeah, well, you weren't having sex with him! I know the two of you are having sex!" she yells.

"First of all, that's none of your business!" I yell at her. "Second, I put myself on birth control long ago. And third, I did have sex with Ben; he was unfortunately my first. Even though I was stupid enough to make him my first, I was smart enough to take care of my own birth control. Oh, and for the record, I always made Ben wear a condom and pull out. I do not want a child right now, and as for Edward, he respects that."

"What the... I'm so mad I can't even think straight." Mom stands there and she looks like she is going to cry.

"Mom…"

"No; don't say a word to me," she says as my eyes fill with tears.

"Liz, she's eighteen. There's really nothing we can do. Besides, he's better than Ben," Dad says as Edward tries to console me.

"He's older than you are, Carlisle!" Mom yells. "Are you out of your fucking mind? How can you be okay with this?"

Turning to Edward, she screams some more. "Why do you want a girl who could be your daughter in the first place?"

"I've never seen her as a little girl," Edward says as Mom glares at him. "I'm in love with her."

"She's a little GIRL!" Mom screams.

"Liz, calm down," Jim says, making his way down the stairs.

"I will not calm down. She is my daughter, and I don't want her with a man! I would rather she be with Ben!" Mom says as I grab Edward and head for the kitchen. I need to sit.

"Mom, I can't believe you. It's my choice as to whom I am with. Do you want to know why I broke up with Ben?"

"No."

"Well, you're going to find out anyway. After we had sex, he went and bragged to all his friends about it. Yeah, how does that sound, Mom? Still think he's worthy of me? If so, then how about the fact that he turned into someone that I didn't even know? He was mean and possessive, and we fought all the time. I don't want that kind of relationship. I love Edward, and he's good to me. He takes care of me," I tell her as she cries.

"I don't want you making my mistake," she says as I start to cry.

"That hurts me. I'm eighteen and I'm not pregnant, nor do I plan to become pregnant any time soon. I'm sorry you had me, since I am clearly such a HUGE mistake. I'm sorry I made you ruin your life, but I'm not sorry for falling in love," I say as my tears come down my face.

"Bella, your mother and I love you so much. We would never think of you as a mistake," Dad says as Edward wipes my tears away.

"Why my daughter?" Mom asks as she stares at Edward.

"Because she's amazing," Edward says lovingly.

"You can't find someone your own age?!" Mom yells at him. "Get out of my house now, and do not ever come back."

"No! If he has to leave, then I'm going with him!" I say as I jump up.

"Oh, I don't think so, Isabella Marie Cullen," Mom says as she comes toward me.

"I'm eighteen; I can do whatever I want," I say as Mom turns a new shade of red.

"You have to finish high school and go to college! Don't throw your life away," she says as I start to cry.

"Edward's my life," I reply, making her cry, too.

"Bella, I'm going to go..."

"Not without me, you aren't. She's being mean and hateful for no reason," I say as I cling to him.

"Stay and talk things through. Call me when you're done and I'll be right here," he says as I shake my head no.

"Why do you want to leave? Because things are a little tough?" I ask angrily. "You are a part of this."

"Fine, I won't go, but I think everyone needs to sit down and talk about this like the adults we are," Edward says calmly.

"You are not going to be with this man and live under my roof..."

"Liz..." Jim says, cutting her off.

"No, I'm not letting my daughter date a man older than I am! It's not right," she yells.

"Liz, you need to calm down before you say something else you don't mean," Jim soothes, holding her face in his hands. "She is your daughter, and she's a good girl. You've told me that time and time again."

"She's not dating a man who was in high school when she was born," she says, pulling her face out of his hands. "It will not happen."

"Fine, have it your way!" I shout at my mother. "Can I live with you?" I ask, turning to Edward.

"Bella..."

"Can I?" I interrupt, asking again.

He looks to my dad and then to my mom. I don't understand why he didn't answer right away.

"Edward?"

"You can live with me," Dad says as I look at him.

"Carlisle!" Mom yells. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Normally I would be, but you are acting completely crazy! She's our daughter, and you don't care if she stays or goes. All you care about right now is who she dates..."

"I'm completely crazy? You allowed my teenage daughter to shack up with some man older than both of her parents, and I'm the one with issues? Furthermore, how can you judge me on this? You and Esme are raising Alice, who is nothing more than a child who is carrying a child — fathered by another adult sexual predator that you know and allowed in your home! And you have the nerve to call me crazy?!"

"Liz, you have no right to bring Alice into this. You're going too far with this, and being completely unreasonable. Jim's right; Bella is a good girl, and you know it. You raised her, and you know her better than anyone in this room, and yet you're acting like she's killing someone. I will not push her away over this, and you shouldn't either," Dad says calmly.

Mom shakes her head and walks out of the room.

"Clearly, I will be needing to pack," I sigh.

"Don't... just don't do anything until I talk to her. This is not how I thought the day after my wedding would go," Jim says, shaking his head as he walks out of the room, following my mother.

I sit in one of the chairs, put my head on the table, and cry. Edward is quick to console me.

"I'm not saying I approve of the two of you, but I know if you want to be together, you will be. I don't even know if or what I am going to do," Dad says as he sits down.

"Carlisle, I would take care of her," Edward says as I let a small smile pull at my lips. "I would be good to her."

"I fucking know, Edward."

"Then what exactly is the problem?" I ask. I look at my dad and he just sits there looking torn.

"Bella, you don't get it," he says as he looks at me. "Edward, can you give us a minute?" Edward gives my hand a squeeze before he walks away.

"Don't leave," I say in a pleading tone.

"I won't," he reassures me, giving me a sweet smile before he's out of sight.

"Dad..."

"No, Bella, let me talk," he says as I slouch in my chair. "When we found out we were having a baby, our worlds were turned upside down. We wanted you, even though we both barely knew each other. It was something your mother and I agreed on, but we still questioned what would be best for you. When your mom said she doesn't want you to make the same mistakes, she's not calling you a mistake, she's calling the irresponsibility of our actions the mistake. We don't want you to think you have to rush into things because you are with someone older. I have loved seeing you have a childhood and growing into an adult. I want you to go to college and not have to worry about how you are going to feed a child. If it wasn't for your grandparents, I have no idea how we would have done it. I want you to have a better life than we did. I don't want you to be with Edward, start a life, and then change your mind later. That's not fair to you, a child, or Edward."

"Dad, I get what you're saying. Edward and I have even talked about the whole baby thing, already. I'm not stupid, and I kinda know what I'm doing. Why don't the two of you trust me?" I ask as he sighs.

"I want to trust you, I honestly do, I'm just scared," he says with another sigh. "I hate that you're growing up. I hate that you like Edward and want to be with him. I also hate the fact that you're now an adult; you're eighteen," he says as I shake my head. "I never wanted you to grow up. I wanted you to be a child forever, and I know that you could easily take off and never see or speak to us again. I need you in my life, though, Kiddo."

"Dad, you're going to make me cry," I say with a sniffle.

"I'm saying this for a reason, so let me finish," he says, taking a breath. "If it's Edward that you want to be with, I will let you live with me. That is, if your mom and you can't resolve this," he says, waving his hand in the air, "but there will be rules, and they will be followed."

"I understand," I say, feeling more hopeful. "I don't want Mom to hate me, but I love Edward. I refuse to allow anyone to decide for me who I can or cannot be with."

"She couldn't hate you if she tried," he says as I start to cry again. I hated fighting with my mom. It was something we never did.

"I don't hate you, nor would I ever try," my mom says as she nudges Dad and sits next to him. "I'll make you a deal," she starts to say. "Stay and finish school, and then after that, I will give you my blessing to be with Edward."

"That was the plan all along," I say with an eye roll. "There will be a lot of traveling for a little bit, but we'll make it work."

"Bella, I want you to hold off your relationship with him," Mom says as I laugh.

"That won't happen," I say with confidence. "We will be together every chance we get. I'm not waiting."

"Why?" Mom asks.

"Because! Why do I have to wait? Why should I be the one being punished?"

"You're not. I just want what's best for you," Mom says, making me laugh again.

"How can you say you want what's best for me, when you refuse to see that the man you're forbidding me to be with is what is best for me? I will stay and finish school like I planned. During any and all breaks, I plan to see Edward. After graduation, I go where he goes, and that's how it is going to be," I say as I stare at my parents.

"We are the parents and you are the child," Mom says as she raises her voice at me again.

"And she's eighteen," Dad states, glaring at Mom. "I don't want this to blow up any more than you do, but I'm not losing her over this!"

"I'm starting to think you did this on purpose. 'I'll let Edward like my daughter so that she comes to live with me,'" Mom mocks.

"What? How old are you? You know me better than that! I thought Edward liked her like a little sister! I didn't know until the damage was done!"

"What did you think was going to happen when you put a hormonal teenager and a horny man in the same room...? Oh my God, Carlisle! While the team was here, when you were in Seattle... when we found the two of them in bed together...!"

"No, Mom. I know exactly what you're thinking, and you are wrong. The air-conditioner really wouldn't turn off. Nothing happened between Edward and me until this summer, and that was just a kiss here or there," I say as I roll my eyes. I have never seen my mom act so crazy, and I don't like it at all.

"So the two of you haven't..." Dad says, trailing off.

"That's none of your business," I say with another eye roll. "Listen, I'm not talking about this anymore. I'll stay here and finish school, but I will see Edward every chance I get, or I'll leave. What's it going to be, what do you want me to do?" I ask my mom, laying down my ultimatum. I'm very much done with this conversation. I sit back in my chair and wait for my mother to say something, anything.

"I want you here, you belong here... you need to finish your high school education here where you've always attended school. You are far too young to be dating a man in his thirties, and I refuse to be happy about it. I won't stop you from seeing Edward, however, much like your father said you'd have at his home — you'll have rules to abide by here. I refuse to pay for or provide you with money to buy plane tickets to go and see that man. He is not and will not be welcome in my home..."

"Stop right there, because you are pushing your luck. I am eighteen, and as long as I attend school, I know that I will continue to receive child support. If I have to, I will move out and get my own apartment. I want to finish school here, this is where I've attended all my life, but you're the one pushing me away. Here is my last offer on this: I stay here, and I keep my grades up to the norm. I will be allowed to see and spend time with Edward when he is able to come visit, and when it works for me to travel to him. I have money put away in my own bank account, and I will use that to buy tickets for travel if needed…"

"You most certainly will not. That is your college fund!" my mother shrieks.

"I most certainly will — if it's the only way I can see Edward. When Edward comes here to visit, I will stay with him wherever he stays, since you have said he is not welcome here. I will be traveling to St. Louis for Thanksgiving and Christmas, because I refuse to celebrate those days with you if he isn't welcome here. During spring break and any other large breaks, I will be with him. You need to think about what I've said, because I will not deviate from it. I am an adult, of legal age to just quit school, if I so choose. You need to treat me like the responsible adult you want me to be, not like the fourteen year old idiot who got knocked up at some drinking party!" With that, I get up and stomp out of the kitchen and out the front door, slamming it on my way out.

I see Edward sitting in the porch swing, and I make my way to him. "I take it that everything is far from being okay in there?" he questions as I sit beside him and cuddle into his side.

"No — I don't know. I do have a question, though. If I stay here, will you help me buy airline tickets to come and see you during my breaks?"

"I will come and see you, and of course I will help you with airline tickets. I will have some training camp things, but no matter what, I will do everything I can to see you as much as I can."

"Good, because I refuse to give you up just to make her or anyone else happy."

"I love you, but I can't let you lose your family over me."

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was such a cluster-fuck. I am so angry at my mother, and I'm even slightly mad at my father. I have no idea why they assume that I am so untrustworthy. I love Edward, and I will be with him no matter what they say or think. Edward insisted that I stay home tonight, and I gave my mom all day to think about what I want. I will leave if she doesn't allow me to see Edward. I know my dad is mad at me for the ultimatum I gave, but I know he's equally mad at my mother for her tirade._

_Dad said I can move in with him, but I really want to finish school here. I'm unhappy with Edward because he wasn't quick to say I could live with him, but when we talked and he explained his feelings to me, I better understood. I knew that Edward and Esme's father died before he was an adult, and his mother is not well. Esme has eluded many times that she has always had a large hand in raising Edward, and I know his sense of family is very strong because of it. I know Edward told me that I had to maintain a balance with my family, but I swear I will walk away if my mom doesn't stop being such a selfish bitch. I know I've been bratty and bitchy, but I gave in and changed to allow her happiness with Jim... why can't she see that Edward is my one?_

_I keep staring at the clock, and time seems to be dragging by, but I'm unable to sleep. The last text message I got from Edward was at two, and he told me to get some rest. It's now quarter to five, and sleep is just not going to happen._

_I think I will go start breakfast. Maybe if we all have a decent meal together, we can find some reasoning in each other. Of course, I think there's a better chance of discovering a cure for the common cold in my purse._

* * *

**~BL~**

A/N: Well some of you had guessed that Liz might just have been too drunk to remember, and well she was. What do you think of her reaction? Was it overkill, or was it on target? What do you think Bella will do?

Teasers go out to all the reviewers who are eligible to get messages, so be sure to log in when you review. See you next Wednesday, Kasi & Jess~


	9. Chapter 9

**All normal disclaimers apply, and no copyright infringement is intended by the use of character names created and developed by Stephenie Meyer. The plot and story line belong solely to JessAndTAT. Thanks to Nikky and Sally for keeping us in line.**

* * *

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't understand my mom. She is fine if we don't talk about Edward, but if we do, she acts like the freaking world is ending. I just don't get it. I thought she would be happy that I was happy, but she hates the thought of Edward and me together. I love him so much, and I'm counting down the days until we can really be together. Dad seems to be fine with it, but I think he secretly likes that we have this current distance between us. The whole Alice situation isn't helping, either. Every time someone talks about her, I get the same lecture I've gotten a thousand times. I get it: having kids at a young age is bad! What the fuck ever. I really don't know what they want from me. I mean, do they really assume I am that stupid?_

**~BL~**

"Hey, Baby. You look so pretty," Edward says as we Skype before school.

"Thanks. You look tired," I tell him as I do my makeup.

"Esme was over here late last night. She doesn't know what to do with Alice, and our mother isn't helping at all," he tells me, rubbing his sexy face.

"Huh? You never talk about your mother," I say as he yawns.

"She's not a mother, but whatever. She's trying to worm her way into our lives when she has never been there for us before. She's making Esme feel like she's a failure. It's just not right."

"That's not fair of her. It's not Esme's fault Alice got pregnant. Shit happens, and now she has to deal with it. Alice is an emotional wreck and she needs her family," I say as he nods.

"I know. Did you hear about the latest bullshit he's trying to pull?" he asks me as I nod.

"Yeah, I never thought he would be such a douche bag. He doesn't believe she's four months pregnant," I say with a sigh. "I really don't want to talk about them right now, though. I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too. Show me your tits," he says as I laugh. I lift my shirt and he smiles. "It's hard to believe that you are really mine sometimes."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby," he says as I fix my boobs. "I hate that you wear so much makeup."

"I have to right now. I'm getting my period and my face keeps breaking out," I say as he sighs.

"Makeup will only make the breakout worse," he says as I laugh.

"Yes, Daddy," I say as he groans.

"You just got me hard," he says as I laugh.

"Me calling you Daddy got you hard, but my tits didn't?"

"Oh no, your tits got it started," he says as we both chuckle. "I just can't wait to see you."

"I know. I can't wait, either. Are you coming here, or am I coming to you for Thanksgiving?" I ask.

"I think we're all coming to you. Your mom really doesn't want me there, though," he says.

"Well I want you here, so she has no say. If she's going to have that much of a problem, then we can have our own Thanksgiving," I tell him as he smiles. "I want you, and no one is going to keep me from you," I say with promise in my voice.

"I don't want to be the rift between you and your mom."

"Once she sees what we have is real, she'll get over her issues," I say with a smile.

"Okay, Baby. You're going to be late if you don't get going."

"Fine, Daddy. I'll talk to you later. I love you," I say, blowing him a kiss.

"Ugh, go to school. I love you, too," he says as we log off.

I go to school with a big smile. I love being able to talk to him in the mornings. He makes my days so much better. I can't wait until we can be together again. School goes quickly, and that makes my day even better. With no homework, I am able to Skype my night away. I like to talk to Edward right before bed, so I video call Alice first.

"Hey, Sister," I say as she starts to cry.

"Bella, I don't know what to do anymore," she cries. "I want things to work with Jasper, but I think — I think he hates me."

"Oh, Ally," I say with a sigh.

"I have been staying with him for the last couple of weeks, which you already know. Now he's acting like he doesn't even want me here. I can't do anything right," she says as she covers her face.

"Are you fucking crying again?!" I hear Jasper yell and it makes me jump.

"Just leave me alone," she says, throwing something at him.

"Fuck you, Alice. I'm leaving," he yells, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh my god!" I say slowly. "Is that how he talks to you?"

"Yeah — lately anyway," she says, wiping her tears away. "I can't do it anymore Bella. First he says he's not the father. Then he says he wants to work it out and be together. He was so sweet at first. Then he gets on this abortion kick, and now he's just being mean all the time."

"Alice, go home," I tell her. I don't want her anywhere near Jasper.

"Shh… He's coming back," she says as she wipes her face. I listen as I hear the door open and shut.

"Are you okay?" he asks, sounding annoyed.

"I will be," she says after clearing her throat.

"I love you, Alice. You know I do, but this shit is hard," he says with a pleading tone. Alice doesn't say anything, but I hear kissing. "I love you and I'll be back later. Please, just no more crying bullshit."

"Okay," she says, sounding slightly better.

"I said I love you. Everything I have done is for you," he says, a little harsher than I like.

"I love you, too," she says quickly. "I'll be here when you get home." I hear more kissing and then I see her face again.

"Wow," I say in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's Jasper," she says with an eye roll. "He can be so sweet and loving, Bella. It's all so confusing."

"Alice, you deserve better than that," I tell her as she nods.

"I know. I gotta go clean or something," she tells me, playing with her fingers.

"Alice, I would feel better if you went back to my dad's," I say in a pleading tone.

"There's a rumor that Jasper may be traded... It will be my entire fault if that happens," she says as he tears come back. "I'm so stupid. I knew this would just push him over the edge. I thought if I had his baby he would want me, but now he hates me. He is never going to love our baby," she says as he tears come back.

"Alice, I'm not sure what to say, but everything will work out somehow," I tell her.

"I gotta go," she says sadly and then closes her lap top without waiting for me to respond.

I feel so bad for her. I know there's nothing I can say or do to help her. I want her to be happy, but I don't think that happiness is going to come from Jasper. I don't understand why she is trying so hard. After getting to know Edward, I know he would never treat me with such disrespect. I know he would do everything in his power to make sure I was happy. I know he would never make me cry with his words... well, not intentionally anyway.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Alice moved back home today, thank God. I'm happy they are going to be here tomorrow. I just want to hug Alice and never let her go. She found out she is having a boy, so I bought her some presents that I hope will cheer her up. I know I'm going to be spending time with both Alice and Edward; I just hope I can make it work. I don't want to throw my relationship in her face._

_Mom seems to be happy with everyone coming. She has everything she needs for dinner, and she and Esme have a whole game plan. I have no school this week, and I just can't wait to see my man and my family. This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever._

**~BL~**

Mom is at the store, and Jim and I are watching Bounty Hunter. I'm lying on the couch with a blanket covering me while Jim is in his recliner. Jim and I have become friends. I like him. He's actually pretty cool, and we talk a lot. At first it was really weird, but now it just happens.

"Everyone should be here in a couple of hours," he says when a commercial comes on.

"I know. I'm excited, but the last thing I want to do is fight with my mom. Alice has been through so much; fighting is the last thing she needs to be around right now," I tell him with a sigh.

"I know. I talked to her last night, and she promised that she's going to try. She said she wished you still didn't like me," he says with a chuckle.

"Why?" I ask, scrunching my nose.

"Because if you didn't like me, then you and I would be the ones fighting, not you and her. She hates fighting with you," he tells me. I already know this, though; she tells me all the time.

"I try, Jim. I try so hard, but she knows how to get me going," I say as he nods.

"When she gets home, just help her and have some mother-daughter time. I know she misses that the most," he says as I smile. Like I said, Jim's pretty cool, after all.

When Mom gets back, I do as Jim suggested. We hang out in the kitchen and we talk about anything but Edward. This is when Mom and I get along the best. This is what I miss.

"Everyone is going to be here soon. Aren't you going to go make yourself pretty?" she asks, pulling on my baggy shirt.

"Nope... why would I?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"I just thought you would," she says with a kind of smile.

"Edward has to love the frumpy side of me, as well," I say as she rolls her eyes.

"Jim didn't see that side of me until we lived together," she says as I laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. I used to get up before him and make myself beautiful before he woke up," she says as I laugh.

That seems like too much work. "You're always beautiful," I tell her as I hug her. "No fighting this week, right?"

"I make no promises, but I will do my best," she says as she kisses my head.

"I love you," I tell her as she hugs me tighter.

"I love you, too," she says as the doorbell rings. Her grip crushes me as she holds me tighter, and I laugh as I hear voices head toward the kitchen.

"Where's Alice?" I hear Jim ask.

"She's spending time with her father," Esme says. I whip around at her words.

"She's not coming?!" I ask louder than probably needed.

"She said she told you," Dad says before hugging me. I fish my phone out of my pocket and call her.

"Hello?" a man's voice says.

"Who's this?" I ask harshly.

"This Alice's father, Garrett," he says as I let myself breathe again.

"Oh... where's Alice?" I ask a little nicer.

"She's taking a nap and I'm not waking her up," he says. The way he talks reminds me of Jasper.

"Okay, that's fine. Call you tell her I called?"

"Sure," he says and then just hangs up.

"Well, he's freaking rude," I say as Esme laughs.

"Never spoken to Gary before I take it," she says.

"No," I say sadly. "I was hoping to see her."

"You will at Christmas," Mom says as I nod. I know we are going to Missouri, so there will be no excuse not to see her.

"Don't let it bother you," Esme says giving me a hug. "Is there anything I can help with?" she asks as mom pours the two of them coffee. I look over and see Edward standing in the doorway, looking sexier than ever. I've missed him so much. Dad and Jim head for the living room, and I pull Edward toward the front door so we can greet each other without everyone watching.

"I'm glad you're here," I tell him as he pulls me by the shirt to him. We kiss for a few minutes, and I can feel him getting hard.

"You are going to spend the night with me," he says as I nod and kiss him more. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, so much. I love you," I tell him as I hug myself to him.

"Bella!" Jim yells. "They are going to take the guy down," he says, knowing I love when Dog takes the bad guys down. I pull Edward with me and I take my place on the couch. I snuggle up to my boyfriend under the blanket and his hand finds my boob. He loves my boobs.

We watched TV for what felt like hours, and Edward and I both got each other hornier than hell. I couldn't wait to get to his hotel room. He is hard as hell, and my panties are soaked. All we have done is touch each other under my blanket, but it was enough to almost throw me over the edge. I need him so badly.

We order pizza for dinner and I scarf down my food and then go pack an overnight bag. I know I won't really need it, but I pack one up anyway. Alice never calls me, and when I call her again, all I get is her voice mail. I thought for sure when I left with Edward it was going to cause a fight, but my mom just didn't pay us any attention. We take my car, and as soon as we are at the hotel, I attack his mouth and kiss him until I can't breathe. When we break apart, he keeps a hold of my jaw.

"I'm going to fuck your tight little pussy so hard once we get inside, you're going to feel me for days," he says as I lick my lips. "Then, if you're a good little girl, I'll make love to you." My heart races as my mouth goes dry. I need him so badly.

"Whatever you say, Daddy," I say and he growls and hurries out of the car. It makes me giggle when he checks into his room. The girl behind the counter is freaking slow, and I run my hand over his denim covered cock while we wait. He slaps my hand away, so I put my hand up the back of his shirt and gently run my fingers down his spine.

"Here you go," the girl says as Edward snatches the key out of her hand and grabs me in the other, making me laugh loudly.

"I love driving you crazy," I say with a laugh.

"Hmmm… I'll remember that," he says as he walks quickly to his room.

As soon as we're inside, he puts me up against the wall and tries to swallow my mouth whole. I moan into his mouth as he fists my hair in his hand. I try to rub myself against him, but he doesn't let me. His hand falls from my hair to my chest as he grips my breasts and squeezes hard. I whimper and start to beg for more. I pull at his shirt as he pulls at mine. Before his shirt is even out of my hands, I work at getting his jeans undone. With one quick pull, he has me naked with his hand rubbing quickly at my wet folds. He bends to suck my nipples, and I lose grip of his jeans just as I get them undone. I moan and whimper as he rubs my clit and sucks my nipples hard. Just as I'm about to cum, he pulls his hand away from clit and switches tits. I feel him move so he can get his jeans off, and when does, he lets go of my nipple with a pop and grips my ass, lifting me off my feet.

"Edward, I love you," I say as I suck on his bottom lip. I feel him spread me open as he quickly slides himself in to me, leaving me breathless. I don't think I will ever get used to his size. The way he stretches me feels so good. I moan loudly as he sucks on my neck and breasts.

"You feel so fucking good, Little Girl," he says with a moan.

"More... more!" is all I can say as he pounds into me. He moves us from the wall to the bed, managing to keep us connected the whole time — at least until he drops me to the bed. I cry out when we disconnect from one another. He spreads my legs wide as he bends down to suck my clit, making me cum all over his mouth and chin. This excites him, and he grabs my thighs and slams into me more.

"So fucking good," he says over and over. I claw at his arms, chest, and hips as he continues to fuck me. I need to touch him in the worst possible way. I need to feel not only his cock inside me, but his body crushing mine.

"Kisses. I need kisses," I moan as I get my hands to his neck to pull his mouth toward me. Our kisses are wet and sloppy, and I don't want it any other way. I cum again for him, and when he bites my lower lip, it makes my orgasm even stronger.

"Suck," he demands, gripping the back of my neck. He quickly pulls out of me and pushes his dripping cock into my mouth. I suck as much of him as I can into my mouth and I feel him cum. "Swallow, Little Girl," he says between clenched teeth. I do as I'm told. I love when he calls me little girl. It makes my pussy throb… I just love it.

Once I have swallowed all that he gives me and I lick him clean, he pulls my face to his as he kisses me softly. I sigh into the loving kiss, and our hands caress each other gently. I've come to discover that I love fucking just as much as I enjoy making love to him.

"Baby," he says, breaking our kiss but keeping our mouths together. "That was phenomenal. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You would never hurt me," I say, kissing his lips. "I wouldn't have minded if you were a little rougher."

"Mmm... we are so perfect together," he says, kissing me more. "Move up on the pillows. I need to chill before we can do anything else."

I giggle and roll over, positioning myself on all fours. "Yes, Daddy," I say with another laugh. I moan when he slaps me hard on the ass. The sting I feel floods the promise land. "I'm ready for round two."

"Well, I'm not. Lay down," he commands as I groan. He's too sexy for words. I lay my head on the pillow, and when he lies next to me, I push my leg between his and rub my pussy against his thigh. "Someone's all wet," he says as he wraps his arms around me.

"That's your fault," I say with a whine. He lifts my face to his and kisses me soundly. "I'm so glad you're here," I tell him as I cuddle into him more.

"I have something to tell you. I want you to hear it from me and not anyone else," he says as I sit up.

"Is it something bad?" I ask, my voice laced with worry.

"No, Sweetie. Nothing bad... actually, I hope you'll think it's great," he says as I stare at him. "After the holiday, I'm going to announce my pending retirement."

"Oh... okay. That's good news as long as it's something you truly want," I say with a smile.

"Yes; it's something I have wanted to do. I'm getting older, and I've done all I can do as a player. You are going to be graduating, and for me, it's the perfect time. This way, after the season is over we can start our life together. Well, as long as you don't find someone else before then," he says, making me laugh.

"After what just took place here, I won't ever want anyone else but you," I tell him as I lean over to kiss him. "You make me so happy."

"I'm glad. I love you," he says with a sigh, running his hand down the back of my head.

"I miss you so much when you're gone," I admit as I lay my head on his chest. He holds me tight to his body, and I listen to his heart beating steadily in his chest. I love this man more than I ever thought I could love someone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Baby, of course," he says rubbing my back.

"I really like it when you call me little girl," I says as he chuckles.

"That's not a question, Little Girl," he points out.

"Is it weird that I like it?"

"Is it weird that I get hard when you call me Daddy?"

"Yes, but I like that, too," I admit as he holds me tighter. "Why do I like it? Shouldn't it be wrong in our relationship?"

"Babe, it's just a fetish. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I get to take care of you and love you in every way possible. I'm here for you when you need me, and I know you are there for me if I need you. You are my little girl, and I don't really care what people think of our relationship. What we do in private is our business, and if you want to call me daddy, then have at it," he says, making me laugh.

"You make me feel so much better. I thought there was something wrong with me."

He lifted my chin up and kissed my mouth. I straddled his waist as we kissed, and before I knew it, we were on to round two.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I should be worn out after three rounds of some of the best sex ever, but now I can't sleep. I love sitting here writing and seeing Edward's sleek body laid out beside me. Along his side is where I belong; I can feel it throughout my entire body. I love the smooth plains of his chest and tracing my fingers across his defined muscles. He has such a hot body, and I am glad he is mine._

_I'm glad that he is turned on by me calling him Daddy, because my pussy drips when he calls me Little Girl. I guess we have a kinky side to our sex life. I'm glad that he is the one I gave this to. Sometimes I wish I had given Edward my virginity, but then again, I am so glad that our first time was good for us both all around._

_I'm worried about not being able to speak to Alice. I miss her a lot, and I sure hope she's okay. Jasper is so mean, and has been so mentally abusive to her; I want her to be all right._

_Well, I'm going to snuggle up to my sexy daddy and get some shut eye. I hope tomorrow is not a drama filled ordeal. I know she said she'd try, but I'm worried that my mom will be a bitch._

**~BL~**

The morning was great but short. Edward and I have had sex five times in the past fourteen hours. I'm excited to spend my first holiday with him as a couple. Though I didn't get much sleep, I'm smiling and happy as we walk through the door of my house.

I hear the guys in the living room. I lean in and tell everyone hello and Happy Thanksgiving. I leave Edward with the men while I head to the kitchen to see if Mom and Esme need my help.

"Good morning, and Happy Thanksgiving," I say as I walk through the door.

Esme smiles at me, but my mom looks a little mad before looking back down to the bowl she is mixing. I hope everything is okay. When she glances back up at me, the look is gone, so I don't say anything. Esme gives me a hug since her hands are free. I make my way to my mother, and when she puts down the bowl, I lean in to give her a hug.

"Bella, it's hardly morning any longer, and you reek of – dirtiness; go shower," she says quietly in my ear.

Without a word, I leave the kitchen and go to my room. I'm hurt by her words, but I hope this is the extent of her bitchiness for the day. I take a hot shower and change into a nice pair of skinny jeans and my favorite white lacy camisole, covering it with a dark blue tight tee. I pull my hair up in a messy bun, and put on some mascara and lip gloss.

My lips are fuller than normal, but I'm sure it's from all the kissing and well… other things I've had in my mouth. The thought of Edward using my mouth makes me wet. I'm really some kind of deviant, aren't I? I chuckle, because there is no way I could see myself wanting this kinky side of sex with anyone but Edward. The mere thought of sex with anyone but Edward makes me cringe.

Taking one last look in the mirror, I smile, knowing that Edward will love the way the lace is stretched over the cleavage my pushup bra gives me. Turning a little, I admire the way my ass looks in these pants; they are very comfy for super tight looking skinny jeans. I smile one more time at myself and head back downstairs.

"Well I'm glad you could rejoin us. I've already set the table. Dinner is ready, so go find your spot; I've assigned seating," my mom tells me.

I walk into the dining room, choosing to not argue with my mom or let her words get to me. I walk in and see Edward sitting beside the seat marked for Esme. On his other side is Jim's seat, and next to him is Mom. The other side of the table has a place setting for Jake his father, Billy, my dad, and then me. I walk back to the kitchen and stand beside my mother.

"What Isabella? Is there a problem?" she asks almost too sweetly.

"Yes, Mother, there is a problem. I'm sitting next to Edward and Esme will sit beside Dad. Either that, or Edward and I will leave and go to some restaurant in Seattle to have our own dinner. Make your choice now, because you will not ruin our first holiday as a couple."

"You can't leave," she says as if I am a child

"I can and I will. Now, either I switch the places, or I'm leaving. You choose!"

* * *

**A/N: Well we bet you were expecting something to happen, but not quite like that were you? We were glad to give Bella and Edward some sexy time, because they deserved it. What do you think will happen? Will she let them sit beside each other, or will Bella take her fine piece of man meat and go out for dinner? I bet we could sell tickets to sit at that dinner table either way... LOL. **

**All reviews will get a teaser of what is up next, as long as the reviews are registered reviews and you can receive PM's. Thanks to our loyal group of gals reading, and pimping us out. Check out our group pages on Facebook: Jess2002 Fan Fiction (and) TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. Thanks again everyone and see ya next Wednesday.  
Kasi & Jess~**


	10. Chapter 10

As always, all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; all things Bases Loaded belong to JessAndTAT. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to Sally and Nikky, these two girls rock our world. Please note, where we are doing our best to keep most things accurate by the set standards of the MLB we are taking certain liberties within the story line and with that keep in mind that this is a work of fiction.

* * *

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_My mother is pushing me away and she doesn't even realize it. It's one thing after another with her. I get that she doesn't approve of my relationship with Edward, but she really needs to get over it. At least I got my way at dinner and was able to sit next to Edward. I hate having to threaten her for her to give in to the stupidest shit, though. I feel like a freaking brat every time I have to get demanding with her._

_Dinner was extremely uncomfortable, and my mom was rude to everyone. Esme asked her to pass the salt, and then after another five minutes, she offered to help her remove the stick from her ass. My dad, who was now sitting in front of me, choked on his mashed potatoes. Jake snorted milk through his nose, and I thought Billy Black's eyes were going to bulge from his head. Even Jim told my mom that enough was enough._

_Dinner was over rather quickly after that, and Jim said he was cleaning up. I offered to help since mom was in their room, but he told me that it wasn't necessary and that he was sorry. I packed a small suitcase and went to Edward's hotel with him. Esme and Dad also moved to the hotel. Clearly my mom is well on her way to alienating everyone._

_One day, I'm going to walk away from her, and she is just going to have to live with what she has done. I could never hate my mother or go without speaking to her again, but I would do what I have to, to get my point across to her._

_I'm spending most of my time with Edward while he's here. My Dad left this morning, so Edward is my priority. I have missed him so much. I know he's here for a few more days, and I want to take advantage of it._

_I have yet to talk to Alice and it is starting to piss me off. I feel like she is hiding something from me, but I'm not sure what it could be. I know she is probably with Jasper. He seems to bring the stupid out in her. I never want to be in her situation. I hope if I ever am, I will be strong enough to walk away. I just wish she would talk to me._

**~BL~**

"Baby, we need to do something about your mother," Edward says on his last night with me.

"I know, but I don't know what else there is to do."

"Maybe we could go out to dinner with her and Jim?" he asks as I shrug my shoulders. I really didn't think anything was going to work. "Well, we need to do something."

"Let's run away and get married, and then she can't say a word about anything," I say as he kisses my temple.

"As tempting as that is, I don't think that would work. She would probably hate me even more," he says with a laugh.

"We can try, but I don't see her even being nice about anything."

"Call her and ask if they want to meet up with us for lunch tomorrow," he says as I nod. I check the time to make sure that it isn't too late to call. I would feel bad for waking her up.

"Bella, are you okay?" she answers in a panicky tone.

"Yes, I'm okay. Are you okay?" I ask with a giggle.

"Why are you calling so late?"

"It's only ten, Old Lady," I say as we laugh.

"Oh, hush. It feels later than that," she says through more laughter. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you and Jim would like to have lunch with Edward and me tomorrow," I say as she sighs.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but we can't. I have a doctor's appointment," she says as I wrinkle my nose.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, just a checkup," she says as I nod even though she can't see me.

"That's fine. Edward doesn't have to be at the airport until nine. Do you want to grab an early dinner?"

"Bella, I love you, but seeing you with a man older than me isn't something I want to do. I know you are eighteen and all, but as a mother, I just can't do it," she says with a sigh. "I know you want me to try, but I don't understand what he sees in a little girl — my little girl. I want a future for you, and I want you to live your life. I don't want you settling."

"Wow," is the only thing I can say. "I can't believe that you, of all people, are acting like this."

"I've always been honest with you…"

"No, you haven't, but whatever. If that's the way you feel, then there is nothing I can do. At least I know I tried," I say before hanging up the phone. "I never thought she would be like this."

"It will all work out in the end," he says, kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I tell him as I put my face in my hands and cry. I'm sad that she won't support me in my relationship. I know it's a huge age gap, but I truly do love Edward.

"We need to figure this out then. I'm not going to sit here or on Skype and watch you cry over this. You aren't moving in with me yet for the simple fact that you are better off staying here for now. Being the amazing boyfriend I am, though, I have thought ahead," he says, getting out of bed. I watch with teary eyes as he goes to the desk in the room and grabs a newspaper.

"What's that?" I ask with a sniffle.

"There is a one bedroom apartment for rent. We can call tomorrow to see if we can go look at it," he says as I smile while more tears fall. It makes me sad that it has come to this. "Would you be able to live alone? We could find something bigger and see if Jake or someone could live with you."

"I could live alone. It's probably right up the road from the school. I think my friend McKenna from school lives in the building if it's the same one I'm thinking of," I say as I wipe my tears away.

"You don't have to do this. If you want to stay home, that's fine. If you want to put us on hold until you are out of school, that's fine, too. You just have to tell me what you need and you will have it," he says, taking my face in his hands.

"I don't want to put us on hold," I say as more tears fall. "We can look at the apartment, and maybe I can even find a part time job or something."

"Baby, you never have to worry about money with me. I have enough to pay for your college, my house back home, your apartment, and all of our needs. We have plenty of money," he tells me as I give him a small smile.

"You really want to take care of me, huh?" I ask, wiping my tears away.

"The moment you became my girl was the moment I started taking care of you," he says before claiming my lips. He kisses me until my tears go away, and once again, takes care of me in every way I need.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Edward left tonight. I'm still crying. I feel so alone. I was happy when Edward stayed two extra days so we could settle things with the apartment. It really is nice. He bought me an awesome living room set. It's so comfortable. He said it needed to be extra comfy in case I have overnight guests. He really did think of everything._

_I chickened out and told my mom over text that I was moving out. Her was response was 'do what you want'. I'm so sick of crying, but it seems to be the only thing I can do. I don't know how to make things better. I never thought in a million years this would happen between me and my mom. I love her. She has always been my best friend, but now I feel like I don't even know her. I guess I would just have to wait and see what happens._

_I still haven't talked to Alice. I asked Dad if she was okay and he said yes, but he wouldn't tell me anything else. Something is going on and I don't know what it is. I've come to the point where I have just stopped leaving texts and messages for her. I know when she needs me, she will call. I just don't know what to do anymore._

**~BL~**

The day before I'm supposed to leave for Christmas break, I get a text from Alice saying to turn on ESPN. I do, and my mouth falls open in shock.

"Today is a sad day for the St. Louis Cardinals. Jasper Whitlock has been fired. The truth has come out that he is expecting his first child this spring with on-again, off-again girlfriend, Alice Platt. Alice Platt is the stepdaughter of the team's doctor, Carlisle Cullen. Sources say the two started dating two years ago, while she was just sixteen. We are told that the family is not pressing any charges. The owner of the Cardinals is using Jasper as an example to the team. A player being sexually involved with anyone under age, whether it is consensual or not, will not be tolerated.

"Now, while this is being brought to light, people are questioning the rumors swarming around about Edward Masen's retirement. It is rumored that he is dating Doctor Cullen's biological daughter, who is reported to be eighteen. Masen's rep has refused to comment on this topic," the broadcaster says.

"Doctor Cullen must have his hands full," the other sportscaster says with a laugh.

I fiddle with my phone, trying to get someone on the line. I either get no answer, or their phones go right to voice mail. I keep watching as ESPN replays the story over and over. After two hours of watching the same thing again and again, they announce that there will be a live press conference at eight o'clock. I pace my small apartment before calling Jake over to sit with me.

"I don't know what's going to happen, and I can't get anyone on the phone," I tell Jake as soon as he is through the door.

"Bella, it's going to be okay," he says, taking my hand. "Do you want me to make some tea? I know I could use some with all this stress," he says, fanning himself. I laugh and it makes me feel a little better.

While Jake is in the little kitchen making tea, I try everyone's phone again. I text everyone, and hope that someone will tell me something, but no one does. I bounce my leg and watch ESPN play on a loop. My whole body is trembling when the news conference starts. I see Jasper and Alice together, holding hands, and I freak out.

"What the fuck is she doing!?"

"Calm down," Jakes says.

"Someone needs to call me!" I yell at the TV as if they can hear me. The camera pans the area, and I see that Edward, Carlisle, and Esme are all there, too.

"Thank you all for coming," Jasper says as he keeps Alice's hand in his. "Today I was informed that I was being let go from the team. I'm sad that my time as a Cardinal had to end this way, but I won't apologize for the conception of my child. I'm very excited to be a father and to start my life beyond baseball. We request that you give us the privacy we need for our family. Thank you," Jasper says as he looks to Alice. The way they look at one another is not the same as I had seen before.

"Doctor Cullen, why are you not pressing charges?" a reporter asks.

"Alice is eighteen and we respect her wishes to not go through with pressing the issue. What's done is done, and we cannot change it," Dad says calmly.

"Edward, is it true you are dating Doctor Cullen's daughter?" another reporter asks.

"Yes," Edward says before clearing his throat. "We recently started dating."

"Is she eighteen?"

"Yes."

"Is she the reason you have announced your retirement?" a reporter yells.

"I have been thinking about retiring for a couple of years now. Because I am thirty-seven and I have found someone I want to start a life with, yes, it is time for me to retire," Edward says as he smiles.

"Doctor Cullen, the papers are now calling you the Cardinal's match maker..."

"I find no humor in that statement," Dad says as he stands. He takes Esme by the hand, and as he walks by, he takes a hold of Alice as well. "This is over," he says as they walk away.

"Aro — Mr. Volturi, will Edward be let go as well?" a reporter asks.

"No, we have found that there has been no wrongdoing, so he will still play for our team," he says as I let out a huge breath of relief.

"What a fucking mess," I say as my phone rings. I look to see my dad's face pop up on the screen. "Dad!" I answer.

"You are going to tell me the truth right now, young lady. Did you and Edward do anything with one another before you were eighteen? You have all been highly irresponsible, and now people are having their worlds turned upside down. Life isn't a fucking game!" he yells into the phone.

"Dad, I'm sorry this all happened, but Edward and I didn't do anything more than talk until I was eighteen," I say as my eyes fill with tears. "I would never do anything to jeopardize someone's career."

"I don't mean to yell, I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Dad, what's going on?" I ask.

"Alice and Jasper have come to an agreement, I guess. I'm not happy about it, but it's not my place to tell you what's going on. Just get here safely tomorrow," he says as we end our phone call. I call Alice, but once again, she doesn't answer.

"Jake," I say, turning to my friend. "I don't know if I should go tomorrow."

"I'm sure that sexy man of yours needs you right now. Plus, if you go, you can tell Alice how you feel. She has been so shitty to you lately. I know she has a lot going on, but shit! Text a bitch, or something," he says with an eye roll which makes me laugh.

"I love you. Want to sleep over?" I ask as he puts his feet up.

"Hell yeah, but I'm sleeping in your bed because I'm too long for this couch."

"Fine, but if you try to cuddle with me and poke me with your morning wood, I'm telling my boyfriend," I say as he gets this sly smile on his face.

"Do you think he would spank me?"

"Jake!" I say, laughing as I hit him in the chest. "You are so bad and it's a little creepy that you want my boyfriend to spank you."

"Honey, I'm not the only person in this world that wants that fuck hot piece of man meat you have to spank them," he says as I laugh even more.

"He's a good at spanking, too," I tell him as his eyes go wide.

"Tell me everything right now, and if you have pictures and or videos, I demand to see them."

This is why I love Jake; he knows just what to say to make everything better.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_We have been in the air for the better part of two hours, and I can't wait to be in Edward's arms. The drive to the airport this morning was LONG, and this flight is taking for-fucking-ever. I just can't wait to be back in Edward's arms._

_I haven't had much interaction with my mother. She didn't even really speak to me in the car. What little conversation we shared in the car from Forks to Seattle wasn't exactly fun. Jim warned me this morning that she was hormonal and to not let her shortness get to me. Whatever that's supposed to mean! I mean, she's too young to be going through menopause, and I always thought her period was around the same as mine; I just finished mine last week._

_I just can't wait to get to Edward's house. I'm actually glad that my mom was being a bitch about staying at the same place as Edward and I; at least we will have some privacy. I was mad at first when Dad called me about Mom and her stipulations. I wish she would just get over it. I love Edward, and I refuse to be unhappy because she isn't happy about it._

_I know it has been a while since I have talked about it, but I really do love my mother, and I miss how close we used to be. I'm vowing now to try harder to make her see that I can still be her daughter — the same girl I was five years ago — and my own person, too._

**~BL~**

The landing was delayed because they had to clear the runway. What terrible weather this is. According to the pilot and his endless drabble, the temperature is bitter cold right now. It seems to take forever for the plane to taxi to the gate, but we are finally off the plane.

Once we get closer to the baggage claim area, I can see an over whelming amount of people. Before I know it, there are tons of flashes going off in my face, and hoards of people are screaming my name. My mom and Jim are no longer beside me, and I am surrounded by a bunch of reporters. They're asking me how long I've been dating Edward, and when our relationship turned sexual.

I start to panic because I don't see anyone I know. Just as I am about to cry, I see my dad pushing his way to me. I grab onto him and bury my face in his chest as he pulls me to freedom from the crowd surrounding me. He gets me out to the car and we quickly drive away.

"Where are mom and Jim?"

"Esme is there. She's getting them and your luggage right now. Plans have changed; you're staying at my place."

"I want to stay with Edward; it is not fair that you're doing this now, too."

"I never said I was going to keep you apart, just that you would be staying at my house."

"I am staying with Edward..."

"Isabella!" he yells, cutting me off. "I said that you are staying at my house. Edward will be there, too. Now don't get bratty with me, I have to protect you."

"Well, what about Mom and Jim?"

"I guess your mother will have to stop being a brat, too, won't she? It is three days until Christmas, and we have always spent Christmas together as a family."

I nod my head and look away. Apparently, my dad is serious and taking charge of this whole sordid mess.

**~BL~**

"What do you mean we're all staying here? I will not stay here if you're going to allow our daughter to shack up under this roof with a man, who, may I remind you, is older than even you are!" I hear my mother scream at my dad. I have been sitting here at the top of the steps, listening to them talk now for the past hour.

"Liz, Edward is my brother. He is always welcome in this house."

"Esme, you need to stay out of this!"

"Elizabeth!" I hear my father yell. "You need to stop acting like a petulant child, and start acting like the grown up that you are. And you wonder where our daughter gets this same attitude from. Esme, I love you, but let me handle this, please. Bella will not stay here without Edward, and I need to keep her safe from the hellhounds out there. We will spend Christmas together, and after Christmas, you and Jim are welcome to stay in a hotel or go home, but you need to stop acting like a child. Bella doesn't deserve all of this hatred you are spewing all because you refuse to care if she is happy or not. Grow up and go to your room. We put you and Jim in the guest room off the basement so that you don't even have to be around the main part of the house. Stop acting like you're younger than our daughter and behave!"

I make my way back to my room; I know that Edward won't be in until later tonight when his flight arrives from the promotional shoot he had to do in New York. I miss him so much; I wish he was here right now.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_The past two nights have been very awkward at best. Things are great between Edward and me. My mom, though, well... she has spent most of her time in her room. She hasn't even spoken to me once. I know she's mad, but my dad said it correctly — she is acting like a child. I know I can be bratty at times, but she is acting worse than I ever remember being... like EVER!_

_Dad laid down rules, trying to make things comfortable for everyone. Edward and I are allowed to be together and stay in the same room. We chose my room on the second floor, Esme and dad are on the first floor, and mom and Jim are in the basement. He made it clear that us staying in the same room here was conditional on him not having to see or hear us doing anything inappropriate. He doesn't freak over a hug, hand holding, or even chaste kisses, but he said no swapping spit._

_Alice will arrive today. Her plane lands in six hours. I am super excited to have time with her. I can't wait to hug my sister and rub her cute and not so tiny tummy._

**~BL~**

* * *

**A/N: **Well now she still hasn't seen or heard from Alice, but she will soon. What are your thoughts on Alice and the goings on with her? How about Liz? Liz clearly is still not over the whole Bella and Edward being together thing, think she will ever get over it? How about the press? Think they will back off, or continue to be a thorn in the sides of our much loved couple? Reviews get a teaser of the next chapter and it is about Christmas and the rest of the stay in St. Louis.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight Saga related belong to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer, all things associated with the MLB and respective teams of the MLB belong to them, all things Bases Loaded belong to JessAndTAT FanFiction. No Copyright infringement intended, and please remember this is a FICTIONAL story, where we have done our best to follow the reality of the case scenario.

* * *

**~BL~**

**Chapter 11**

"Hey," I say from the doorway of the kitchen. I knew I heard someone moving around in here.

"You scared me. Was I being loud, or were you waiting for me?" Alice asks, holding her chest.

"It's been a weird few months, so sleeping doesn't come very easily lately," I say as I walk to her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," she says as we hug. I feel her shoulders start to move and I know she has started to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I know you've had a lot going on, but in the words of Jake, 'text a bitch next time,'" I say as she laughs.

"I'm so sorry," she says as she makes herself a bowl of cereal. I giggle at her as she makes a second bowl.

"Hungry?" I ask as she pours the milk in each bowl.

"I don't like to eat alone; it makes me feel fat," she explains.

"You look beautiful."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Sister." We both laugh louder than we should.

"So... what's been going on?" I ask. I have waited long enough and I'm ready for some answers.

"Well, Jasper and I are done. My number will be changed as of the first of the year. My dad got a no contact order put against Jasper, so if he does call or text me, I can have him arrested. He gave me five million dollars and told me to raise the kid right. Then the next day, he signed away any and all parental rights," she says as my eyes grow big.

"But at the press conference the two of you..."

"It was a front so his name wasn't completely tarnished," she says as I nod.

"Why would you do that?"

"It was part of the deal. He walks away, and I let him have his good name," she tells me.

"That's kinda fucked up," I say as she shrugs.

"Girls, it's the middle of the night; why are you up?" I hear my mom ask.

"I was hungry and I don't like to eat alone," Alice tells her.

"How is the pregnant life?" my mom asks as if she cares.

"It sucks," Alice says with a sigh.

"Remember that," Mom says to me as I roll my eyes. "When you're done, go to bed."

"Wow, that was awkward," Alice says. "What's been going on with you?"

We end up staying up talking until the sun comes up. We moved to the living room, though, where we fell asleep.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Seeing and talking to Alice was amazing. I had so much I wanted to say to her, but after seeing the lifeless person she is right now... I don't know, I just couldn't bring myself to say anything negative. By the time we fell asleep, she did seem better. I was hoping that Alice was going to get everything and more that she wanted out of life. She needed happiness, and I just wanted to see the light in her eyes again. When she talks about the baby, she does seem excited, but I know it still makes her sad. I love that she is doing things her way, but I still want her to be happy._

_I am hoping by the end of my visit, she will seem more like herself._

**~BL~**

I open my eyes to notice that it's still dark out. When I look at the clock, I see it is only five in the morning. I glance at Edward,who is sound asleep on his stomach with his arms under his head. Just as I go to wake him up for some morning lovin', I hear my door creak open. I lift my head to see Alice smiling at me. I quietly get up and we head downstairs. We make hot cocoa and then sit in front the tree. Our parents still made us go to bed before they would put any of the presents out. I kind of liked it that way. Even though I knew Santa wasn't real, I was still able to have the element of surprise.

"Look at all this stuff," Alice says with a giddy giggle. "Uncle Edward spoiled the shit out of you. From where I am standing, I can count twelve gifts."

"No way!" I say in a half whisper. I go to her and see my name over and over again. "Are there any stores open? I think I need to go buy him more. I only got him six gifts," I say as she giggles.

"The gas station is open. We can go buy him a box of Twinkies," she says as I smile.

"Does he like Twinkies?"

"I was joking, you dork!" she says with a laugh.

"I feel bad."

"Don't. You're lucky you were able to get him six things. The fucker buys everything he wants. Mom had to exchange three gifts because he bought what she bought for him last week," she tells me as I laugh.

"How long should we let the old folks sleep?" I ask as she shrugs.

"Seven is the latest I'm waiting," she says as we burst out laughing.

**~BL~**

"Mom, Jim," I say as I open the bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" Jim asks as they sit up.

"It's seven," I say as Jim chuckles. "Alice and I don't want to wait anymore."

"How long have the two of you been up?" Mom asks with a yawn.

"Since five," I say as she laughs. "There is coffee, tea, cocoa, and pancakes all ready to be eaten and drank."

"We will be right up," Jim says as he lies back down.

"Don't lay down!" I whine.

"Go! We will be up in a minute," Mom says with a laugh. It was good to hear her laugh, but I know I will wake them up again if I have to.

I head for the living room and then for the stairs, where I hear Alice talking nonstop. Now that is a way to wake someone up. I head for my room to find that Edward is sleeping the same way I left him. I get back into bed and watch him sleep for a few seconds before I run my finger down his face. I pull my hand away and laugh silently as he rubs his face. I tickle his face again and he moves away from me.

"It's time to get up," I whisper in his ear. Before I pull away, I lick the shell of his ear.

"I swear to God I will fuck you if you do that again," he says as I laugh. As tempting as it is, I don't lick him again because I want to get downstairs.

"Fine, then you need to get up."

"You're not going to do it again?" he asks with his sexy, sleep voice.

"No. Alice and I have been up since five and we want to open presents," I tell him.

"Is my little girl excited?" he asks as he props his head up.

"I am, so let's go," I tell him, pulling on his arm.

"I'm too tired," he says as he lies back down. "I think I need a wake up 'Merry Christmas' blow job or something."

"You're not funny; come on," I say, bouncing on the heels of my feet.

"I'm hard," he responds, flashing his cock at me.

"If you get up now, I'll give you three blow jobs today," I say as he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Whenever I say?"

"As long as is it isn't right now," I say with a sweet smile.

"You are a very evil little girl."

"But I'm yours."

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Best Christmas ever! My mother tried to ruin it for me, but Edward asked her to not start with us. I also liked that he gave her permission to be cranky tomorrow! Whenever I think I can't love him more, he does something to make me swoon._

_I couldn't believe the amount of stuff he got for me. I thought it was sweet that he bought me clothes to keep at his house. Who thinks of that shit?! Oh yeah, that's right — my boyfriend does. He even bought me makeup and jewelry to leave at his house, as well. I'm just so happy with everything._

_He loved everything that I got him. Esme was shocked that I could think of something. I bought him hoodies and graphic tees that I knew he would like, plus a new watch and a pair of sneakers. The man had too many shoes, but these were red and black and hot... I just couldn't, NOT buy them. I have another gift for him, but that will come later tonight. Right now, I need a nap._

**~BL~**

Everyone is in bed and Edward is on the phone with his mother. Esme talked with her for a few minutes, but she quickly got off the phone. I wanted to know what the deal was with their parents. Anyway, I'm all ready for my final Christmas surprise. I had searched on the internet for a cheap shirt with his name on it, and I found one that he had signed. It wasn't cheap, but it was worth every penny. While he was talking on the phone, I stripped naked and put the jersey on. It came above mid-thigh, but it covered everything. I put my hair into pigtails, and then put the cute Cardinals hair bows that he had bought for me a while back, on each side. I grabbed the red, lacy ruffled undies and pulled them up my legs, smiling deviously in the mirror as I took in my appearance. My lips were a little glossy, but I wore no other makeup at all. I grabbed the little strawberry flavored sucker and stuck it in my mouth, and sat on my knees while I waited for my sexy daddy to walk in the bedroom.

We have talked a lot about the whole daddy thing that we were into, and we agreed that it would definitely be something we wanted to do when the mood struck. Tonight it did. How could it not after he spoiled me so much? I knew there really wasn't anything I could get for him to show my appreciation, so this was the next best thing.

I hear him take off the card that I taped to the door, and then hear the paper as he rips it open, which makes me giddy. The excitement and anticipation is coursing through my veins. When I see the door knob turn, I put on my best smile, and as soon as his eyes take in the sight of me, I see them turn dark green and smolder with his want for me.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," I say in a cutesy voice, putting the lollypop in one of my cheeks.

"Fuck, Little Girl, you're so yummy looking. Put that sucker down, Baby, because I've got something much bigger for you to wrap your little mouth around."

I smile as he unzips his jeans and is half out of them before he has even finished closing the door. In no time, he is using the long pig tails on the sides of my head to help me take him deeper. I love the feel of his pull and direction, and the lusty whore in me moans out around his hard shaft. I hear a grunt and lift my eyes to his, knowing he wants me to look at him when he shoots his seed down my throat. As soon as our eyes meet, his breath draws sharply.

"Fuck, Baby! Drink it all, Little Girl — suck the juice from Daddy's cock."

As the warm ribbons of his seed fills my throat, I look at him and hum as I swallow what he gives me. When I release his shaft with a pop, he pulls me up to his mouth and starts to fuck my mouth with his tongue. His hands are everywhere, and it isn't long before he is rubbing the ruffles on my ass.

"These are sexy, Little Girl, but if they don't come off really fast, they will be a tattered mess of shredded lace in a minute."

"I got extras, Daddy; take me," I coax.

I hear the growl low in his throat as I hear and feel the lace tear. Before I know it, his face is buried in my pussy, lapping away at my juices like a starving man. I cover my mouth with my arm as I scream out my climax. He kisses down my legs, but his fingers push into me. I look down as he pumps his fingers faster in to me. Our eyes meet, and I moan out just from the raw desire I see in his eyes.

"Oh, Daddy! Your fingers feel so good, but I need that big cock of yours to fill me up."

"You want my cock?" he asks, moving onto his knees between my legs.

"Yes..." I moan out as he thrusts his fingers a little harder into me. "More, Daddy," I beg.

He pulls his hand back and I see him fisting his very hard cock with wet fingers. "Be very quiet for me, Little Girl," he says as he slaps the head of his cock against my engorged clit.

I can't help but moan out as he continues to trade-off between sliding his cock up and down and slapping my clit with it. The louder I get, the harder he slaps me with his cock. Soon, he leans forward and covers my mouth with his hand as he pinches my clit with the other.

"Be quiet, Little Girl," he almost whispers. Leaning forward, he lines up with my entrance, and as he pushes into my wet heat, he bites down on my left nipple. I immediately fall over the edge into my second orgasm. Each time seems to be more intense than the last, but I want more and more. Edward has made me a greedy bitch, and I can't wait to please him. As I feel another orgasm coming on, my moans get louder and his hand covers my mouth. He slows down almost to a stop and my eyes grow wide.

"Baby, you need to be quiet or this will end!" he warns as I swallow hard.

"Daddy, can your little girl ride your cock? Maybe if I do the work, it will help me."

"Fuck yes! I want your tight little cunt bouncing on my cock, Little Girl. Come ride Daddy nice and hard," he orders as he flips us without losing the connection. "You need to be a good girl and keep quiet, though," he says, holding my hips in place that I keep trying to move.

Edward pinches and pulls at my nipples as I start to bounce on his dick. I am so full, and I really enjoy pleasing my man. He may be older, but he has amazing stamina and he is so good. I lean back farther, reaching my hands behind me. Cupping his balls, I roll them and rub small circles on his perineum. He is about to blow, and I know he only wants to shoot his seed inside me.

Moving quickly, I remove the condom and suck the head of his cock into my mouth. He cums faster than I expect, and I have to slurp to stop it from leaving my mouth. He moans out as if that caused him more pleasure.

"Daddy, you need to be quiet," I say as I lick the cum off the corner of my mouth. I know I will need to revisit that again later.

**~BL~**

I wake in the middle of the night. Earlier was amazing, and Edward pleasured me six ways to Sunday. My kitty still had an achingly full feeling. I'm not sure what woke me, but I see that it's still dark outside. I throw on my robe and leave the room to get a drink. Making my way to the kitchen, I hear voices, so I stop and listen to see who it is. I hear Esme and Alice talking, but I can't make out what they are saying. I move carefully closer so that I can hear.

"Alice, you know I will always be there for you no matter where you are," Esme says as I narrow my eyes.

"I know... but I don't know if I can be that far away," Alice says as I pout. No one said anything to me about moving. "I really want this, but I don't know if I can do it alone."

"Honestly, I think you are doing amazing. The research you have done and the plan you have is outstanding," Esme says, full of pride for her daughter. I wished my mom spoke to me in such a manner.

"If I can't do it all... will you keep him?" Alice asks as I cover my mouth.

"Alice, I know you can do this. Whenever you set your mind to something, you've been able to pull through. Look at when I started dating Carlisle. Do you remember how many times you would make Pop Tarts®, when your father and I were in the same room to try to make us love one another again?" Esme asks as I quietly laugh. That would be something Alice would do.

"Well, everyone loves Pop Tarts®. You are so much happier with Carlisle," Alice says with a smile in her voice. "I thought Jasper was what I wanted. Sometimes…"

"Alice, you can't think like that. You deserve better than Jasper Whitlock. I want better for you," Esme says. "Alice, you have made your bed and you have to lay in it, but you have so many people that will be here to help you if you need it. You have me, Carlisle, Uncle Edward, Bella, and even Jim and Liz. Oh, and your father, but he would be more of the money help," Esme says with a sigh. "I believe in you, and I know you can do this."

"I don't want to let you down. Leaving and going so far away... what if I need you?" Alice asks as she starts to cry.

"A long time ago, two crazy brothers invented this thing called an airplane," Esme says, making Alice laugh through her tears.

"Mom... I'm never going to be able to tell you how much I love you," Alice says as she cries harder.

I walk away then as I feel my own tears come. Hearing them makes me miss my mom even more. I want to make her proud and show her that I know what I'm doing.

I wasn't going to push Alice for information about where she was moving to. I knew she would come to me when she was ready. For now, I would be there for her when she needed me.

* * *

**A/N:** Well you got a bit more insight into the world of Alice and what she is dealing with. Where do you think she will go, and when do you think she will talk to Bella about it? Don't you just love Edward giving Liz permission to be a bitch the day after Christmas? I thought it was great. Super big thanks to our girls Nikky and Sally for all their hard work. HUGS, Kasi and Jess~

ps. I do write one main review reply and add to it if there are extra questions it does not cover, that way I am not giving one person more info than the other. So not always does each thing in the review reply apply to you, sorry if this has thrown any of you off. And again thanks for always reading and reviewing our stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah all normal disclaimers are the same! Thanks to Sally, Nikky and Krazi you love you gals whole-heartedly.

* * *

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going to miss Edward. I'll be spending spring break with him, which is my next break, but that's not 'til April. It's going to be a long few months. He will have spring training, but I'll take whatever time I can get with him. New Year's Eve was amazing, and ringing in the new year with Edward was the best NYE celebration for me ever._

_We didn't go out in public because of the overwhelming number of press still swarming around. We did, however, go to Edward's house. We had a very romantic dinner. He hired someone so it would be catered and served. It was so romantic, and he of course gave me flowers and chocolates. We danced for hours to slow, soft, sensual music._

_After making out for quite some time, he carried me up the steps to his huge bedroom and slowly undressed me. As the clock in the foyer struck midnight, Edward was pushing into me for the first time that night. We rang in the new year and said goodbye to the old joined together. It was perfect, and just the way we both wanted it to be._

_Choosing to go to my dad's for Christmas was great, but I don't foresee any more joint family get-togethers. My mother was miserable, and clearly she wanted everyone else to be as well. I don't know what is going on with her, but something has to be up. My dad never really stands up to my mother, and the simple fact that he raised his voice at her shocked the hell out of me. I don't want my parents fighting over me, but I'm glad that my father defended me and Edward._

_Even Alice has become a different person, but I understand why. I know her whole life is changing, but come on! If you need a friend, don't push them away. I just don't know what to think about all of the changes going on. Everyone is transforming around me... I hope we aren't stuck in some weird vortex of the Twilight Zone._

**~BL~**

I got online as soon as I was showered and ready for bed. I still can't believe Edward had a car service drive me home from the Seattle airport.

"Hey, sexy Daddy! I just got home and ready for bed. Do you miss me yet?" I ask Edward while smiling at him over Skype.

"I'm tired and I wish you were still here with me."

"If I was there we wouldn't be sleeping," I say seductively.

"Oh I know it, Little Girl," he moans out. "Take off that shirt and show me those titties, Baby."

I pull the shirt of his I took, off over my head. "I wish you were here; I want you to suck them," I say, pinching my hard nipples.

"Little Girl, was that my shirt?"

"Yeah," I answer coyly, looking down and biting my lip.

"Did you take my shirt?"

"Yeah," I answer, keeping my eyes trained down.

"Look at me, Baby," he says as I glance up at the camera. "I love you wearing my clothes; it's so hot."

"I only took it because it smells like you."

"I wish you were sitting on my face right now. I want your scent dripping down my chin. I can't be there to fuck you, so you will pleasure that tight little pussy for me just the way I tell you to. Do you understand me?"

"Oh, fu... yes," I moan at him.

"Move that computer so I can see that hot little sexy body, Baby. I want to see you when I tell you to touch yourself."

I move the laptop so he can see my whole body. I get on my knees and give him full view of my ass and wet pussy as I prop pillows against the head board.

"Little Girl, stop teasing!" he warns. I may have taken my time getting the pillows the way I wanted them.

I turn and lean back against the pillows, and when I have the computer positioned between my legs, I spread them as wide as they go. I make sure that the computer is far enough away that I won't drip on it. He groans out and leans back in his chair. I rub the inside of my thighs slowly so he can take his time seeing how wet I am for him. I watch as he pulls his hard cock free from his boxers.

"I want your mouth around my cock."

"I want your cock inside my wet pussy," I say back. I tug on my right nipple with my left hand as my right hand trails down my torso.

As my finger grazes my clit, I fight the urge to close my eyes. I don't want to miss a minute of him stroking himself. The way his hand looks as he pulls on his cock makes me jealous, knowing that I can't take care of him. My heart starts to race with excitement and my mouth waters for him. I rub lazy circles over my wet little clit and soft moans escape my lips.

"Oh Baby, you look so pretty. Your little nipples are so hard for me and your pussy is dripping wet. Rub your clit a little faster and think of me stretching you as I push into that tiny little hole," he says as I whimper. I swear he could get me off by just talking to me.

"Daddy, I see cum on your cock," I say in a little voice as pre-cum coats his head. "I love drinking your juice. I wish you were here."

"Fuck, I love the way you talk, Little One," he moans as he moves his hand a little faster. "Push one of your fingers into that perfect little hole."

I do as I'm told and shudder at the feeling. As I think of him and how it feels when we are together, I almost cum.

"Baby, slow down, I'm not ready to cum yet," he says as a lazy smile appears on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything," I moan as I give my clit a quick rub. "I was thinking of how it feels when you lick me and when you fuck me. I was thinking of your big hands holding me down and keeping me where you want me."

"Mmm, I have to hold you down because you're a little mover," he says. I agree with a giggle and bite my lip. "Even if I tied you up, I think you would still find a way to squirm that hot little body all over."

"Daddy!" I half yell as I feel that twitching feeling of cumming. "Daddy, may I please cum? I'm a good girl."

"You are being a very good girl for Daddy," he says in his hot as fuck sex voice. "I could watch you fuck yourself all day. Seeing that little cunt soaked with want and need that only I can satisfy."

"Daddy... please," I half moan, half whine. "Pretty please, Daddy?"

"Mmm..." he hums, making me squirm even more.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, please, please, please!" I beg in a chant over and over.

"Use your words, Baby Girl," he says as my muscles clench.

"I have to cum! Daddy let your good little girl cum, please!" I half yell, half groan.

"Fuck! Cum, Baby," he says as I let myself fall apart. I feel my muscles clench and I do my best to watch my daddy squirt his cum on to his bare belly.

"Oooo," I moan as I rub more and more, not wanting this to end. I rub myself until the twitchy feeling goes away, and then lie back on the pillows and stretch out my shaky legs.

"You look very tired, Sweetie," he says as I catch my breath.

"I'm sleepy now," I say as I stretch my arms above my head.

"Thank you, Baby," he says as I smile at him. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you, too," I say as I blow him kisses. I think this was the best Skype night ever!

**~BL~**

After our hot session of Skype sex last night, we are back to chatting this morning.

"Babe, did I leave The Scarlet Letter at your house?" I ask my tired looking boyfriend over Skype.

"Where would you have left it?" he asks as I roll my eyes.

"I don't know," I grumble as I tear up my living room. After fifteen minutes of the both of us looking, I finally remember where the book is. "Never mind," I say with a sigh as I sit down.

"Baby, just go buy another one," he tells me while rubbing his face.

"No worries. I think I remember where it is," I say as he shakes his head.

"You drive me crazy," he laughs, shaking his head at me.

"That's why you love me. I have to go, though. I need that book for today," I tell him. After 'I love yous' and air kisses are given, I head over to my mother's. I know they are both at work, so it really is a win-win. I won't have to see them.

The short drive doesn't end up being very short. My gas light came on, so I had to stop and get gas first. Then my stomach growled, so I stopped to get something to eat at Dunkin' Dounuts. Then, of course because I am running late, I get stuck at the train crossing. By the time I make it to my mom's house, I'm late for school. I was pretty sure this was setting the tone for my day.

I let myself into the house and run up the stairs to my old room. When I open the door, the smell of fresh paint hits me in the face. What the fuck? I look around and my eyes narrow and my anger grows. This is the worst fucking day ever! As I look around, I see a large box with my name on it. It must be everything that I had left behind.

The walls have been painted baby blue with clouds and rainbows. I also notice a huge box in the room that's covered by a sheet, so I check it out. My blood boils at the sight of a fucking crib. They are having a baby and they didn't even fucking tell me! My eyes fill with tears as my breathing picks up. Why wouldn't they tell me? Did they really not want me in their lives that much? My heart breaks. I would've been okay with this had they told me. I would've been there for my mom. I would've — no, I want to be a part of this, but they don't want me. Mom has her new husband, and now they are having a child... I don't fit into their lives anymore; there is no room for past mistakes. No wonder she has been so mean and nasty to me about Edward.

I grab the box of my stuff and head out of the house. I cry as I leave what was my childhood home with very hurt feelings. I send a text to both Jim and my mom telling them both to have a great life. I wanted to add a 'fuck you' in there, but I didn't. Instead of going to school, I head home, park my car in the garage, and crawl into bed to cry my day away.

I hear knocking sometime later, and I look at the clock to see that it's five in the evening. The knocking keeps getting louder and louder, too. I carefully get up, cleaning the sleep out of my eyes as I make it to the door. I open it to find Jim on the other side.

"Are you okay? We have been here three times already," he says. I roll my eyes and shut the door in his face. In all honesty, it shocks the hell out of me when he flings open the door and comes right in.

"I don't have a fucking thing to say to you!" I yell, letting the point be known. "This is my house, get out."

"Your mom is freaking out. She got a call from school today saying that you weren't there. Then I get this message from you telling us to have a nice life. I called your dad but he hasn't heard from you, and Edward said he spoke with you this morning but then you wouldn't answer your phone!" he says raising his voice at me.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me," I say as tears come to my eyes. "I thought we were cool with one another. I thought we had this friendship-thing going. I thought you wanted me to be included in your life. And if my mother is sooooo worried about me, why isn't she here?" I ask.

"She has been over here twice already, but you never answered the door. She's been on the phone all afternoon since then, and I just decided to come over here to check one more time," he says as I roll my eyes at him again.

"Jim, just go."

"What is going on with you? We thought you left," he says, still not getting why I'm so upset.

"Just go. I'm not leaving until after graduation because my boyfriend and I have both agreed that this is what's best for me. I hate you, and I'm so mad at my mother that I'm not even sure if I want to speak to her right now. Just fucking go," I say, roughly wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did, but I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong," he says in a pleading tone.

"You are fucking stupid!" I yell. "I went to get the box of the stuff I left behind today, and I saw my old room. I guess it's a good thing I decided to get a... what was it she called him, when he gave me all those nice gifts at Christmas? A sugar daddy? Yeah, that's it. Anyway, at least he got me out, huh? So now I'm completely moved out of your house, the mistakes of the past are gone, and the two of you will have a perfect family. You could've just told me about the baby. Oh, wait, never mind. Of course you wouldn't. Why would either of you tell me about Liz finally doing it right and having a baby, not a fucking mistake?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry... I thought your mom told you," he says as he tries to comfort me.

I push him away, recoiling from his attempt. "Get away from me," I hiss as he rubs his face. "Just go be with YOUR family."

"Bella, please..."

"There's nothing left to say. Go be with your wife and your unborn child," I say as he throws his hands in the air.

"For the record, I didn't know you didn't know," he says.

"Just leave and tell your wife that she doesn't have to worry about her mistake anymore now that she has her perfect family," I say as I push Jim in the chest and close the door. There really isn't anything left to say. I think I've said all I needed to. This time, I lock the door after I slam it shut. I go to my couch and turn on the TV, trying to calm myself down.

After some time spent wallowing in self-pity, I find my phone and turn it on. When I do, I see that Edward has called several times. I take a deep breath, knowing that I at least have my man to help make me feel better. His phone rings twice before I hear Edward's angry voice.

"Where the fuck are you?!" he yells, making me jump. "I have been worried sick about you. I get a frenzied call not only from your dad, but from Jim, as well. I was packing a bag so I could jump on the next flight to come find you! No one seems to know what's going on, so you need to start talking now!" he yells as I start to cry.

"Yup, keep yelling at me because that is going to make me want to talk to you," I cry.

"I'm sorry, just please tell me what is going on," he says, his voice a little softer.

"I have been home all day," I say before taking a deep breath.

"Just tell me what's going on," he pleads.

"My mom is having a baby and they didn't tell me," I cry, making it hard for me to talk. "I don't know why they didn't tell me. I know I was a mistake; my mom has reminded me of that now more than ever. Now that she is having a baby — the baby she wants — I'm a nobody." I let out a loud sob. The whole thing with my mom, and now Edward being mad at me, is making my life worse.

"Baby, you need to calm down before you make yourself sick," he says as I cough. "I wish you would stop calling yourself a mistake."

"What the fuck do you want me to call myself then!?" I ask, yelling at him. "Whenever she talks about kids, she always throws in the word mistake. I know one thing is for sure, this new baby won't ever hear her or Jim call them a mistake. This baby is going to be loved and taken care of, and if he or she has an older boyfriend, I bet they'll think it's cute," I say with a loud groan.

"You are being ridiculous."

"Am I?" I ask harshly.

"You are, and I want you to stop," he says in a final tone. "I'm sorry you are so upset, I truly am, but yelling at me isn't going to make you feel better."

"You yelling at me ain't making me feel any better, either," I yell right back. I hang up the phone and toss it on the floor. I thought for sure he was going to make me feel better, but now I feel even worse.

**~BL~**

I spend the rest of my night alone, and I welcome the loneliness. I think about everything that's going on in my head, and I just can't get over it. I know I need to talk to my mom, but I want to wait until I feel better. I don't want to fight with her. I'm so very over fighting with anyone at this point.

I make some macaroni and cheese for dinner before I cuddle in my bed for the night. I try to call Edward, but his phone is off. I send him a text apologizing for being a brat and tell him that I love him. I don't want to fight with him of all people. He is the one person that should have made me feel better. I know once he is done being mad, he will call me. I don't want to cry anymore. I just want the time I have left in school to go quickly so I can be with Edward all the time.

I don't know what time I fall asleep, but I have the best dream. I dream that Edward crawls into bed with me, making everything okay. I sigh in my dream and cuddle into his naked chest. I sleep so well after that.

In the morning, I wake to a naked chest in my face and I jump up out of bed. I hold my chest, scared out of my mind, until I see that it really is Edward. He sits up quickly after I jump up.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he says with a yawn as I calm down. "You talked to me last night, so I thought you were awake when I got here."

"I had a dream that you were here, but I didn't know it was real," I say with a laugh. After taking a deep breath, I smile, happy that he's here. "I'm glad you're here," I say as I lay with him again.

"I figured you needed me."

"Always," I say, kissing his chest. I pull his mouth to mine and he opens to the intrusion of my tongue immediately. "Edward, please make love to me. Make me feel how much you want me; I need you to love me."

"Always," he says, stealing my same word to him.

With searing kisses and loving caresses, we slowly undress each other. Edward kisses down my neck and across my shoulder. Moving lower, he leaves a trail of scorching kisses from breast to breast. Even lower still, he continues loving me with his mouth, down to my toes and back up my legs, laying small pecks and full open mouth trails across my skin. When I think he is about to finally send me into my first orgasm, he rolls my body over.

Starting at my shoulders, he kisses and licks across and down my back. His fingers trace my spine, and his thumbs move in small circles in the dimples on my lower back. He moves down the back of my legs and up again. With my legs spread far apart, he trails his nose and tongue along the bottom curve of my ass. The way he is loving me with his mouth is staggering, and I have never felt so cherished and loved.

"I want you like this someday," he moans softly in my ear, while covering my whole body with his. He keeps his weight off of me, but I can feel his erection between my legs. "I can feel how wet you are, Baby; you're leaking all over my shaft. I'm going to make love to you now, and I want to feel all of you. Will you let me feel you completely?"

He lifts up enough to allow me to roll over, and I look into his eyes. "I've never wanted to make love to anyone the way I want to with you. I want you inside of me, and I need to feel you, too."

I know he is talking about making love without a condom. We have discussed it many times. At my checkup three weeks ago, I talked to the doctor about it, as well. Since we both are clean and tested, and I have now started taking the Depo shot, the chances of pregnancy are the same as we would have with the pill and condom. The thought of having semen ejaculated into me frightened me, but after talking it over with Edward and the doctor, my fears are gone.

Reaching between us, I take his cock and line it up with my opening. "Make me yours completely," I tell him, giving him a piece of me that no one else will ever have. The feeling of him inside of me, skin-to-skin, is very different than when he is wearing a condom. I can feel the heat from his skin more, and the silkiness of him is much smoother than the latex ever was.

As we rock our bodies together, the soft moans and sighs gradually increase in speed and volume. Soon, I am crying out his name as I feel my body contracting around his cock, which is thrust deeply into me.

"Baby, I — oh God, Baby..." Edward pants out. "I love you," he says as his lips meet mine. With a few short, fast pumps, I feel the warmth of his discharge as he seems to fill me with it.

"I love you, too, my sexy man. Thank you for being here." I whisper the last part.

Looking me in the eye, Edward kisses my lips. "There is absolutely no other place on earth that I'd rather be, now or ever, than beside you."

"Well, currently you're inside me," I say with a smile.

"Not anymore," he says, pulling out. My smile changes to a look of disgust as I feel our combined fluid running down the crack of my ass.

"Eww... Oh, yuck! Edward let me up. I need to go... clean up a little," I stutter, at a loss for words.

Edward laughs at me and follows me to the bathroom.

"I'm not sure why you find this funny. It feels really gross. You know, there is something to be said for condoms!"

Edward pulls me back into his chest and tilts my head to look into his eyes. "I am sorry I laughed, but please don't take away the connection we now have."

"Never," I say as our lips meet in a hungry kiss.

**~BL~**

* * *

**A/N: **Well the cat is outta the bag now. How do you think things will go? Think Bella and Liz will work this out? Were you shocked by how Bella found out? What did you think of the things she said as she yelled at Jim? What would you like to see happen? Remember all reviews get a teaser, as long as they are left from your account and you can get messages. We are looking forward to your thoughts. Thanks for reading and reviewing, see ya next Wednesday.  
Kasi & Jess~


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah all normal disclaimers are the same! Thanks to Sally, Nikky and Krazi you love you gals whole-heartedly.

* * *

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mom and I went out to lunch today. It was okay, but of course it didn't end well. She told me she was having a little girl. She said she was scared to tell me with everything that was going on and with how I acted when I found out about Jim. I get it, but my feelings were still hurt. She could have told me. She didn't even give me the chance to show her that I wasn't the same little sixteen year old girl anymore. I wanted her to give me a chance to show her that I have matured too._

_We talked about my plans for college. She hated my plan, but that was to be expected. I was going to University of Missouri – St. Louis. I tried to give her all my reasons for going there, but she didn't want to hear them. At least I tried. After finding out about Edward's mother, knowing he had made a life for himself there, and my dad was there, it made sense for me to go there._

_I always thought the first call I would make would be to my mother when I received the letter saying I was accepted, but it wasn't. Edward was first, and he was proud of me. He made my day, honestly. Edward and I were making plans for our life together and I couldn't be happier._

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Spring break was a bust. I went to spend time with Edward, but he was too busy. Out of six days, we were able to spend two together. He was in bed with me every night, but sometimes that wasn't until late in the night. I knew it could happen, but I had hopes to see him sooner. When we were together, I was massaging his arms and shoulders. He was feeling a little stiff, which opened up a whole lot of old man jokes._

_It was cool to spend time with Alice, though. I was hoping she would have had Landon while I was there, but that didn't happen. She is due any day now, and I am waiting for the call. We went shopping while I was there, and she was on a taco kick, so that was all she was eating. She is getting back to her old self and I'm so happy with her. She is such an amazing person and I know she is going to be a great mom._

_Speaking of great moms, Esme is the best and I'm glad to have her in my life, even though things are starting to get better between my mom and me. Time for some rest, I've got school tomorrow._

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'M AN AUNT! Alice had Landon this afternoon. She went into labor during her first period class. He weighs six and a half pounds and is eighteen inches long. He looks just like Jasper. That man couldn't deny him if he tried. Alice sent me a pic of Edward with Landon, and I have to say that I want a baby now, but out of spite, I'm going to wait until I'm twenty to start trying. The picture of Edward with the baby is now my wall photo on my phone._

_Alice said she was never having another child again. She made me laugh. She said if she didn't know where babies came from, she would have sworn it came out of her ass. I almost peed my pants because I was laughing so hard. I was so happy for her and excited that my family was growing._

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got off the phone with Alice. I'm really sad. I haven't even called and talked to Edward yet. I called my mom first, and I have no idea why. She made me feel a little better, but I'm still sad. I knew when you grew up, people moved away and what not, but I thought that because Alice and I had lived so far away from each other for years, we were going to be close now. No, that is not how it's going. We are going to be even further apart. After graduation, she is moving to California to attend UCLA. I don't even know what to say. I'm going to miss her and Landon. I thought for sure I was going to be able to be there and watch him grow, but now I am only going to be able to see him during breaks. This wasn't part of my plan…_

**~BL~**

"Congratulations to the class of 2011! We did it!" the valedictorian yells as some of my fellow classmates throw their caps in the air. I smile at the cheers and look to my phone. Jim said he would call as soon as my baby sister was born.

No one was here to see me walk across the stage. Mom is in the hospital, Edward and Dad had an away series of games, and today was the double hitter. Alice had her own graduation, so Esme stayed there. Once we walk out of the gym, I head straight to my car. I really don't want to go home and be alone, so I head to the hospital. I walk up to the maternity floor and sit in the waiting room. I watch my phone, but no one is calling.

"May I ask who you are waiting for?" a nurse asks, causing me to look up.

"Liz Hunter — she's my mom," I say as she smiles.

"You can go back if you want. She's allowed to have another person in the room with her. It's going to be a while yet since her progression is really slow right now," she says as I flip my phone around in my hand.

"I'll wait here, if that's okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. She is in room 320 if you change your mind," she tells before she leaves. My phone vibrates and I see I have a text from Jake.

"Bitch, where are you?" his text reads.

"I'm at the hospital," I text back.

"I've been looking for you at the school. I was here to watch you walk across the stage, but then I couldn't find you after. Do you want me to come sit with you?" he texts, which makes me smile.

"Third floor," I text back. It makes me feel so much better knowing that someone was there for me.

I watch the TV on the wall while I wait. Jake shows up a little while after my last text with a small cake and a pizza. I had to laugh when he opened the pizza. He had the pizzeria man spell 'Go Bella!' out in pepperonis.

"Thank you, Jake... this is awesome," I say with a smile as we eat.

"Oh, good. I'm glad someone could be here with you," the nurse says with a smile.

"How's my mom?" I ask her as she sits with us. "Want a piece?"

"Are you sure? I haven't eaten all day," the nurse says as I giggle.

"Help yourself," I tell her as she takes a bite of the piece she picks up.

"Your mom is doing better. She is seven centimeters dilated, so that's something," she tells me as I nod.

"How long has she been here?" Jake asks, wiping his hands on a napkin.

"Since two this morning," I tell him as he winces.

"She's a trooper," the nurse says. "If the two of you need anything, just ask. I have to get back," she says before walking away.

Jake and I hang out and talk while we wait. After an hour, Jim walks out to the waiting room, looking at his phone. He doesn't even notice us sitting there.

"Hey," I say as he spins around. "Did she have her?"

"You're here," he says as he comes and sits next to us.

"How is Liz?" Jake asks.

"I didn't think it would take this long," he says, rubbing his face.

"It could take hours still. My mom was in labor for twenty-seven hours with me," Jake says as Jim groans.

"Not helping, Buddy," I say with a giggle.

"I need a breather; can you go in and sit with her? Just give me five minutes," he says as I look at Jake.

"The worst she can do is kick you out," Jake says with a shrug.

"Okay, have you eaten? We have pizza and cake," I say as he takes my soda and drinks it. "Help yourself," I tell him with a laugh as I stand.

I slowly walk to my mom's room. My nerves are in overdrive, and I'm not sure she is going to even want me with her. It would break me for her to tell me to leave. I want to be here with her. As I reach her door, I take a deep breath before opening it. I look around the corner to see my mom with her eyes closed. If she is sleeping I don't want to bother her, so I just sit quietly next to her in the chair. After a few minutes, she starts to wince, so I sit up and take her hand.

"Bella," she says with a groan. "I didn't think you would come."

"Where else would I be?" I ask.

"I thought you and Edward would have gone out to celebrate," she says.

"Neither Edward or Dad could come because they are in the middle of a double hitter right now," I tell her as she looks at me with watery eyes.

"No one was there?" she asks as tears fall from her eyes.

"Jake was there. He even had a pizza made for me that had 'Go Bella' written out in pepperoni," I say with a smile. "What can I say? My little sister wanted to be here for today, too. She's just taking her time." I smile as mom laughs.

"I'm glad you're here," she says as she winces again. "My back hurts."

"Are you allowed to move around?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can walk," she says with a groan.

"Here, let me help you. Don't worry, you don't have to walk." I take her hand and I have her sit up with her legs hanging off the bed. She sighs at the different position. I climb on the bed and start to massage her back. She moans and sighs again as I move my hands over her bare back.

"Where did you learn this?" she asks with a moan and wince together.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, the contractions are getting closer," she says with ragged breath. "You're making me feel better."

"Edward taught me how to do this. Spring training took a toll on him," I say quietly as I make small circles on her lower back.

"That's nice," she says with a groan as she sits up straight. "Get a doctor, I have to push." I jump off the bed so fast that I feel like I'm running around with my head cut off. Before I can get to the door, the nurse I had been talking with comes in.

"Her contractions are really close," she says to me as I nod.

"I was just coming to get someone. She says she needs to push," I say as she nods. I quickly go back to my mother's side and help her lay down as the nurse puts gloves on.

"Let's see what this little one is up to," the nurse says as my mom groans. "Right now, I need you to just breathe. I'll be right back." The nurse is out of the room in a blink of an eye. I look at my mom and rub her belly.

"I think she's going to be here soon," I say as mom groans.

"Bella, I need to push."

"Don't push!"

"I'm here!" Jim half yells as he runs into the room. He goes on the other side of Mom and grips her hand. "You're doing great," he tells her.

"You get on my nerves," Mom says with an eye roll. I'm glad I'm not the only one that gets on her nerves.

"Okay, Elizabeth, push when you're ready," the doctor says, cool as a cucumber as he sits between her legs. "What a day for you, huh?" the doctor asks me.

"Are we having a conversation?" I ask as Mom laughs.

"I'm Lauren's dad," he says as I nod. Lauren graduated with me today.

"Cool. Can you look at her vagina and not me?" I ask as I hold my mom's hand.

"Sure," he says as my mom starts to push. "I'm just glad this little one held off long enough for me to see my baby walk across the stage. She was my last child. Oh, good push, Elizabeth. Do it again," he says with his face all up in my mom's business.

"I'm never doing this," I say more to myself than anything.

"You'll change your mind," Mom grunts out. "It's worth it in the end."

"Stop!" the doctor half yells. "Okay, push, push, push," he says as my heart races.

"Holy shit!" I say as I watch him pull my little sister out. Mom lets out a sob and Jim hugs her to his chest. "She looks so big!"

"Why isn't she crying?" Jim asks as the room falls silent. I watch as they put a long tube down her throat. I hear gaging noises and then the little buddle of kid wails.

"Oh my god! That was so scary," I say, clutching my chest.

"She had a bowel movement. That's why we didn't let her cry right away," the doctor says as he attends to my mom.

"I bet she has brown eyes," I say with a laugh.

"Why do you say that?" Jims asks.

"Because she's full of shit," I say as the doctor and my mom bust out laughing. "Thanks for letting me be here," I says as I hug my mom's neck.

"I'm glad you were here because he was no help," she says, pointing to Jim who is next to the baby.

"I'm glad I could help." We smile at each other and I listen as my sister cries.

After a while, they bring her over and place the bundle of baby in my mom's arms. She has the fattest little face I have ever seen. They tell us she was eight pounds. I can't believe I have a little sister.

"What's her name?" I ask as I run my finger down her cheek.

"Charlotte," Jim says with a smile.

"I like it. My little Char-bug. Eh…I'll work on the nickname," I say as I take a picture. I text the picture to all my people. After Jim holds her, I get my turn and I hold her tight to me. Mom takes a picture with her camera and then with my phone. I know my wall photo is going to change very soon.

"I'm so tired," Mom says after everything calms down. "Why don't you go out and have dinner with Jake," she suggests, nudging Jim. "Give her some money." I can't help but laugh.

"I may do that," I say, not taking my eyes off of my sister.

"When do you leave?" Mom asks me tiredly after Jim stepped out to make some calls.

"Monday, but I think I'm going to wait a few days," I say as I kiss Charlotte's cheek. "I want to stay here longer. I don't have to check in until mid-August."

"I would like it very much if you stayed for a few more days," she says.

"I will."

**~BL~**

Staying an extra month with my mom was the best choice I could make. I leave for my new home in two short days. Although, the more time I spend with Char, the harder it is to leave. I am so in love with her, and I never wanted to put her down. Mom said I was spoiling her, but I didn't care. I knew when I left; I wouldn't see them again until Thanksgiving. Mom and I had a very overdue talk, and in the end, I felt so much better.

"Are you staying in the dorms?" Mom asks.

"No," I say as we eat dinner. I really didn't want to fight with her, and I knew brining up Edward's name would wind us up into one.

"The team has a great chance of going to the world series," Jim says as I nod.

"They do. They are having an awesome year," I say in agreement.

"Have you decided on a major yet?" Mom asks as I shrug.

"I was thinking of going into mental health, but I don't want to be in school that long. Right now, I'm leaning more toward teaching, but I'm not sure about that, either," I say with a sigh.

"Well, I'm sure you will figure it out," Jim says as I nod.

"For the first year, I'm taking a whole bunch of different classes, so we will see what I like," I say.

"What are you plans relationship-wise?" Mom asks as I take a deep breath.

"Edward and I really don't have plans. He still has a few months of traveling, so I'm going to go when I can be there. If they go to the World Series, I will be at every game, though. Ya know, it will be exciting to be there," I say with a smile.

"Are the two of you getting married?" Mom asks.

"Not anytime soon... not that I know of, anyway," I say with a laugh. "One day at a time."

"That sounds good," she says with a smile.

"I don't think Edward and I will ever get married to be honest," I say with a sigh. "He and Esme aren't really the marrying type."

"Well, they weren't really brought up seeing the greatest marriage," Mom says. "I should call Esme."

"I'm sure she would love to hear from you," I say with a smile.

"Are there kids in your future?" Mom asks as I stare at her.

"In a couple years," I say as she nods. "Mom, I love Edward so much."

"I know," she says with a sigh. "I'm sorry for the way I have acted."

"No worries, I'm over it," I say. "I'm just glad we've had this extra time together."

"Me, too."

**~BL~**

It is hard to believe that I am leaving Forks today to move to Missouri. I help Jake load the last of the small things into the U-Haul truck. All of the things we will need for the trip are in the car; you know, clean clothes and our toiletries. I am so glad Jake is able to make this trip with me. We are taking five days to drive there. We have plans to stop at a few places and see a few sights along the way. There isn't a lot to look into or at, and the only state we are crossing without a stay is Idaho. We are skirting around the edge of a few other states, but not really entering them, except to get gas if needed.

I love the advice of my family and friends. They all helped pick our stops along the drive by where we could stay that they were happy with, and of course, where we should stop and eat. I have the trip-tic all mapped out. We have reservations set along the way.

Today we are traveling to Spokane and spending the night. It is an eight hour drive, and tonight we have reservations at the Marriott Courtyard. I'm excited to eat at the famous Satellite Diner; my dad said I had to stop there for dinner along the way.

Day two will be another eight hour driving day. We will drive until we reach Billings, Montana. We are spending the night at the Best Western Clock Tower Inn, and have plans to eat at Granary's Restaurant. Edward warned me to be sure to pack nice clothes for this place, but Esme says it is her favorite place to stop.

Day three will be our biggest and longest drive day. We will be on the road for ten hours of drive time, so our goal is to leave by eight in the morning. We plan to stop after about five hours for a late lunch at Philly Ted's in Rapid City, South Dakota. After lunch, we will drive the other almost five hours and get into Sioux Falls, South Dakota by seven at night. We have reservations set for eight at Taste of the Big Apple; this was another recommendation from Esme. We are staying at the Hilton Garden Inn; I am excited to stay there because the pictures are amazing.

The fourth day we are leaving early again, so that we can stop in Omaha, Nebraska. They have a really nice zoo, and Jake loves animals, so he can't wait to get there. I think that will be the highlight of the trip for him. It will take us roughly two hours to get to the zoo, and we plan to stay there until at least two in the afternoon. Then we are driving on to Kansas City, Missouri. We could probably keep going, but we really wanted to stop at the Omaha Zoo. We should get to the Kansas City Marriott downtown by six that evening. We plan to go and eat at The Capital Grille. This was Edward's one food choice, and he said Jake would love it.

On the fifth day, we will only have to drive about five hours total. Then I will be home — my new home, that is. I am excited, but I will not get to see Edward until I've been there for a whole day without him. The team leaves St. Louis tomorrow for an away stint. The only day I will not be able to talk to Edward much is the day we drive the most, they have another double header that day in Houston.

Right now, the Cardinals are looking as if they may make it to the World Series. Edward has been having one of his best years ever, and even though he has been sore, he is playing at his top ability.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I took Jake to the airport this morning, and I'm going to miss him so much. We had so much fun on the road trip. Even the long day wasn't so bad, because we had these walkie-talkies that allowed us to chat the whole time. He was so funny, all decked out in his road clothes, as he called them. I think the funniest part was the Omaha Zoo. I swear we took hundreds of photos of the tigers and the monkeys._

_Edward will be home tonight, and he has the next two days off. I am so stoked to have him in bed beside me. I have missed seeing him so much. I called my mom several times during the road trip, and Char is getting so big already. I swear it seems like she has grown in the last week, and it makes me sad that I am missing it._

_I hear the garage door, I have to go! My sexy man is home... home. FINALLY SIGH!_

* * *

**~BL~**

**A/N: Well things are at least better between Liz and Bella, but not perfect. One day they hope to get back to where they once were. Liz seems to have gotten her crap together though. I know a few of you are really surprised by the time jump, but we felt it was going to be a bore to drag things out. The story is taking on a life of its own and we hope you continue to enjoy it. Got questions? Join us on Facebook at TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction (and/or) Jess2002 Fan Fiction. Teasers for those who review, and also on our facebook pages and fictionators too. Hope to hear from you. Kasi & Jess~**


	14. Chapter 14

All normal disclaimers apply. The characters within this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story line is all ours. Thanks to our gals who keep us readable.

* * *

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe that I have been a resident of Missouri for the past two weeks already. The night Edward got home was so romantic. We had a candlelight dinner and danced for hours. It was an amazing night, and the sex was phenomenal. I kid you not; the man has the ability to make my ovaries beg for his love juice. That is scary because I am not ready for my ovaries to be talking at all, much less begging for Edward's seed._

_He has been really busy, but last night he was off. I wanted to go out to dinner and spend the night out on a date, but Edward said no. I was really mad, but I guess I can understand why he wanted some rest. I am a little put off by the fact that now that I am living here, he never seems to want to do anything but stay home. We have only gone to my dad and Esme's for dinner once._

_He has an early game today and I am supposed to go. After the game, we are coming home to get some rest because we have a flight out at four in the morning. This will be my last chance before classes start to go on a road trip with him and the team. I am kinda excited about it, because I've always enjoyed the traveling with Edward._

_The hotel we are staying in is super nice. I always liked the accommodations in Florida, but Edward arranged for us to stay in a separate hotel. We will be staying at Casa Moderna Miami Hotel. I was super stoked when I checked out the photos online and was blown away by the views. I am so happy and we will be there for a week. The team will only be there for five days, but we are staying the extra two days._

_This series of games will be an odd thing though, in a way. This will be the first time that the Cardinals and Edward will be playing against Jasper. The Miami Marlins picked up Jasper a month ago, from the triple-A team, The New Orleans Zephyrs. He was hired to play there when no major league team would touch him after the scandal and his being fired from the Cardinals._

_Well, I gotta go get ready to head to the park. I am wearing my special outfit for Edward today. He sure does love it when I wear the pig-tails, and he really loves the ruffled undies I wear for him, too. I am getting me some Daddy time tonight, you wait and see._

**~BL~**

"Hey, Esme, thanks for picking me up. How are you today?" I ask, getting into the car.

"I'm good, Bella. You look really cute today. You all set for the trip to Florida tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I packed last night because I was bored. Edward didn't want to go out and do anything, and I was a little mad about it. I start school soon, and he will still be playing ball, so I just felt put out when he wanted to be a couch potato. We didn't even eat dinner together. I told him I wasn't hungry and went to our room. I was kinda bitchy, but he was being an old man."

"Well, Honey, he is older than you are," she says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but he is in great shape. Besides, he isn't that old. I wish sometimes he didn't act so laid back and actually acted like he wants to have fun and be happy."

"I am sure he was just worried about the game today. They need to win so they have a one and half game cushion going into the series with the Marlins. Not to mention, a lot of publicity has circulated about the Marlin series because it is the first time they will play against Whitlock."

I don't laugh, but find it funny that Esme doesn't call Jasper anything but Whitlock anymore; then again, I have been referring to him as Ass-per for a while now. I nod my head at her and look out my window, watching the scenery pass by as we head to Busch Stadium.

I am glad we have a special place to park and don't have to fight the crowds to get into the stadium. Making our way to our seats, I'm happy that most of the pre-game crap is over with. I smile big at my sexy man when he does a double-take after noticing my appearance. He smiles when I blow him a kiss, but doesn't do it back. I sit down with a huff and roll my eyes. I guess any kind of PDA with me is out of the question.

"I hate the games like today," Esme says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Oh, today during the seventh inning stretch, they are letting five lucky fans onto the field to meet the team. They do it by program numbers. They get autographs, and pictures taken with the team or a favorite player. You've seen it before. Carlisle wishes they would stop; it takes away from the team's concentration. He also mentioned that most of the time, it seems like only air-headed bimbos win. He says that the coaches complain because the players all get the 'boob on the brain,' as he puts it. Of course, you know all those bimbos just wanna see if they can hit a home-run of their own with a major league player."

"Yeah, I remember those, and Dad is right — nothing but floozies. Well, no worries about Edward. He was so into the game mode, he didn't even blow me a kiss," I chuckle.

By the seventh inning stretch, I am already irritated. The winners are all lined up by the gate we sit close to. Esme was right; it seems like only big breasted bimbos won the rights to go out on the field. There is one dorky looking kid and four whorish looking women. I wasn't irritated until the one strawberry blonde hooker was 'whisper yelling' at the other whores that Masen was hers. Esme actually grabbed my hand to make me sit down when I started to get up to tell her off.

Right now, we are leading the game four to two, and the seventh inning stretch just started. The crowd is singing songs, and the only good thing is that this will only last fifteen minutes at most. The team is lined up along the first base line to begin the signing of the autographs. Edward is standing two men away from first base. As soon as the gate opens, the whore runs right to him and jumps on him. He catches her, stopping them both from crashing to the ground. What happens next has my blood boiling. She is fucking kissing him!

The security takes their sweet ass time pulling her off of him, too! Whoever is running the camera must find it funny because it's on the big screen. I am leaning so far over the fence that Esme grabs me. I get out of her grip and move to the gate as they bring the handsy whore back so she can get to her seat. As soon as she walks through the gate, I punch her in the face and walk away.

I'm so livid. I have never gotten into any fights, and now I am hitting some tramp for touching my man. The same man who had no time for me, but was able to catch a flying whore at the drop of a dime. The same man who didn't even pull said whore from his mouth — security had to do it for him.

I leave the stadium and start to walk home. I'm so mad that I walk for about twenty minutes. When my feet start to hurt, I catch a cab. I am beyond fucking pissed. My cell phone dings with a text message, and I see it is Esme so I read it.

*Bells, where are you?*

_*I left. I'm on my way home. Can I move in with you and Dad if I can't get into the dorms?*_

*Bella, stop it right now. You're acting childish. Edward didn't ask for that woman to touch him. Your father got the woman to not press charges on you, so you're not in trouble.*

_*I don't care! Edward hasn't had time for me, and certainly didn't want to be seen in public with me last night. But it's okay for any old whore to lip-lock with him and that's all good while he holds her?! No worries, I'm almost home and I will start to pack my shit. If I can't stay with you and Dad, I'll use the money I have to get a hotel room until a dorm is available.*_

*Bella, talk to Edward, don't overreact. The game just got over and we won. Edward will get out of here soon, but the media is crazy because of the whole situation. Don't do anything rash, we will see you soon.*

_*No offense, Esme, but you and Dad should just go home. I have nothing to say, especially if you're both going to defend him.*_

*At least promise me that you will talk to Edward and not over react, because he was a victim in this, too.*

_*If Edward decides that he wants to talk to me, he can call me.*_

That is the end of the text messages from Esme. I am boiling mad now. I am over reacting!? Whatever! What about Edward not having time to blow me a kiss, but he can suck face with that ugly ass whore? I am so over this shit! He doesn't seem to want me anymore now that he has me, so I'm over it. We pull up to the house as the tears start to stream down my face. I pay the cabbie and get out of the car.

My phone rings, and when I see that it's Edward I hit ignore. It rings four more times, and each time I send it straight to voicemail. When it rings again ten minutes later, I see it is my mom.

"Hey, Mom! How are you and how is my little Char?" I question in a fake happy voice.

"Nice try, Bella. I saw the game and I saw what happened. I also saw the way you hit that woman. Jim says nice left hook, but I don't find it funny."

"I'm so pissed off Mom, and I'm done. You get your way — I am moving to the dorms if they still have room for me. I can't do this, and right now I'm too pissed to discuss it."

"Don't act rashly, Sweetheart. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Edward was not to blame for what happened and you are overreacting."

"WHAT?! I'm overreacting? Did you not see him stand there and do nothing when that whore wrapped her legs around him and attached her lips to his? Did you not see how he just stood there and didn't push her away? Before the game started he hardly acknowledged my existence. I blew him a kiss, and he didn't even seem to care or notice. But some painted up slut can jump up on his junk, dry fuck him, and suck his face on the field? Whatever, I'm done! I can't talk about this shit any..."

My words are cut short by the slamming of the front door. I turn and see Edward still in his ball uniform and cleats. He looks mad, but he has yet to hear what I have to say, and believe me, he will!

"Mom, Edward is home, I have to go. I will call you and let you know where I am staying. I love you. Kiss Char for me. Bye." I hang up the phone without waiting for her reply. Turning away from Edward, I stomp toward what was our room. "I'll be gone in twenty minutes. Leave me alo..."

My words are cut off by his hand coming over my mouth as his other arm wraps around my middle.

"For starters, you are not going to act like a child with me," he says in a really scary voice. "You are not going to stand here and scream at me, and you are not going to leave. Do you understand?" I lick the palm of his hand, hoping to get him off of me, but it doesn't work. I know for him to remove his hand I have to agree to his terms, so I nod my head yes.

"Look, I know you're mad..." he starts to say, but I laugh so loud he stops talking.

"Mad? Nah. It's all good that some nasty cum dumpster is allowed to kiss you and you don't even act like I exist. Fuck you!" I say, raising my voice little by little.

"I didn't let her kiss me!" he yells.

"No?" I ask calmly.

"No," he says, letting out a big breath of air, thinking I'm calming down.

"Well, you didn't fucking stop her either!" I yell as he rolls his eyes at me. "You might as well have dipped her and gave the whole stadium a good show!"

"She had a death grip on the hair and skin on the back of my neck!"

"I don't fucking care if she had you by the nuts. You should have pushed her away! You are supposed to be MINE!"

"Oh my fuck! I'm sorry that it all happened! What the fuck do you want me to do?!"

"Nothing, Edward. I don't want you to do anything because there is nothing you can do to make this better! Just leave me alone so I can get my shit together," I say as my tears come back. I head for the bedroom and can hear that Edward is right behind me.

"Let me ask you a question first," I say once I'm across the threshold. "What would have happened if it was me being kissed by some random man?"

"That wouldn't happen," he says with clenched teeth and balled fists.

"What if I just let him kiss me and didn't even try to push him away?"

"Knock it the fuck off!"

"No! I will not knock it the fuck off! How the fuck do you want me to feel? Last night you didn't want to go out with me, today you didn't even blow me a kiss back, and then that skank kisses you! Do you know how hurt I am right now? Do you know how much I hate you right now?" I ask as I cry. "Now that you have me here, we can't go do shit together, or you can't show me any affection, right?"

"Number one: I was tired as fuck last night. Number two: I turned away from you so quickly today because I was getting a boner! Do you know how painful it is to get a hard on while wearing a cup? Number three: there was nothing I could do to get her off of me, but you can believe what you want! Do you know that you are all that ESPN is talking about right now? Do you know that they're calling you Masen's Little Slugger? Do you know that when I get to Florida, I have to sit with the press and apologize for what you did?!"

"Do NOT apologize for me! I wish I would have punched her a hell of a lot harder!"

"ENOUGH! You are acting like you're five years old! All I want to do is bend you over my knee and spank you!" he half yells at me.

"Spank me? Really? Would that make you feel better?" I ask as I throw clothes all around.

"It would make me feel wonderful to be honest, and it would correct this insane behavior!"

"Fuck you! You think my behavior is insane? You KISSED another WOMAN today! This is me being pissed about it! I'm so fucking jealous right now that all I see are spots! You are mine! Those are my lips to kiss and no one else's! Just leave me the FUCK alone!" I almost scream.

Edward groans and then growls, but he goes into the bathroom, slamming the door so hard that it knocks a picture off the wall. I sit on the bed and just let my tears fall. When I hear the shower come on, I turn the TV on and change it to ESPN. I only have to watch for a few minutes before my highlight comes on.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this is ever going to get old," the sportscaster says. "If you are just tuning in, this is a must see. Watch as St. Louis Cardinal Edward Masen's number one fan runs and jumps right into his arms!"

"I'm sorry, but that man didn't even see it coming!" the other announcer says. "Look at his face, the poor guy. It's clear he did not want her on him at all!"

"Have you seen his girlfriend? I mean, why would he trade one for the other?" the first guy asks as they laugh. I can see that it is clearly written on Edward's face that he didn't want her on him. I watch as he does try to move his head away, but she had her nails dug into the skin on the back of his neck.

"This is the best part. After the security gets the fan away from Masen, they escort her off the field. Isabella Cullen was waiting for the fan at the gate, and punched her right in the face!" the guy says as they laugh. I watch myself hit the tramp, fix my shirt, and turn walking away.

"Masen's Little Slugger doesn't take crap from anyone! He better watch his back when he gets home! The fan is fine and there will be no charges pressed," the guy says as they laugh just before it goes to commercial.

I leave the TV on and watch it one more time. I kind of giggle when my dad stops to make a comment.

"Doctor Cullen, what do you think of your daughter's actions?" some reporter yelled.

"I think she did what any woman would have at least thought of doing. My daughter just didn't think before she acted," he says, shaking his head.

"Did she break her hand?" a woman asks.

"I don't know," he says as he and Esme get in a car that is waiting.

I shake my head as my blood pressure comes down. I hear the doorbell and I know who it is. I head downstairs, and sure enough, my dad is on the other side of the door.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he walks in.

"I'm fine," I say, covering my face with my hands. "I know I wasn't thinking, but everything that happened today was so wrong."

"Let me see your hand," he says as I reach my arm over. He presses around my knuckles and he bends my fingers. "Does that hurt?"

"No, I really didn't hit her hard. That, or her face was just fat enough that it cushioned the blow," I say as Dad starts to chuckle.

"Stop it," he says with another laugh. "The team owner is in an uproar, and he has set up damage control press conferences for Edward."

"I know. I'm not sorry, though," I say in a pleading tone.

"Exactly why Edward took it upon himself to take care of things," he says as I sigh.

"I guess it's a good thing that Florida will be the last games I go to," I say.

"Bella!" I hear Edward yell as his feet pound on the stairs. "Oh... I though you left," he says, folding his arms over his naked chest.

"On that note, I think we should go," Esme says.

"Good night and I'll see you both tomorrow," Dad says on his way out.

I watch them leave and turn to Edward. "I'm not sorry, but I watched the footage and saw the disgust on your face. Is your neck okay?" I ask as he shrugs. I stand on the third stair so I can look at his neck. I can't see any broken skin.

"Baby, you are the only woman I want to kiss," he says, putting his hands on my hips. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"It really wasn't your fault. I just can't stand the thought of someone else touching you! I'm jealous, possessive, and a little bit of an attention whore, so you kind of just have to deal with me," I say as I put my head against his.

"Next time, I'm just spanking you and moving on," he says seriously.

"Well, you are my daddy," I say as I kiss him. "If you need to spank me, I understand."

"I would love to spank you, but we need to go to bed and I want my little girl to suck my dick, so we don't have time for any punishment tonight. Next time, though, when you feel the need to act like a child, you will get a good spanking," he says as I roll my eyes. "Plus, you had me so irate that I would have beaten your ass pretty good."

"I get it! Don't act like a child. I'll try, but I can't promise it won't happen again."

"Hit another person and see what happens. Oh, and don't think you are going shopping with my sister, either. You will be at all of my games while we are in Florida. You will also be very well behaved, and anytime the press talks to you, you will say 'I am sorry for my actions' and follow that up with 'no further comment.' You could have gotten into some serious trouble today," he says as I bite my lip.

"What, so I'm grounded?" I ask as my eyes go wide.

"Call it what you want, but I like to think of it as a good punishment for your behavior," he says as I huff.

"Fine," I say, rolling my eyes. I think he's the one overreacting now.

"Now, be a good little girl and get upstairs. I want you naked by the time I get up there."

"Okay, Daddy, but did you brush your teeth and wash your face?"

"GO!"

"I'm going!" I say loudly but innocent-like.

**~BL~**

Edward wasn't joking about not allowing me to do anything. I was so bored. If I couldn't be with him, I was doing as I was told. The press was hounding me, and it was getting harder and harder to say that I was sorry. I wasn't sorry in the least bit, but I knew that was what I had to say. Edward was being very clingy to me and I loved it. He was holding my hands, and he was keeping me in arm's reach. I did like his newfound neediness. Edward and I are walking through the stadium together. We went to the Team Shop because we had time before the game. We didn't buy anything, but it was nice to do something.

"So, I was thinking," I say as I look up at my beautiful man. "I've been really good and done everything that I have been told."

"You're not doing anything," he says as I huff.

"I'm so bored."

"I don't care."

"Whatever," I say as I cross my arms like a child. "Oh my god..."

"The fuck..."

"Hey man! How's it going?" Jasper asks as he runs up to us.

"Who are you speaking to?" I ask with the nasty look on my face.

"Don't be silly, Bella," he says with a laugh.

"I really think he's talking to us," I say as Edward chuckles.

"I think he is, Baby," Edward says as we go to walk around him.

"What? We aren't friends anymore?" Jasper asks as Edward turns around.

I see it coming, so I make sure to hold tight to Edward's shirt as he takes off after Jasper. Edward tries to push me away, but I know if I let go, he could get in trouble. I can't see Jasper or his reaction when Edward takes a fist full of his shirt and pins him to the wall. I make sure I'm flushed to Edward's body so he can't fully get to Jasper.

"No, we are not friends anymore. Why would you think that?! You had sex with my underage niece and got her pregnant! Then you pay her off and tell her to raise it right! That 'it', is a boy, by the way. I'm so happy you have signed your rights away because I hate you! All that you have done to her is disgusting!" Edward yells.

"You can think whatever you want. Alice was the one that seduced me. Her taking my payoff tells you what type of person she is. Plus, she was on birth control so I don't even know how it happened! You are no better than me, friend," Jasper says with a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I say as I fling my arm back and knock the fucker in the nuts with a closed fist.

"You stupid bitch," Jasper wheezes.

"Edward is nothing like you. He takes care of me he doesn't control me! He doesn't tell me what I can and can't do and he would NEVER pay me off if I got pregnant! You are no better than the dirt on my shoes," I spit at him. Edward pulls me back away from Jasper's face.

"You are the father?" we hear someone say. I turn my head to see a very visibly pregnant Jessica.

"No fucking way!" Edward yells as he looks Jess up and down.

"You lied to me about everything," Jess cries to Jasper. "I believed you when you said she was a lair and this big whore. I'm just as stupid as she was."

"He'll probably pay you off next," I say, shaking my head.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jasper yells as he stands. "My life is none of your fucking business!"

"Oh, I thought we were friends," Edward says as I bust up laughing. "See you on the field."

With that, Edward grabs my hand and we walk away. Before we part ways, Edward kisses me like he is never going to see me again. I take my seat in the stands and wait and wait for the game to start. Esme was going shopping and I was sad I didn't get to go with her. I take my Kindle out and read until I hear Edward's name called.

I can see a glint in Edward's eyes, and I wonder what is on his mind. His smile is scaring the hell out of me. Jasper goes to pitch the ball, and it's a wild pitch that almost hits Edward right in the ribs. Edward laughs it off and positions himself back at the plate. Jasper then pitches a perfect ball to Edward, and I think for sure it is going to be a home-run, but he hits it right at Jasper. I cringe as the ball hits Jasper right in the chest and he falls to the ground. I have to cover my mouth as a smile spreads across my face. Karma is a bitch — that's all I had to say about that. Edward smiles as the coach and the refs yell at him while the medical team attends to Jasper. Edward is thrown out of the game, but I know he feels better for what he has done. I can't help but to be proud of him.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_The past week has been marvelous. The hotel was so beautiful, and the view was incredible from our suite. We had the Biscayne suite, and it was nicer than most condo apartments I have seen. The private terrace gave us a 180 degree view of Biscayne Bay, Downtown Miami, and the art district. It was wonderful and romantic and more than I could have ever dreamed of._

_I am so glad Edward and I worked things out and talked. I wasn't happy with the entire goings on of that last day and night in St. Louis before this trip, but it was truly needed to get where we are now. Edward now knows that I need attention too, and that means dates outside of the house as well as dates in. We even sat down with a calendar and made at least one date night each week for the rest of the season, apart from the weeks he is away. I am happier now, and sorry for my behavior._

_My dad called this morning before our flight; apparently, I was served papers for a lawsuit. That baseball player hounding whore is suing me for punching her in the face. She didn't press charges, though, thanks to my dad. I found out that she was paid off to not press charges, but I guess suing me is another story. Edward kissed me and told me not to worry about it._

_Our plane lands in about twenty minutes. I guess I better wake my sexy, sleepy man. I sure did enjoy wearing his ass out this morning!_

* * *

**A/N:** Well Bella is not one to hold back much when it comes to her emotions. I think it is great that she has not only punched a baseball bunny, but the junk punch to Assper was priceless. Hopefully our couple will be able to get their groove back and not have so many distractions and troubles. What did you think of Liz telling her to not over react? Guess she is finally trusting that Edward is good for Bella. What was your favorite line from this chapter? I will share mine and Jess's when I do the review reply. All reviews get a teaser for 15, and it's gonna be good... just saying. Kasi & Jess~


	15. Chapter 15

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thank you to Sally and Nikky for all they do.**

**~BL~**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been in school for a full week and I haven't spoken to Edward at all. Our schedules don't give us an hour off at the same time. We have sent each other texts, but that's it. I even sent him a picture of my boobs and it took him hours to respond. He has had a lot of late and away games, and I just can't seem to stay awake long enough to see him when he gets home. I get to see him in three days, though, and I can't wait._

_Alice left for UCLA and I cried. I wanted her to stay, but I knew this was what she needed to do — to start over. I was glad I got to spend some time with her and Landon before they left. He was such a cute baby, and that was saying something knowing who his father is. As far as I know, Jasper hasn't tried to contact her, which is a good thing. I know she is excited to start her life fresh, and I hope that she gets all that she wants. I hope to get out to California and visit her sometime soon._

_I have a baby sister that I'm not going to be able to see a lot of, and my nephew is far away now, too. Part of me wants to have a baby just so I can have one, but it is just too soon for me._

_I am doing as much work as I can, and my professors are helping me out, as well. The team is looking great for the World Series, and I want to get ahead so I'm able to attend all the games. I really hope they go; it would be a great way for Edward to end his career. I hope it happens for him; he deserves it. I really need to get some work done and I'm hoping to stay awake long enough so I can at least hear his voice._

**~BL~**

I'm two weeks ahead with my school work and I'm still working hard to get ahead even more. Edward is going to be home tonight, and I'm trying to keep my eyes open. I know his flight is delayed, so me staying up is going to be hard. I'm cuddled into our bed watching a movie, but it sucks and I keep falling asleep. I don't know if he will wake me up, and I don't want to take that chance. I'm just going to rest my eyes through this commercial.

"Baby," I hear him say. "Are you going to wake up for me?"

"Mmhmm," I mumble as I roll toward him. I feel his cool skin against my cheek and I hum in contentment. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Baby," he says as he holds me tight.

"I really want to have sex," I say with a sigh, "but I think I'm too tired."

"My poor, sleepy, girl," he says, lifting my face so I can kiss him. His kiss wakes me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen our kiss. His hand pushes up the t-shirt that I'm wearing, and my whole body quivers as he rubs my sex. I am definitely ready to go now. I swing my leg over him and straddle his lap.

"I thought you were too tired, Baby?" he asks while taking my shirt off.

"But then you kissed me," I say as I grind myself against his rock hard cock.

"Baby, you are so wet for me," he says, squeezing my ass.

"I could masturbate all day and it's never the same," I tell him as he kisses my neck.

"How often do you rub this little pussy?" he asks as he cups my wet sex.

"Whenever I need to," I say as I grind myself into his hand.

"No more touching yourself when I'm not here," he says as I pull back.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," he says, pulling me back to him. "Plus, I want to see how hard you cum after not getting any for days."

"But sometimes you are gone for so long," I whine.

"Be a good girl," he says as he sits me on his shaft and pulls me all the way down. "Mmm... my little girl is so tight and wet."

I love the way he talks to me. I find myself hanging on his every word. I need him like I need air. If I start moving too fast for his liking, he stills me by holding my hips. He calls me a greedy little girl and I almost cum. I love the feel of his breath, lips, teeth, and hands on my skin. I want to please him in every way. I want to be good enough for him. He lets me move again, and I feel how slick his cock is. I'm so wet that it doesn't seem natural. I don't think I have ever been this wet before. Whenever we have sex, he is always in control and I love it. I love everything when it comes to him.

"Why do you keep stopping right before I cum?" I ask with a whine after he has stopped me yet again.

"Bad girls have to earn their orgasms," he says as I whimper.

"I'm a good girl," I counter, trying to move again but he's holding me tightly.

"Good girls don't touch themselves when Daddy's not home," he says, making my muscles clench.

"I'll be a good girl, Daddy," I promise as I try to move. "Please?"

"Mmmm, I love the way you beg," he says, holding me close to his chest so he can speak right into my ear. "I love the whine in your voice and I love the way you leave my cocked soaked with your need."

"Daddy, please," I say with a whiny cry in my voice.

"I love being in control of you and I love taking care of you. I love that I know I'm the only one that can make you feel like this," he says as his hands leave my body just so he can smack my ass. I start bouncing like the horny little girl that I am and he keeps spanking me making me scream for him as I'm pushed over the edge. I cum as I thrust downward and then cum some more, all over him. His hands are rough on me as we both moan and pant. I cum so hard that my pulse is pounding in my temples. I slow my movements and I lean into his chest.

"You are such a good girl," he coos in my ear as he rolls us and continues to move in and out of me. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy," I say as he starts to fuck me hard. Every time I think I'm too tired to go on, he makes me cum again.

"Fuck!" he yells as he slams into me. I can feel him filling me, so I squeeze my muscles for him; I know he loves it.

"I'm sleepy, Daddy," I say as he lays us down.

"Then sleep, Baby," he says as I yawn. I'm so glad he's home.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's official: the team is in the World Series! I am so excited. The playoffs were seriously tough. They played the first two games away, and I couldn't go. I'm most upset about missing the final game in the playoff series tonight. I have a huge project due in my economics class tomorrow morning, and I had to meet with my classmate, Corin, to finish it today. I'm sure we'll get a decent score on the project because we've both been acing the class. I really like her, and I'm happy that I have found a friend. She came to my house and it was much nicer than going to the library. She found that it was cool that I had my own house. At first, I was going to play along, but I told her I lived with my boyfriend. It was kinda nice when she didn't know who Edward was; it made it easy to talk to her about my relationship. I even taught her a thing or two about baseball as we watched the game._

_There was only one score in the game, and Edward was the one who batted in the runner. I'm so excited for him and the team. I got to talk to him for about five minutes earlier; the team is on a plane now coming home. At least the flight is super short — Milwaukee isn't that far away._

_They aren't staying the night like normal because there is a big celebration and parade tomorrow afternoon. Then there are only two days left until we host the first two games of the World Series. ESPN was talking all about the Texas Rangers being a tough team this year. I sure hope the Cards pull off the victory. I am super stoked for them all. Edward's final year is turning out fantastic! Oh! I hear the garage door; I gotta go get my sexy man!_

**~BL~**

"Hey, my sexy man, you were amazing tonight."

"Did you watch the whole game, Baby?"

"I did," I say. "I also got the project completed and it will really rock Professor Eleazar's mind."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull his mouth to mine. Soon, I am lifted into his arms and I wrap my legs around his torso. After kissing until we are both breathless, he pulls his mouth away and licks the shell of my ear.

"Guess what, Little Girl?" he huffs into my ear.

"What Daddy?"

"I have a big surprise for you?"

"I know," I say, stroking the bulging front of his button fly jeans that is resting between my legs. I moan out as the knuckles of my own hand brush my swollen clit through my lacy panties.

"Are you playing with my pussy again, Little Girl?"

"Nope," I say popping the p.

"Good, because that is my job, and I am planning to fill that tight pussy up real soon. First, I have a surprise for you, though," he says, setting me back down on my feet. I watch as he picks up the bag he was carrying from the floor. Grabbing my hand, he leads us into the kitchen and sets the bag on the table. He pulls out a few sheets of paper and hands them to me.

"Oh, neat! I got some paper," I say in a smart-ass tone that earns me a smirk and a tap on my ass.

"Just read it, smarty pants."

I look down at the paper and see that it is a copy of flight information. My mom, Jim, and my little sister's names are on the flight itinerary. They'll be here for the World Series. "You are bringing them here for the games?"

"Yep, they will arrive tomorrow night. They will be in the seats behind you at Busch Stadium for the first two home games. In Texas, they will be in the same row as you. If it goes to seven games, which it hasn't since 2002, they will be back behind you here at Busch for the final two games.

"Where are they staying at?" I ask with excitement.

"Well, that is the best part; they're staying here while we're in St. Louis."

"Really? Like, my mom agreed to that?"

"It was actually her idea so that you could spend as much time with Char as you wanted."

"God, Edward, if I hadn't already loved you, I'd really love you after all of this. Oh shit, I have so much to do. I have to get a portable crib, I have to go shopping for food, I have..."

My words are cut off by his tongue invading my mouth. After kissing me senseless, he pulls back and smiles at me.

"I have it all taken care of, my love. Esme is going to go shopping and grab a few things while you attend your classes tomorrow. When you're done, we will go to the grocery store together. After that, we will have to head over to the stadium to get ready for the celebration and parade. Esme and your dad are picking up your mom, Jim, and Char. We have reservations for supper at Stone Soup Cottage at five."

"How did you manage to get reservations for that place?"

"I called Mark and he has a late party coming in, so we were able to get in early. Since the parade is at three and everyone will be here, I took the reservation. We just have to be done and out before the party arrives at seven."

"We have the place to ourselves?"

"Well, there will be seven of us, with Char."

"Yeah I'm sure she will pass on the cuisine and stick with the tit."

"Ew, can we not mention your mother's breasts while I am standing here with a hard-on between these long luscious legs?"

"I have a special place to put that," I say coyly.

"I know, now scamper upstairs, get on that bed, and be naked when I get there," he growls in my ear before stepping back.

**~BL~**

Sometimes there is just not enough time in the day to get stuff done. Being the girlfriend of a major league baseball player is hard. I feel like one of the penguins from Madagascar — just smile and wave, boys. Right now, wherever we go, someone has come up to us. I'm kind of glad this part is almost over. I'm excited to just have a normal life beyond baseball. I don't know what Edward's plans are for after the season, but I'm glad we don't have much traveling left to do.

I attended my last class before the series and was a little shocked when Corin asked if I could get tickets. She told me how she was talking to her father and brother about me, and I guess her brother put two and two together. She said they were all kinds of excited. She was obviously nervous about asking me; I could tell by the blush on her cheeks. I told her I would see what I could do, and when Edward pulled through with three tickets, I was shocked as hell. He was able to get them tickets for all the home games in case it went that far. We even hand delivered the tickets, and it was funny as hell to see a fifty year old man go all fan girl. Watching Edward take photos with the guys and sign a couple of baseballs, shirts, and a pennant, was kinda surreal. I would have to say it was the coolest thing I had seen in a long time.

As soon as I saw my family, I kidnapped Char and I refused to put her down. Wherever I went, she went. Mom said I was spoiling her, but I didn't care. I was going to spoil her every time I saw her. I wanted to be the best big sister ever. Edward even shocked the hell out of me by holding her. I was nervous of my mother's reaction, but she surprised me by clicking a picture. I had my old mom back and I loved it.

**~BL~**

"So, how have you been?" I ask when I get alone time with my mom.

"Tired; I forgot how hard this was," she tells me as she feeds Char. "You were such a good baby. You slept through the night at two weeks old. This little bit doesn't care to sleep." I can't help but laugh.

"I miss you all so much," I say as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"We miss you, too," she says, kissing my forehead. "School still going good?"

"Yeah, I'm ahead in everything, so it's a nice break."

"What are you plans when the season is done?"

"Well, I'm not too sure. I know I'm going to keep going to school. I think Edward is going to take some time off, though. He certainly deserves a bit of a break. I just don't see him sitting around for too long," I tell her as she burps the cutest little burp ever.

"That's nice," she says with a smile. "I'm sorry for before. Well, kind of," she says with a small laugh. "I'm not a huge fan of you being with such an older man, but I see how happy you are, and that makes me happy."

"Thanks, Mom, but can you do me a favor?" I ask as she looks at me funny.

"What?" she asks slowly.

"Don't have any more kids," I say as she laughs loudly.

"I was a little bit of a bitch, huh?" she says, making me laugh.

"Yeah... a little," I say as the sarcasm drips from my voice and I hold my hands about four feet apart.

"Be nice," she says with a small laugh. "Next time there is a baby around, it will probably be a grandbaby."

"I don't know about that," I say with a laugh. It feels good to just talk and laugh with her.

"The two of you aren't planning on having kids?"

"Edward wants to in the next couple of years... but we'll see. Our relationship is still kind of new, and we have spent most it away from each other."

"I don't want to brag or anything, but I think I raised a pretty amazing young woman." I can't hide the smile on my face. "Let's just hope I can do the same with this one."

"Only an amazing woman can raise an amazing daughter," I tell her as she smiles.

"Ladies," Edward greets as he walks into the room. "Jim whopped my ass at the video game so I'm heading to bed." Edward is too freaking cute and it makes me laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so gloating about this. I beat him good, too," Jim says as he sits next to Mom and takes Char. "Daddy beat Edward so bad, are you proud of me?" Char looks at him and then pukes right down the front of him. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep my laughter at bay.

"You should take that as a no," Edward says with a laugh as Char smiles. I'm trying not to laugh, and I can tell Mom is too, but it's so hard to hold in.

"You are supposed to be on my side, Charlotte," he says, handing her back to my mom. "I guess I need to change."

"Just don't drip any that on my floor," I warn with a laugh. I gag as he takes his puked-covered hand and wipes it on the side of my face.

"Karma, Kid," Jim says as he laughs his way out of the room. I gag some more and tears form in my eyes.

"I'm never having kids!" I all but yell as I wipe my face on Edward's shirt while he laughs at me.

I head straight for the shower; thank goodness the master bath has its own hot water source. The shower feels amazing, but the best part is when Edward joins me. I love it when he is like this and takes care of me. Without a word, he washes my hair and then conditions it. I love the feel of his calloused hands as he tenderly washes my whole body.

After we are both clean, he wraps me in a large towel from the warmer rack. Wrapping his own towel around his waist, he picks me up bridal style and carries me to our bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I let him dry my hair and brush it out. I know how much he likes doing this. It's like he is taking care of me on a whole new level.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella," he murmurs in my ear as he kisses the back of my neck. "One day we will have a child. Please tell me you haven't changed your mind on that?"

"I'll give you anything you want, Edward, because I'm yours."

"Yes you are," he growls, pulling me up the bed and covering my body with his.

It isn't long before the towels are on the floor and my sweet Edward is making slow, passionate love to me. We both love the kinky side of sex, but sometimes this need to worship the other is too strong.

I love this man, and I'm looking forward to having some extra time with him soon.

**~BL~**

* * *

**A/N: Well we know we embellished a bit about their road to the World Series. They went into the playoffs not in first place, and they weren't looking good for the WS all along. Our original intent was to have a lot of baseball knowledge in this story, however after my mother passed away this past June with it went our vast supply of all things baseball and in particular the St. Louis Cardinals. Thanks for reading and reviewing, we are both happily surprised by the following this story has garnered. What are your thoughts on Edward and his surprise? Did you find the whole interactions between Jim and Bella funny? I love making James nice for once, and Jasper a douchebag. Remember all reviews get a teaser... and well this really goes without saying but the next chapter has got some great stuff in it. We may even see the bitchy side of Bella again. LOL... Kasi & Jess~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight Saga related belong to Stephenie Meyer, All things Bases Loaded belong to Jess and Kasi, aka: JessAndTAT. Big thanks for Sally and Nikky.**

* * *

**~BL~**

**Chapter 16**

_Dear Diary,_

_I am livid. I'm so fucking pissed that I could cut someone, and that someone just might be Edward! He has another thing coming to him when I see him! Oh, he has no idea what a fucking bitch I can be, but he will soon find out!_

_Anyway, on a happier note I guess, the Cards won the World Series. They ended up playing all seven games, but they pulled out the victory! Edward played like the champ he is, and for hours afterwards, he was in interviews. Char was tired, so we came home. My face was glued to the TV as I watched the love of my life do interview after interview. I was very proud of him and was happy this was how his career was ending._

_I have to bring my family to the airport in the morning, and I'm so sad to see them go. This was the best time I have had with my mom in a long time. She is back to her old self, and I hope she never goes away again._

**~BL~**

My mom, Jim, and Char are all sleeping. I'm stewing in my anger and I can't wait for Edward get home. I never thought in a million years I would ever be this mad at him. I don't understand why he wouldn't talk to me first before making any decisions. I listen as I hear him walk up the stairs and head for our room. I know I have to keep myself in check with my family here. After I tell him what I think, I don't plan on talking with him until he sees things my way.

"Hello, my beautiful girl!" he says with a huge smile as I glare at him. "I'm making love to you and then I'm crashing! What a long day."

"I'm so fucking mad at you right now! I'm about to go sleep with my mom!" I half yell, trying to keep myself in check.

"Whoa, what's up with you, Honey?" he asks as he looks at me in confusion.

"What's up with you, Honey?" I mock as he glares at me. "You are the biggest dick I know! How dare you!"

"You need to watch your mouth and tone right now!" he yells as angry tears fill my eyes.

"I need to watch my mouth?! I don't care what you say! You say you want me and that you want to be with me, and yet you take the first chance you are offered to leave me... AGAIN!" I yell as I fight the tears. I don't want him to see me cry. I was right and he was wrong—end of story. "You didn't even talk to me! I thought that we were in an equal relationship where we talked out what we were going to do!"

"You need to stop yelling!" he yelled.

"Fuck you!"

"That is enough!"

"I can't talk to you right now because I'm so mad. Just take the coaching thing and shove it up your ass!" I storm out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind me. When I hear a loud grunt-like scream from him, I can't help the smirk on my face. That's what he gets! I need space and time to cool down, so I decide to just sleeping on the couch. I know I have to be up early.

**~BL~**

This sofa is so comfy, but man alive, it is hot. I think someone turned up the heat! I feel like I am wrapped in a heating blanket. When I wake up, I begin to wonder how I managed to get so twisted in the blanket. I must have fought Edward off in a dream. As I go to move, the blanket tightens and I realize Edward is lying beside me, holding me to him. I suck my teeth in irritation. He couldn't even give me the space I needed, and my anger comes back tenfold!

My first thought is to knock his ass off the couch, but then he will probably follow me around and try to talk to me, and that is really the last thing I want right now. I somehow manage to get off the couch without waking him, and go to start the coffee before heading up the stairs to get ready for the day. By the time I am done in the shower, I hear Char crying and I know that my mom and Jim are up.

Just as I am about to walk out of the bedroom, I see the air horn that I bought sitting on the dresser. I bite my lip and think twice before I pick it up. What can I say... the bitch on my shoulder is rooting me on. Knowing what's about to happen makes my day a whole lot better. I head down the stairs with a little pep in my step, and walk to the couch. I peek over to make sure he is still sleeping, and when I see that he is, I give the can a little shake and brace myself. I press the button long enough for it to let out a startling honk. I watch with a smug smile on my face as he flips off the couch, hitting his funny bone on the coffee table. Not so funny, is it? We make eye contact for a split second before I turn for the kitchen.

"That was very uncalled for, Isabella," he says as he storms up the stairs. I high five the little bitch on my shoulder as I throw together some sort of breakfast. Jim walks in a little later with Char as my mother follows them.

"Bella, did you set off a smoke detector?" Jim asks as he makes himself a cup of coffee.

"No," Edward says with a snort as he walks in. "That was the PMS siren going off; beware." Jim chuckles and I glare at him as he backs away from me. I make everyone a plate—except for Edward—and I bring them to the table. I pick Char up and then more or less play with my food. Edward gets up with a huff and goes to get himself some of the eggs that I made.

"Char, will you do Sissy a favor?" I ask my sweet little sister as she smiles at me. "Become a lesbian or join a convent." Mom starts to choke on her food and Char smiles widely at me. "Such a good girl," I say as I kiss her cheek.

After breakfast is said and done, we make our way to the car. It pisses me off even more when I see Edward hugging my mom and kissing my sister's cheek. I honk the horn, earning me three glares from the big people.

"Let me drive," Jim says slowly as I get out and sit in back with Char. She grips my finger and I watch her fall asleep.

"So, rough night?" Mom asks as I roll my eyes.

"He's such a jerk," I say as she stares at me. "He didn't even talk to me about the coaching job. I thought we were finally going to start our relationship, and now he's just finding another reason to stay away. I don't get it."

"Maybe he's thinking of your future," she says as my jaw drops.

"You're kidding me, right?" I ask.

"I'm not saying he's right, I'm just saying that talking helps. Maybe there is more to the story than you know," she says.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?!" I ask, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Liz, I agree with Bella. He should have talked with her," Jim says.

"Mind your own business, Love," Mom says, making me giggle. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. "Just remember that you can't fight everything out. Look how well that worked out for us."

"Mom, no offense, but I really don't want to talk about this."

"Well, it seems you don't want to talk about much," she says with a shoulder shrug.

"I have a right to be mad!" I say, sitting up more in my seat. "He could have at least warned me!"

"I'm not taking sides, I'm just saying that communication is key in any relationship," she says as Jim looks at her. "Right, Honey?"

"Sure," he says.

"See!" Mom says happily. "This is what you wanted, and you can't go to other people thinking they are going to side with you just because you think you are right."

"I am right," I say, crossing my arms like the brat I am. My mother, of all people, knows how I get when I'm pissed, so she just sighs and stops talking.

Our goodbyes are tearful, but I'm happy with where we are in our relationship. I know I will be seeing them soon for Thanksgiving, which will be at Mom's house, and then she will come to us for Christmas. I'm sure she will be calling to talk to me as soon as she gets home, but I'm not sure I'll say what she wants to hear. I know she wants me to talk it out with Edward, but I know I'm right! I'm just going to ignore him like he did me when he made such a big decision.

**~BL~**

I decide to drive to Dad and Esme's since we are having supper there anyway. I really have nothing to say to Edward right now. He chose to not discuss something majorly important with me, so now I am choosing to not talk to him. I mean, I thought we were going to have a life after baseball, and now he was becoming a batting coach instead. Being a coach is more demanding, in my opinion. He is going to have to help train in the off season, and even though he will be doing off season stuff, he has been around long enough to know when he needs to go in.

I park on the street and head in the house. "I'm here," I say as I let myself in.

"Hey, Sweetie, I wasn't expecting you guys until later."

"Oh, well I am here alone. Do you want me to leave?" I ask and see the instant understanding on Esme's face.

"Your dad is at the store getting a few things. Come on, let's go have a cup of coffee and talk."

After I sit and tell Esme everything that happened last night and this morning, she agrees with me. I told her I knew I was being bratty and that I was not entirely innocent in our fight, but she agreed that he should have spoken to me before opening his mouth. Esme also promised me that Edward had not signed any contracts as of yet, and at this point, she only knew that the job offer was verbal. There was nothing saying this is what he was doing for certain. I was happier after hearing that from her.

Dad got back and asked where Edward was. I just shrugged my shoulders, so Esme told him Edward was still home. Dad took all his sacks to the kitchen, and I was laughing when I heard him start to complain about forgetting his special barbecue sauce.

"Bella, call Edward and see if he will bring me some of my special sauce," Dad yells out the door of the kitchen.

"Call him yourself. I don't know anything about your special sauce," I lie.

My dad thinks nothing of my excuse and calls Edward. About thirty minutes later, Edward shows up and he doesn't look pleased. Well too bad! He talks to me several times, but I continue to ignore him. He tries his damnedest to get me to talk to him or show him some sort of affection. He holds my face and kisses my lips, but I just stand there with no emotion. He even followed me to the bathroom at one point, but I managed to get away by going out the other side and walking around the utility room.

Esme hardly even spoke to Edward, and if she did, she made some snotty comment about doing things without thinking. Edward finally had enough of her nastiness too, and he cornered her. I smirked as she lit into him, turning the tables on him. He didn't even know it was coming! I was glad Dad was out manning the grill; I know he would have stepped in. Even in the chilly weather, my dad was the grill master, so it all worked out. It made me feel better knowing someone was on my side.

After dinner, I help Esme clean up. Edward and dad are sitting in the living room talking about the upcoming season, and that just pisses me off more; he is really taking the coaching job. Dad comes in the kitchen and I give him and hug and kiss before telling him that I will see him soon. After hugging Esme, I leave without saying a word to Edward. I don't even get two miles from Dad's when my phone rings. I try to hit end call, but hit the speaker instead. I don't say anything, but I can hear Edward's breathing.

"Isabella, can you hear me?"

I don't answer. I don't think he understands the concept of the silent treatment.

"I am assuming that you can hear me and are still acting like a two year old. I have no clue what your issue is, but you need to stop this asinine behavior immediately. I will see you when I get home, and you better be there! I'm done with this, Little Girl," he says and I hear the beep ending the call.

Stopping at a red light, I pound my fist against the steering wheel. "I better be there!" I say incredulously. "Who the fuck does he think he is?" I scream loudly. I look to my left and see a car full of teenagers staring at me and laughing. I am so mad I flip them the bird and drive off.

By the time he comes home, I'm cuddled on the love-seat watching TV. I have my blanket and pillow, and because I am on this smaller sofa, there is no way he can join me. This is where I plan to sleep.

"Are you done being a bratty little girl?" he asks, standing at the end of the couch.

I don't answer.

"I guess not," he says before walking away. "You will have to talk to me sooner or later."

Later is more like it in my book. I watch more of the show that's on and he comes in to try to sit next to my feet. I stretch my legs out so he can't, which makes him let out an annoyed chuckle.

"I have ways of making you talk, now stop being a rotten brat and talk to me!" I flinch at the harsh tone of his voice.

I continue to ignore him, so he walks to the TV and turns it off. I know he is doing everything in his power to get me to talk, but all I do is snuggle into my blanket and pillow before closing my eyes. I can feel him watching me, but I still refuse to give in. I can hear him pacing, and I know that he is getting madder by the minute, but I just don't care. He needs to understand I have every right to be mad right now, too.

Finally, I hear him come closer to me, and yet I am shocked when he grabs me by the shoulders and picks me up. He sits on the love-seat and puts me on his lap. Using his right hand he turns my face to his and holds me in place so that I have no choice but to look at him. I close my eyes, because I am still livid with him and it's the bratty thing to do.

"Goddamnit, Isabella, talk to me right fucking now!"

"I have nothing to say to you except leave me alone. I am nothing more than a piece of ass for you, and I'm not in the mood. Go to your room, to your bed, and leave me alone," I say through gritted teeth.

"I will go to our room when you come with me."

"Well, you'll be waiting 'til morning, because the next time I am in there it will be to pack my shit, Asshole!"

The next thing I know, I am picked up thrown over his shoulder as he takes to his room. He puts me on the bed, making my body bounce while he stands in front of me.

"We will talk about this now!" he demands.

"Yeah, we will, huh? Well, watch this, Dick," I say as I head for the closet. I grab my suitcase and start to throw my clothes in there.

"You are not funny! What did I tell you would happen if you were a brat like this again?"

The old man is quick, and he leans against the wall and has me over his knee in a minute. He tugs at my pants as I try to fight him. He is so strong, though, and I know with the way he is holding me, I can't fight much. He is really going to spank me! As soon as he has my ass bared to him, he starts to deliver swat after swat. The flood gates open and I sob as he spanks me.

I think a spanking is just what I needed to release all my anger, even if I hate being spanked. After fifteen swats, he rights me on my feet. I angrily pull up my pants, and as I walk to the bed, I rub my sore ass. I crawl to the middle of the bed and pull my knees to my chest. I cry into my knees and I can't say I'm shocked when I feel the bed dip. Edward rubs my back as I cry out my sadness and anger.

"Now, we are going to talk about this, and you are going to remain respectful," he says as he pushes my hair over one of my shoulders.

"Whatever," I say into my knees.

"Let me make sure that I understand why you are mad," he says as I roll my eyes, keeping my forehead on my knees. "You're mad because I said I was going to be the new batting coach, right?"

"Duh," is my respectful answer. "You didn't even talk to me about it. I don't want that! I never wanted that. You didn't even tell me it was offered to you. I was under the impression that we were going to have a life beyond baseball."

"Watch your tone," he says in warning. "It is just an offer and nothing else. In the heat of the moment, I did say I was going to take it, but nothing is set in stone."

"I don't care! You didn't even tell me about the offer. If you don't want a life with me after baseball, I'm not wasting my time. You want to start having kids soon, and now you are never going to be around. It's not fair that you are making such life-changing decisions without talking to me first," I say as I lift my face to wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't talk it over with you for the fact that I didn't know what I wanted yet. I have other options; I don't have to be a coach," he says softly.

"Let me ask you this: if the shoe was on the other foot, how would you feel if you found out I was thinking over my options without talking to you about any of them?" I ask as he sighs.

"Sweetie, I get it, but you have been a very nasty girl. I don't want to see that kind of behavior again," he says as I roll my eyes. My head hurts, so I crawl away from him to get to a pillow to lie down. Of course, he's like a magnet and follows me as soon as I move. He forms to my body and he rubs my ass softly.

"I really don't want you to travel anymore. I want to start our life. I'm not having a baby so I can be a single mom going to college while my baby's daddy is off doing what he wants. It's a deal breaker for me. I want my baby to have his or her daddy around."

"Fair enough. Was it that hard to tell me how you feel?"

"Edward! How could I tell you how if felt when I knew nothing about what was going on?!" I say, raising my voice. His hand comes down on my ass in warning.

"And I said I was sorry, Little Girl. I was waiting for all the offers before I talked with you. I have received three different things since yesterday," he says as I roll over to look at him. "In the interview, I said that it would be nice to be a coach and that I couldn't wait, but that was all in the heat of the moment. Baseball has been my life for so long that it's hard to just walk away," he says, rubbing my belly.

"I understand. I just felt like you weren't thinking about me and what I wanted," I say as more tears fill my eyes.

"Baby, you are always the first person I think about. Like I said, I was just waiting until I knew everything," he says, wiping my tears away. "So, we don't want the coaching job?"

"Honestly, I don't care, but I won't have a baby until you are done," I say as he nods.

"Okay, then no coaching job. May I tell you what I want and then get your opinion?" he asks and I try not to smile.

I like that he is asking. I bite my lip and nod my head yes.

"I was offered to do commentary for the home games, which is something I really want to do. Also, if I'm done with traveling, I have to take part of my father's company back here and work with Garrett."

"Okay, as long as you don't have to travel, I don't care what you do with baseball, but I want you to think about how much time is going to be taken away from you if you go back to a regular job, too... Garrett runs your father's company?"

"He does. The company is owned by Es and me. When Gary and Esme got married, he agreed to run it for me so I could play ball. It was always agreed upon that I would come back when baseball was done. He will still be working for me, so it will be a regular job. There may be some long hours, but it won't be all the time. With or without talking about it, that will happen," he says as I nod.

"I understand, but the whole coaching thing really got to me. I felt like you were making all of our decisions and I was so mad," I say as I play with my fingers.

"You don't say," he says with a chuckle as he kisses me. "I love you, Baby and you will always be the first one I think about when I need to make a decision. You can't always jump to conclusions."

"I know," I sigh. "I love you, too." We kiss again and I smile into the loving kiss. I guess talking really does help, but when I get mad, I just can't help but overreact.

"So, are we good with this now?" he asks as I nod my head. "Okay, then how did you like your spanking?" he asks as he starts to pull down my pants.

"I don't know... I didn't hate it completely," I tell him as he moves to take my shirt off. "Is it weird that it made me feel better?"

"Not at all. I'm glad you feel that way because it made me feel better, too," he says as he starts to undress. "Now, you are going to do your duties as my girl and have victory sex with me since you took that away from me yesterday."

"Okay, Daddy," I say with a giggle as he pushes into me. I guess after the fit I threw, this was the least I could do for him. Besides, I like this, too... a lot!

**~BL~**

* * *

**A/N: Well now what did you think of that? Hopefully they figure out how to talk to each other more, or they will have a lot more problems on the horizon. We've had a few people ask about an Edward's POV chapter, and well we are writing that right now—it will be Chapter 23. The next few chapters will really get you rolling. We have had several people ask for more and more daddy-kink, and we have had a couple ask to slow it down. We are not changing the story in any way, it will post as we have it written. Not all of their life is daddy-kink and not all of their life is vanilla either. This is about compromise, and them doing what is best for them. **

**We don't say that you all celebrate the same things, nor do we push our beliefs on others. With that said—Merry Christmas, and if it is not something that you celebrate, or if you have another term or holiday that you do recognize, then that is what we wish you. We will be posting next Wednesday, unless all those Mayans got it right and the world ends Friday.**

**All reviews get a review reply, and hope you enjoy this as much as we did. Kasi & Jess~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight Saga related belong to Stephenie Meyer, All things Bases Loaded belong to Jess and Kasi, aka: JessAndTAT. Big thanks for Sally and Nikky. **

**Best wishes for the holidays to you all, may all your dreams, wishes and wants come true.**

* * *

**~BL~**

**Chapter 17**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm glad to report that Edward declined the batting coach job. He did take the commentator job for the home games, and he will also do some part-time reporting for ESPN. I know he is excited about it because he still feels involved—just without all the travel._

_Since life beyond baseball has finally started, Edward and I are getting to know each other even better. It is really nice to have a life with him. We're home together every night, and that is the best feeling in the world. I'm still doing well in school and I really love my new life._

_I've even made a few new friends. Between school, new friends, and Edward, I'm having the time of my life. I really want to go out and have fun more often, but Edward just wants some down time. Plus, he doesn't want me going out without him. So for now, I'm going to give him his relaxation time, but then we ARE going to be doing something... soon, I hope._

_Thanksgiving is coming up, and we will be heading to Forks. I can't wait to see Char. Alice said she was coming, too. I am really looking forward to seeing my Lil' Landaroo. The last time I talked to Alice she sounded so happy. I can't wait to see everyone._

**~BL~**

It's the middle of the night and we have just arrived at our apartment in Forks. We thought it was best to keep it since we knew we were going to be visiting often. It felt weird to be back, and the apartment didn't feel like home anymore. It was empty except for our furniture—nothing personal. At three o'clock in the morning, I really didn't care too much about that, though. I striped out of everything but my panties, and climbed into bed, falling fast asleep.

My cell phone was going off, and I felt like I had just closed my eyes. I hung myself off the bed to get to my pants, where I knew my phone was.

"Hello?" I say almost questioningly while almost falling off the bed.

"Are you sleeping?!" a very excited voice asks.

"Yeah... Jake?" I ask as my mind catches up with me.

"OMG, yeah it's me!" he says, making me laugh. "Let's go shopping."

"Let me sleep for a couple more hours."

"When did you get in?"

"Two... three... I don't know," I say as we laugh.

"Fine, I'll pick you up at one," he says with a sigh.

"Okay, what time is it?"

"Eight; get some sleep, Sweetie," he hangs up the phone and I chuckle as I lay on my back.

"Who was that?" Edward asks as he pulls me to him.

"Jake. He wants to go shopping, but knowing him, he just wants to gossip," I say as I giggle.

"I thought you would want to see Char first," he says with a yawn.

"I'm awake now, and I do. I may just head over there now," I tell him as he groans.

"Get some more sleep or you will be cranky later," he says, holding me to him.

"No, I won't, I promise," I tell him as I try to wiggle away.

"Fine, but," he says, pushing my panties to the side, "I'm getting some morning delight, first."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Nope," he says as he rubs circles on my clit.

The sound of my panties ripping makes me smirk at him. "You do know that you just shredded a pair of your favorite panties, right?"

"You do know I will buy more, right?" he asks as he thrusts into me.

"Yeah," I moan out, not really answering his question as much as I am his actions.

**~BL~**

"So," Jake says as we sit in the little sandwich shop downtown.

"I thought we were going shopping," I say, laughing.

"You made me wait too long," he says as we laugh more. "How's Alice?"

"Good, I guess. She'll be here for Thanksgiving. She's really busy and what not with school. Why?" I ask. He seems weird, like he knows something that I don't.

"Do you find it peculiar that she never talks about Landon on Facebook?" he asks. I wasn't sure why he was so worried.

"I don't know. Why are you asking such a thing?" I ask as he shrugs.

"I just think it's weird. Your mom posts a new pic of Char like every day, and Alice doesn't even say one word about Landon," he says as I shrug.

"Everyone is different."

"Fine, I guess. Maybe I'm so lonely that I'm over thinking things. But still, I think you should really talk with her when she's here," he says, pointing his manicured nail at me. "So, tell me what's been going on with you."

I have a great time with Jake. We never end up going shopping, but we do have the best conversation. We talk about absolutely everything, and it is a very overdue talk. Jake has a new boyfriend and I can't wait to meet him. I'm shocked that I didn't know before. He said he was lonely, but I understood that he just missed having girl time. He told me he was going to try to bring him to Thanksgiving dinner. I knew if his boyfriend could handle a family dinner at my house, then he was worth keeping around.

We have pizza for dinner but Alice never shows up. She is acting so weird, and the more people talk about it, the more I notice. No one seems to know what's going on with her. I don't even know who she is anymore. She's not the fun loving girl I first met. Esme got a call from Alice asking her where we were. She must have had a lot on her mind since she flew all the way to St. Louis instead of here. She was able to get a flight leaving early Thanksgiving morning, though, thankfully. Instead of one of us picking her up, she said she was just going to get a rental car at the airport in Port Angeles. I'm just happy she is really coming.

**~BL~**

Today is Thanksgiving and all of the women are cooking. Alice should be here in two hours. The men all went to the driving range since the weather is really nice. I love the time I'm getting with my mom and Char, and of course having Esme with us has made it the best holiday ever. I am very lucky to have two of the best mothers in the world, although Esme is like a stepmom and an older sister at the same time.

"So, as you both know, one of the things Carlisle has always wanted has been to get married. I don't want to be with anyone but him, but marriage scares me. Do you think if I take the plunge and get married, that I'll be jinxing our relationship?" Esme asks as I laugh.

"No," Mom and I say at the same exact time.

"Why would you not want to marry the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?" I ask, not understanding.

"Part of me doesn't believe in whole sanctuary of marriage. I've never seen the good in marriage. I believe that you can have a long and happy life with someone and not get married. Yet I know without a doubt, that it's something Carlisle wants. My father was obsessed with two things: his job and my mother. Edward and I were never a priority. I married Gary with the thought of only ever getting married once. They always say you marry someone like your father, and that was basically what I did. With Gary, his job was his number one priority, but then he and I were left to run my father's company. We did it together, and once Alice was born, he took on even more work. I can't hate him for that, but I resent the inattention and abandonment he made me feel. I thought he would be a great father, but he was only around when he had time. He's still that way. I think that's why Alice was so hung up on Jasper. He's just like Garrett; older, and driven by his employment," she says with a sigh.

"I thought once I started dating Carlisle, she would see the good in a relationship, but that wasn't the case. She ended up wanting to be with Gary more. He did step up when we found out Alice was pregnant, but as soon as everything was taken care of, that was it. I think that if I marry Carlisle and it works out, maybe I will be the good example for her. The kind of example I want for my daughter and grandson," Esme says as I stare at her.

"Don't you dare marry my dad to be a good example. You marry him because you love him," I say, probably harsher than I should have. "I have no idea what is going on with Alice, but you need to do what you want when it comes to your relationship with my dad. If you want to get married to him, then do it!"

"Bella, there is no need to get upset," Mom says, cutting me off.

"Because when you get married, you get married for love and nothing else," I say, cutting my mom back off. "You don't get married so you can be a good example or because someone else wants it so badly," I sigh. "Mom, you waited to get married because of me, right?" I ask, turning my head to my mom.

"I waited because there was no one that wowed me," she says with a smile.

"Right; you married Jim because you love him and you somehow knew he was your one. Es, is my dad your one?"

"He is," she says without hesitation.

"Then you should marry him, because it would be forever. I know you're his one. I know Edward isn't big on the whole marriage thing, and I would never push him into it. When he fully trusts that I'm his one, maybe we'll get married. Either way, I know my love for him won't change," I tell them as my mom smiles proudly.

"I think I raised a good kid!" Mom says, making us laugh. Her laughter is cut short when we hear the doorbell. I jump up and run for the door, knowing it has to be Alice.

"Hey!" I say as she passes me the car seat and sets three big bags inside the doorway.

"Hey, he is so freaking heavy," she says with her hand on her back.

"How are you? I love that you are growing your hair out," I tell her as she smiles.

"Yeah, I thought I would try it. Look, I have some place to be. Will you watch him?" she asks me as I cock my head to the side questioningly.

"What would you have to do here?" I ask but she ignores me and deflects the conversation.

"He ate like an hour ago and he's slept a lot. Anyway, I'll see ya later," she says as she rushes out the door. I'm so stunned I stand there and watch her get into the driver's seat and back out of the driveway.

"Well, that was weird," I say out loud as I look into the car seat. Landon is fast asleep and has gotten so big. I take him in the living room and put him in the pack and play so he can stretch out and sleep.

"Was that Alice I heard?" Esme asks as she meets me in the doorway.

"Yeah, she said she had some place to be and left again. Landon is sleeping," I say as I go back to the kitchen while she goes to look at Landon.

"Alice is here?" Mom asks as I sit next to Char, who is in her highchair.

"Was here," I say as I make a fish face at my sister to make her giggle. "There's something going on with her."

**~BL~**

Alice has yet to come back and she's not answering her phone, so we are not waiting for her. Esme is not happy with her, and it's written all over her face. Landon has a bald spot on the back of his head, and when Es saw it, she wasn't happy. I had this gut feeling Alice wasn't taking good enough care of him. He is two months older than Char, and she does a hell of a lot more. Mom said I shouldn't compare, but I find it weird.

It's nice having a holiday without any fighting between Mom and me. Part of me is waiting for the other shoe to drop. Edward spends his share of time with both Landon and Char, and I love watching him with the babies. He is going to be a great dad. He keeps trying to get Landon to smile, but the kid just looks at him like he's crazy. Char, on the other hand, keeps smiling at Edward and trying to get his attention.

Jake does bring his new boyfriend over, and I thought for sure Jake would be the girl in the relationship, but that is not the case. Sam, Jake's boyfriend, is a sweetheart and super feminine. I ask what he sees in Jake.

"He's the sweetest man ever," Sam says as my eyes grew big. "He's so manly and sensitive."

"That guy right there?" I ask, pointing to my best friend.

"Yes," Sam giggles. "How would you describe him?"

"He's kind of a jerk, and sensitive isn't even close to the words I would use to describe Jake," I say as Jake throws his napkin at me.

"All men are jerks, Sweetie, you should know that," Sam says as I nod my head. He has a point.

"Okay then, treat my best friend right or I will bitch slap the hell out of you," I say to Sam as he laughs out loud.

"Deal," he says, shaking my hand. He has softer hands than I do.

"Your hands are really soft," I say as I keep a hold of his hand. "What kind of lotion do you use?"

"You really want to know?" Jake says, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I quickly drop Sam's hand and he swats Jacob in the chest.

"Get body butter from Bath and Body; it works wonders," Sam says as I nod while looking to Edward.

"I think we need to go there," I say to him as he nods. Edward really isn't paying attention to me; he's trying to get Landon to smile.

"Here, let me see him," Jake says as Edward passes the baby to him. Landon looks even smaller in Jake's arms. "Well, aren't you the cutest little boy ever," Jake coos to Landon, and the little shit smiles widely. That makes everyone laugh, so Edward takes the baby back with a set look of determination clear on his face.

All in all, this has been the best Thanksgiving ever. Edward and I head back to the apartment around ten, even though Alice never showed back up. Esme and Dad kept Landon, since all the baby stuff was at Mom's anyway, and that is where they're staying. Other than Alice and her odd behavior and disappearing act, this day has been great. I smile, thinking over the wonderful parts of the day. Looking up, I see my super sexy man taking off his clothes. I love that Edward sleeps naked every night. His body is something else, that's for sure.

"Isn't it odd that Landon doesn't seem to be a very happy baby?" Edward asks me after his shower.

"Sweetie, everyone smiles and laughs at Jake. Don't take it personally. I mean, how many muscle bound six foot tall gay guys do you know? Seriously, he is like a marshmallow," I say climbing into bed naked next to Edward.

"It's not that, Bella. He doesn't seem to understand interaction at all. You saw his head; it's like he is in that seat all the time. I swear tomorrow morning when Alice shows up, I am going to have a nice little come to Jesus meeting with that girl."

"Well, right now the only coming that needs to be addressed is your attention to this," I say, stroking my fingers down my slit.

"That is not a problem. I've got something that will take care of that. He's nice, hard, thick, and is ready for anything," he counters, fisting his cock.

"Well, I guess it's lucky for you that I've got this hot, wet, snug little place where he fits so perfectly then, huh?" I ask as I lean down and lick the bead of pre-cum from his engorged member. Edward grabs my body and turns me so that my pussy is in his face.

He rolls us to our sides with my right leg over his head and his right hand grabbing my hair. His hips start to thrust, pushing his cock into my mouth. He buries his open mouth in my folds and sucks my clit in, then bites down lightly. Within seconds, he has me flying over the edge for the first time tonight. He continues to languidly lick my slit while thrusting his cock down my throat. He knows how turned on I am by him fucking my mouth, and I can tell he is close. As his grip tightens on my hair and his thrusts become more erratic, I massage his constricting balls. When he growls out his climax, the vibrations send me spiraling into my second orally induced orgasm.

After I lick his cock clean, I continue my ministrations with his balls, making sure to stroke his perineum, too. By the time he pulls me up to the head of the bed, his cock is hard and ready to go again. Moving over to my body, he rests on his knees between my legs and leans over me. He kisses me deeply while his fingers from his left hand thrust into my heat. Moving his way down my body, his teeth, lips, and tongue make purchase with my neck and breasts. Adding a third finger, he plunges into that secret spot that makes me howl loudly in pleasure.

"Yes, there you go, Baby; get me all wet. Come on, spray me with your juices," he taunts me.

Before I know it, the rush comes over me and I'm screaming out his name while ejaculating all over his torso.

"Fuck, Baby, that was amazing," he says, cupping my ass in each hand and lifting my body.

I feel like my body is all liquid. While cupping my ass, he brings me to the right height, and in one fell swoop, he is balls deep inside my pussy. He is relentless as he pounds his rigid cock into me. The sound of our skin slapping is the only sound registering besides the involuntary sounds he's forcing out of my body.

"Cum now, Baby, cum with me," he chants as I feel his seed squirt inside me.

I feel the euphoria of my release, and as my body quakes with my climax, everything goes black.

I am floating and panting to catch my breath. I feel a cool cloth rub my face, and I hear the low husky murmurs coming from Edward's mouth. I feel his lips lightly kiss my jaw as his hands stroke my skin. When I finally feel like I am grounded, and I flutter my eyes and focus in on my sexy man.

"Welcome back, Baby. You had me a little worried."

"What was that? Did I pass out?" I ask, still feeling almost out of body.

"My best guess without calling your father to ask his medical opinion — which I don't want to do—is that there was a large amount of sexually stimulated dopamine released into your system. Add in the adrenaline from the sex act, and it caused a reaction in your system. You didn't really pass out, because you never let go of me, but you were in your own little world. Here, drink this orange juice. The natural sugars may help," he says, helping me with the cup.

"That was just unbelievable," I say, handing the cup back to him after a take a few sips. I cuddle down in the bed and I hear Edward chuckle.

"Well, I guess I did good then," he says, snuggling up to me.

"You did good; high five," I say as I raise my hand.

"You're silly," he says, giving me the high five. Like I said, best Thanksgiving ever.

**~BL~**

The next morning, we get up and get ready for the day. I am hoping for a relaxing day, so I know I will be staying away from all stores. Edward and I are in the best moods, and the playfulness between us makes my day. As I stood in front of the mirror in my underwear earlier, he whipped me with the towel. When I told him to do it harder, he laughed and said he would oblige. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited about it. Even the whole way to my parents' is fun. We talk and laugh, and the mood between us is really light.

"Edward, when we get married, are you going to carry me over the threshold?" I ask. After talking about marriage with Esme, it makes me wonder if I will ever get to marry Edward.

"Maybe if my old ass can lift you," he says as we pull into the driveway. I like that the possibility of getting married is still on the table.

We get out of the car and I walk quickly to Edward and jump on his back. He groans at the extra weight, but he bounces me further up his back. I know I'm not too heavy and he is in great shape, he just wants to tease me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his jaw.

"I love you," I tell him as he kisses my knuckles.

"I love you, too," he says right back.

We walk into the house and it is so quiet. When we get to the kitchen, what I see scares the crap out of me. Mom is crying, Esme's face is a new shade of red, and Dad and Jim look dumbfounded. Edward lets me down gently, and I walk further into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Edward asks as he puts his hand on my neck. No one says anything right away.

"Alice is gone..." Jim says finally as my eyes fill with tears.

"Gone?" I ask as tears fall down my cheeks.

"And she left Landon here, the coward-assed little shit!" Esme yells, making me jump. "I don't even know her anymore!"

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I only had one class this morning, so I spent the day with Esme and Landon. I am glad I was there, because shortly after I arrived, the doorbell rang. When Esme came away from the door, she had tears falling down her face. The Clayton County Sherriff had just served papers to her. Alice had petitioned the court to terminate her own parental rights and allocate legal guardianship to Esme Platt and Carlisle Cullen._

_The past twelve days have been a hardship for my family. Esme is beside herself, and I don't blame her. Leaving Forks and my mom was hard, but it was not as hard as what we found when we got back to St. Louis. We found out why Alice had conveniently forgotten that Thanksgiving was in Forks. It was because she stopped here to drop off a bunch of Landon's belongings first. The morning we got back, there was also a large delivery from UPS. Alice sent all his things, including his bed._

_I'm glad that he has his stuff, but I cried when I saw the baby book I bought her. Other than the information Esme and I put in it, it was untouched. Sadly, we had all been so happy to look through Char's baby book the day before Thanksgiving, since Char got another tooth and mom had it out. Seeing the blank book made me very angry._

_I tried to call Alice, but her phone is disconnected. She is no longer living in the family dorm she was in, either. I have sent her several emails, but she has not yet replied. I am going to check that before I go to bed, but first, I wanted to write this and vent about everything, because it's breaking my heart._

**~BL~**

* * *

**A/N: Well I can't wait to see what you all think. Bet most of you didn't see that coming did you? Well what are your thoughts on this, what do you think is going to happen? Excited to see if you can guess... Keep them reviews coming, you've pushed us well over the 1000 mark at FFN and we are stoked. All reviews get a teaser for the next chapter. Oh and Chapter 23 will be in Edward's Point of View! Just a little food for thought... Kasi & Jess~**


	18. Chapter 18

All normal disclaimers are the same, Twilight characters and their names belong to Stephenie Meyer, this story line belongs to JessAndTAT.

* * *

**~BL~  
Chapter 18**

_Dear Diary,_

_Alice is a piece of work. If I ever see her again it will be too soon. I will say that I have enjoyed taking care of Landon. I help Esme every chance I get. For now, Dad and Esme are Landon's legal guardians. I have no idea what is going on with Alice. She is acting no better than Jasper. We all stood by her when he walked away, and now she was doing the same thing to her son. He was probably better off. I just... don't know what to say._

_Anyway, Edward started working at the firm, and now that's all he is doing. I'm starting to think that my relationship with him is lose-lose. We are like this old married couple, and whenever we're together, one of us is always too tired to have sex or go out, or we are only together long enough to sleep. It is getting on my last nerve. When we do have time together, Edward doesn't want to do anything. I don't mind sitting around the house, I really don't, but that is all we have done lately, and I'm sick of it. I have to do more than go to school, the store, and home._

_Christmas is coming and I'm nowhere near ready. I haven't been shopping or anything. Maybe I need a shopping trip to get me out of this ridiculous funk._

**~BL~**

"Wanna go pick out a Christmas tree with me?" I ask Corin as we walk out of our last final. School is done for the year and I'm so happy.

"I would love to! Can I help you decorate, too?" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah, but we have to go see Edward so we can get more money. He doesn't have any decorations at the house," I tell her as her eyes go wide. "That, and I haven't seen him in three days, so it will be a treat in itself."

"Three days?!" she asks, knowing that is not normal for us.

"Yeah, I threw a fit the last time we were together, so who knows if he will even give me more money," I say, remembering the spanking he gave me for being a brat. In my defense, though, he had it coming, so I took the spanking for the simple fact that it was the most attention I had gotten from him since Thanksgiving.

Alice was to blame because everyone was so worried about her. I even met Garrett, and what a treat that was—of course he was pissed. I did not want to be on the receiving end of that fight. He said he couldn't wait to get his hands on Alice, but Esme called dibs. I have never seen Esme so mad before in my life. Even my dad, who is always able to calm her, was having issues. He has been amazing with Landon though, and it brought back memories for me when I was little.

Edward talked about flying out to LA, but he never did. I was thinking of going and finding Alice, but I knew Edward would never let me go by myself, and he didn't have time to do anything.

Corin and I make small talk all the way to Edward's office. I bypass the front desk and I find him hunched over his desk. Corin stayed in the car to call her dad so she could let him know what she was up to. Edward looks up when I close the door.

"Hey," I say as I see him in a pair of glasses. "When did you start wearing glasses?" He is sexy as hell with them on.

"Years ago," he says, taking them off to rub his eyes. I had no idea when he got home last night, and he was up and out of the house before nine this morning. "What's up?"

"I need some money please," I say as I sit on his desk next to him.

"For what? I just gave you two hundred dollars the other day," he says, sounding annoyed with me.

"That was a week ago," I tell him in a clipped tone. "Why don't you just get me my own debit card?"

"No; this is easier to keep track of what you spend. Some months you go crazy," he says, opening his drawer and pulling out his wallet. "How much do you need?"

"I don't know, how much do you have?"

"What do you need money for?" he asks, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm done with school, so Corin and I are going to go get a tree and decorations so we can deck out the house," I tell him.

"You don't want to wait for me to do that?" he asks, sounding hurt.

"Fine, let's go then," I say, hopping off the desk while hoping that he will come with me.

"We can do it this weekend," he says, putting his wallet down.

"You said we could do something last weekend and that never happened."

"I have to WORK!" he says, emphasizing the word work.

"Whatever," I say as I head back to his door. "See you…whenever."

"Wait," he says harshly, catching my attention. "Here." He holds out a wad of cash. "I'll see you whenever." He is mocking me, but I yank the money out of his hand before turning to the door. "You're welcome, you little brat."

"Thank you," I say as I stand by the door. "Please—make time for me. All we've been doing when we see each other lately is fight."

"I'm trying, Bella. I really am," he says with a sigh. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, okay; later," I say as I walk out of his office. I am pretty sure I'll never get into the Christmas spirit this year.

**~BL~**

"This is fucking heavy," Corin says as we try to carry the tree into the house.

"I know! Who would have thought that it would be this heavy?" I add with a grunt.

"Ladies," a man's voice interrupts.

"Emmett!" I squeal as I drop my end of the tree, causing Corin to fall flat on her ass. "Sorry, Corin. Emmett, will you please help us?"

"Sure, where's the boyfriend?" he asks as I huff.

"He's working," I tell him as he nods.

"I was stopping over to see if the two of you would want to go to dinner tonight," he says as he picks up the tree and gets into the house with no trouble.

"He makes it look easy," Corin says to me. "And he's sexy," she whispers. I look at her like she's crazy, but I guess he is a little sexy.

"Want it in the corner?" he asks.

"Yes, please," I say as he sets it up in the stand.

"So," Emmett says once he's done. "Did you guys want to go tonight?"

"I would love to, but you'll have to call Edward and see when he is getting off work," I tell him as he grabs his cell. Corin comes in and waters the tree quietly.

"We can decorate the house, but I think you and Edward should do the tree together," she says when she's done. She is such a romantic.

"I like that idea," I say as we start to empty the bags.

"Bells, we are meeting at seven and he said to be ready. I have to go, unless you need help with something else?" he asks.

"We're good now. Thanks so much for your help," I tell him with a smile. I walk him to the door and lock it behind him.

"Let's deck the halls!" Corin says with a huge smile, turning on some Christmas music. Maybe by the time we are done, it will start feeling more like Christmas.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how to describe what I am feeling. I'm mad, livid, pissed, furious, irate, fuming—those are definitely a few words that describe what I am feeling, I guess. I'm so angry with Edward. He never made our dinner date with Emmett and Rose. He didn't even call me! He woke me up when he got home at ten-thirty, like I wanted to see him at that point. I haven't spoken to him in two days, but it's not like it's hard since he hasn't been around. I just want one full day... hell, I would take one full hour with him. I miss him so much... I wish he acted as if he gave a fuck._

**~BL~**

I woke up this morning and of course Edward is still sleeping, but I have Landon today. I get up and dressed, and smile as Es brings Landon in the door twenty minutes later. After we get all settled, I log into my email and check for a message from my mom about the trip details for Christmas. My eyes grow wide when I see an email from Alice.

_Bella,_

_Hey how's it going? I know you're mad, but it is my life. Look, I know everyone is pissed at me, so I'm not coming home for x-mas. I did what was best for the kid, and you can hate me if you want, but I'm not good for him. I thought if I had a kid with Jasper, he would love me and want me, but I was wrong. I am going to school, and I got an apartment with a friend off campus. At least that money Jasper gave me is coming in handy for something. My friend is a complete trip; I wish I had the chance to know him long ago. I mean, I did kinda, but I never took the chance because I was too wrapped up in Jasper. Tell my Mom and your Dad if they don't want to keep the kid, they can always try Jasper's sister; she would probably take it. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know._

_Later,_

_Alice_

My blood starts to boil while reading her words. I am spending the day with Landon, though, so I have to hold my temper. This was why people shouldn't have kids so young! If Landon was mine, I would be the best mom! I wouldn't just drop him off and act like it was no big deal. What the fuck is wrong with her?

I am feeding Landon when I hear Edward come down the stairs. "Morning," he says, making Landon jump slightly. I sigh when he kisses the top of my head and rubs Landon's. This is the first time in two weeks we have been in the same room and not fighting. I turn the laptop I left open and show him the email. I watch his face redden as he reads her words.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"My thoughts exactly," I say with a sigh as I set Landon on my shoulder to burp him. I have noticed that he has better control over his body now. It scares the crap out of me that the pediatrician said that developmentally, Landon is four to five months behind where he should be by now. They did tell Es that he would gain weight and grow in leaps and bounds with the right stimulations and guidance, though.

"So, are you talking to me now?" he asks as he pours himself some coffee. I don't say anything back to him, so he sits down next to me. "I love you, and I do miss the shit out of you. We just have to get through the New Year, and then everything will calm down."

"Okay," is my answer as he puts his arm around my back. He leans in and kisses Landon right as Landon burps a nasty burp in his face.

"Nice," Edward says as I laugh and kiss Landon's head. "All I have today is a meeting, and then I'm done for the week."

"Okay," I say. I don't get all excited because that was what he said the other day when I ended up falling asleep waiting up for him.

"What are your plans for today?" he asks, taking Landon from me.

"Nothing really," I say as he lays the baby on his side in his Pack 'n Play to sleep.

"I'm sorry," he says as he walks up behind me and places his hands on each side of the sink. "Things are going to get better."

"Okay," I say again as he rests his forehead on the back of my head. I rinse out the bottle while Edward stays close, not letting me move. "I've got some cleaning to do."

"The house isn't dirty," he says, turning me around and kissing me. Tears fill my eyes as he gently runs his thumbs over my cheeks. I've missed him so much. I wrap my arms around his neck and we pull each other close. I break the kiss as my tears start to fall. I lay my head on his chest and he comforts me. Neither one of us says anything; he just lets me cry. I only let myself cry for a couple of minutes before I pull away and go back to what I was doing. I look at the clock and see that Edward is very close to running late.

"You better get going," I say as I point to the clock. He sighs and gives me one more kiss on the back of my head.

"I love you," he tells me.

"I love you, too," I say with a sniffle. "I'm going to decorate the tree with or without you today."

"I'll be here," he says with conviction, but I know not to get my hopes up.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night, and today have been wonderful. Edward came home right after his meeting like he said he would, and we actually decorated the tree together. We had some much needed alone time, and he even took me out for dinner. We drove around checking out the lights afterward. This morning, bright and early, we went out and bought a bunch of Christmas gifts to finish up the majority of our shopping. Edward is in the shower now, and then I'm off to take mine. I am going to rock his world tonight. I popped into VS and grabbed a hot pink ruffled slip baby-doll. I'm guessing he will like it a lot. I love it because it's new, and I know it will bring out the sexy side of my hot daddy. Oh, the water just turned off. I better go..._

**~BL~**

"Well, don't you look adorable," Edward says as I walk out of the bathroom.

"I bought it for you," I tell him, biting my lip.

"Come here so I can take it off," he says, making me giggle. He may always be excited to take it off right away, but I love the look on his face as soon as he sees me.

I shiver under his touch as he slowly gets me naked. He runs his fingers all over me, knowing exactly what he is doing to me. The nightie falls to the floor and I straddle his lap. He holds me close to his body and I moan into his mouth as he pushes his tongue into mine. He tastes like toothpaste and Edward. He rubs his hands down my back 'til they land on my ass. He squeezes my cheeks and then parts them. When I feel is fingertips graze my wet center, I try to sit on his fingers. I have missed being with him, so I was going to take advantage of anything I could get.

"You are always so wet for me, Little Girl," he says as he nips at my skin.

"Mmm… 'cause you're so sexy, Daddy," I whisper-moan into his ear. He shivers and a smile crosses my face. I love that I have the same effect on him as he does me.

"Are you gonna ride your daddy?" he asks just before he feasts on my nipples. I wiggle and moan as he holds me where he wants me.

"I'm not very good, Daddy; you know this," I say with a pout.

"Practice, Baby, and of course I'll help you," he says, moving my hand from his swollen cock.

I lift up enough to get him between my legs, and while I do, I make sure my tits press into his face. He sucks hard on my skin, causing me to almost lose it. I am so worked up, and I know that as soon as he is inside of me, my muscles are going to squeeze the shit out of him. They are already constricting from me just thinking about it.

I lower down on him slowly as a violent shiver breaks over my body. The moan I get from my daddy keeps me going slow, knowing that he's enjoying it just as much as I am. As soon as I'm seated all the way down, I start to move up as slow as my body allows. I whimper and moan as Edward grunts and says things I don't have the coherency to understand. I watch his face as he throws his head back and closes his eyes; I'm prideful, knowing it is me that's making him feel so good. I cry out when he smacks my ass over and over. The more he spanks me, the faster I go. I cum hard and my body turns to jello, so Edward holds my hips to keep me steady. By the end of my orgasm, I just want to lie down.

"You're not done, Baby, keep going," he encourages. I do my best, but my body is like a big pile of goo. "Keep going or I'm going to fuck you hard."

"Daddy, it hurts when you fuck me hard and I'm on top," I whine as I move a little more. It really does hurt, but the good kind of hurt. I know he likes my words because he thrusts hard in warning. I may or may not do as well as I am capable of, and he suddenly takes over by gripping my hips.

"Daddy!" I cry out, knowing what is coming, and I soak his cock with just the thought.

"You had your chance, Little Girl," he says as he starts to thrust up into me. Our bodies slam together and I try to lie on his chest. His hands move from my hips to under my tits, and he holds me up. I scream out as I start to cum—it feels so good. His breathing is rough and his noises are strained. I know he is going to fill me soon. I scratch his chest with my nails and he grunts out his orgasm. The scratching gets him every time.

I whimper as we pull apart and my legs are shaking. He lays me down and cleans me up, knowing I hate the gushy feeling I get after sex. My body jerks as he wipes between my legs, and he smiles, knowing he gave it to me hard.

"I love it when your pussy is all red and swollen," he says as he kisses my heated flesh.

"Daddy," I whine when his tongue flicks my over sensitive clit.

"Sorry, Baby, your pussy is just so inviting," he says as he finishes cleaning us. "I love you, Little Girl."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

**~BL~**

It's the day before Christmas and I am sad. Mom, Jim, and Char are not coming after all. Char got sick and has a heavy cough. Mom took her to the doctor, and they said she has a severe ear infection. The doctor said no air plane travel because the popping would cause her more problems. I am glad that Mom is not chancing her health, but really sad because I want to see my family.

It's five o'clock and we are heading to my dad's house. I'm not really in the Christmas spirit. Edward has been trying to cheer me up all day, but he gave up after a couple of hours and spent an hour or so in his office. We pull into the driveway, and I see all the pretty lights blinking in the windows. I paste on a half-assed smile and we walk to the door.

After our dinner, we move to the living room, and the best part of the night is seeing Landon laughing and giggling at us as we play with him. After a while, we all exchange the gifts we have, and it is so fun to see Edward sit with Landon and help him open all his gifts. I laugh as my dad takes Landon from Edward and Landon shrieks out a 'da' while holding a bow up to my dad. Esme gets a tear in her eye and my dad smiles. We already know that Landon will be confused about whom his parents are, but Esme and my dad are what he has for now.

We are about to leave when Esme comes over to me and hands me an envelope. "Before you open this, Bella, I want you to know that I already talked to Edward. He has assured me that you guys can handle this, and that having Landon with you will not be an issue. If for any reason you don't want to take him with you, just let me know and I will cancel my meeting so I can be home the day after tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" I question.

"Bells, just open the envelope and I'm certain you will figure it all out," my dad says with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," Edward says, kissing the side of my head.

I open the envelope and see boarding passes and plane tickets for Edward, Landon, and me. The day after tomorrow, we are flying out to Washington, and we will be there for what looks like two days. With tears in my eyes, I look up at Edward.

"Is this what you were doing in your office earlier today?"

"Yep," he says with a smile.

"You don't care that I will... we will have to take Landon the day after Christmas and be gone with him for two whole days?" I ask, looking at Dad and Esme.

"No, Sweetie. You are such a great aunt to him, and Edward is confident that you will both do well. I also called Liz, and she is fine with him being there. Char is on antibiotics, so he shouldn't get sick from her. Are you sure that you can take him?"

"Esme, we will be fine. Oh, thank you," I say, launching myself into Edward's arms and kissing his face.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Christmas night, and Edward and I spent the day together enjoying the quiet closeness of our home. We made love on the rug in front of the fireplace, we fed each other fruit and cheese, and while curled up naked under a blanket. The whole day was magical. For Christmas, Edward gave me a lot of things. I got jewelry, clothes, the new iPhone, and a Macbook. The most impressive gift he gave me was the one that showed me he is starting to have more trust in me. I got an accounting ledger and my own debit card._

_All I have to do is write everything down and keep it perfectly balanced. The first three months I will have an eight thousand dollar allowance. If I do well, it will go up to ten. It sounds like a lot of money, but that includes the shopping I do for the house. After the groceries are bought and I pay the bills each month, the rest is mine to spend. Edward explained that it is roughly a thousand dollars more than I was already spending for those things and my pocket money anyway. I'm glad to have the card now, because I really hate carrying around a lot of cash, and it's cool that Edward is showing me he trusts me._

_Edward loved all the stuff I got for him, but I hope he uses the homemade gift certificates I made for him the most. I gave him a booklet I made full of sex coupons. There are coupons for blowjobs, daddy-kink, doggie style sex, several different role play choices, and I even put one in there for anal sex. I thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head when he read through them. I also got him sensible gifts, like jeans, hoodies, socks, ties, new cufflinks, and another watch._

_I got all our stuff packed for our short trip to forks. I talked to Mom, and she is giving us a Pack 'n Play to use for Landon. Esme has his bag ready, and it's as big as the one I packed for Edward and me together. I guess you'll have that, because babies sure need a lot of stuff._

_We'll pick up Landon in the morning and leave for the airport at six. I guess I should get my ass to sleep or I will be cranky come morning, and I don't want to end this great mood I've got going. I can't wait to give Char her gifts; I'm so excited!_

* * *

**~BL~**

**A/N: Well how do you think the trip will go? What did you think of the email Bella got? Edward has been being a little neglectful, but it seems like he may be starting to redeem himself a bit, or is he? We are excited to see what you are thinking. What do you suppose Alice is up to and who ever could it be that she never gave a chance to before? Well I am excited to see what you are all thinking. All reviews get a teaser... you can join us on Facebook if you have more questions or want to see what all we are chatting about. TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction or Jess2002 Fan Fiction, or both, we are usually around somewhere. Thanks and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Jess and Kasi~**


	19. Chapter 19

All normal disclaimers apply.

Thanks to Nikky and Sally for all the help you give us.

* * *

**~BL~**

**Chapter: 19**

I'm tired; taking care of a baby is hard work. Landon isn't a crier, but when he does cry, he fucking screams. I asked Edward what was wrong with him and he laughed at me. Landon had a shitty diaper, and I didn't know kids cried so hard over something like that. After spending a five hour flight with him, I was pretty sure I got the hang of it. It scared me when he cried because he was usually so quiet. Edward was really my saving grace when Landon was crying. He was always so clam with him, as if he has done it a thousand times. I was starting to think about having my own baby, but I'm not ready. Parts of me think I will never be ready, especially after one of Landon's crying fits.

We get to the apartment at eleven in the morning, and I know I'm not going to be sleeping today. Edward tells me to take a nap, but of course I don't listen. I want to head over to my mom's, but Edward wants to stay and nap. I call him old and tell him we'll talk later. I have no idea what he was talking about. Mom is up feeding Char when Landon and I get to the house. Char has a stuffy nose and a bad cough, too. I feel so bad for my sweet little sissy.

"How's it going?" Mom asks as I pour myself some coffee.

"It's going, how about you?" I ask, sitting down.

"Same," she says with a smile.

We spend the day taking care of the babies, and I learn a lot from my mom. She tells me that I have to stay calm when Landon gets upset, and I guess it makes sense. Char has even started scooting on the floor. Landon is just starting to roll over, and I think it's great progress for him. Whenever I have Landon, I try to get him on the floor as much as possible.

Jim went to get Edward later in the afternoon and we opened presents together once he arrived. It was nice to do Christmas with just us, even though I did miss it Christmas morning.

By dinnertime I'm dead on my feet, and Edward picks on me as he feeds Landon. I'm ready for bed by eight, so we head back to the apartment. As soon as we get there, I crash, but I'm woken up by Edward cheering. I get up and make my way to the living room. When I walk in, I see Landon scooting across the floor, so I tape it with my new phone. I share it on Facebook, tagging both Es and my dad. A part of me hopes that Alice will see it and give a shit. I'm so proud of my little mister.

I go back to bed and crash again, only to be woken up by Landon crying two hours later.

"I thought he slept through the night," I whine, covering my head with a pillow.

"Babies wake up during the night," Edward says in a snippy tone. He gets up to get Landon a bottle. Edward takes him to the living room and I quickly fall back to sleep.

**~BL~**

"I'm sad we have to leave so soon," I say as I hug Char to my chest. She keeps pushing me away, trying to get my necklace.

"I know, but I'm sure we will get together again soon," Mom says as she and I hug. "You know, after watching you play mommy for the last couple of days, I'd have to say you are going to be a great one."

"Well, you didn't see me in the middle of the night," I say with a laugh while Edward agrees.

"I thought she was going to start crying along with Landon," he says as I nudge him with my elbow. "But I have to agree, my girl is going to be a great mom." I smile as I watch Edward playing with my little sister, making her squeal.

"Yeah, well, it will still be a bit," I say with a head nod.

"We'll see," Edward whispers as he kisses my temple. "We really have to go."

"I know," Mom says, taking Char from Edward while I put Landon in his seat. "Have a safe trip and call me when you get home."

"I will. I love you, Mom," I say with tears in my eyes. I think I'm overly tired.

"I love you, too," she says.

"Give my love to Jim."

"Will do," Mom says with a sad smile. It gets harder and harder to leave them.

**~BL~**

"Bella, I'm home," I hear Edward yell from downstairs.

He was telling the truth when he said things would calm down on the work front after the New Year. Now that he had more of a set schedule, he was lazy when he was home. I was going to school, cleaning, and cooking. He was working but that was all. At first I was cool with it because I like to take care of him. I have been asking and asking to go out and do something together, though. He keeps telling me no, so I'm taking matters into my own hands.

Corin and I are going to Under Twenty-One. It's a dance club for people under twenty-one. Edward could go if he wanted to, but I highly doubt he would. I hear him walking up the stairs just as I finish getting dressed. I have on a pair of tight, low rise jeans and a band shirt that shows off my figure. I know I have a nice body and I think I look hot.

"Where are you going looking like that?" Edward asks as he starts to undress.

"Corin and I are going to Under Twenty-One," I tell him as he starts to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you actually think I'm letting you go there without me," he says as he throws his dirty clothes in the basket.

"Oh... so you're going to come with me?" I ask, hopeful that he is really going to go.

"No; I worked all day and we have to be up early because we will have Landon all day tomorrow," he tells me.

"Yeah, I know. I won't be out really late," I say as I head for the bathroom. Edward doesn't say anything else right away, so I finish doing my makeup and hair. I'm hoping to have a fun night with my friend; I just need to burn off some energy.

"Isabella, let me ask you a question," Edward says, standing behind me with his arms crossed over his naked chest. "Do you respect me?"

"Yeah," I say in a duh tone that doesn't sound very respectful even to me.

"You pretty much ask my permission to do everything, and now all of a sudden you are telling me what you are doing?" he asks as he cages me in front of the sink with his arms.

"You know what? I have asked and asked to do things with you for weeks and you keep telling me no, so yeah I have decided that I am stopping the whole asking all the time thing, because I am sick and tired of hearing the same old answer. If you feel the need to give me a spanking for being bad, than have it, but I am going to Under Twenty-One tonight. I am off to have a good time because I'm bored to death of being here! I love you and I love taking care of you and our house, but come on!" I say as I turn to face him. His anger is showing all over his face.

"You are not going and this is why: one, you did not ask me. Two, you are acting like a brat. Three, you are mine and you are not going without me so other guys can check out the goods. And four, I'm not going to a club filled with a bunch of stupid kids," he says as I gasp.

"Stupid kids? Did you suddenly forget that it is a club for stupid kids, and I am in the correct age group to attend the club? Well, too bad for you because I'm going. I'm starting to think the only way I can please you is with my pussy, so I'm over this. I'm going, and I'm going to have a great time. When I get back, you better have a different attitude," I say, pointing my finger in his face.

"Bella! You are the one with the attitude!" he yells, pulling his hair. "You are the one telling me what you are doing and where you're going, and you haven't even asked!"

"Quit yelling at me," I say as my breathing picks up. "I'm never asking for another thing."

"Fine," he says as he goes back to the bedroom. I check myself out in the mirror before I walk out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" I yell when I see Edward in my purse.

"This is mine until you can behave. We have been the same way for a year and a half. All of a sudden you think you can just go and do what you want? Not happening! I fucking know you want to go out and do something, and I had a surprise for you tomorrow, but now..." he says trailing off. "I need to cool down. Get ready for bed; I'll be in the office."

As soon as he slams the bedroom door, a smile crosses my face. He thinks he's so smart by taking my wallet, thinking that's going to stop me from going. I pull my ID and the cash I had for tonight out of my back pocket and giggle as I head out. Corin and I have been planning this for a while now, and I was going no matter what. I think I just need to act my age for a few hours, and then I will go back to being the housewife I have become.

**~BL~**

The club is the coolest thing ever! The music is loud and the energy is high! As soon as we walk through the door, I'm not feeling guilty anymore. Corin takes me by the hand and we head straight to the dance floor. We quickly get into the flow of the music, and before I know it seven songs have gone by. We take a break to get a drink, and I check my phone to see that my daddy has figured out that I left and is not happy. I have one hour to get home. I knew this was going to happen, but I was going to enjoy my freedom while it lasted.

"Hey, ladies. I'm Seth and this is Riley," Seth says, leaning into Corin.

"Hey," she says to Seth with a smile as I turn my back and sip my drink.

"Have we met before?" Riley asks me as he sits next to me.

"No, I don't think so," I tell him politely. "Do you go to UMSL?"

"I do, but I don't think that's where I have seen you before," he says, sipping his soda. "Oh, Jesus," Riley says as he points to our friends, who are trying to eat each other's faces.

"They look comfy," I say with a laugh.

"Well, he said he wanted to meet someone here. My girl didn't want to come; she hates this place," he tells me.

"Yeah, my boyfriend was being a dick," I say with a head nod. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. Do you mind if I just sit here?"

"Not at all," I say with a smile and we fall into a comfortable conversation. Corin and Seth take off for the dance floor after a while, and Riley and I sit and chat some more. After an hour of talking with him, I feel like I've made a new friend. He reminds me of Jake, and I'd bet money his girlfriend has a dick, too.

"Bella!" Corin yells over the music coming up behind me.

"Time to go," I hear from my other side. I see Edward standing there with his jaw clenched. I roll my eyes at him and get off my bar stool.

"What do you need?" I ask Corin.

"Edward's here and he looks mad?" she says in the form of a question. I can't help laughing at her. I told her on the way here he wasn't happy about me coming out. "You better go, I'm gonna hang with Seth."

"Do you think that is a good idea?" I ask, a little worried about leaving her alone.

"Seth is my kind-of boyfriend anyway," she says as I narrow my eyes at her. "I asked him to bring Ry because he's gay and I knew he wouldn't hit on you or anything."

"You and I will talk about this later," I say with a laugh. Corin laughs harder when I look back at Riley and shake my head; I knew he was gay.

"You didn't have to lie," I laugh out at Riley.

"That's what Corin said, but I was nervous," he says with a blush.

"Call me," I tell him as Edward takes my hand in his. He keeps my hand in his as we make our way to the car. I know he's mad, and I know I'm getting a spanking. He opens my door and helps me in the car; I'm sure he wants to make sure I stay. He gets in and I can see that his jaw is clenched tightly. He reminds me of those cartoon characters you see who blow smoke out their ears when they are ticked off. I almost giggle at my own thoughts, but when he turns and I see his eyes, all humor drains from my mind.

"Don't tell other guys to call you when I'm standing right there," Edward says harshly as he throws the car into drive.

"Edward, he's gay."

"I don't care if he's gay, straight, free, white and twenty-one! Don't ever do it again. Doing it once was once too many!" he yells, making me jump.

"I get it," I say as I shrink into my seat. "I know you're mad..."

"I'm beyond mad, Little Girl. You have me so fucked in the head right now that I don't even know what to do. I want to take you over my knee, but that can't happen until I calm the fuck down!" he says, letting out a frustrated groan.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I say, feeling bad for what I did. He calling me Little Girl told me he was in strict daddy mode.

"Baby, I know how badly you wanted to do something, but you can't pull stunts like you did tonight. Do I make myself clear?" he asked as I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me very well in the dark while he was driving. "The whole you're not asking anymore better get out of your head quickly as well."

"I was just mad," I say, wanting him to know that I would still ask to do things.

"When we get home, you are to go straight to our room, get ready for bed, and go to sleep," he says seriously.

"Yes, Sir," I say sadly, knowing that I have really pissed him off. "May I say something?"

"Is it going to make me mad?"

"Probably—I don't know," I say with a sigh. "I just wanted to have fun."

"Little Girl, I understand that," he says, sounding a little more calm. "I just don't want you going to places like that without me. We will not have a repeat of tonight, am I clear?"

"Yes, Daddy," I say softly, because I do feel bad for making him so mad. "Daddy, I only did it because I felt like I was..." I really didn't know how to put it in words.

"Tell me what you feel, Sweetie," he says softly.

"I feel like we're an old married couple that only talks over coffee. I needed to feel young for a little bit. I'm sorry for the way I went about tonight, but please think of me once in a while. I know we are both so busy, but I can't be locked in the house all the time. I have been going to school and home, with the occasional trip to the store. So that's how I feel, and I am sorry for making you mad tonight," I say, letting out a big breath.

"See, was that so hard? Believe it or not, I understand. You need to tell me these things, though. I know I have been working like crazy and I'm sorry, but that is changing and you know it. Maybe if you would have gone about tonight differently, I would have let you go. You don't tell me what you are doing; I hate it," he says as I roll my eyes.

"I am my own person, and it's not like you ask me to do things," I say as he sucks his teeth. "I'm not trying to fight with you; I'm just making a point. I love you and our life together, but come on—you have to give me a break once in a while, too."

"Fine, then tonight was your free night and I hope it was worth it, because it's not happening again for a while."

"Will you let me go again?"

"Maybe. It depends on how you behave," he says as I let out another big breath. I could deal with being grounded and I could take my punishment, as long as he was going to allow me to go there again. I knew that was something I wanted to do again. It was nice to be out and feel my age and not some middle-aged housewife. I mean, really, I wasn't even wearing a ring!

As soon as we get in the house, I go up and take a shower, washing all the sweat and makeup off me. When I walk into the bedroom, I see Edward sitting up in the bed. I smile at him and walk to my side of the bed since he told me to go to sleep.

"Isabella, come here," he orders.

I walk to his side of the bed as he swings his legs to the side and sits on the edge of the bed. I know instantly that he is going to paddle my ass. I stop before him and he points to his lap. Without words, I lay myself across his thighs. He pushes my panties down my legs and he smacks my ass hard with the palm of his hand. He hits hard, and the stinging slaps are fast and loud at first. He slows down after a few, but smacks even harder, and after ten swats, he finally breaks his silence.

"You are grounded until further notice. I also plan to get off tonight, but you're not going to be finding any pleasure in it if I have my way. There will be no more insubordination from you, am I clear?"

"Yes, Daddy," I cry with my ass still stinging and burning from the heated flesh.

"Kneel, Little Girl," he says and I move to the floor in front of him quickly. He stands and drops his boxers. His cock stands tall and is hard as can be. He reaches down and grabs my hair, pulling my face to the right height. "Look at me and open," he says with a growl.

I open my mouth and look up at him. He doesn't look angry, just driven. I know my words from earlier hurt him, but I think we are both learning from this.

"You will never do the things you did tonight again, especially telling another man to call you in front of me. You better be ready, because I'm fucking your mouth, and you're taking it all tonight."

With that, he plunges into my mouth. I breathe through my nose as the skin of his groin goes flush with the tip of it. He holds himself deep in my throat for a few seconds and then pulls out. Gripping my hair, he pulls my head closer while pushing back into my throat. After several thrusts, he moves faster, the whole time telling me to suck harder, breathe, and take the whole thing in. I love sucking his cock, but this is more about his control over me than it is about pleasure.

Without reaching his climax, he pulls me off his cock. "Go to bed, Little Girl," he orders.

"Don't you want me to..."

"I SAID go to bed," he states.

I get up, go to my side, and crawl into bed, being careful to not lie on my bottom that is still stinging and sore. "Don't touch yourself; I will know if you do. I'm going to take a shower and get my release since you don't deserve it tonight. Go to sleep. We will talk more in the morning."

I cry silently into my pillow as he leaves the room. I have never been so ashamed of myself or my actions before.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm still grounded after two weeks, but other than that I have no complaints. Edward made love to me four times the day after I was bad, and sex has been good and on a regular basis since then. He has even cashed in a few of those coupons I made for him. My favorite was the whole school girl role play. Those glasses Edward has are so fucking hot on him._

_Edward and I are doing great. I think since we fought our way through our funk, things couldn't get any better. We are making it a point to at least go out to dinner once a week and I am very happy about that. It's no secret that I'm crappy at communicating, but I guess it does work. I'm working on it and that's all that matters._

_Preseason is starting back up, so Edward will be doing commentary for ESPN. He is super excited. The office work at the agency is going more smoothly now, too. Gary and Esme have been giving him more of the 'do at home' work, so he doesn't have to go to the office every single day._

_I got the news that Alice was coming home during spring break. I wasn't sure why, but Esme said it was happening. I'm nervous about it, but I know, no matter what happens, she is going to finally give us some answers. Edward said Jasper was even going to show up. Apparently Jasper is pissed, but I have no idea why. Honestly, I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the show. I think both of them being here has something to do with the court case, but I'm not sure._

_Ever since Esme and Dad got their attorney involved, Esme hasn't talked about it much. Esme and Dad started talking to the attorney right after I showed them the email I got from Alice before Christmas. Speaking of Esme and Dad, though, something exciting happened! On New Year's Eve, Esme proposed to my dad. He was so shocked; Esme said he couldn't even answer her right away. After he told her yes, he went to his home office and brought out a ring and gave it to her. I cried for them both when Esme told me that when Dad slid it on her finger, he told her he'd had the ring for the past nine years._

_Well, I guess I better go get ready. Edward asked me to wear something really dressy because he is taking me out for dinner and dancing. I can't wait to see where we go. I bought this super cute little black dress. According to Corin and Ry, who went shopping with me, the dress looks BEAST. I am almost ashamed to admit that I looked at them like they were nuts for about thirty seconds before I caught on that BEAST was a cool thing. I really need to get out more._

* * *

**~BL~**

**A/N: Well not much I can say after this chapter other than, have faith in us.  
****Did you have a favorite line from this chapter? Jess did and I will share it with everyone in the review reply.  
All reviews get a review reply and a teaser.  
Things are going to get interesting for a few chapters.  
Thanks for reading and reviewing, Jess & Kasi~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All things Stephenie Meyer including all character names and descriptions belong to her as the owner of the Twilight Saga. All things about this story line belong to Jess and TAT. Thanks Sally and Nikky, for always having our back.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well the good news is the lawsuit against me was dropped two weeks ago; the papers arrived in the mail yesterday. The attorney said that the woman I punched withdrew the motion. I'm glad I don't have to go to court and face her. Edward had a lot to do with the charges being dropped, but apparently the St. Louis Cardinals also backed Edward, thankfully. I am just glad it's off my back._

_Alice will be here today; her plane arrives at three. Gary is picking her up instead of Esme. Court is tomorrow morning and we are all going to be there. According to the court order that Dad and Esme was served with, until the hearing tomorrow, they have to allow Landon to see his biological father if the father wants to see him. Edward and I were so mad when we found out. We both wanted to kick Jasper's ass, thinking he was interfering._

_Esme called me a little while ago after Jasper and Jessica stopped by to see Landon. She said that the visit went well and that Jasper and Jessica's little girl is absolutely adorable. Esme told us Jasper has claimed to be backing them in court, and he was not a threat. Esme and Dad are petitioning the court to adopt Landon, since Alice filed to terminate her legal rights. When Edward found out, he was ready to get on a plane to California._

_Tomorrow will be interesting at best, but I can't wait to see what happens. Tonight Edward and I have a stay-at-home date night planned to celebrate me being out of school for the summer. I want to discuss my college courses and what I want to do when I graduate, but I want to get all of this crap with Alice behind us first. I'm off to shower and get things situated around here._

**~BL~**

"Hey, Sweetheart. What smells so amazing?" Edward asks as he strolls into the kitchen.

He looks extremely handsome in the suit he chose to wear today, and I have to shake my head a little to talk. "I…made your favorite," I start to say as his arms wrap around me and his mouth covers mine.

"Baby, you're my favorite, but the veal parmesan smells great, too."

"Okay, go take your shower and whatever; you have twenty minutes before this is all done and ready to serve. And for the record, you're my favorite, too," I say, pinching his sexy ass.

Lifting me up, he pushes me onto the counter and steps between my legs. Threading his fingers in my hair, he tilts my head and kisses me deeply.

"Those little fingers of yours are going to burn dinner. Keep them off my ass, or I'll be sticking these three fingers into your hot little pussy." He punctuates his statement by stick three fingers right in front of me. Leaning down, he sucks the skin of my neck and nips at my collarbone.

"Now be a good girl and finish dinner so we can eat. I have big plans tonight and not letting you out of bed is part of it." With that, he steps away.

I'm sitting here in a sexual innuendo filled daze, but the timer dinging gets my attention. I pull the pan form the oven and it smells even better in the kitchen than it did ten minutes ago. I put the garlic bread in and pull the salad out to toss it. When that's done, I place everything on the table and pull the garlic bread out just as Edward comes in the room.

"Damn, Baby, that smells better than it did before," he compliments and I smile.

I watch as Edward gets out a bottle of wine from the chiller cabinet and opens it. I don't drink often, but when we have a nice dinner, we almost always have a glass or two. He pours our glasses and carries them to the table. I get everything in place and light the candles as he dims the light.

"This is very romantic, Baby," he says, pulling out my chair.

"Thank you, my love," I say after sipping the wine he gave me.

Dinner is amazing and we eat quietly while exchanging looks that say we have much better things to do than talk. We clean up together and I smile when I see him cover the apple pie I made and place it in the warming rack on low.

"I can't wait any longer; come with me," he says, pulling me by my hand upstairs. Instead of going to the bedroom, he pulls me into his office. Walking to the wall safe, he punches in the code and opens the door. My eyes grow wide as he pulls out a rather large, light blue velvet box and turns to hand it to me.

"What—what's this for?" I stammer.

"Congratulations for getting through your first year," he says, kissing my cheek. "Well, go on and open it! I can't wait any longer."

I giggle nervously and pull the box open slowly. What I see takes my breath away. Lying in the large box is a matching set of diamonds and blue stones. I gasp, and Edward leans over my shoulder.

"This is the Tiffany and Company's Soleste set. The pear shaped stones are Sapphires, and the small clear stones are diamonds. The necklace, earrings, and ring are all part of the set. I wanted you to know how very proud I am of you. You managed to get great grades, and we have grown so much as a couple. I love you, Isabella," he says with a kiss to my neck.

"Edward this is—this is way too much. I love them, but it's not like I can wear these to school."

"I know my love, but we will have many dinner parties to attend in the coming year, and I intend to make sure that my girl is wearing platinum and diamonds with the best of them. Besides, I have more jewelry for you; you just aren't getting it yet."

"What do you mean more? This must have cost a mint, and I..."

My words are cut off with his lips covering mine. When he pulls back, I feel like I've been kissed stupid.

"No more arguments. Do you remember the safe combination?"

'Yes," I whisper.

"Good, then they'll be in here whenever you want to wear them, now let's go to bed." He puts the box in the safe and locks it.

Walking out of his office and into our room, I see that he has already lit a bunch of candles and there is music playing softly.

"Dance with me, Baby?"

I nod my head and turn in his arms to face him.

"I love you so very much, Isabella. You are my everything and make my life worthwhile."

"I love you too, Edward," I say before kissing his chest where his shirt has come unbuttoned.

Within minutes, he has removed most of my clothing and I am standing before him in just a pair of light pink, ruffled panties.

"Hmm, these are so sexy, and I am so glad you wear these cute little things for me. I love our role play nights, but tonight I am making love to you. You're a beautiful woman who I love and who I'm so proud of. You amaze me, finishing your first year at college at the top of the Dean's list."

"Make love to me, Edward," I reply, pulling his mouth to mine. I love this romantic side of him, just as much as I enjoy the frisky side of him, too.

With him down to his boxers, he picks me up and carries me to the bed. Placing me in the middle, he crawls in after me. He kisses down one side of my body and back up the other. I am a moaning mess of want and need by the time he makes it back to my mouth.

"Edward, please," I pant between his kisses.

"Please what, Isabella?"

"Please make love to me," I say, hearing my own lust and desire.

"I will, my love, I will. First, I have to be sure that you're all ready for me," he says, trailing his fingers to my slit.

The first stroke of his hand makes my back arch off the bed and both of us moan out.

"You're so wet, Baby. Is this all for me?"

"Always," I say, sucking his tongue into my mouth.

Before long, he is between my legs and pushing the head of his cock inside of me. I pant out for more and he smiles as he slowly pushes the rest of the way into me. I love this feeling; it is like nothing I have ever experienced before. It is like the entire universe is right and nothing can ever go wrong. As we move together in a dance that is older than the day is long, we share sloppy kisses and whispers of love and devotion. When we fall over the edge together, I know without any doubt that this night has reaffirmed for me our bond of love.

**~BL~**

It's 9:05am and Alice was supposed to be in the courtroom already. Esme, Dad, and their attorney are sitting on the left side, and Alice's attorney is on the right. There is a second table on the right and there sits Jessica and Jasper, along with who I assume is his attorney. Landon is with Corin, who agreed to watch him at Dad and Esme's today. The door opens, and I glance behind me to see Gary walk in. Gary looks angrier than he normally does, and he comes over and sits beside Edward.

Leaning forward, he looks at me. "Am I to assume that you know nothing of that?" he asks, motioning toward the door.

I look up and I see my ex-boyfriend, Ben, coming in the door while holding Alice's hand. Too much in shock to answer, I just shake my head. Edward and my dad both growl out, and Esme gasps. Alice kisses Ben before practically dancing over to her attorney. Ben sits right behind her, not looking at anyone but her.

A few minutes later, the judge enters and the courtroom is called to order. I listen as the attorney for Dad and Esme ask the judge to grant them full custody of Landon, and for the court to allow them to legally adopt him, fully terminating the parental right of Jasper and Alice.

Jasper's attorney stands and agrees to the termination and adoption. Alice's attorney does the same, but before the judge will rule on the case, he asks for DNA evidence of the child. Esme had already told me that since Alice had given birth to Landon, her DNA was not needed, but Jasper's was. Jasper's attorney offered up the envelope, stating that his client already agreed to and did DNA testing. The judge looked over the results and was satisfied. Before the judge gave his ruling, he read through all of the paperwork. We know there is case study work from a child protection services worker among the papers. There are copies of studies on Alice and Jasper, as well. After he shuffles through papers for a few minutes, he turns his attention to Alice and Jasper.

"Miss. Platt and Mr. Whitlock, I for one am completely shocked and outraged by your blasé attitudes over the life of this minor child. Mr. Whitlock, I understand that you had already previously signed a form saying that you wanted nothing to do with this child and that you wanted no contact. Terminating your rights will be a pleasure. After everything I've read here, though, I also commend you for agreeing to place this minor child with his maternal grandmother. I certainly hope that you stay with and care for the child you have now with your current girlfriend. Miss Platt, if it were up to me, I would ask the District Attorney to press abandonment charges against you. However, I see that as being a waste of time for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen in their bid to raise the minor child without drama in his life."

I gasp, because the judge called Esme Mrs. Cullen. Gary leaned forward and smiled at me. "Don't worry, Shortcake. They will have a big wedding like planned in December, but they tied the knot this morning in chambers."

Turning my attention back to the judge, I hear him finish speaking to Jasper and Alice.

"The court rules that all parental rights and privileges of Mary Alice Platt and Jasper Joseph Whitlock are hereby terminated. The court also places full custody of the minor child with Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The court will review the case of adoption in ninety days, at which time the court will sign the petition without grievance. The second petition by the Cullen's to the court asking that the minor's name be changed to Landon Anthony Cullen is hereby approved. This case is adjourned." The judge then slams the gavel down.

I am still in shock and sit here and watch as Jasper and Jessica make their way over to Esme and Carlisle. They all shake hands, and Jasper congratulates them both. Edward is standing up now, so I quickly stand beside him. I watch as Gary moves across the room and starts whisper shouting at Alice. I turn to Esme and she has tears in her eyes.

"You're not mad at us are you?"

I shake my head as I hug her. "Not at all, Es. I love you and I think you're good for my dad. I wish you had told us, though. We would've been there for you."

"I wanted to, but it was a last minute decision last week. We got the license, and made time with the judge at eight to tie the knot. I have loved Car for years and years, and our Landon was going to carry his name, so it made sense. I promise we are still getting married in the church in December."

My dad wraps his arms around us and whispers in my ear. "You're not mad at your dad, are you?"

"Nope, I'm just really happy for the both of you."

"Well, I'm mad. You could have told us; we'd have witnessed it, at least," Edward says, but his smile lets us all know he's kidding.

"Actually, I witnessed it and signed the marriage certificate," Gary says, walking over to us.

I am so shocked that I am rendered speechless yet again. I'm happy for my dad; I knew this was something that he wanted. As we get ready to go, I turn to find that Alice is nowhere in sight.

"That little bi…" I start to say before Edward nudges me. "She left? Once again Alice gets off. She is such a brat."

"Don't feel like that. She royally fucked up this time. Gary is taking care of it. Alice has spent over three million dollars of the money Jasper gave her to raise Landon. When Gary had the papers drawn up, they stipulated that Alice could use the money however she saw fit to raise the minor child. However, once she was no longer raising the minor child the money was not hers to spend. Alice removed the money from the banks here, and by the time we found the money and got the funds frozen, she had spent more than half of it," Esme says with her hands on her hips.

"I know I wasn't the greatest father, but I know damn well we raised her better than that," Gray says as he walks away. "I'll make sure she's at your house," he yells over his shoulder.

I can see the vein in Edward's neck is pulsing with his anger, and I feel it is best to get him out of the courthouse now.

"We'll see you in about thirty minutes at the house?" I say questioningly.

"Yes, we will see you there," Esme says.

Edward grips my hand as we head out. I have to almost run to keep up with him. I run my thumb over the back of his knuckles trying to calm him down, but I really don't think there is anything I can do to help him.

"Babe, please calm down. I know you're mad…"

"Fuck yes, I'm mad! I don't know what is going on with her! This is not the Alice we both know and you know it!" he yells at me as he opens the car door.

"Don't yell at me because you are pissed at her. This whole situation is fucked up, but what can we do?" I ask as I look up to him. The sadness in his eyes breaks my heart.

"Just get in the car," he says as I sigh. I'm not sure how much more any of the people I love can take. After I'm in the car, he walks to the driver's side and gets in. I watch as he lays his head back and rubs his face.

"Landon is better off now; we both know that," I say as he rubs my thigh.

"I'm taking you home," he says as I gasp.

"Why?" I ask with a whine.

"Because you and that mouth will get you in trouble, and I don't feel like punishing you," he says as I roll my eyes.

"I'll be good," I say as I cross my arms. "This is a family thing and I'm part of the family."

"I don't want you around Alice or Ben. What the fuck is wrong with Alice?!" he yells as I flinch back. "You better be good."

"I will be," I say as I nod my head. He takes a deep breath before he drives off.

**~BL~**

"How's the best little man, ever?" I ask Landon as he smiles.

The 'adults' are in the kitchen talking about how they want to confront Alice. They want to have some sort of understanding on everything before she gets here. Gary says he wants her to have a cat scan to see if she is sick in the head. I couldn't help laughing at that one. I cuddle Landon on my chest and rub his back as he closes his eyes.

I stand to put him in the Pack 'N Play when I hear the front door open and close. I turn to see Alice smiling at me.

"Hey, Sister," she says with a smile. "Awe, isn't he so cute?" she says as my mouth falls open. She walks to me and kisses the back of his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask as I turn to lay him down.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks. I raise my eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes.

"You have plenty of questions to answer, and like it or not, I've got a few things to say to you," I say loudly once we were away from Landon.

"You need to chill. I'm here to visit with my mom," she says as I laugh without humor.

"Yeah, right," I snap back.

"Don't be a bitch, Bells. She's doing what needs to be done," Ben says.

"Who the fuck are you?! Why are you even here? And you," I say pointing to Alice, "I would have never taken you for someone who would want sloppy seconds."

"Oh, I get it, you're jealous," Alice says, pushing my shoulder.

"Jealous? I don't think so," I say, shaking my head.

"Shut the fuck up, Bella," Ben says to me as a big hand grips my arm.

"Don't talk to her, you little punk," Edward says, pulling me behind him.

"And everyone said I was the crazy jealous one when I was right all along," Ben says, putting his arm around Alice.

"I told you," Alice says as I try to get to her.

"Enough!" Gary yells as Edward holds me to him.

"You're not welcome at my house, Ben, so you should most likely go back to the hotel Gary put you two in," my dad says. I can tell he's trying to stay calm.

"If my husband isn't welcome, than neither am I," Alice says snidely. We all stand there and stare at her.

"Husband?" I ask since I'm the only one who seems to be able to talk.

Esme is staring at Alice as if she doesn't know who she is anymore, and Gary is fuming as he storms over to them. He tries to talk, but no words come out of his mouth. All he can do is shake is finger in Alice's face.

"He's an ass, Alice. Why can't you see that?" I ask.

"Bella, just be quiet," Edward says as I look up to him.

"Edward…"

"Bella, just stop," he says, putting his arm around me.

"When did you get married?" Gary asks as I pull away from Edward.

"Before Thanksgiving," Ben says with a proud smile.

"Don't speak," Dad says to Ben.

"I don't know why you are all freaking out. I'm happy—isn't that what matters?" Alice asks just before Esme slaps her in the face. I gasp and put my body behind Edward.

"I raised you better than this. I raised you to be responsible and respectful, and you are neither of those," Esme says. "You made the adult choice to have sex and not protect yourself. You should be living with your decisions, but instead you act like you have done nothing wrong!" she yells as I cling to Edward's arm. I have never seen Esme so mad before.

"Mom…"

"Don't 'Mom' me, Mary Alice. I'm so disappointed in you. I can't believe you and the choices you have made. I thought you were better than this. What are you going to do when you wind up behind bars for fraud?! Huh? Have you thought of that?!"

"Why would I go to jail?" she asks as if she is clueless.

"You took money from Jasper to raise Landon, and you are no longer a mother, so now you have to give the money back!" Gary yells at her.

"He owed me every penny he gave me for all the crap I had to go through with him," Alice yells as Ben consoles her.

"Would you still want Landon if Jasper was with you?" Edward asks as Alice stares at him. "Would you still want to be a mother if Jasper was still in your life?"

"I hate you, Bella," Alice says to me as my eyes well with tears. "You told him everything we ever talked about, didn't you?"

"We have no secrets," Edward says. "Answer my question; I want to hear it from your mouth."

"Are you happy now?" Alice asks, walking over to me. "The perfect little Bella gets everything and I get nothing!"

"Alice, I just want you to do what's right," I say as tears fill my eyes.

"I did! I gave Landon to people that could take care of him. I did the right thing! You of all people knew how much I loved Jasper, but I meant nothing to him, so why would I want his child?!" she yells as she starts to cry. "Now that I am happy, you want to be a bitch to me and make me out to be the bad guy."

"I want to know what changed. Did Ben put you up to this?" I ask as Alice lunges at me, but is caught by Edward.

"Ben loves me in a way he could never love you. You hate that I have something you could never have. You ruin everything you touch! Your mother was alone because you were too big of a brat to allow her to be happy, and your father hid his relationship from you for years. Then you date Ben and make him out to be some douche bag! My uncle wants to get married and have kids. Is that what you want or are you just going string him along until you find something better?" she asks me as my eyes fill with tears. "You are jealous because I have a life, and you are stuck and unhappy. That's why you are attacking me!"

"Alice, that's enough," Gary says.

"No, it's fine," I say, holding my head high. "She needs to blame someone other than herself for being a selfish bitch, so I can take it."

"Awe, poor Bella," Alice says with a hateful laugh. "Does anyone have anything else to say to me before I leave?"

"Your money has been frozen, so if I were you, I would find a job once you get back to school," Gary says as Alice cries.

"Why is everyone out to get me?" Alice asks Ben.

"Let's go home," Ben says as they turn to the door. "We'll get through this. You don't need anyone but me."

"Alice, when what little money you have left runs out, he's gonna leave you," Dad says as we all look to him.

"Whatever you say, Dude," Ben says as he pulls Alice out the door.

I turn toward the hallway and make my way to the bathroom. I let my tears fall as I shut the door. I never thought in a million years that Alice could be so mean. I don't understand it. I let out a sob and I feel arms wrap around me.

"I love you," Edward says, holding me to him. I'm too choked up to say anything, so all I do is nod. There really isn't anything for me to say, and Edward just lets me cry. Karma will bite her in the ass hard, and I know we will be the people she will turn to when her life falls apart again. I just don't think I can ever be one of her people again.

* * *

**A/N: So were you expecting that? Probably not, since only 4 or 5 of you guessed that she was with Bella's ex-boyfriend Ben. What did you all think of Jasper and Jessica? What are your thoughts on Alice and Ben? Favorite line? We look forward to hearing from you ... there is much more to come on the lives of these people, stay tuned ... see you next week. Jess & Kasi~**


	21. Chapter 21

All normal disclaimers apply, no copyright infringement intended. Thanks to Sally and Nikky.

* * *

**~BL~**

**Chapter 21**

_Dear Diary,_

_Three weeks have passed since court and I have yet to see or hear from Alice. I am so livid with her right now. She is lucky I haven't seen her. I am all packed and ready to go. I'm going to spend the next month in Forks, but at least Edward will be there for the last week of my stay. I'm excited about spending time with my little sister, who is now walking all over the place. At least Jim and Mom videotaped her first steps so I got to see it._

_Mom has started calling Char her little Mischief-Maker. I guess I was a great baby compared to her. It makes me laugh. Edward jokes that it was Char that made my Mom so crabby when she was pregnant. He said maybe it was because Char was born to be trouble. Edward and I went out and bought Char a shirt that says 'They call me Trouble'. It's super cute and pink and frilly—all girlie girl looking. We got one for Landon, too, that says, 'Calm's my name, chillin's my game'._

_Landon is doing so well. I'm so proud to say my little brother, er ... nephew—whatever—is one cute lil' dude. He is walking now, too, and of course attending games with Esme and me. The Cardinals are away right now, and I can tell that Esme misses traveling with Dad. She just left to go home after we had lunch together. She surprised me with the information that Dad is opening a sports injury clinic. I'm proud of Dad, and I am glad he is going to be around home all the time soon. Esme said that by next season, he will have opened the clinic._

_Edward will be back soon to spend our last night here with me, before taking me to the airport early in the morning. Jim is picking me up in Port Angeles in our new car. Edward bought a car to keep parked in the garage in Forks so we have transportation while we're there. Edward ordered it, and Mom and Jim picked it up in Seattle last weekend._

_I guess me complaining about the cost of renting a car for a month made him decide to just buy one. At least he talked to me about it first instead of just going off half-cocked and doing whatever he wanted. Now I just have to get used to learning how to drive a 2012 Volvo XC-60. Mom called and told me it was the most amazing car ever, and that she told Jim she wants one now, too._

_I told Edward and he said that we would buy one for them for their anniversary. I was totally shocked; my boyfriend doesn't even bat an eye about dropping fifty thousand dollars on a vehicle. When Edward showed me the safety rating on the vehicle, though, I was all for it._

_I'm excited to get to Forks and see my bestie, too. I miss Jake so much. He and Sam have a bunch of plans for me, or so they say. Sam promised I have nothing to worry about. I do know that the day before Edward comes to town; I am spending the day in the spa getting polished and buffed to my heart's content._

_Well, Edward's home so I am off for some sexy time with my man. Later!_

**~BL~**

We had a light dinner and now he is in the shower. I'm going to miss him so much. I know that when he comes to Forks in three weeks it will be a wonderful reunion for us. It always is when he returns home from being away, or vice versa.

"Hey, my love. What's making you smile like that?"

"I was just thinking how great our reunion sex will be when you get to Forks."

"Well, maybe I can give you a taste of what it will be like right now," he says, dropping his towel.

God, his body is magnificent. I stand and pull my tiny tank top off, letting my breasts bounce freely. I stick my thumbs into the edge of my thong, and then turn and wiggle my bottom at him as I slowly lower it. I bend at the waist to give him the full view. I smirk at the growl that rips from his mouth.

"God, Isabella, you are one beautiful, sexy woman, and you're all mine."

"Yes, I am, Edward, and you are mine just the same," I reply as I pull the thong back on my finger and slingshot it at him.

He smiles, letting it hit his chest, and then stalks over to me, pushing me to the bed. Crawling up between my legs, he doesn't mess around but sets right to work licking me. His fingers thrust into my sopping heat as he sucks and nibbles at my clit. Within mere minutes, I am a panting mess, and begging for more the entire time.

I feel another finger join in, and working three digits in and out of me sends me flying into the abyss. Before my body can fully come down from the high he brought me to, his mouth is on mine, and he is thrusting deeply into me. With his hardness balls deep inside me, he sucks on my collar bone—marking me. I know I will have a nice mark to remind me of tonight. I pull his hair so he will look at me.

"Fuck me hard; I want to feel you inside me for days."

Grabbing my hands, he moves them to the cast iron bars of our headboard. "Hold on tight," he says, letting go of my wrists.

I grab the bars and he leans up on his knees, pinching my nipples as he situates himself where he wants to be. Wrapping an arm under each knee, he lifts my torso slightly off the bed and hugs my thighs to his chest. I feel his cock slide back, and when I can barely feel the head inside me, he looks up and smiles.

"You asked for it," he says, slamming his hips against me with a resounding smack of our skin.

The sounds of skin smacking and ragged breathing are all I can hear. The almost static-like noise buzzing through my system gets louder as he pounds into me like a jackhammer. It is not long before I am spiraling into another orgasm.

"I'm!" Smack "Not!" Smack "Done!" Smack "Yet!" he chants a few times as he continues to vigorously plunge into my pussy.

I have no idea of the time, but there is sweat dripping from him, and my whole body feels like I've ran a marathon. Suddenly, he drops my legs from his chest and uses his right thumb to rub my clit.

"I want you to cum with me. Come on, Isabella, I know you got one more in there for me," he says, not breaking the speed of his movements.

I feel myself being pushed over again, and as the pleasure ripples through my body, he yells out how much he loves me as he spills his seed deep inside me.

We're both sweaty and gross, but too exhausted to care as we start to fall asleep in each other's arms.

"I love you," I mumble.

"I love you, too," Edward says, spooning me closer to his body.

**~BL~**

"I'm gonna miss you," Edward says as he rubs my face with this thumb.

"I'll miss you, too," I say as we kiss. He holds me to his chest and I sigh.

This is going to be the longest we have been apart in months. Since we figured our shit out, things have been great and I really am sad to leave him. We act like we are never going to see each other again, but I melt into the amazing kiss.

"Be a good girl, and do not get into any trouble," he says, making me giggle.

"I don't even know what plans I have," I say with a big smile.

"Please keep me informed of your plans so I don't worry. I would also like to Skype every night, if possible," he says as I nod.

"I will text you as often as I remember," I tell him as we kiss again. "I love you, Daddy," I whisper into his mouth.

"I love you, too, Little Girl," he says as I smile into our kiss. "Get going, have fun, and be safe."

"I will, I love you," I say as I turn to walk away.

"Love you, Baby," he hollers as I head in the direction of my flight.

I'm going to miss him so much, but I know he will be with me soon.

**~BL~**

"Wooo-Whooo, Sista! Now those are some seriously sharp wheels," Sam says with a snap.

"You like the car, do you?" I ask jokingly.

Jake and Sam pile in and we head off to Port Angeles.

"Bells, I think Sam is in lust with your car. I'm not sure if I should be happy or offended."

"Like anything is better than you, my Jakey-boy," Sam purrs back.

"Okay, boys, just—too much," my mom states with a half-smile.

"Liz, I can't believe you managed to get Bells to leave Char at home with Jimbo today," Jake jokes.

"It wasn't easy, trust me," Mom replies.

"Hey, be nice! I came to stay for the month so I can see my beautiful little sister."

"And what does that mean? I mean, what are we?" Sam asks, motioning his hands around while rolling his head. I crack up laughing.

"No worries, Sam. You and Jake will always hold a special place in my heart. I mean, you guys are my token gay friends, anyway."

"Isabella ..." my mom gasps as Jake and Sam give each other high fives while saying 'you know it'! Soon we are all laughing.

We go to lunch and then head for the mall. Jim's birthday is the day after tomorrow and I am picking up a watch I ordered for him. Edward sent me with specific instructions on the engraving, and I really think he will love it. After leaving Fountain Square Jewelers, we make our way to Rain Drop Desserts. Jim's cake is amazing, and I can't help but buy a few things to sample on my own.

After leaving the bakery, we get stopped at the light on the way head out of town and I hear a gasp from the backseat. I turn my head and see Jake looking out the side window. When I follow his gaze, I can't believe what I see. There is Alice in Port Angeles, and she honestly looks like shit.

"Should I stop and talk to her?"

"No, she looked right at you and then turned her head away. I know she saw you, because she waved at me. Just go home, Honey," Jake says.

"She is staying in Forks anyway. I'm sure you'll see her again," Sam says snidely.

"What?!" my mom all but shouts.

"What do you mean she is staying in Forks?" I ask at the same time, raising my voice as well.

I am extremely mad, but what surprises me the most is my mother. She looks livid.

"I never said anything because she asked me not to. Don't be mad, I just didn't want what little time I get to see you be shadowed by her shadiness," Jake admits.

"And trust me, that girl—she's shady!" Sam says while snapping his fingers and giving a head roll.

The light changes and I drive toward Forks. I am steaming mad, and Mom is rubbing the back of my hand to help soothe me. After the shock wears off, I am able to calm down. I will not allow her to ruin my time here. I'm here to spend time with my family and friends, and she is not going to get under my skin.

"Just tell me this… Where is she staying and how long has she been here?"

"She and that sorry excuse of a yuck-ball you dated before you got a brain, moved in with his folks about a month ago."

"Oh my God! Wait until Edward finds out about this!" I don't even give anyone a chance to say anything before I'm hitting the hands-free option on the car that is set to auto dial Edward's office number.

"Hello, this is Edward," I hear.

"Edward, I am driving home from Port Angeles ..."

"How does the watch look?" he asks, interrupting me.

"The watch is perfect. I have you on speaker, but there is something I saw today that you need to know about. Alice is here in Washington. She's been staying in Forks."

"Has she contacted you?"

"No, I saw her today. Jake says she waved at him, but when she saw me, she turned away."

"Hey, Edwardo. How's it hangin'?" Jake pops in.

"Doncha be worryin' bout how his is hangin'," Sam says while slapping Jake's arm playfully.

"Boys!" Mom raises her voice as Edward chuckles lightly.

I roll my eyes at the antics of my friends trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, this was supposed to be a surprise, but I will see you in the morning. I'll find Alice and deal with her while I am in Forks. I am guessing that Esme and Landon will now be making the trip with me. Liz, will Es and Landon be able to stay there with you, or should I make a reservation at the Inn?"

"Of cour ..."

"You're coming to forks early?" I shout out, cutting my mother off mid-sentence.

Mom gives me a glare as Edward and the boys all chuckle.

"As I was saying," Mom gives me a pointed look, silently warning me not to interrupt her again, "Esme and Landon are welcome to stay in our guest room. What time are you arriving? We can come and pick you up."

"That won't be necessary; I'm flying into Seattle in the morning, and I have transportation already set up, so go ahead with whatever you already had planned. We'll arrive in Forks around two in the afternoon. Surprise," he says somewhat unenthusiastically.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning to visit this weekend?" I pout.

"I just missed you already and wanted to be there when we give Jim and your Mom the special gift we ordered them. I can only stay… "

"But their anniversary isn't for ..."

"I know, Sweetie, but it came in earlier than expected. I will see you tomorrow and I will talk to you later. I have to get to a meeting and I need to call Es first."

"Okay, I love you," I say.

"I love you, too, Baby."

I click end call and glance at my Mom.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," I say.

"Well, I have no idea what this boyfriend of yours has gone and done now, but I hope it is nothing fancy and expensive, or he'll be returning it."

"Can't return anything that is special ordered," I say as I bust out laughing. I know as soon as she sees the new car exactly like this one—only in silver—she will shit bricks.

The rest of the day was chill, minus my mind racing about Alice. I have thought about going to see her more than once, but a huge part of me knows it's not the best idea. I'm not sure if enough time has passed to where our animosity would have dispersed. I would love to sit and talk with her, but I have no idea how she will act. I don't know her anymore, and that truly makes me sad. She and I were so close once, and it's hard for me to let that go. It's hard for me to move on when things have changed so quickly.

I call it an early night and head back to the apartment. I need some alone time to gather my thoughts and feelings. I write in my diary for a little bit, but my entry has more doodles than anything else. I'm kind of kicking myself for staying out of the Alice drama, because now I feel that I have missed so much. I wasn't sure what everyone knew. If she was staying with Ben's folks, then what was going on with school? I knew damn well that Garrett would have made sure school and housing was paid for if she needed it. I really didn't see him not giving into her.

I turn on my lap top and before I know it, Edward is sending a video chat request. I hit accept and wait for his pretty face to show up.

"Hey, Baby, I don't have long, but I wanted to say goodnight," he says as I smile at him.

"That's fine; I'm tired anyway. Although, I'm very happy you will be here soon. I need you," I say with a sigh. He sighs too, but chuckles at the same time.

"I will be there soon to hold my little girl," he says, making me feel so much better. Who would have thought that those words would ever make me feel better?

"Did you get a hold of Esme?"

"Yes. She and Landon will arrive with me. We will probably be watching Landon, though. Es says she's on a mission," he says as I laugh. One thing I have learned about Esme is that she doesn't take shit, and when she wants something to happen, it will.

"Do you think we should move forward in our relationship?" I ask out of the blue.

"Okay ... that's random," he says as he laughs. "Sometimes you are too cute for words."

"Whatever," I say with a laugh. "I'm serious. What do you want to do next? I'm ready to move past everyone and their drama and just focus on us."

"I love the way you think," he says, giving me a sweet smile.

"I mean, I'm fine with whatever you want. If you're happy with the way things are going, that's cool. If you want to get married, that's cool. And if you want to start having a baby, I'm up for that, too. I'm just done, Edward; I'm done with Alice and the negativity that surrounds her. I know we have started a good life together, but I'm ready for more," I tell him, taking a deep breath.

"Isabella, I just fell in love you again, Baby," he says, making me laugh. "I agree with you. We need to get away from the drama, but Alice is my niece, so I will always be there for her."

"No, I get that, I just want something that will better us."

"And you think getting married and having a baby is what we need?"

"Why are you questioning this?"

"I'm not, but I don't want you wanting to do all this just to prove a point."

"What kind of point could I prove by marrying the love of my life and giving him a baby?"

"Bella, don't get upset with me. I want everything you want, but I don't want you to want it because you feel you need to show the world we love one another."

"Whatever! You are obviously scared, so ... just whatever. Forget I said anything. I'll see you tomorrow," I say as I close my lap top.

That is a great example of why it's so hard for me to tell him what I want. He always questions me. I don't get it. I roll my eyes when my cell goes off. It's not a shocker to see Edward's face pop up on the screen.

"Yeah," I say with a sigh as I lay on the couch.

"I really fucking hate it when you hang up on me." The anger in his voice can't be ignored.

"Well, I really fucking hate it when you question me. When you question me, it makes me question myself, and I don't like that," I say, letting my hurt show.

"Baby, I love you, and I love that you are wanting to make plans for our future, but there is just so much going on right now that I think we should wait. I'm not saying we need to wait years, either—just a couple of months before we commit to anything," he says as my eyes fill with tears.

"Once again, everyone else's fucking drama is getting in the way," I say as I sniffle. "I'm really tired and overly emotional over this stupid shit, so I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," I say as I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Bella?" he asks.

"What?"

"I love you. You are my world, and I know when the time is right, we will give each other everything our hearts desire," he says as I huff.

"When is the time ever going to be right?" I ask as more tears fall.

"After this vacation, we will talk about it more," he says as I laugh.

"I'm done for the night. I love you."

"Love you, too," he says as I end the call. I knew this was going to happen. He is always going to find some excuse or the other to not marry me. I don't know why it bothers me so much. Maybe I wanted marriage more than I knew.

I know the two of us having a baby was no big deal to him, but whenever I drop the M word, he always has an excuse. He says we will talk about it after our vacation, which means once we are home, but then we will be too busy to talk about it. I hope he will take the time to talk to me before I do something stupid. I realize that I need to be more adult about all of this; I just hope he quits pushing me and my thoughts aside.

**~BL~**

_Dear Dairy,_

_I'm sitting in my bed at the apartment. Edward arrived at my mom's right on time. He gave me a kiss on the lips and little cuddle before he and Es were off. Mom is keeping Landon for the time, which kind of makes me sad. I liked having my little man around, but I know Mom missed him, too._

_Edward and Esme went to deal with Alice so they could enjoy the rest of their time here. At this point, I didn't care to see or hear her name. I am over her bratty fucking drama. Honestly, I'm over anything that involves her. We have Landon and we all know he is safe, and now Alice needs to live and learn. Hell, I'm still learning when it comes to life! I thought being with Edward was going to be all rainbows and butterflies, but it hasn't been. Yet I'm still here with the man I love and want to be with. Edward is it for me and I know that. I don't even look at other men because I know I will never, ever find someone as great as Edward._

**~BL~**

"Oh, you're still awake," Edward says, walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah," I say as I put my notebook on the bedside table. "Busy day?"

"Yeah, you could say that," he says as he starts to take his clothes off. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing," I say as he sighs. "I played with the babies."

"That's sweet," he says, climbing into bed. "Come here, my sweet baby," he says all cute-like, pulling me into his chest.

"I'm really tired," I tell him as I lay on his chest.

"Oh ... okay," he says. I know he's disappointed, but I can't bring myself to care. "Is something wrong?"

"Something is always wrong," I say with an eye roll. "But no, I'm just—fine."

"Wow, you're being a little pissy," he says as I suck my teeth.

"Goodnight," I say as I close my eyes. He doesn't say anything back to me, but I can feel him staring at me. As sleep takes me under, I can feel his fingers running through my hair. I know we need to talk and I really want to, but I want him to want to talk. He doesn't want to talk about what I want to talk about, though. I feel like I'm fighting a battle I will never win. I just don't know what to think anymore.

**~BL~**

"Baby, are you getting up anytime soon?" Edward asks as he pushes my hair out of my face.

"Nope," I say with a sigh. I'm emotionally drained and I just want to spend the day alone to get my thoughts straight.

"What are your plans today?" he asks as he sits on the bed.

"This…" is my only answer.

"You can't stay in bed all day," he says, sounding annoyed.

"Mom is going to be out all day. Jake and Sam are both working, and I'm not needed until four to set up for the party, so yes, I can stay in bed all day," I tell him as he sighs.

"Will it put my baby girl in a better mood if you stay in bed?" he asks, kissing my temple.

"I don't know," I say with a sigh.

"Bella, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever," he says, getting off the bed. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Will you bring me a loaded cheeseburger and extra salty fries?" I ask, not lifting my head from the pillow.

"I can do that, but you have to be in a better mood by then." All I give him is a thumb up. I hear him laugh dryly, but he leaves me to wallow in self-pity.

I spent hours in bed sleeping, watching TV, or writing, and I only got up to pee twice. It felt good to have time to myself. Edward said he would be back in a couple of hours, but he has been gone half the day. I'm starting to think he isn't going to bring me food and that I'll have to fend for myself. I know he's with Alice right now, and as usual, everyone is giving her the attention she wants. Her sick little mind has made me the bad guy, and I know she thinks that having Edward's attention takes away from me. I realize that's exactly what it does, so I sit up in bed. This is what she wants! She wants me to throw a fit over the fact that Edward is giving her more attention than me! I bet the little fucking bitch is getting off on it. That thought breaks my moody ass out of my funk!

I get out of bed and I head for the bathroom. I take a shower and get to the point that I feel like me again. I'm done with giving Alice the power to bring me down. Of course I will listen if someone is talking about her, but I'm going to try my best to not comment or ask questions. She can hate me all she wants, but I'm moving forward and living my life with her behind me. I smile in the mirror as I put on my makeup. I honestly have the upper hand in all of this. If I let her see how disgustingly happy I am, I know she will back off. Either that or she'll make a bigger deal out of shit.

Just as I get done dressing in Edward's favorite pair of jeans and the daddy's girl t-shirt I bought, I hear the door open and shut. My mouth waters at the smell of grease. I'm so hungry. My smile grows when I see he has Five Guys! I thought for sure he would come back with McDonald's. He has definitely made my day.

"Yay!" I say very excitedly. "I'm so hungry." I give him a quick kiss as I take the food from him. I hear him chuckle and he puts our drinks on the table.

"I love that shirt," he says, holding my chin between his fingers. He kisses me deeply, but I pull away and take a bite of the yumminess that I unwrapped while we kissed. "You would rather eat that than kiss me?"

"Mmmhmm," I say with a tight-lipped smile. He chuckles as he sits at the table with me.

"How was your day today?" he asks as I give him a thumb up.

"We can talk after we eat," I tell him as I take another giant bite. I eat my fries five at a time, and he shakes his head at me.

"Don't choke," he says as I laugh.

"I was so hungry," I say as I slow down a little.

"Have you been in bed all day?" he asks, sounding shocked.

"Yeah ... I thought you would have been back sooner," I tell him as he nods.

"I'm sorry it took so long," he says as I shrug. I have a few snide comments that roll through my head, but I keep them to myself. "Anyway, I figure after we eat, we can hang out for an hour before we have leave."

"I like the sound of that," I say with a big smile. "I'm glad you're here." He smiles at me and feeds me a fry.

When the food is gone, we move to the couch where I complain of my stomach hurting. There are many reasons why I love this man, but when he starts to rub my belly, I can't help but to love him more. We watch TV as we cuddle, and even though all I have done is sleep, my eyes start to close.

"Oh no, pretty girl, you need to stay awake," he says.

"I'm awake, Daddy," I say as he kisses my lips.

"Are you Daddy's little girl?" he asks as he traces the letters across my chest.

"Yes," I whisper as I reach up to kiss his neck. "I love my daddy."

"I love you, too, Little Girl. I really need you, Baby," he says wantonly as he unbuttons my jeans. We work together to get them off, but he tells me to leave my shirt on. I love when he gets in his possessive moods; it makes the sex so much hotter.

I kiss his mouth as we work to get his pants off. Without breaking the kiss, we become connected and I whimper into his mouth. No matter if we have sex a thousand times a day, I still can't get enough of him. I love our 'Daddy' playtime more and more. I feel that it is the only thing that we have that no one can take away.

Once I have him all the way in me, I circle my hips and grind my pussy against his pelvis. I love making him groan and moan for me. I always feel empowered when I'm on top, like I hold all the cards. I know that isn't the case, but the few minutes he gives me control, I turn him into a whimpering mess.

"You feel good, Daddy," I tell him as I lean in to nibble on his earlobe. "You make your little girl such a horny, wet mess."

The growl that rips through his chest and the way his hands become rough make me drench his cock. As his grip tightens on my hips, I start to move the way I know he wants me to. I slide up and down him, feeling my wetness pool at the base of his cock. As I move at a pace he likes, his hands move up my torso and he cups my tits through my shirt.

"Mine," he growls out. "No one will ever have you." I whimper at his words, needing to hear them. "You are my little girl; all mine."

"I love you, Daddy." And I show him in more ways than I can ever put into words. He pulls my chest to his face and he bites down on my nipples through my shirt, making me scream and clench around his cock. "You really need me, huh, Daddy?"

"Daddy always needs you, Little Girl," he says as he moves to my mouth and devours me. Everything he is doing is showing me who is in charge at the moment. From the way his hands grip me to the way he shoves his tongue in my mouth, shows me the need he has for me. His mouth moves from mine, and his hand tangles in my hair as he moves to my ear.

"Please be Daddy's good little girl for the rest of the day?" he asks as his hot breath spreads down my neck from my ear. My whole body shivers as he holds me to him. "I need this and I need my little girl for the rest of the day. It's been too long."

"Yes, Daddy," I moan as he sucks the sweet spot behind my ear. I clench his cock and fall apart in his lap as he sucks me harder. I always cum hard when he's marking me. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, I show him my appreciation. I don't even get a chance to come down from my orgasm high when his mouth moves away quickly and his hands find my hips as he starts to pound into me. I'm a whimpering mess by the time he cums, and I even get off a second time. My body shakes as I ride out the waves and aftershocks of my climax; my daddy holds me tight to his chest the whole time. I wrap my arms around his middle and I hold him just as tight. We know each other too well, and we both know that this was what we needed. He knew I was feeling neglected, and I knew he needed control. We were perfect for each other. He pushes my hair over my shoulder as he continues to hold me to his chest. He even kisses the top of my head, which makes me sigh in contentment. I needed my daddy and he knew it. All my worries went away the second I knew Daddy was here.

We lay for a few minutes just basking in the glory of the little world that we have made. I love this side of our relationship. This is the part that isn't complicated. This is the part where we show each other the unconditional love we have. I feel that it shows how deeply in love we are, and how no one can have what we have. No matter what side of our relationship we are hanging out in, we show our love, but this side brings me to my knees. I can let myself be vulnerable, and there is no doubt in my mind that my daddy will pick me up if I fall. I feel like we need a better balance, though. We need to bring some of our 'Daddy—Little Girl' emotions in to our vanilla side. I know it's more me than just him, though. I am the one that's scared to communicate, but I am going to try to be better at it.

**~BL~**

* * *

**A/N: So what are your thoughts, what do you suppose will be Alice's next step. There has to be something going on. What was your favorite line this chapter? Do you think Edward and Bella will talk, or act out and be at each other's throat? Reviews get teasers for the next chapter. By the way this is coming to a close, chapter 26 will be the last normal chapter and chapter 27 will be the Epilogue, based a year in the future. If you are on FFN make sure that you can get PM's if you want the review reply and teaser. Jess& Kasi~**


	22. Chapter 22

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Our thanks goes out to Sally and Nikky.**

* * *

**~BL~**

**Chapter 22**

_Dear Diary,_

_Edward is in the shower and I'm all ready to go. I am so glad I'm still wearing his shirt. Edward and I have only had our Daddy—Little Girl time in the bedroom, but I have to say I love wearing this shirt to remind him—especially of our special times. I feel more connected to him because of our earlier session. I love that this is just between us and something we both enjoy. I really love that only we know my shirt is meant for us. Only I know what the raise of his eyebrow means, and I am the only one that knows what will come later if I'm a bad girl._

_I am so excited to get over to the party and give Mom and Jim their gift. Edward has done well to keep it hidden so far. Well, it sounds like the shower is off, which means it's time to party!_

**~BL~**

It's hard to stay focused on everything that needs to be done. I have Mom barking orders out like the dictator she is as she makes sure everything is perfect for Jim's fortieth birthday. I have Edward watching my every move to make sure I'm being a good girl, and just the thought of him ruins my panties. Mom was so prepared for the party that it took us less than an hour to set up.

Char is cranky, and because I spoil the shit of her, I'm sitting in a chair rocking back and forth to put her to sleep. Once she is asleep, you can blare music and the little shit won't wake up. Mom says that's the best thing about her. When she is awake, she is a terror, but when she is asleep, she's down for the count. I smile at her sweetly as I feel a big hand rub my shoulders.

"How's my little girl?" Edward asks as I giggle.

"I'm good, Daddy," I say, turning my head to kiss his lips.

"You are being a very good girl," he whispers in my ear, sending chills up my spine.

"I'm going to go lay her down," I say as he helps me stand. Once she is down, I find my mom and tell her we will be back shortly. We were going to get their car and give it to them before the party since we won't be here for their anniversary. I giggle as Edward gives me a piggy back ride to our car, and as he buckles my seatbelt, he kisses me soundly.

**~BL~**

"You two are ridiculous!" Mom says with a huge smile on her face. "We can't accept this."

"Sure you can. Your mouth is saying one thing, and yet your whole face is saying another," I say with a laugh. "If it makes you feel better, I'm doing this more for Char than you." That earns me a playful swat from my mother.

"Don't get me wrong, I love it, but it's so weird," she says as she sits in the driver seat. "Edward, this is weird."

"Don't be like that, Liz," he says as she starts to program the radio stations. "This was Bella's idea, and she used our money; it's not just mine."

"Well, when you put it like that, I really can't say anything other than thank you," she says as I clap my hands.

"Jim, do you like it?" I ask as he stands there dumbfounded.

"I'll take that as a yes," Edward says, putting his arm around me.

"I see many fights in our future," Jim says with a big smile. "You shouldn't have for the fact that now I feel I can't provide—but then thank you for saving me money!" he says as we all laugh.

"Oh!" I say loudly to get their attention. "I have one more gift for the two of you." They both tell me no ... very loudly, I might add. "This gift is free," I say in my defense.

"The answer is no, Bella. You have honestly done more than we could ever ask for," Mom says with a huge smile on her face.

"Fine, if you don't want a night alone with your husband, then who am I to stand in your way?" I tell them as my Mom's smile grows even bigger.

"Oh no, we will gladly accept that one," Jim says quickly, making me laugh. "Next weekend, from Friday until Sunday."

"I said a night not a ..."

"That will be perfectly fine," Edward says, covering my mouth with his hand. He quickly jerks it away when I lick his palm. "Damn it, Bella."

"What?" I ask sweetly as he wipes his hand off. He gives me a knowing look, and only I know what it means.

"Uncle Edward!" I hear Alice shriek. I roll my eyes as he lets go of me to pull her into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asks, smoothing her hair down.

"My dad is making me come home to work for him, and he is cutting me off!" Oh heaven fucking forbid that someone make the fucking brat to do something semi responsible.

"This really isn't the place or time for your drama," I say bitterly.

"Shut up, Bella. No one asked you, freak!" she yells at me. Yeah that's my breaking point.

"Fuck you and the drama horse you rode in on! This is my stepfather's birthday party. This is not Alice attention time!" I half yell.

"Isabella, inside," Edward snaps at me.

"Yup, push me aside so you can take care of that fucking brat!"

"Enough!" he says sternly. "Inside. Now!"

"What. Ever!" I say slowly but loudly.

"Alice time again?" Jake asks as I make it inside. He and Sam have their faces pressed against the window watching the drama-fest in the parking lot.

"Don't let her get to you. That man of yours is a sucker for tears and she knows it," Sam says, hugging me close. "She probably wants to come to the party and she knows if she says she doesn't want to be alone, Edward will invite her in."

"I'm starting to hate her," I say as Jake kisses my forehead.

"Aren't we all? It's hard to feel bad for her at this point. She has made her bed and it's time for her to lie in it," Esme says from behind us. I give her a nod as she hands Landon to me before walking out the door. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Landon and I go to find something to snack on. I give him a Ritz cracker and I grab a sweet pickle for myself. Mom and Jim are greeting guests that are coming in, so I go to the playpen to check on Char. She is awake and playing with her toys. I set Landon down with her and Char takes his cracker.

"No, no," I say as Char looks up at me with her big brown eyes.

"No, no?" she says as I gasp!

"MOM!" I yell across the room. "Come here!" I say excitedly as she and Jim run over.

"What?" Mom asks with a big smile on her face.

"Watch this!" I tell her as I turn back to my cute little sister. "No, no," I say again to her.

"No, no," her little voice says.

"Oh my God!" Mom says, in shock. "Say Mommy?"

"No, no," Char says.

"Say Daddy, Buggy," Jim says.

"Dada!" Landon says, shocking the shit out of all of us.

"Wrong kid, but that's still cool," Jim says with a laugh. "Landon, your daddy isn't here."

"No, no," Char says, making me weak in the knees.

"I guess I have to write this one down when we get back home," Mom says proudly.

"Char," I say, getting her attention. "Say Sissy?"

"Issy!" she says, clapping her hands.

"Say Mommy?" I ask.

"Meme," she says as Mom starts to cry.

"Say daddy?" I ask with big eyes.

"Dada!" Landon says, making us laugh.

"What's going on over here?" Esme asks.

"Oh Esme, they are talking!" Mom tells her.

"Yeah, the only word Landon will say is Dada. It pisses me off," she says with a laugh.

"This is so exciting!" I say with a huge smile. Seeing these two perfect little kids learning how to talk is the best feeling in the world. I'm pretty sure my ovaries are conversing with my vagina, working out a plan to knock me up.

**~BL~**

"Having fun playing mommy to my son, and your sister! Maybe you should stop trying to be my Uncle's little girl and find someone your own age."

"Wha ... what do you mean?" I ask in shock from the sound of hatred dripping off her tone.

"Oh, Bella, are you really that stupid? That is a cute shirt for a twelve year old, and your 'Daddy' isn't here. Oh wait, never mind—I forgot I heard you and Uncle Edward playing around one night. I didn't realize your daddy-play issues are celebrated in public, too," she says loud enough that friends of my mother gasp.

I pull her to the side and stare at her. "What the fuck is your deal, Alice? We were friends, more like sisters. Now, all of a sudden, you have all this rage for me."

"You're not my friend and you'll never be my sister. You're a joke—nothing more than a whore. I know your life is great living off my Uncles multi-millions. I mean, it must be so hard. 'Daddy's Girl' has all her bills paid and spends the entire summer doing nothing but getting to drive around in a new car that my family's money paid for. Not to mention you talked my uncle into buying a car that costs over fifty G's to give to your mom—the other gold digging whore. Wow, Bella, your pussy must be really great. Don't worry, though, it won't be long before he fucks and ducks."

With tears in my eyes, I turn to walk away.

"Just where do you think you're going? I've got a whole lot more to say."

"Well, Alice I could care less what you have to say. I can't believe that you are treating me like this. You—of all people, have the nerve to act all high and mighty ..."

"You have no right to judge me!" she suddenly yells.

I feel Edward's presence behind me before he says a word, and I know instantly I fell into another one of her little games. With tears suddenly streaming down her face, Edward pulls her into his arms and comforts her while giving me the bitch brow. I am so livid that I say nothing; I just turn and walk away.

I find Esme right outside the door to the lodge where the party has been in full swing for a while now. Landon is sleeping on her shoulder and she looks tired.

"Hi, Es; mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all, Bella. I'm sorry about earlier. Reigning Alice in isn't very easy."

"Tell me about it," I scoff.

"Oh, no ... what happened now?"

"Es, she just confronted me about a bunch of things and said nasty, hateful, hurtful things to me. Some of my mom's friends overheard her. I pulled her off to the side of the room, and she started saying all kinds of disgusting things to me. She even accused me of using Edward for his money."

Esme gasps and Landon stirs a bit, so we both remain quiet. Jim comes out and has a sleeping Char on his shoulder.

"Esme, are you sure you don't mind going back to the house and hanging out with these two?"

"Absolutely not. I am beat and ready to hit the hay myself. Bella, did you want to come with us? If not, we can talk plenty on Monday, because I am staying for a week."

"You're going to stay longer? Really?"

"Yeah, I decided last night. I have a few things that I need to deal with here."

"Well, I will let you go back to the house then and get some rest. We can talk more in the next few days." Turning to Jim I say, "Jim, can you take me back to my place? I have—a headache?"

"Sure, Kiddo; let's go take a ride in my new car. It's pretty cool. You see, I have this wonderful step daughter, and she and her future husband bought it for my wife and me."

I chuckle as I hug him before we walk toward the car.

"Aren't you going to tell Edward you're leaving?" Jim asks.

"I sent him a text, it's all good," I say.

We strap the kids into the car and Jim pulls away just as I see Edward walk out looking around like he is looking for someone. I wonder if it is me, or if he is looking for Alice.

**~BL~**

Just as I walk in the door, my cell rings. I see that it's Edward, so I pick up.

"Yeah?"

"Well, hello to you, too. Where in the hell are you, anyway?"

"I'm at the apartment, and I am either packing a bag to stay at the inn tonight, or you can just do me a favor and stay at the inn yourself. We can talk tomorrow—if you're not still up Alice's lying, fake, crying ass—that is."

"What the fuck is your problem, Isabella? Why in the fuck are you acting like a naughty child? I'm on my way there right now, and so help me God, you had better be there when I get there."

With that, he hangs up and I again find myself sucking my teeth in anger. The last thing I want is a huge blow out with Edward, but I will go to hell if he is planning to beat my ass for this one. Grabbing the neckline of my shirt, I rip it off—destroying the one thing that meant so much to me earlier.

I go in the bedroom and grab a hoodie to wear. Moving back to the living room, I stop by the kitchen to get some Tylenol and a soda. I sit in the chair because I do not want Edward to sit by me. I pop the tab on the can of Diet Pepsi and take a drink. Throwing the pills in my mouth, I take another drink before sighing. When I hear Edward's key in the door, I bend my knees, bringing my feet up into the chair beside me.

The door shuts with a slight bang. "Isabella, what is your problem? First, you act like a child throwing a temper tantrum just because my niece came to the party that she was invited to attend. Then, you have the nerve to pull her aside and start calling her names and telling her what a low life she is? Was that enough? NO—of course not. You had to scurry off and hide because you got caught yet again making another piss-poor decision!"

"Are you done yelling at me yet?" I ask calmly.

"Done? Hell, I haven't started yet, and don't forget the ass-whooping you have coming!"

"Edward, listen carefully, because I refuse to fight and argue with you about this. For once, you're going to listen to me, and I mean really listen. This is not a joke. You need to listen to me, if you love me at all."

"Fine, I'm listening," he says with a huff as he sits on the sofa across from me.

"Edward, I love our playtime, and I love giving myself over to you and your care, but when you purposely neglect me and push me away, you cross lines. You wanted to mark me earlier, so you did. You wanted me wearing that shirt," I say, pointing to the shredded shirt lying on the coffee table. "I did, showing everyone that I was my Daddy's Girl."

"Then why act up like a rotten child?" he interrupts.

"I thought you were going to listen? If you're not willing to hear me out, then just leave."

"I'll listen, and I'm not going anywhere!"

"Edward, if I want you to leave this place, you will. I know you want to punish me for speaking up for myself, but I deserve for you to actually listen to me. When you yell at me and threaten to spank me without considering that I may actually be a victim in this, too, it is insulting. I know that you're mad at me. I refuse to tell you that I am going to leave, because I am done running.

"I am not demanding marriage, but I am demanding your respect. You are always high and mighty with me about me being respectful, yet you give me nothing but grief when it comes to Alice. Just so we are clear, it was Alice who started the issues tonight. She accosted me in front of my mother's friends, calling me a whore. She even had the audacity to talk about our preference to daddy-kink. She said she overheard us.

"I pulled her away when the others started listening a little too closely to what she was saying to me. After I pulled her to the side, she called my mother a gold digging whore—all because you bought a car for her and Jim. I can only assume that after she spewed out more garbage, you saw us and started coming over. She must have seen you, because she, of course, played it up to make me look guilty.

"Now, I have never lied to you. I have been a brat; that, I will agree to. I have pissed you off and thrown fits before, but when have I ever lied to you?" I look at him, waiting for him to answer.

"What, now you want me to talk?"

"Forget it, Edward. I asked you a direct question—you could at least respect me enough to answer it. I guess I will just go to sleep. Please respect me enough to not touch me," I say, starting to get up.

"Wait, Isabella. I'm sorry for being a dick. I am pissed off right now, but you're right; I know that you don't lie to me."

"Fine. I want you to hear me out then, and I will refrain from making it difficult for you by asking you a bunch of questions while you listen. I'm sure I will say things you won't like, but they will be the truth. Sometimes the truth hurts; believe me, I know. Like Alice said to me earlier, "It's not like Edward will ever do more than fuck and duck." I'm not saying that is the truth, but your actions make me wonder what I am exactly.

"She said all kinds of crap tonight about me and my mom. What hurt me the most was the things she said about you, as if you're that gullible or stupid. I mean, it's like she has this huge imagination about who did something wrong, yet she is the one who has done nothing right. You have done a lot wrong since you have gotten here yourself. You've allowed her to keep us apart, and given her this—hopefully—false sense that she is the most important person in your life.

"You need to think about the hard facts. It was Alice who ran off and got mixed up into a loser cesspool. It was Alice who purposely got pregnant to try to trap a man. It is Alice, who when she did not get her way, abandoned her baby after several months of neglecting his needs. She's the one who trotted off and chased down a man with a known background of mistreatment of the women he supposedly loves. She got herself kicked out of school and spent millions of dollars that didn't belong to her. But most importantly, it's Alice who is trying to insert herself between us.

"She plays her games, and that is exactly all this is to her. It's a game. You drop me like a hot rock to run to poor, pitiful Alice. What about poor little Landon? What if I was pregnant and I needed you? Would you still tell me you'd see me in a couple of hours and show up almost five hours later? Would you treat me like crap in front of our family and friends to go to her? Let me guess … the reason you refuse to talk about committing yourself to me—not only in bed as you already do, but in name—is because the precious and perfect Alice has yet to give her blessing?

"Is that the deal, Edward? Because I need a MAN, and I need the Daddy I get from you. I see myself with you forever—or rather, I do as long as you're not pushing me away to care for your pathetic excuse for a human-being slash niece.

"I am done letting that bitch call the shots in our relationship. She may be your family, and you can love her all you want, but her poison doesn't belong in our relationship. I think that you need to prioritize your life, and decide if I am what you really want, because this is not a game. You either want all of me, or you get none of me. Now, I have not raised my voice. I have been completely calm. I have told you everything that is bothering me. You need to think about everything that I have said, because I love you, Edward, and I want you—drama and all—but do you want the same thing?"

"Isabella, I love you, but I really think that you're blowing this out of proportion. I doubt Alice meant to say all those things to hurt you. I think she is scared and ..."

I hold my hand up and stop him mid-sentence. I shake my head and get up. I walk to the bedroom and lay down fully dressed on my side of the bed. I am so hurt and upset that I don't even realize I am crying until I feel the bed dip and feel Edward pull my back against his chest.

"Bella, baby, please stop crying. I just need to take this all in and think it over."

I wiggle around, trying to get away from him. For the first time ever, his touch makes me feel dirty.

"Don't push me away tonight; you know I have to leave early in the morning. I just need to hold you close to me before we part for two weeks. I really do love you, Isabella, and I will find a way to make this all work. Alice will not bother you the rest of the time you are here; she is going back to St. Louis. Gary is making her start working at the office. She will be working in the mailroom. She will also be living at Gary's house."

"Edward ..." I sniffle. "I have no desire to talk about her anymore. I just need sleep. I love you."

**~BL~**

I hear Edward up getting ready to go, and I'm sad because I will miss him. I'm still hurting over his words and actions, but I am hopeful that he will find the time to really talk to me in two weeks.

"Baby ..." he says.

I do my best to ignore him and pretend to sleep.

"Bella, I know you're awake. I have to leave; the car service will be here to get me in like five minutes. Can you please give me three minutes of your time?"

"Sure," I say, rolling over to face him.

"I love you, and I will think about everything that you said. I promise that in two weeks, we will sit down and take the time to ta ..."

His talk is interrupted by someone pounding loudly on the door. He jumps up and leaves the room. I get up so I can get a hug and kiss from him before he goes. As soon as I get in the hallway to the living room, I hear a voice I don't really care to hear.

"Well, I'm ready now. I really need to get some breakfast, too, so can we please go right now? I'm sure she doesn't want me here anyway, so please, Uncle Edward, let's go now," Alice whines.

"Go downstairs; I will meet you there in less than five minutes."

"Of course, just like last night ... when I need you, you have to run off to take care of her."

"Alice, don't test me right now. Go," he says.

I roll my eyes, knowing that she'll never stop.

Edward turns around and sees me standing there, so he moves toward me. I glance behind him and see Alice wave at me. What makes me the maddest is when she mouths the word "whore" at me. She blows me a kiss and moves to the door. She leaves, slamming the door hard behind her. I am ready to run after her to beat her down, but Edward wraps me in a hug. I hug him back, knowing that if I don't, I will regret it later. After all, if Alice gets her way, this may be the last hug I get from him.

"I will see you in two weeks, and I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay," I say with a sniffle. I feel like a big baby, and I am tired of letting my anger get the best of me. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Little Girl."

"Please don't call me that right now. I need to deal with all of this as an adult, and not as a baby who needs to be coddled and controlled."

"Fair enough. I love you, Isabella, more than you know. I'll see you in fifteen days," he says, kissing my lips.

I kiss him back and hug him once more before I watch him pick up his bag and head for the door. As the door closes, I wonder if this will be the beginning of the end of us.

* * *

**A/N: Well we warned those of you who get the review replies that Edward was not going to be a fan favorite after this chapter, but up next you all get to hear from him yourselves. Hopefully, you will see things you were unable to see here. What do you think Alice is up to? Do you think this is a game or is she flat out delusional? What do you think is going to happen when Edward gets to the car? Reviews get teasers for next chapter...**


	23. Chapter 23

**All normal disclaimers apply, no copyright infringement intended, thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I get in the car and we leave for the airport. Alice is bouncing all over the place, and for the first time in ages, she reminds me of the girl I knew two years ago. She's going on as if there is not an issue in the world. We get into Port Angeles and stop at the McDonalds drive-thru because that is what Alice decided she wanted for breakfast. Alice hasn't shut up since we left the apartment, but at least she isn't spewing any more insults about Bella.

Bella has my head all kinds of fucked up. Her words keep playing over and over in my head. I feel like this is the end of the best relationship I have ever had. I don't want to lose her, and I can't help but think over all of the different things she said last night. One thing she said was very true: no matter how many times she has been a brat, she has never lied to me.

We have boarded the plane and are sitting in the first class seats I paid for. Alice has been very demanding of the stewardess, and she is not using the manners I know she has. I observe Alice and get lost in the thoughts of the things Bella mentioned last night. The more Alice talks, the more I listen to the exact words she is saying.

"You don't understand," Alice says as I turn in my seat more. We've been on the plane for about two hours, and I have barely listened to a word she has said. "She's not going to be happy until everyone you love is out of your life. She wants you all to herself. Look at how she acted when her mom found happiness. You didn't take the coaching job, which I knew was something you really wanted—all because she didn't want you to. Baseball has always been your life, and now you barely have anything to do with it. When was the last time you have gone and seen Grandma? Has Bella even asked to meet her? I just want you happy, Uncle Edward. I don't want someone to take advantage of your amazing heart."

"The two of you were so close not that long ago, and yet you are acting as if you never liked her," I say as she rolls her eyes.

"I did that for you. The first time she met you, she told me that she had great plans for the two of you. It was her idea to trick you and Jasper into being with us," she says; I leave my face completely free of emotion. I truly believe she is making this up. "I don't know why she is acting like she is so innocent. She talked me into doing what I did, but then she turned around and made me look like the jerk. I told her I wasn't ready to be a mom, but she said Jasper would take care of me." She starts to cry, but something holds me back from comforting her.

Bella never pursued me. I was the one that wanted to be with her. For the longest time, I thought she thought of me as only a friend. She was head over heels for Ben, and a person can't just fake those emotions. I don't believe that any of the emotions she has for me are fake. When she says she loves me, I can see from looking in her eyes that it comes from her heart. You can say you love someone all you want, but your eyes ALWAYS tell the whole story. I know for certain when she looks at me and says 'I love you,' she means it.

As for her wanting to try to trap me and planning the whole thing with Alice, it just doesn't sit right at all. Even when we consummated our relationship after waiting until she was of age—just as much her idea as mine—she was adamant about using a condom. It was me who had to convince her to not use them. She always took her birth control at the same time every day, but she went on the shot at my request. She wanted to be with me bareback as much as I wanted to be with her, but she wanted a more fool proof birth control implemented first.

The more Alice talks and spews, the more I realize I cannot find any truth in what she is saying.

"It was even Bella who called me and talked me into giving Landon up," she says as I hold my hand up.

"You need to stop right there, Alice," I say as she sits next to me and starts her crying. "I'm finding everything coming out of your mouth very hard to believe."

"Fine!" she yells, making me jump. "Don't believe me! Do what you want, but when she forces you to marry her, say good-bye to everything you have ever owned."

"You need to calm down," I tell her. "You are acting crazy."

"No, you are crazy for believing that gold-digging whore!" she seethes.

"Alice, we are on an airplane, and if you don't calm down, the air marshals could arrest you. I suggest you rein it in a bit."

I sit and stare at her, scared of the way she's acting. She is treating Bella the way my mother has always treated Esme. Alice goes from crying her eyes out to bouncing her leg with her head on a swivel. Bella is amazing, and I know she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. She has a kind heart and would do anything for anyone. I know for a fact that Bella would help Alice out, even after everything that has happened. I'm starting to think Alice just needs someone to blame like my mother always needed to blame Esme.

"All I'm asking is that you look at your past relationships and compare them. Bella reminds me of Emily," Alice says with a smile. "Just really think about your life." She pops ear buds into her ears and lounges in her seat with a smug grin on her face and it pisses me off. I hate to admit that she does have me thinking.

Bella did remind me vaguely of Emily, but I was the one to end things with Emily. Emily demanded marriage, but that was something I didn't really want until I was with Bella. My girl isn't even demanding it; she just wants me to truly think about it. In my opinion, no one knows the true bond that Bella and I share. She has made me so happy that I couldn't ask for more, and there is no one that could give me more, anyway.

Emily was one of my longest relationships, but there was always something missing; she and I both knew it. With Emily, she would ask for anything and everything, and I would give her whatever it was that she wanted. If Bella was a gold-digger—as Alice was claiming her to be—I wouldn't have to fight her tooth and nail to give her a ten dollar shirt. There were so many times where I would come home with little things and Bella would say thank you, but she would always tell me I didn't need to spend so much money on her. She has never once asked me to buy her car, and yet she wanted to buy her mom one. I remember when I bought her a radio for her car, she yelled at me. She may have had a smile on her face while she yelled, but she made sure I knew it wasn't necessary. I want to give Bella the world, but she doesn't allow that. That is where she differs from the other women that have been in my life.

Maggie refused to travel with me and the team. She only wanted to be around when I could give her my full attention and open wallet. She and I didn't even last six months.

Rachel thought I was stupid. She thought I would allow her to have her cake and eat it, too, and that did not fly with me.

I wasn't a male whore by any means; all my relationships, Rachel being the exception, have been lengthy. It took me a while to see the truth with Maggie, but I finally did. Being who I am and having the money that surrounds me, I've always needed to have control. That was also another thing that went wrong with Emily. She hated the fact that I said no or that I would question everything she said. I have always given the women in my life anything they wanted, but I refused to be used.

I also refused to fight over everything, and that was where I was with Bella. She may not have yelled, but she still made sure she controlled the argument. Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with that, but it pisses me off when she puts her hand in my face. I'm honestly happy we have this time apart so I can get my head together. I have Alice in one ear saying things that could easily end my amazing relationship, and then I have Bella in the other, giving her opinion on how I treat my niece. Bella has to understand that Alice is my family and I will always be there for her. No woman, not even Bella, will ever tear me away from my family.

Bella doesn't ask about my mother because she knows that I don't talk about her. I'm not even sure I would want Bella to meet my mother. My relationship with my sister has remained the same, if not better in the last year. And yes, I did really want the coaching job, but Bella is what I want more. I was the one to say that I wanted a child with in the next three years. What kind of man would I be if I was to get her pregnant and then leave all the time while she was still getting herself through college?

I watched the struggle Carlisle had to go through with being away from his daughter, and I was never going to do that to my child. My own upbringing was lonely as hell. I know I had family and I know I was loved, but when you are a latchkey kid at age seven, it's depressing. My mother was always home, but she was never really there. I saw my father so little that I had to really think to even remember what he looked like. If it wasn't for the few pictures Esme has, I probably wouldn't even be able to remember.

Then I can't help but to think of Landon. I know he will be loved, I just hope he never feels that loneliness. At some point, he will discover the truth, and that day scares me. I just hope we can all show him the love his parents could never give. I want him to have a stable childhood, and I know Esme and Carlisle will give that to him. That is what I plan to give my child. I also plan to give the woman I love the life she wants.

**~BL~**

"Hey, Man," Gary says as he walks into my office and plops down in one of the chairs. "Alice is a piece of work right now."

"I couldn't agree more. I actually wanted to talk to you about that," I tell him as I give him my full attention. "She needs to see a doctor. I'm scared for her, and I don't want her to end up like my mother."

"Edward, I think you are overreacting."

"I'm not. Gary, you didn't see her in Forks. She was crazy. Either she is on drugs, or there is something wrong with her. She places blame on whoever crosses her path, and she bounces from one emotion to the next in the space of a few seconds," I say as he stares at me. "You have witnessed the way Esme was treated by my mother. Alice is treating Bella the same way."

"I know," he says with a sigh. "I don't want my daughter to be crazy."

"I really don't think she is crazy, but there is something wrong. Start with a simple drug test and then go from there. She needs counseling, and she needs to find something that makes her happy."

"I'll call and talk with Esme, but I want to ask you: do you truly believe this? Or are you doing it to defend the honor of your girlfriend?" he asks as I sigh.

"While I was in Forks, every time Esme would try to talk to her about the mistakes she has made, Alice would freak out and start saying horrible things about Bella. Before I left, I was almost single and I don't want that. I love Bella, but I love Alice, too. On the plane home, Alice came up with wild stories that I couldn't find even a hint of truth in," I say, taking a deep breath.

"Like what?" he asks.

"It's going to be more information than you want," I warn as he shrugs. "Alice accused Bella of being the one that planned the whole baby thing. Gary, I had to talk Bella into not using condoms when we were first together, and she has never missed any birth control appointments. That and she gags at the sight of baby puke," I say as he scrubs his face. "Alice also said that Bella was the one that convinced her to give up Landon. I did something I'm not proud of, but I needed to know the absolute truth—I went through Bella's phone records and emails."

"Edward..."

"I know it's fucked up, but Alice was so sure of herself that I questioned it. There was never a call longer than a few seconds, and there were a ton of outgoing emails. Not one of them said anything about giving Landon up, though," I tell him as he shakes his head.

"Is Bella demanding you marry her or it's over?" Gary asks.

"No. Bella wants to get married, but she isn't giving me an ultimatum. She wants to get married more than she knows, but she respects knowing that I may never be able to give her marriage," I tell him as I rub my face.

"Man, this shit sucks," Gary says, and I can't agree more. "Don't be scared of marriage. It's one of the best things in the world if you are with the right person. Your sister found the right person, and I know without a doubt she will be married for as long as she lives. Don't let fear hold you back. Anyway, I'm going to call Esme... I'll talk to you later." Before I can say anything he is out the door.

I know what I'm going to do, and no one is going to hold me back from it. I know exactly what I want and need.

**~BL~**

"Hi, Edward; how was your day?" Bella asks when I call her on video chat. I notice she looks really tired, and I know a part of that is my fault.

"I had a few meetings today, but it wasn't too bad. I sure miss coming home to you," I say, giving her a genuine smile.

I see the flicker of emotion in her eyes, but she blinks a couple of times and continues to look sad.

"You do know that I will be there in just five days, right?"

"Yep," she responds.

"Bella, please talk to me. I know we haven't talked much lately, but I have taken the time to think over everything that you said. When I get there on Friday night, I want us to sit down and have a nice long talk."

"Okay, I'll make some lasagna." She gives me a smile, but it doesn't meet her eyes.

I feel like such a shit, because my girl is miserable and it is my fault.

"Have you seen Landon? Char sure misses him. She seems to look for him every day since Es left."

"Yeah, I had supper with your dad and Es tonight."

"Oh," she says. "How is my dad?"

"He seems happy, but I know he misses you, too, Baby."

I see her smile again.

"Yeah, it seems like I hardly see him anymore, and I only live a few miles from him. I don't really want to be far away from either of my parents. I don't know what..."

"Don't know what, my love?" I see the tears run down her cheek and I know she is hurting more than I thought. "Talk to me, Baby."

"Why are you calling me things like that? My love, baby—those are..." She stops talking and remains silent.

"Bella, Baby, look at me please."

I wait until her eyes meet mine; I look right in the camera so that she can see my face and have the ability to look into my eyes. "I love you. You are my whole world."

"I love you so much, Edward. I just can't shake the feeling that when you left here, it was so—final. You texted me and let me know you made it home, but you never called me that night. You've only called me four times, and this is only our second Skype call since you left. This is officially the longest we have spent without contact in almost two years."

"I'm sorry, Baby. You're right—I haven't been attentive enough, and for that I'm sorry. I promise to make it all up to you very, very soon. Don't give up on me, Baby. You're the love of my life. You mean everything to me."

"I love you too, Edward, more than I can ever seem to express."

"Baby, you have expressed your love for me very well. I will be there in five days; if I can get away before that, I'll let you know. As soon as I get there, we are going to sit down together and we are going to have a nice, long talk. I love you, Isabella. You are the woman I want to be with. You are the only woman who has given me everything I have ever needed or wanted—even when I was not sure of those needs or wants myself. I would like to discuss the rest of this in person rather than online, though. I'm sorry that I haven't called very often, but I have been dealing with a lot of things on this end."

"I know; Esme told me what all has been going on."

"You talked to Es?"

"Yeah, she calls me every day. How was Landon tonight—was his mouth still sore?"

"Yeah, the poor kid is cutting at least two, maybe even four, teeth at once. He is very cranky, but he was all smiles earlier. I think he may like his Uncle Edward."

"Oh, you think that, do you?" Bella asks with a smile. Sadly, it is the first totally genuine one I've seen on her face since before I left Forks. "I think he likes his Au ... sister Bella better."

"Oh, you do—do you?" I ask, noticing how she started to say Aunt, but changed it to sister.

"Yep," she says popping the p.

"Well, I guess he will have to like you twice as much. After all, it isn't often that anyone can claim that their sister is also their Aunt. Keep in mind, though, that he may claim the right in the future to get two gifts from you for every holiday or event—one from his sister Bella, and one from his Aunt Bella."

"I doubt that he will ever be that greedy and self-absorbed," she says and her smile falls.

"Bella, you're right. Between your father and my sister, Landon has some of the best parents in the whole world."

We talk for a few more minutes, and I try my best to make her happy, but I can't seem to keep her smiling. I'm worried that when I get there, she will end things with me. She seems so distant. I have to meet with Esme tomorrow; we are signing Alice into the psychiatric ward at Center Pointe—it's a private hospital. Gary refused to sign her in, but it only takes three people to sign someone in to be evaluated.

Esme, myself, and the Social Services worker that Esme called are banding together to get her signed in. Alice will have to stay and go through at least a seventy-two hour evaluation. If, in the three days, they find nothing wrong with her, they will have to release her. If she shows signs or does anything to make them believe she needs help, they will help us advocate with the Court that she stay until she gets the help she needs.

My decision, whether Gary liked it or not, to make Alice go be evaluated came from the trip to the airport to get Esme. We arrived twenty minutes before the flight, parked, and went to the baggage claim. I saw Es and Landon coming toward me, and I moved to help my sister with all the stuff she was carrying. I asked Alice to help, and she acted as if she never heard me.

I could see that Landon was miserable, and Es told me that he was teething as she let me take control of the stroller. I moved over to the bench and started talking to him, trying to cheer him up. Alice was so livid because I was giving him my attention; she actually tried to push him in his stroller in front of a large cart a man was wheeling past us. Thankfully my foot was stationed behind the wheel, or she would have gotten the stroller into the path of the fast moving cart.

When I asked her why she would do that, she started crying, telling me how 'that kid' was going to make it so no one would love her anymore. She actually said he was turning the rest of us against her. Esme and I looked at each other and I knew we were on the same page immediately. That night, we talked to Gary, but he was still adamant and refused to send her to a mental ward to be classified as a nutcase. Esme did the only thing she could think to do, and that was involve Social Services.

Tomorrow morning, we take Alice to hopefully get the help she needs, because she is obviously not firing on all cylinders. I hope for her sake that she allows them to help her, because we all know she needs it.

**~BL~**

"Mr. Platt, if you are planning to try to dissuade the doctors or the staff from admitting Alice, you're quite frankly wasting your time," the Social Services lady tells Gary when he comes walking into the conference room we are in.

"Not to mention if you say she doesn't have issues, maybe you should consider getting your own exam," Es sneers.

"Esme, that is not necessary. I am sorry for not listening, but I am here now to support you and get her the help she needs."

"You are?" I question.

"Yeah, I also brought a journal I found. Alice is quite delusional; or rather, her writings and drawings give off that feel. I brought the journal with me. Edward, you were right—she is saying bad things about Bella because she is mad at her. Actually, she is jealous. Bella got everything she wanted without going to all the same lengths she did. It is all in here, including how she snuck out. It's awful; she needs help."

I watch as Esme hugs Gary, knowing they are both in pain. Knowing that they no longer need me, I tell the case worker I am leaving and to call if I am needed for any reason. I have someplace to be, and since I was able to clear my work calendar, I'm off to get my girl. She is exactly what I need, and I need to make sure she knows it.

* * *

**A/N: Wanted to point out quick that Edward didn't have breakfast plans with Alice—Alice demanded it and used that as an excuse to get him away earlier—they stopped at McDonalds and went through the drive-thru. Well it seems like Edward has seen the error of his ways. Do you think it will be too little too late? Do you think that Bella will accept whatever it is he has to say? What demands would you make of him?**


	24. Chapter 24

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to Sally and Nikky for all you do.**

* * *

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a crazy almost two weeks. Edward left, and of course things were not great when he did. I wish I knew why Alice hates me so much. I spent a lot of time with Esme after Edward left, and I think I understand that Alice truly has issues. Esme talked with Gary and Edward, and apparently, Edward thinks Alice is mentally unstable, too. Esme left two days earlier than planned to go home and deal with things, and I sure do miss Landon._

_When Edward left, I had never felt so sad before in my life. I felt like he was never coming back. He was calling me a lot less than normal, and when he did, the call was quick. I was hurt and disappointed the day he called me and asked me for my password to go over my emails from Alice, even though he explained to me what was said and why he wanted to see them. I was hurt over the issue of trust, but I do understand—in a way. Alice is just such a different person; she believes her own lies, and honestly, I can see how she could deceive and convince Edward._

_After our Skype call earlier tonight, I do feel better, but at the same time, I don't. I hate feeling unsure. I'm thankful for Jake, though; he has been my saving grace. Mom says I'm driving myself crazy over nothing. Maybe she's right, but there is this part of me that's just not sure … Edward will be here in just over thirty-seven hours, and for the first time in our relationship, I am not only afraid and nervous, but unsure of where I stand with him. I love him so much, and I am scared I am losing him. Without him, I just don't feel complete._

**~BL~**

Jake and I are making dinner. I'm teaching him how to cook so he can surprise Sam with a romantic dinner. Seeing Jake in a serious relationship has shown me a different side of my best friend. Mom and Jim are working, so I've got Char, but she is napping. We are making stove top stuffing meat loaf, and twice backed potatoes. Jake isn't as bad as he thinks he is. Just as we put the meatloaf in the oven, Char wakes up and there is a knock on the door. When I walk out of the living room with Char, I'm shocked to see Ben standing in the doorway with Jake towering over him.

"Jake, I just want to talk. I'm not here to cause problems or anything," he says as I walk fully into the room.

"What do you want?" I ask as Ben looks at me with sad eyes.

"Alice called me, and I feel like I need to tell you about when I first saw her and how everything happened. I won't stay long, but I feel like you should know," he says, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Honestly, Ben, at this point Alice is non-existent to me," I tell him as he nods.

"I get that, but I still want to tell you," he says. I look to Jake, who only gives me a shoulder shrug. Jakes lets him in and we go and hang out in the living room. Ben looks nervous as hell, and that makes me want to know more.

"So, what's going on?" I ask as Char plays at my feet.

"When I first saw Alice on campus, she looked like shit," he says, shaking his head. "At first, she looked really tried. When I saw her, she had Landon in the car seat, his diaper bag, her school bag, and a few bags of groceries. I recognized her, and so I went to offer her help. As soon as I saw her face, I knew for sure who she was. She was really nasty to me at first. She called me every name in the book," he says with a chuckle.

"I had to reason with her before she allowed me to help her. I couldn't stay away, though, so I kept purposely running into her," he says, making air quotes. "Something was off about her, but I didn't know what it was. We kind of fell into a relationship, and before I knew it, I had Landon all the time. One time I had Landon for three days, and Alice didn't even once call to check on him. That was when I said we should get married, so that's what we did. After that, Alice started throwing money around like crazy. I'm not going to lie—it was awesome. She bought me a car and everything." I couldn't help rolling my eyes at him. Of course he loved the money.

"I thought everything was going great, and I honestly don't know exactly what happened until a few days ago. I checked our phone records and I saw that she had started calling who I now know was Jasper. I don't know what was said or anything, but the calls changed her. I called Alice to ask her about it, but all she kept saying was that it was your fault."

"Wait, you are jumping around," Jake says as he picks up Char. "How did everything come about with Alice giving Landon to Esme?"

"Oh, right," Ben says, shaking his head. "At the beginning of October, Alice wouldn't even look at Landon. She did nothing for him. I would come home from class, and his diaper would be full of piss and shit, and I started to notice that he wasn't the happy baby he used to be. I confronted her about it and she flipped on me. She said I was only with her because of the baby, and that I was just like Jasper. I'm not, but I never was in love with Alice. She was right: I was with her because of Landon. She didn't want him without Jasper, and the more I watched, the more I saw it. Alice stopped doing everything. She stopped going to class, she was sleeping all the time, and when Landon needed her, she would roll her eyes and walk out of the room. I didn't know what to do," he says, shaking his head.

"I caught her on a good day and we had a long talk. I told her neither of us was ready to be parents, and she wholeheartedly agreed. It was me who said something about asking Esme to take care of Landon until we could figure things out. I wanted to try to love Alice, but the more time went by, the crazier she became. She started obsessing over you," Ben says, pointing to me. "She said that you were getting everything and she was getting nothing. Then Jasper's girl had her baby, and Alice went freaking nuts. Everything I did or said was wrong. Every time I tried to reason with her, she said I was out to get her and that I was still in love with you… I didn't know what to do," he says, sounding so sad.

"Ben, there was nothing anyone could do," I say as he covers his face. It shocks me when I hear him sniffle.

"I love Landon and I wish I was his father, but I knew there was only so much I could do. I know he is better off with Esme, but I wish things were different. I've tried to call Alice, but I don't even know what I could say to make things better," he says roughly, wiping his tears away. "After she left him, I was so worried about him. I knew that her mom and your dad would take care of him, but I still worried about him. Alice kept getting crazier and crazier. She wanted to go home for Christmas and try to ruin things for you, so I talked her into staying with me. I even logged into her email and sent you a message pretending to be her..."

"Wait, the email was from you, not Alice?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah, and Esme knows it was from me. I just was trying to stop her from hurting others," he says with a sigh.

"They are going to put her in the mental hospital to have her evaluated," I say as he looks up to me. "I guess her behavior has gotten worse, and everyone agrees that there is something really wrong with her. I'm not going to sit here and tell either of you all of their life stories, but this is needed for Alice. I just want my sister back. She hates me and I don't know what I did. She's even hating on poor Landon, too ..." I say trailing off.

"Do you think she can get better and be the mother I once saw?" Ben asks.

"I don't know," I tell him as he nods. "Landon's great, though. He's walking now and everything. Do you want to see a video?" His face lights up and he moves closer to me. I show him the video of Landon taking a few steps and baby talking to Edward.

"He's doing amazing," Ben says with more tears in his eyes. "I think I'm going to go back to school a little early. I have to move my things back to the dorm."

"You need to move on," I tell him. "Just live your life. Alice will get better." I don't know if I'm reassuring him or myself.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me ... I'll see ya," he says as he gets up to leave.

"So, who would have thought that?" Jake asks after a minute.

"Issy," Char says, making me smile.

"Let's finish dinner," I say, peppering kisses all over her little face.

**~BL~**

I spent the day shopping. Edward will be here in a little while, and I'm feeling excited that I get to see him. I have missed him so much. Esme called last night and told me Alice was all settled into the mental ward. I pray to God that she gets the help she needs. I have tried not to ask too many questions simply because I'm sick of Alice controlling my emotions. Her words keep playing over and over in my head, but I've done my best to keep them away. I'm ready to move past the Alice drama fest, yet I know there are things we have to discuss.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about the talk that Edward wanted to have. I knew it could go one of two ways, but I was hoping for the better outcome. Because of all the drama, I wanted our night to be special. I wanted some of the happiness that we had before. I made us dinner and put on actual clothes. I had been living in pajamas and sweats since he left; it kind of felt nice to be in jeans and a nice, button up blouse. I was ready for whatever Edward threw at me. I knew I would stay with him through a lot, but even I have my limits.

I'm taking the pasta dish out of the oven so it can rest. I rub my hands on my jeans because they are clammy. I'm nervous to say the least, but I'm so excited to see him. My heart races when I hear the key turn the lock. I can feel the pounding in my chest, and I am sure if you looked close enough, you could see it. I feel tears come to my eyes when the door opens. I stand in the doorway and stare at my beautiful man. Our eyes meet and he smiles widely at me.

"Hey, Baby," he says as he opens his arms for me. I bow my head as my tears spill over. We meet halfway, and as his arms close around me, I bury my face in his shirt. All of my nerves, sadness, and anxieties spill out in one big sob. I lock my fingers together with my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you," I hiccup.

"I missed you, too—more than you can know," he says, kissing my head. "Baby, you need to breathe." His hold becomes tighter on me and I feel as if I can't get close enough to him. I breathe him in and close my eyes, relishing in his scent.

"I don't want ... to lose you—ever," I say, lifting my head up. He gives me the sweetest smile and he wipes my tears away, making more come.

"We have so much to talk about," he says as my lip quivers.

The weariness and possibility of us being over, causes me to take a step back. "Is this going to have a happy ending? Because if it doesn't, let's just skip the talk. I mean—I can't take a long talk just to have you leave me in the end," I say, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

He reaches out and wipes more of my tears away without saying a word to me. He moves away from me and I wrap my own arms around my torso. He digs through his bag without a word, and I try to see around him, but I can't tell what he is looking for.

"You, my beautiful girl, worry too much," he says with another smile, turning toward me. "When I say everything is okay and that everything is going to work out, you have to believe me." He gives me a knowing look and I nod, giving him a small smile, but not feeling happiness at all. My heart jumps to my throat, however, when he gets down on one knee. "This wasn't how I was going to do this, but I feel you need this before we talk so you know we will have our happy ending," he says with a chuckle.

I can't help sniffling as I watch him open a ring box. "You don't have to do this. I love you no matter what," I tell him after clearing my throat.

"That's why I want to do this. I know you would be happy just having a long and happy life with me, but I want to marry you. I want everything with you, Bella, and I always have and will. I want to give you what you want; just like I know you will give me what I want—without question. I love you so much that I don't think a lifetime would be long enough for me to tell you how much I truly love you. Will you marry me?" he asks as silent tears fall from my eyes.

"Edward, you swear this is what you really want?" I ask as well as I can through my tears.

"Yes. I want this, but I want us to take our time. I just want you to have the promise of forever right now," he says as I cover my mouth to hide my smile.

"I'll be happy even if our wedding is ten years from now," I say as he smiles.

"And that right there—that is what makes me fall in love with you all over again. I doubt I could ever wait that long for you to carry my name. I love you."

"Yes!" I yell with a huge smile. "Yes, I will marry you whenever you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." He stands up quickly, scooping me up in my arms. We hug each other so tightly that I feel like we are becoming one. I pull away and kiss him, reeling in the taste of him. "I'm so happy," I say as he slides the beautiful ring on my finger.

"I'm glad I could make you feel better, but we still need to talk some things through," he says as I nod.

"Yes, we can talk all night if it makes you happy," I tell him, looking at my ring. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I've missed your cooking." For just a few minutes, the mood is a little lighter. I serve us some food and even give him a real smile. I know I can handle anything now, knowing he is mine forever.

Dinner was really great, and I was actually able to relax and eat something. During our meal, we talked about things that didn't really matter. It was nice just to chat. We cleaned up already, and now we are sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the way things happened and for the things that were said. I know that you weren't lying about Alice causing a scene or about her behavior in general, and I know that you've spoken to Esme. Did she tell you about the journal?"

"She just told me that Alice has it in her mind that everything is my fault. Es told me that Alice is mad at me and blames me for getting what she wanted."

"Yes, Alice is unstable. You are very important to me, and you are, in many ways, first in my life, but I can never walk away from my family. I have to stay strong for Alice and continue to care about her, even if she isn't right. I can't just turn my back on her."

"Edward, I would never ask you to. I still love her—even after everything. I just wish I understood more," I tell him.

"In a nutshell, she is jealous of the life we have made. She has it in her mind that the two of you had a pact to get pregnant together. When that didn't happen, she became resentful of you …"

"We never had a pact."

"I know; I know, Baby," he says, rubbing his hand down the back of my head. "She thinks that you are out to get her in some way. When all the bull happened with Jasper, and you and I moved on, she hated it. She wants what we have—with Jasper. When he rejected her, she just went on a downward spiral. Her journal was filled with horrible, hateful words. I don't understand it. I hate that you are the one she is attacking, but I have high hopes that she will get better."

"I hope she does, too. I'm just gonna let her be until she comes to me," I tell him as he nods.

"I agree. I think if we all just give her space, but let her know that we are there for her, she will get better. I don't think she will ever be a mother to Landon, but I hope one day she can be part of his life. Like I said before, I will always be there for her, but I will do my best not to get fully sucked in and ignore you," he said with a smile.

"Part of me knew you weren't ignoring me on purpose. I was just being a brat, I guess. I wanted you, and I felt like I was losing you. Everything was all Alice, Alice, Alice, and I got to the point of—who cares? I know that's a shitty thing to say, but that was how I felt. I didn't think about your family history, and I felt like she was causing her own problems. I'm sorry for the way I acted," I say, letting out a big breath.

"I'm sorry, too. This is the stuff we need to talk out, not fight about," he says as I giggle. I couldn't agree more. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Wherever we go, we go together. Since the topic has already been brought up, I want to talk to you about something that has been on my mind."

"What is on your mind, my love?"

"Well, I was thinking that I may just cancel my next depo appointment," I tell him as his eyes grow big.

"Are you—are you sure? I mean ... you're really ready?"

"Yeah, I have thought a lot about it, and I need to move on. I know where we stand now, and that helped me make the decision to talk to you about this. I want it all with you, too. I never really knew how much I wanted to get married until I thought it was never going to be an option. And you are giving me what I want. You want to be a dad, and I want to be a mom—it seems like the natural next step. The time I have spent with Landon and Char have just confirmed for me that being a parent is something I want to do. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm ready if you are," I say as his smile grows.

"I'm ready ... I'm so ready," he says, placing his hand on the back of my neck. We share a knowing smile as he pulls me to him.

Edward stands from the sofa and picks me up. Carrying me bridal style, he kicks our bedroom door shut behind him. Placing me in the middle of the bed, he crawls up my body. "I love you and I can't wait to see our baby growing inside of you. I hope that you know that it will not be long before you're carrying my child and my name."

As his mouth devours mine, his words repeat in my mind. A part of me always knew that having his child would mean I'd carry his name—but I never thought about that when I told him I was ready. "Edward, you know that I don't just want a baby so you will marry me, right?"

"God, Isabella; if there is one thing in this world that I am clear on, it's that you would never use a child to get me down the aisle. I know that you just got your last shot a month ago, so we only have two months to practice. I promise my thoughts of marrying you are completely my own and not coerced at all. Now, stop questioning me, and show your man how much his incredibly sexy fiancé has missed him."

As his hands pull my clothing, his mouth attaches my neck. With my fingers thread in his hair, I pull my body up enough for him to free me from my shirt. The last button doesn't come undone for him, and in frustration he rips the shirt from my body. I growl out as I move my hands to the top of his buttoned shit and yank it open, sending buttons flying across the room. Our hands are a frenzy of motion as we tug, pull, and remove the rest of each other's clothing. Our movement seems rushed until our clothing is completely gone. From there, things slow down, and each touch is like igniting a slow burning flame across my skin.

Edward leaves no place on my body untouched as he strokes, licks, and kisses me from head to toe. My body is vibrating with need as he pushes me close to the edge and backs off. Soon, I am begging loudly for him to fill me. I have never needed or wanted him as much as I do right now. There is something more to this tonight than there has ever been before. As he finally enters me, his eyes are locked with mine. I am surprised when he brings his thumb to my cheek, and I see the tears on it I never knew I cried.

"I love you, Isabella. You are my entire life and being."

"I love you. You are what makes my life whole and worth living. Make me yours, Edward."

"You've always been mine," he says as he pulls back and thrusts deeply back into me.

Our movements are synchronized just like an expertly choreographed dance. As he moves, I move. Never breaking eye contact, and sharing our whispered words of love to the other, we both find our climax in tandem.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Edward and I have returned from Forks, and my loving, future husband has once again spoiled me rotten. Yeah, he knew I loved the Volvo so much; he bought me one, too. Better yet, he bought it for me before we were fighting. The special order timeframe alone tells me that, but he still showed me the paperwork—ordered the same day as ours in Forks. When we got home yesterday, he told me to close my eyes before he would open the garage door. He parked in the driveway, got out, and came around the car. Helping me out of the car, he made sure I wasn't peaking, and had me push the button for the garage door while he covered my eyes. When he dropped his hands, I kept my eyes closed for a minute. Edward was nervous because I was quiet, and ended up blurting out that he thought I said the Caspian Blue was pretty. When I opened my eyes, I gasped, turned, and hugged him tightly._

_He laughed when I told him I hadn't opened my eyes. I yelled at him for spending that much money on me, and he joked that he couldn't have his future baby momma driving a car that is old. I joked around and told him not to hate the old car—after all it had been my eighteenth birthday present from Mom and Jim. I was happy to hear that Edward had actually sold my car for $500 dollars to Corin, who needed a car. I know it was worth more, and so did he. He explained that he knew Corin was working to pay her own way through school, so I told him I would have done the same thing._

_I went to the college this morning, signed up for all my classes, and got my schedule situated for this fall. I have decided to follow in the Business Administration and Accounting field, and I will be doing intern work for Edward's company during the upcoming semester. With the classes I am signed up for, I will have my degree by summer. I'm really excited, because most business and accounting degrees are two year studies._

_Edward and I spent quite a bit of time on our week together in Forks, talking. We talked about us, work, school, and our future. After we talked things over, I had never felt so centered and like I was finally grown up. Everything is really falling into place._

_As for Alice, there isn't much to say. She will not see me, and is even refusing to see everyone else right now; apparently, the only person she wants to see is Ben. Esme and Gary have both been in contact with him, and he is flying in to see her this coming weekend. Alice is still in the Psych-ward, and according to the doctor and social worker, she will be there for at least a few weeks. Even though Esme and Gary willingly signed her in, the social worker obtained a court order that will keep Alice there until a doctor says that she is stable enough to be released. I hope she gets the help she needs._

_One thing I am proud of is that Edward and I have talked every day since returning from Forks. We have also started talking to a counselor. We both see her separately and then together, and I actually feel good knowing that I have someone completely uninvolved to talk things over with. I think this will really help us._

_Well, I am off to make my man some dinner. Maybe I will serve it in his favorite outfit—my birthday suit._

* * *

**A/N: Well now things are changing, and there are new things learned. Hopefully things will be even more settled in the next chapter. The Epilogue is all that is left to write on this story, but there are two more regular chapters first. Jess told me that the song "Fall For You" by: Secondhand Serenade is perfect for the talk between Edward and Bella in this chapter. I went to YouTube and listened to it, and she is correct. It made perfect sense. I hope you all will agree. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts, especially about the talk with Ben, and the fact that Edward and Bella are now both in therapy. See you next Wednesday, Jess & Kasi~**


	25. Chapter 25

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Thanks to Sally and Nikky for all their help—there is even a special shout out to them in the chapter.**

* * *

**~BL~**

**Chapter: 25**

****Some of you may not be happy with this chapter, but we ask that you keep in mind by the time this chapter takes place almost ten months have passed.****

_Dear Dairy,_

_Wow, it's been a while. Here it is—four in the morning. When I woke up to use the bathroom, I saw you sitting on my nightstand and I realized I haven't written in you for MONTHS. Well, let me fill you in on what has been going on._

_Edward and I are doing amazing. With school and my internship, things have been crazy busy. On a brighter note, we get to see each other a lot more. I love working with him, and I've discovered that we really do make a great team. I have learned a lot from the people I am working with, and I'm confident that I am going to make a career out of my degree._

_The holidays have come and gone. My days passed so quickly that I could barely remember them. The best Christmas present I could ever get happened this year. Edward and Dad were being very sneaky and I had no idea why. I remember fighting with Edward over the sneakiness, but he just told me to mind my own business. That is something he really doesn't say often, so at that moment I was nosier than nosy! I needed to know what was going on. What was even stranger was that my own mom was acting weird, too! I asked Esme about it, and she was wondering the same thing, so I knew she didn't know what was going on. That or she knew how to play it cool. In all honesty, she had her hands full, but I'll get to that in a minute._

_Anyway, this huge surprise was the best ever. I almost felt bad for nagging over it so much. I was told that Mom, Jim, and Char weren't coming for Christmas, and I was so pissed because all Mom said was that everything was going to work out. Luckily I had finals, so I really didn't have time to throw a fit. When I got home from my last day of classes, there was a piece of paper taped to the front door with an address and a note telling me to meet Edward there. At first I was pissed. For some reason, I thought Edward bought us a new house. I was upset because I loved our house and I didn't want to move. Needless to say, when I knocked on the door and the first person I saw was Char, my knees got weak. My whole family was now living in St. Louis and I cried like a baby. The only person missing was Jake, but he promised to visit when I talked to him. Almost everything felt complete in my life on that day._

_Dad and Esme's lives have been so busy. They got married in the church as was initially planned. It was a beautiful ceremony—Char and Landon looked so cute holding hands and walking down the aisle together as the ring bearer and flower girl. Dad and Esme are finally Landon's legal parents now, and he is doing so well. Things have been hard on Esme, juggling Alice and Landon, but she has done great with it. For the longest time, Esme wouldn't let Alice come to her house. The trust just wasn't there between Alice and her ability to be safe around Landon. She was diagnosed with bipolar disorder with slight paranoia, which was all triggered by postpartum depression. She is living with Gary and is doing well, though. She was released after being in the facility for a total of about three months. As for Dad and Esme's house—I barely go over there anymore. They do come see us at least once a week for dinner or a visit, though. I can't bring myself to go there and hang out because Alice is there a lot—I don't want to cause unnecessary problems._

_Alice and I are going to same college now, but we steer clear of one another. I don't think either one of us knows what to say. She is on meds, and Gary and Esme are working as a great team to make sure their daughter gets and stays healthy. I have to admit that Ben truly stepped up. He was the one who got her talking, and it was him that really allowed Alice to open up and get help. He is still in contact with her, too, which to me is a very good thing._

_The happiest day for Esme was when Alice acknowledged Landon by name and by not calling him 'the kid.' She is finally on her way to recovery, and I know no one could ask for more. I hope that someday Alice and I can be friendly to each other. I still love her, and now that I know that this was a sickness and not really the girl who was my friend—sister—confidant, I hope we can grow past all of this._

_Edward and I have really grown together over the past few months. When we returned from Forks, one of the first things we did was get a therapist and start doing individual and couple's counseling. Alice's doctor at the facility she was moved to after the hospital stay, was clear that Alice and Esme should do therapy, too. Edward said he was glad we already started to see someone._

_I have learned a lot in these sessions—my ability to communicate appropriately with Edward has been the biggest asset the sessions have given me. Edward has learned to curb his control issues. Turns out he had a few things bothering him. He never acted as if he was insecure, but he was. Growing up with an unstable mother caused both Edward and Esme to have issues with trust. Retiring from baseball was Edward's choice, but the retirement also bothered him. He has always strived to be the best he could be, and as a ballplayer, he was great. Taking his place at the agency and having to depend on everyone to teach him the business was hard on him. The stress and his feelings of inferiority caused him to be more and more domineering with me._

_Our power struggle could have ended us. However, it has only made us stronger. Together, Edward and I have only made things better every single day. We talk all the time now, and things couldn't be better. It seems odd to think of withholding anything from him—but something occurred to me when I woke up to pee, and now I am plotting. I plan to be sneaky about it today, so I guess I better get ready for work soon. The alarm is going to go off and Edward will be waking up. Wow, I am nervous. Wish me luck._

**~BL~**

"Oh my god!" I say to myself as I sit in the stall of the bathroom at work. I can't believe this was happening. I knew it could have happened at any time, but it is still a shock. I told Edward I was going out to lunch with a couple of the girls I worked with, but that isn't really what I am doing.

'When you get back, come to my office,' the text from Edward said. I finish in the bathroom and head to him in a daze. I know he is going to be happy, but I am freaking out a bit. It's scary. As I walk to his office, I giggle with excitement, and then shudder at the fear of the unknown.

"Hey," I say with a smile, walking in. I sit in the chair across from him.

"Hey," he says, taking off his sexy glasses. "How was lunch?"

"Life changing," I tell him as I cover my face.

"That good?" he asks as I giggle. "I saw Sally and Nicola right before I sent you that text. They looked at me like I was crazy when I asked how their lunch was," he says as I give him the 'O' face. "Yeah, so you lied—where were you?"

"Funny story, actually," I say as I dig for the stick that is wrapped in paper towels. "I went to the store to get this."

I hand him what looks like a wad of garbage. He lets out a sigh of annoyance and I watch his face. He doesn't look happy with me, and I know it's because he didn't know where I was. I thought once he knew why he would be excited. I watch him carefully as he sets the wrapped stick on his desk and just stares at it.

"This isn't a funny joke," he says, looking up as I giggle.

"Part of me wishes it was," I say with a sigh. "Aren't you at least a little happy?" I ask nervously.

"I'm ... yeah, but this wasn't what I was thinking," he says as a small smile crosses his face. "You need to make a doctor's appointment. How far along do you think you are?"

"A few weeks. I'm only like two weeks late, and I more or less bought it for a peace of mind. Imagine my surprise," I say, playing with my fingers. "I'm scared," I admit as I burst into tears. "I don't want to push a baby out of my vagina! I don't want to become a bitch like my mom, and I don't want postpartum depression."

"Bella, don't worry about things you can't control. We need to worry about this one right now," he says as he crouches down in from of me. "Honey, we're having a baby!" he says, smiling at me. I can see the love and excitement in his eyes.

"I know, and I feel so many emotions right now. I'm freaking happy ... excited, and yet I'm scared out of my mind. I didn't think it was going to happen so fast."

"It's been almost a year," he says, making me laugh. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I need to call Esme!"

"NO!"

"Why not?" he asks as he cocks his head to the side.

"We just need it confirmed first. Can a stick truly tell you such a life changing thing? I would just feel better after it came out of a doctor's mouth," I tell him as he kisses me.

"Anything you want," he says with the biggest smile.

"Good, they can see me at three. Are you coming with me?"

"Without a doubt."

By a quarter to four, we are waiting in the doctor's office for him to return with the results from the lab. I've given blood and urine samples, been weighed, and have filled out more papers than I ever care to fill out again. I am nervous and can't stop bouncing my leg.

"Will you stop? If you don't, you will shake the books right off his shelf."

"I just can't help it. What if the test was wrong? What if there is just something wrong with me? What do we do if ..." I'm cut off by the office door opening.

I watch as the doctor walks around his desk and sits in his chair. I am about to scream in anticipation as I wait for him to say something.

"Well, Ms. Swan, you are pregnant," Doctor Uley says. Edward smiles just as big as I do, and he kisses the back of my hand. "I'm going to guess you are around five weeks, but we will know more in four weeks when you come back for an ultrasound."

"Should she be on any kind of restrictions? And what about sex?" Edward asks.

"No heavy lifting. I would say nothing over twenty-five pounds. She's needs as little stress as she can get, as well. She will feel tired and maybe sick for the next few weeks. Eat healthy and drink a lot of water, milk, and fresh juice. There are no restrictions on your normal everyday sexual life. As long as it isn't rough or painful—it is fine to proceed as normal," the doctor says. I feel like I should be taking notes.

"She's in her final year of school and she works part time. Should she quit working?" Edward asks as I huff.

"Ignore him," I tell the doctor as he chuckles. "I'm pregnant, not dead. I'm working." Edward chuckles at me and I can't help but to shake my head at him.

"I just don't want you doing too much," he says as a sly smile comes across my face.

"Well, I guess I could give up cleaning the house. That could be your job!" I say as we all laugh. It was truly meant as a joke, but I have a feeling he will start doing more around the house.

**~BL~**

"You know what all this means now, right?"

"Yes, it means that we are having a baby," I say smartly, knowing he loves my sass—especially when delivered with a smile.

"Cheeky! Now as I was saying, this means a few things. First, we have to tell your parents and I have to tell Esme. Second, we need to be setting a date for the wedding sooner rather than later. When we get home, we can look at the schedule and see when the best time is while the team will be away on a long road trip. I don't want to miss too many games."

"We can wait and get married after the baby comes ..."

"Ah, no, we can't," he says, cutting me off. "I told you long ago that my child would come into this world with two parents, and not only will he or she have two parents, their parents will have the same name."

"Awesome, so you're going to be a Swan, too?"

"You're just full of spitfire today, aren't you, my angel?"

"Maybe," I say coyly. "Can we go home now and celebrate?"

"Most definitely. Any special celebration practices you have in mind?"

"Oh hell yeah, I have this itch that I suddenly can't scratch."

"Do you now?" he questions, pulling the car into the garage.

"Uh huh," I say, slipping out of the car and running for the bedroom.

He is fast, and catches me before I am all the way in the house. Picking me up bridal style, he wastes no time in getting me to the bedroom. There is nothing but love and emotion in our joining. As he undresses me and worships every inch of my body, then I return the favor. This is more than sex, and I'd say it is more than making love. I've never felt like this before. As we come together, it is like a calming clarity, a promise, a union, a parallel joining of souls—it's perfection.

**~BL~**

DING-DONG.

"Honey, can you get the door? I am pulling the ham out of the oven."

"Yes, Baby, I told you I would do that."

"I got it, just get the door," I say as the doorbell chimes over and over again. I start laughing, knowing it has to be Char. When Jim holds her up to ring the doorbell, she goes crazy.

Today is Easter Sunday and everyone is coming here for dinner. Alice won't be here, though. She and Gary went to Forks—Ben's family invited them. Today we are telling our family about our little bun in the oven. The morning sickness has really sucked, but I had my doctor's appointment Friday and we are officially ten weeks along. We have little framed sonogram pictures for my mom and Esme to open, along with a necklace that says "World's Best Grandma." For my Dad and Jim, we got them each a ball cap that says "World's Best Grandpa." We got Char a t-shirt that says "Hey, I'm Too Young to be an Aunt." Landon has one that is exactly like Char's, but it says Uncle instead.

I smile as I hear everyone coming in; they must have all arrived at the same time. I chuckle as Edward comes bouncing over to me with a kid in each arm. Char squeals out "Belda," as Landon starts squirming and motioning that he wants me with his hands. Landon talks, but not a lot—he is more the strong, silent type. Especially when he is around Char. He lets her do all the chattering.

I tease Esme and my mom all the time. They need to get some new friends for them, or in the future, my family tree will fork even less. I take Landon, and then of course Char wants me, too.

"Sorry, Char, you have to wait your turn. Bella can't hold you both right now."

"I have seen her hold them both and carry three grocery sacks," Jim chuckles.

"Well, she can't do that anymore and for quite the next little while," Edward says seriously.

The room falls quiet, and I can see that my mom and Esme have it figured out. All because of Edward and his over protectiveness and big damn mouth.

Before they can say anything, I set Landon down. "Don't ask and shut it now. If you two women ruin this for me, I will never forgive you!"

My Dad and Jim are confused. Esme is smiling, but hiding it behind her hand as best she can. My mother, however, has a tear running down her face, so I turn to Edward.

"Could you please go get the packages now, since you had to open your big mouth?"

"I didn't say any ..."

My glare and bitch brow cuts him off quickly, and he sits Char next to Landon before walking into the den to get the gift bags. When he comes back in, he walks to me, and I motion for him to pass them out.

"Can we sit down?" Esme asks. I nod my head and motion to the couch. I am not really mad; I just wanted this to go so differently. Everyone sits and Edward picks up both babies and I carry their little gift bags with me. I have a few little toys in each bag for them, as well. I give them their bags, and of course all they want is the toys. Edward nods his head at everyone to say they should open theirs.

My mom is crying before she gets the photo frame all the way open. Esme is clapping and has a big smile on her face. Jim is looking at the cap as if he is confused. I look at my Dad and see that he has a tear on his cheek, and he is looking at me.

"You're making me a Grandpa, Bella?"

"Well, I didn't do it alone, but yeah—that is exactly what is going on."

My Dad stands up, comes across the room, and hugs me while kissing my cheek. He smiles at me and turns to Edward. "I don't know if I should shake your hand, hug you, or punch you in the face for knocking up my little girl."

I can't help but laugh as I hug Edward's side and smile at both of them. "I say punch him. He did let the cat out of the bag early and ruin my surprise."

"Wait just a minute here!" Jim says out of the blue. "I just became a father and now we find out we're ..."

He is cut off by my mother smacking his arm.

"Oh my God!" I yell as Char and Landon both cry because I scared them. "Are you pregnant again?" I ask as I pick up Char and Dad picks up Landon.

My mom nods and tells me her due date.

"Me too!" I laugh loudly—my due date and hers are the same damn day.

Jim and Edward both look like they are going to throw up and Esme is laughing at both of them. Dad, Mom, and I are all in shock, and Landon and Char are playing patty-cake together.

**~BL~**

"Are you okay?" someone asks just as I finish throwing up. My morning sickness isn't as often as it has been, but when it does hit, it's pretty bad. It has been a week since Easter dinner, and this is the first bad day I've had in a while. I know I'll feel sick all day.

"Yeah," I say, clearing my throat. "I'm fine." I dry heave a couple more times before I start feeling better.

"You don't sound fine," the woman says.

"Morning sickness," I tell her. I'm really hoping she just leaves me be, but that doesn't seem to be happening.

"Yeah, I was the same way when I was pregnant," she says— I suddenly realize it is Alice who is talking to me.

"Oh, do you have a girl or a boy?" I ask. I have a feeling she doesn't know it's me.

"He is a boy," she says, sounding sad. "I gave him up for adoption."

"I know," I say as I open the stall. I am standing face to face with her alone in a small space for the first time in over a year. We stare at each other for a long time without saying a word, and I'm sure our break is over, but neither of us seems to move.

"I didn't know it was you," she says as she fidgets.

"Yeah, I didn't know it was you either at first," I say as I pull my toothbrush out of my purse.

"No one told me," she says, sounding hurt.

"We just told everyone a week ago. I don't think anyone wanted to throw it in your face," I tell her with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Maybe, but I can handle it," she tells me. Oh God, how I hope so. "I'm getting better every day."

"I'm glad, Alice. I truly am," I tell her as I look at her through the mirror.

"Landon's birthday is coming up ... will you be there?" she asks.

"I was planning on it," I tell her as I watch her face.

"Okay," she says with a head nod. "I've gotta go."

"See you around." As soon as she is gone, I let out a big breath. Maybe this is the beginning of mending things with her.

* * *

**A/N: Well we think that a lot of good things came to play in this chapter. Alice is getting help, Edward is getting help, it sounds like therapy is helping a lot of people. There is one chapter left to post before the epilogue ... is there anything that you want closure on yet that has not been touched on? There will be a lot of closure in the next chapter, but we are curious to your expectations. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Another SUPER big thanks to Nikky for being such a sweetheart and stepping up and answering reviews for us. Thanks Nik, you've been a true GODSEND!**


	26. Chapter 26

All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to Sally and Nikky for everything. This is the last final chapter of the story, the Epilogue should post next Wednesday, as the final installment.

* * *

**~BL~**

**Chapter: 26**

"I do," Edward says, but I can barely see the smile on his face. If I have to talk, I'm going to burst into tears. It's still so hard to believe that I'm getting married to the man of my dreams.

I didn't believe in the whole crying at the drop of a hat thing, but it's true. Every little thing makes me tear up or burst into tears. Mom and Esme helped so much and I didn't know what I would do without them. I wanted to have a traditional wedding. I was so happy that within a short time, we were able to have one. When I found the dress I wanted, I bawled like a baby. Char went dress shopping with us, and she hugged my legs as I cried. I couldn't help but laugh when she started to cry with me. My mom found it amazing that we were able to find Char a dress that matched mine.

"I've always wanted to dress my girls alike," she said as we all laughed—well except me, who was of course crying.

The wedding came together like it was meant to be. Everything felt so right, and it was hard not to be so emotional when things were how they should be. Mom, Dad, Esme, Jim, and the kids were right in the front row. Even Alice came with a smile on her face and congratulated me. I said thank you although I was still finding it hard to trust her sincerity.

The minister asks if I take Edward as my husband, and all I can do is nod.

"You have to say it out loud, my love," Edward whispers to me as I nod again. I clear my throat and let out something that sounds like a laugh. My crying is driving me crazy.

"I do," I say as the flood gates open and the tears spill over. I can't help but laugh with everyone else. Corin, being the best maid of honor ever, gives me a tissue with a smile on her face.

We manage to make it through the exchanging of rings. As the minister closes the ceremony, Edward helps me wipe my tears away. I know this is one of the happiest days of my life. The day is perfect and it has only just begun.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister says as my hands go to lapels of Edward's tuxedo jacket. His smile reaches his eyes as I tug him closer and our lips meet for the first time as husband and wife. After the kiss ends, I hear the words that make the tears stream again. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, I am honored to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Masen."

Everyone stands to clap and cheer as Edward walks me back down the aisle. We greet all our guests, and after what feels like hours, we have all our pictures taken and it's time to head over to the reception hall. My feet are killing me, but my wonderful husband rubs them in the back of the limo. I'm not showing very much, and thankfully my wedding dress gives me plenty of room to move in.

When we arrive at the reception, we are swept in with a huge round of applause again, and right away we share a fantastic first dance. The whole time the song plays, Edward is singing in my ear. When the song ends, we sit down and our food is served to us immediately. As we eat, I take the time to look around and see just how wonderful everything is for us.

Our friends, most of Edward's old team, several coworkers, and all our family are here. Edward's mother is here, but she is so drugged up that she is just quietly sitting at the table with Alice, Ben, Gary, and Angela. Angela is Gary's fiancée, and we were all very happy for him. It seems that things are finally good for just about everyone. I smile as I see my father out on the dance floor with Landon and Char, who are holding hands. They are decked out like mini versions of Edward and I.

We are called over to cut our cake, and Edward promises to not shove cake in my face. I don't make the same promise, so after he gently places a piece of cake between my lips, I do the same for him. With my other hand, though, I swipe a streak of buttercream across his jaw. His eyes take on an evil glint, but it turns to smoldering sexpot eyes when I pull his head down and lick the frosting from his jaw. We are broken apart by the room erupting in a bunch of hoots and hollers.

We sit back down for a bit while the cake is served to the guests, and soon everyone starts making their toasts. We are both brought to laughter and tears as our wedding party, my father, Jim, Gary, Esme, my mother, and even Alice make a toast to us.

I dance with my father, Jim and then Gary, while Edward dances with his mother, Esme and then my mother. Jake and I share a few best friend moments while we dance. I am glad he could come and join us on my special day. Edward and I even dance with Alice and Ben. Ben is now working for Edward, and they have let go of any animosity between them. Edward realized that if it were not for Ben, Alice, and, or, Landon could very well no longer be with us.

I feel very emotional as I watch my parents dance together. I have never once doubted the love they had, but it is easy to see that it is more of a friendship than a soulmate kind of love. When they both move back to their spouses and dance again, you can almost see the spark of current between the couples. I hope this is what people see when they see Edward and I dance, because it is what I feel.

Edward and I both have the next month off of work. I have no idea where he is taking me on our honeymoon, but he says we are taking a bit longer of a trip because after the baby comes, it will be at least a year before we get to have a nice vacation. I am so excited to see where we are off to—all I know is that it's someplace warm.

As the night goes on, I am so very happy with the way things are. I am rather tired, though, so I have been sitting at our table for a bit, talking with the people that come and go. The music is playing and everyone is dancing and having a good time. Corin caught the bouquet, and Edward shot the garter right in Gary's face. I am brought out of my thoughts as Edward comes up and sits beside me.

"Hello my beautiful wife.

"Hey there, sexy husband," I reply, leaning over and kissing him. There are still several cat calls from around the room, but not as many as before.

"Are you almost ready to leave?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"To the airport," he answers cheekily.

"And after we get to the airport?"

"We will get on a plane," he says, sticking his tongue out at me. I lean forward and nip the tip of it.

"Well, I guess I better go change, huh?"

"Yes, I think that would be wise. Getting through security even for the private plane I've chartered would not be easy in this beautiful dress."

"Private plane? Where are we going?"

"To another airport," he says with a smirk, and I smack him on the shoulder.

"Go change out of the tuxedo while I get ready."

"Yes, Ma'am. Not even married a whole day and she is already bossing me around."

Even though I see his smile, I give him a bitch brow and am surprised when a camera flashes rather close to us.

"Oh buddy, I can't wait to get this picture printed and blown up. Now we know who wears the pants. She gave you the look and you immediately tucked tail," shouts Emmett.

"I want a copy of it," I say with a smile as Edward shakes his head.

**~BL~**

_Dear Diary,_

_Life is pretty great. I honestly can't imagine it getting any better. Well, yes I can. The day our little baby is born, it will be complete. I'm so excited and I honestly can't wait._

_Once we got back from our honeymoon, to a private island near Belize, I went in to full-on, get ready for baby mode. If I had it my way, I would have bought out the whole store, but no one would let me. First of all, we didn't know what we were having._

_Our little Bean wouldn't show the goods. Now Edward says it's a boy, but I would love to have a little mini me running around. I'm sure Edward would go gray faster than he already is, but I know I will be happy either way. It would be a lot easier if we knew what we were having, though._

_I had the color schemes in mind. If we were having a girl, the colors would be brown and pink. If Bean was a boy, the colors would be green and blue. Since it looks like we aren't really going to know beforehand, I am thinking brown and green—at least I still get two of my colors._

_Since getting pregnant, it's like I have attention deficit disorder. I feel like I can't concentrate on just one thing; my mind goes a hundred miles a minute. The other odd thing is my food cravings. I have really only craved one thing, but I craved it all the time — sandwiches from Adriana's for lunch. I have this desire for spicy foods that I never had before. I really love those juicy little pepperoncini peppers._

_Edward doesn't mind the spicy foods. He said that my odd concoctions I come up with are what kill him. Seems like we eat with my mom a lot now, too. She and I eat the yummy goodness' we come up with, and Jim, Edward, and Char eat what the guys classify as edible food._

_Since my mother hasn't been a raving bitch this time around, she has been my rock. We talk every day because I seem to have a new problem come up. Either my belly looked funny or something was swelling. I even called her because I didn't think I peed enough in one day. Needless to say, she laughed at me._

_Esme is planning a baby shower for Mom and me together. I'm really excited because she said it will be huge. I was a little shocked when I found out Alice was helping, though._

_Alice has been changing—I can see it here and there in the little things. I don't think she will ever be like a sister to me, again, but she is getting better. I want to talk to her before my little one gets here. I want to have a serious heart to heart with no yelling or psychotic behavior—I think she and I both need that._

_Writing about Alice makes me think of Landon. At his birthday party, she was the only one he wanted. I believe a child truly knows their own parents—he calls Es and Dad 'Momma' and 'Daddy'—but he loves attention from Alice. I could see it all over Alice's face that she was very uncomfortable by him wanting her so much. No matter where she sat, Landon would find her to show her his gifts or just play with her. 'See, see,' he would say to her with a smile. He does have her smile. I wonder if she will ever regret her decision to give him up._

_I'm at twenty-eight weeks now and this is my first day off of work. I am taking no less than six months maternity leave. I am not even sure Edward will want me to come back to work at all. Jim has done well in the company, and my mother stays home as a homemaker. I might have Mom watch our Bean while I go back to work. Edward isn't too thrilled with the talk of daycare—honestly, I'm not either. The only way I will return to work is if Esme or Mom can watch our Bean._

_I guess me writing about Alice prompted her to contact me. She just sent me a text asking if we could have lunch together tomorrow. I agreed; I think it will be good for both of us. I guess I should waddle my ass to the kitchen and check on dinner. It sure smells good. Tonight we are having Corned Beef and Cabbage. I'll eat mine with shredded cheese, red onions, and Tabasco—yum!_

**~BL~**

I drive over to Adriana's to meet up with Alice. I am excited to go because it has been over a week since I had lunch from there. They have this sandwich I have come to love. It is called the Mambo Siciliano; it is so yummy. I was so excited that she suggested meeting there, and Edward laughed at me. He said the only reason I was excited was to go eat another huge sandwich, not work things out with Alice.

When I get to Adriana's, Mary smiles at me from the kitchen window—she knows what I want before I sit down. Yeah, I know the owners and workers by name. I see Alice in the corner and I waddle my way to her to take a seat.

"Wow, Bella, you are really popping out there, aren't you?" Alice says with a smile.

"Yeah, I feel like I am the size of a Mack truck most of the time. Thank goodness Edward got that Volvo, though, because at least I can still drive."

Susan comes and takes Alice's order and brings me a bowl of pepperoncini peppers and a plate of cheese covered garlic bread. "You want your usual sandwich, Bella?"

I nod my head as I pop a juicy pepperoncini in my mouth while tearing off a chunk of garlic bread.

"Edward said you liked this place. Apparently that wasn't a joke," Alice says and Susan laughs. "I will have the same as she is having, minus any pepper-things that it may have," she says, pointing at my bowl.

"Oh, tell Mary I'll have her's," I say with a mouth full of food.

Susan chuckles as she walks away and Alice just watches me for a few minutes.

"What?" I say between bites.

"I do not miss that, at all."

"I can't help it."

"I know. I remember feeling like I just had to eat a bunch of stuff, and now most of it repulses me."

I smile as I continue to eat the yummy goodness in front of me.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me. I have a lot to say and I need to tell you first and foremost how very sorry I am. I made a lot of crappy choices and I hurt a lot of people. I don't think I will ever be able to be a mother; I just don't think I am mom material. Having Landon was a mistake—but not one I regret anymore. I only regret not giving him to my mom right away—or to anyone who could love him the way he deserves to be loved."

I nod my head at her. "He is a very special little boy, and I am grateful to have him as my little brother." I see a tear drop from Alice's eye but she brushes it away quickly.

"That is one of the things I regret the most." Alice sighs after a few moments of silence. "Us—being like sisters. I'm really sorry—I was just so out of control. I stopped feeling like myself."

"Me too ..."

Our moment is interrupted when Susan brings over our food and Alice's eyes go wide as she laughs. "Are you seriously going to eat all of that?"

"Yep," I say, picking up a half and taking a big bite, letting out a moan.

Alice looks at Susan. "How many of these does she eat a week?"

"Well, before she went on maternity leave from work, she was here eating or ordering them to go almost every day. Edward even came in one day to get her a sandwich because he made her mad and wanted to have bribe food for her," Susan laughs.

"Yeah, that sounds like Uncle Edward," Alice snorts.

I nod my head but keep stuffing my mouth.

"Do you want some special dessert today, Bella?"

I nod my head and hold up two fingers.

"Two? You are going to eat two desserts after eating a half a foot of garlic bread, a bowl of pepper things, and a sandwich bigger than your head?" Alice asks.

I shake my head and point to myself and then to her, all while continuing to eat my food. I see a red onion hanging out of the side of Alice's sandwich and I snatch it and pop it in my mouth.

"Okay, Bella, eat your own," Alice says.

After we eat, Susan brings out two Gooey Butters and a few of my favorite cookies.

"Okay, now I know why you come here—this is to die for."

All I can do is nod my head in response, popping another pepper in my mouth.

After we eat and Susan takes away all the dishes, Alice sits back and really talks. I am not surprised by anything she tells me, but I am happy that she is committed to continuing her medication and therapy. Things will never be like they were before, but I am not going to go through life holding a grudge against her—after all, she is now my niece, too.

**~BL~**

Today is mine and Mom's baby shower and I'm feeling like shit. Gaining thirty pounds has not been good for me. I am swelling all over. I can't even wear my rings. I cried so hard last week when Edward told me to take them off.

"But I don't want to," I cried.

"Do you want to have to cut them off or lose your finger?" he asked, not making matters any better.

"You don't have to be so mean," I wailed with tears streaming down my face.

Minus that day, Edward has been great. He would sit in the bath with me until the water was cold, and he would rub my fat feet whenever I asked. Well, he did tell me no when he was eating dinner, but I guess I understand why.

Speaking of dinner, Edward started bringing me a sandwich from Adriana's for lunch almost every day. Plus, Esme is having them cater the baby shower. I was all for canceling the cake and just having Gooey Butter, but Esme said I can have both—and that is so much better.

I sit on the edge of the bed and breathe deeply. I feel off and today is not a good day to feel that way. I need to get in the shower and dressed by eleven so I can be at Esme's by eleven thirty. All I really want to do is sleep, though, because I've spent the last week at home cleaning. The other day, I woke up feeling like I couldn't breathe; it wasn't really a great feeling. Little Bean was trying to kick its way out—I was sure of it.

Edward woke me thirty minutes ago because he needed to run to the bakery to pick up the cake. Since I was moving too slow, he just went without me.

Once I get my fat ass off the bed, I'm ready within a half hour. As soon as I waddle myself down the stairs, Edward is walking in all smiles.

"Good morning, Princess. How ya feeling?" he asks in a cheery voice.

"I'm great," I say with fake enthusiasm. "I'm having those hicks things again." A couple weeks ago, I went to the hospital scared as hell because I was having contractions, but they said that was normal.

"I'm sure they will go away," he says as if he knows. I now understand why my mom was such a bitch during her last pregnancy. She's been driving me crazy with this one because she feels absolutely fabulous. When she found out she was having another girl, I couldn't even be happy for her ... she was annoying me. For some reason, everyone found my moods to be humorous and I had no idea why.

I knew I was tired, but falling asleep on a ten minute drive was ridiculous. Edward asked me again if I was okay and he laughed when I rolled my eyes.

Before I knew it, we were in full-swing with the party. Alice, Corin, and I sat on one couch. Char and Landon were sitting in front of the presents, staring at them with wide eyes. I couldn't even concentrate on the stupid games they were making me play. Everyone was asking me if I was okay and I felt like I was going crazy. When it came time to open presents, I couldn't find the energy. Char and Landon were more than happy to help.

"That one is breakable," Nikky says as I go to sit forward.

"Shit!" I say as the breath is knocked out of me.

"Shit!" Landon mocks.

"Go get Carlisle and Edward," I hear my mom command as she kneels in front of me. "Bella, what's wrong?" I grip her hand as a contraction rocks my body.

"This really freaking hurts!" I say with tears in my eyes. "My water broke," I whisper as I feel a warm gush. "Mom, it's too early!"

"What's wrong?!" Edward says with panic in her voice.

"Go get the car; her water broke," Mom says as there are gasps all around the room.

"You have baby now?" Char asks, putting her little hand on my cheek.

"Yeah, Sissy," I say as tears slip down my face. "Mom, it's too early."

"I know ... let's get you to the car," Mom says with tears in her eyes. My hero for the moment is my dad. He rushes over to me and swoops me up into his arms.

"It's too early, Dad. I'm so scared. What if something is wrong?" I ask as I cry into his shirt.

"You are thirty-five weeks, Bella. That's not horribly early," he says as I look at him.

"Really?"

"Really," he says, appeasing me for the moment.

**~BL~**

"Oh, wow," Dr. Uley says as he sits between my legs. "I didn't know you had an older sister. How far along are you?" he asks my mother. "Pregnancy sure looks great on you."

"Are you flirting with my mother?!" I ask as I try not to push.

"Mother?!"

"Yes, she is my mother—my MARRIED mother—her husband is in the waiting room! Aren't you married? Edward, I don't want him here," I say as I cry a little from the pain I'm feeling.

"No, I'm not married, and yes I was flirting with your mother," he says as Edward chuckles. "You look amazing for your age," he says, winking at my mom.

"Seriously?!"

"Sorry ... oh, wow! You're ready to push," he says as I let out a breath of relief. "When you feel like you have to push, give it all you got, but if I say stop, you have to." As soon as he's done giving me instructions, I push, but stop because it burns like my vagina is on fire.

"You can't stop," Mom says.

"It burns," I say in defense.

"Trust me, I know," she says, holding my leg under my knee. "You have to push through it."

"Our baby will be here soon and all this will be worth it. I'm so proud of you," Edward says as my eyes tear up, but I find the strength to push.

"Oh. My. God," I say as I push. I feel the head, and they say to stop. My body feels like it's lifting off the bed when the shoulders come out, but then it's over. There is no pain, and the room is filled with the baby's cries.

"You did it!" Edward says as he kisses me and I catch my breath.

"Here, Daddy cut the cord right here," Dr. Uley says.

"Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy," my mom says as the doctor holds up our baby after the cord is cut.

* * *

**A/N: So you will all find out the sex of the baby and the name in the Epilogue. This story will wrap up in the epi, and there will not be a sequel or anything of that nature. Thank you for reading and reviewing, we look forward to hearing your thoughts on things. If there is anything you would like to see in the epi, let us know. Jess & Kasi~**


	27. Chapter 27

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Bases Loaded**

**Epilogue**

"Happy birthday to you," we all sing. As soon as the last note is sung, I see Char take a deep breath and Mom covers her mouth. I laugh a little as her face scrunches up. Edward is holding the cake up and I have my hand on Aaron's chest so he doesn't fall face first into the cake.

"Blow," I say, forming my lips to blow air out. Aaron looks at me and giggles. We have been practicing all week.

"Bella, he may not get it," Edward says with a sweet smile. He doesn't know we have been working on it.

"Aaron, blow it out and show Daddy," I say as he smiles. "Do you want cake?"

"Yesh!" Aaron says quickly.

"Blow out the candle," I say again. Everyone laughs loudly when he blows out the candle, and before Edward can set the cake down, Aaron slaps both of his little hands right in the middle of the cake.

"Well, I hope you all like a little hand with your cake," Edward says as he shakes his head.

The last year has been so different for my husband and I. Being a mom is the greatest feeling in the world. After Aaron was born, I was planning to go back to work, but after spending five months with him, it just wasn't enough. I knew I didn't want to miss a minute with my bronze-haired little guy. I was working a few hours a week now just to get out of the house, but at first, I just couldn't leave him.

Adding a child to our relationship was one of the biggest challenges for Edward and me. We've had many fights over our little guy. I was the more laid back parent, and as usual, Edward was all business. He believed that it was never too early for Aaron to start learning, and I just wanted him to be a kid. A few weeks ago, Edward had come home in a shitty mood, and I took the brunt of his bullshit.

"God damn it, Bella! You are my wife and our son's mother—not his fucking friend or sister! You can't just let him run around and get into everything! He needs to be told 'no' once in a while. I'm your fucking husband, not your father, and sometimes I feel like you are more of a child than anything," he half yells at me.

"Why are you so mad?" I ask calmly, not understanding why he is so upset.

"You are sitting home all day playing," he says slowly, as if I was stupid. "You do nothing other than play with our son. You let him tear up each room as if it's no big deal."

"So? It's not like you clean the house," I tell him, talking to him like he is talking to me. "And for your information, I had Char and Lilli today, too."

"Have you thought for one minute—just one—that maybe at night, after Aaron goes to bed, you and I could just sit together? Ya know ... maybe watch a movie or something? Or I don't know; maybe have sex or something wild and crazy like that? This is how I see your day: you play with blocks, color, nap on the couch, and eat. You and Aaron run around the house tearing it up, room after room. We eat dinner, and then one of us gives him a bath before settling him down for the night. Then you spend the rest of the night cleaning the unnecessary messes that you and he made throughout the day, and then you crash for the night. I fucking miss you. You're sound asleep before ten every night, and you don't even give me a good night kiss anymore. What pisses me off the most is that I feel like you've gotten what you wanted out of me, and now I'm just here to foot the bill and be the parent!" he rants, blowing out a huge breath of air. Today was his solo session with the therapist. Every once in a while, this is how he gets after they talk about things that really bother him.

"So what you are saying is that I don't give you enough attention?" I ask, simplifying it for him as he rolls his eyes at me.

"I guess," he says frustratingly as he flings toys off the couch so he can sit.

Maybe I do let Aaron get away with a little too much.

"Where is Aaron?"

"With my mom for the night," I say as he smiles and shakes his head. "I was hoping we could go out to dinner or something. I've missed you too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I tell him as I straddle his lap. "I'm sorry, too. I'm trying to do my best at everything. I want to make both you and Aaron happy."

"I am happy, Baby. You are a very good mother—I just get caught up in my mind sometimes and I really hate coming home every night to a torn up house," he says as I kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I'll do better, I promise." I say as he kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I think we are getting better with our communication. We still have improvements to make, but for the most part, this is as heated as an argument gets. Some days are worse than others, but I think we are doing great. I'm still learning to balance being a mother and wife. Sometimes I find it hard, and some days I fall into my groove. Edward is great at telling me what he needs and helping me with my own needs. Some days I just need to get out of the house, and I don't even know it.

After Aaron was born, our sex life was non-existent. At first I was all over the place, trying to make sure that my baby had everything he needed from me: a clean house, a hot meal on the table, and a happy daddy. For a few months, I had put Edward, the husband, on the back burner, but after I figured out the mom thing, I was able to add the wife factor back in. Sometimes, I was all over the place, but now after a year, I feel like I have a better handle on things.

Finally, after what seems like three hundred and seventy-five photos have been taken and we are full on pizza, cake, and ice cream, everyone goes home. I get most of the house picked up, knowing that I can finish the rest tomorrow. I walk into the living room to find my one year old playing with his wooden blocks, and my sexy hubs on the couch watching TV. I smile as I walk to Edward and snuggle in beside him. He kisses my forehead as he wraps his arm around me. It has been such a long, great day, but having the quiet time is even better. As Edward plays with the ends of my hair, I look at my son and see him yawning. He didn't get a nap today, so I know it's going to be an early night for him. He stands on his chubby little legs and I know he wants to cuddle.

"Mine, Mommy," he says, laying his head on my lap. I giggle as I pick him up. He gets his possessiveness from his father.

"My wife," Edward says as Aaron pouts. Edward kisses my cheek and Aaron's chin starts to quiver.

"Don't make him cry," I say with a giggle as I cuddle my little man and give him kisses.

If our son sees us hugging or kissing, he will wiggle his way between us or he will just burst into tears. He even gets upset if my mom hugs me, and heaven forbid if Char, Lilli, or Landon come within a foot of me. He shares his favorite blocks better than he shares my affection.

With Aaron's head on my chest, and mine on Edward's, I smile at the greatness of my life. The last seven years have been crazy. It seems like everyone's lives changed in one way or the other. Sam made an honest man out of Jake, and they were married three months ago. Edward and I went with them to Canada to get married and it was the sweetest thing ever. I was so happy that my amazing best friend got his perfect happy ending. They were looking into adopting, and I couldn't wait for them to become parents—they were going to be amazing. Jake was still living in Washington, though. I tried everything to get him to move closer to me, but it has yet to happen. We still talk often during the week, and we Skype so that he can see Aaron. Aaron loves his Uncle Jake and Uncle Sam.

Mom and Jim are still grossly in love, and they both drive me crazy. They agreed that they were done making babies, and have both since been fixed. Char is growing so fast, and I love that she looks like me. She even acts like me in some things, but she is a freaking terror. I'm pretty sure she has ADHD. The kid bounces from one thing to another, and can't sit still to watch TV.

"I not like TV, Sissy," is what I hear whenever I tell her just to sit and chill. Char's a skinny little thing, too. She eats like a teenage boy, but runs everywhere she goes. She doesn't like walking, and she'll tell you so when you tell her to slow down. Jim, with the help of the men, had their whole back yard fenced in so she could just run out her energy, although some days it seems impossible to tire her out.

Lilliyan, on the other hand, is so chill that she gets lost in the sea of children that we have. She looks just like Jim and is her father's daughter, through and through. She doesn't like talking at all, but I think that has to do with Char always talking for her. 'Illi is hungry' or 'Illi is thirsty', Char will tell us, but Lilli will rarely tell us herself. Of all three kids, Lilliyan is the cuddle bug. Between Jim and Edward, she gets lots of cuddles. They're her favorite people. Aaron and Landon don't like Edward holding her, but they are slowly getting used to sharing him.

It's a little weird, but fun at the same time, having my mom and me raising our kids together—she's taught me so much. If she still lived in Washington, I'm pretty sure I would be lost. Not a day goes by that I am not grateful to have her so close to me. I found my old journal from when Mom and Jim first got together. From age fourteen to sixteen I was such a brat. I even read my mom some of what I had written.

_"Dear Diary, My mom has a boyfriend and I met him tonight. He's okay, I guess. Mom said I could've been a little more rude if I'd tried. The sarcasm that dripped from her voice was the most I've ever heard. I tried not to be rude, but every time he looked at my mom like she was the only woman in the world, it made me kind of gag…out loud. I didn't mean to do it out loud, but they were like two teenagers! I even saw them kissing! No one should ever have to see their parent kiss someone,"_ I read as we laugh.

I remembered being so upset over the fact that she found someone, but now, I'm so happy. I'm happy for her and Jim. He has become like a second father to me. I couldn't picture my life without him in it, now. It's hard to believe that I once thought so negatively toward him. I honestly couldn't ask for better stepparents than he and Esme.

The night I found my old journals, I sat and read through some of the entries. My dad and I had gotten so close throughout the years. He's my rock and go to person with most things. There are all of these entries I have skimmed that stand out to me about how my relationship has improved with my father:

_I am so scared. I'm leaving today to spend the summer with my dad. I've never been on a plane before, and I'm scared of heights. I see my dad twice a year, but this is the first time I will be spending more than a couple of days with him._

**~BL~**

_I've even talked to my dad more than normal since last summer. I don't mind it, though. I love talking with him._

**~BL~**

_What I haven't told my dad is that I have been talking with another boy in my class. His name is Ben, and I really like him. We talk and text all the time. We both want to go to the movies or something sometime, but Mom says I have to talk to Dad before I can. I know he is going to freak out._

_It has been one hell of a day. My dad looked so sad every time he looked at me, and I don't get it. I know there is nothing I can do about it, but I wish he would just be happy for me._

**~BL~**

_Anyway, I'm excited to see everyone. It has been months. I'm hoping to have a better summer than last year. My dad and I kind of have this understanding that I'm growing up, so things are better between us._

**~BL~**

_Carlisle and I have some sort of new understanding, and I often find us in these deep conversations. He's changing, too. He's becoming my father, and I see it every time he scolds me! He says that my attitude is something less than desirable._

**~BL~**

_I think my dad is getting a little suspicious that something is going on. Whenever we would spend too much time together, my dad would worm his way in, and he and I would spend the day together._

_Over all, this summer was the best. Dad and I got along great, and I got to spend so much time with Edward. My goodbye tears trailed down my face this morning, worse than any other time than before._

**~BL~**

_Tonight was something I never thought I would see. I saw my parents drunk. They were a lot of fun. I love having both of them around. I wish I could have that all the time. I still can't believe Dad punched my boyfriend, though!_

~BL~

_I never thought it was possible to have my parents as my best friends. Dad helped me deal when I was overly stressed._

_Mom helped me deal with marriage and kids. But she helped me along the way before then, too. I cringe when I remember how badly I behaved._

**~BL~**

_I know it will be cool to spend the summer traveling with him, but it's gonna be hard to be away from my mom; she's my best friend. Dad said I can come home if I don't like it, but I won't know until I try. Mom says I'm old enough now, and even though I'm terrified, I'm also really excited._

_It will be hard to leave tomorrow, but I miss Mom and Jake, and I can't wait to see them._

**~BL~**

_Mom was even shocked at how easy it was for me to leave. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, and I was glad I didn't. She said she was happy to see that I was excited. Our goodbye was tear filled, but it was easier for both of us. I saw a change in my mom, and I wasn't sure what it was, but it was a good change. She was singing in the shower and she was always smiling. I loved seeing her so happy._

**~BL~**

_I'm grounded for two weeks from dating, but Mom says Ben can still come here and we can hang out. Too bad Jim has to be here. Yucko!_

_This summer we get to come back to Washington for three days, so I'll get to see Mom and Ben. Oh, yeah...Jim will be there, too. I don't really care for him, but he makes my mom happy. He moved in with us because he didn't want to uproot me. He is such a caring guy...sorry, but just writing that made me throw up in my mouth a little._

_My mom has yet to call me and tell me she is engaged. I swear if he already asked her and she didn't tell me, I will be so hurt. But that's something I'm gonna have to wait for, I guess._

**~BL~**

_Mom and Jim are getting married at the end of September. They planned it around everyone else's schedule so that we could all attend. I feel like maybe I should stay and help, but I also could really care less._

**~BL~**

_I am really glad that I was able to let go of that jealousy and hatred—it helped me become a better person. I never understood why I was able to accept Esme with open arms, yet it took me forever to accept Jim._

_In therapy, it was brought to my attention that I tend to be selfish and not great at sharing. Since it was always just me and Mom, I refused to share her. Since I was with Dad on a limited basis, it was easier to share his affection._

_Esme has always been a huge supporter of mine. She's there to help me deal with her brother when he gets to be too much for me to handle. My old diary entries truly showed that to me. I wrote a lot about Alice, as well. Through the first few years of getting to know my Missouri family, Alice was in almost every entry. Looking back now, I can see where things started getting strange._

_His girlfriend Esme is really cool, and her daughter Alice and I hit it off well._

**~BL~**

_Getting_ _to know Alice has been awesome, and I think of her like my sister. I know I have written about her a thousand times, but I'm glad she's in my life. Facebook has been a wonderful place to get to know my new family._

_Alice is still all about Jasper, but she is talking with a guy named Eric right now 'til she can go after Jasper. She still plans on Jas being her first and last lover. I love Alice._

_Alice is over the moon about the whole Ben and me thing. She is truly one of my best friends._

_I did get a chance to talk to Alice today, and she has had sex! I'm honestly shocked about it. I don't know why, but I truly thought she was a virgin, too. We were too tired to really talk about it, but we are so going to have that conversation soon!_

_Alice has told me all kinds of things about her that I just can't believe. I've been processing things slowly, but I was very shocked to know that Esme allows her to take birth control._

**~BL~**

_Even Alice is changing. I've barely seen her or talked with her since I've been here, and I really miss her. She's been staying in St. Louis because she's tired of traveling so much, and I get that. I'm hoping to spend some time with her as soon as we get back. I know part of her hatred for traveling with the team is that Jasper's girlfriend now travels with us a lot, too. I don't talk to Jessica, but she seems really nice. Alice, of course, hates her. Not only because she's dating Jasper, but because she is only eighteen._

**~BL~**

Knowing now, with the bullshit Alice has thrown my way, she has changed the most. At least she is still committed to getting the help that she needs. Things with her and Ben were never really meant to be. Ben wants to be a father, but Alice has decided that she never wants to have a baby. She went in and had surgery to be certain that children are not in her future, but that was one of the smaller of their issues. For the longest time Alice held on to Ben, but she was using him as a crutch.

Alice is single and still working on her therapy. She has dated a guy she met in a design class she is taking, and he's a year younger than she is. She seems to like him, but refuses to call it serious or bring him around the family yet. I happened to accidentally meet him when I went to get one of my favorite sandwiches—yeah, never lost that craving. They were there having lunch and he seemed very nice and polite.

Gary and Edward have kept Ben on at the firm and he does an outstanding job. Ben is still living here in St. Louis, and he is actually newly engaged to none other than Corin. Is there something about me that all my best friends want to screw my ex? I am actually very happy for Corin and Ben—they really are made for each other. Alice agrees, and they're all friends, albeit not close buddies—but friends.

Gary has finally gotten serious with Angela and she has moved in with him. Edward jokes about it all the time, saying it is really a wonder that he and Esme managed to have Alice, since it takes him a month of Sundays to move his girlfriend of six years into his home. Yeah, we found out he hadn't just started dating Angela, he had been dating her for six long years. No one ever knew, because Gary is such a private person, but Angela really stepped up to the plate and helped when it came to dealing with Alice. While most of us thought Esme had finally gotten across to Gary that Alice needed help, it was really Angela who got Gary to understand.

"Our little man is in bed," Edward says as he comes back to the living room. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"No, wanna know what I really, really miss?"

"What?" he asks with a confused look on his face. I bite my lip and give him a small smile.

"Can we go to our room, Daddy?" I ask in a small voice. Edward's face is priceless. His eyes grow big and he opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Shit," he finally says breathlessly. "I've missed that more than I thought, Little Girl." He takes my hand and pulls me to him. "Since you were such a good girl today, you get to suck Daddy's cock."

"Yay! That's my favorite!" I say as he crushes his mouth to mine.

Now everything seems to be right where it needs to be.

* * *

**A/N: We each wrote a seperate note.**

**Wow it's so hard to believe this is the end of such a great ride! I have enjoyed co-writing this story.  
I feel that Kasi and I have made real people throughout our story telling. Thanks so much for the  
reviews that have meant so much to me! Thanks to toocute24 for the beta help and to WeeKitty for  
being the sounding bored and for all the help that we needed for the review replies!  
**

**I look forward to writing another story with Kasi at some point if Nikki can give her up for a few weeks! Lol**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read and review! ~jess2002~**

* * *

**Not sure what I can add to that, other than I want to thanks each of you for reading and reviewing.  
I also want to thank the same people Jess did, Sally thanks for everything, Nikky—you are the BOMB BABY!  
As for working with Jess again the next story we do together will be something that taps into the dark-side.  
We talked briefly tonight about some stuff, but as she said first Nikky has to give me up for a few weeks—LOL.  
Nikky and I have a crap load of things going on—BDSM story, college setting story, an original fic, drabble wars  
for March and don't forget the contests we are entered and have entered in over the past two weeks ... Oh yeah  
and Diamond Doll's Kitty Cave that has pretty much owned our time. Jess has a few really great stories coming  
out too. Between her timid Bella, Bar Owning Edward, and so many other things she has talked to me about she  
is busy too. Plus Jess and I both pre-read for a few gals. But don't worry we will have another really great story  
for you sometime later this year—I'm sure. Last but not least thanks Jess as always it is a complete pleasure to  
work with you—I love ya hard core girlie. Kasi~**


End file.
